


Song of love or death

by SkylerSkyhigh



Series: MythicalTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Badass Reader, Blood, But not.going past blowjobs or handjobs, Emotionally unstable, Eventual Smut, Experiment, F/F, F/M, Gore, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Magic, Multi, My AU, MythicalTale, Named Reader, Needles, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Reader has a bike, Reader has a car, Shy Sans, Skippable Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Songfic, Torture, Training, Warming Up, badass character, mentally abused, mentions of self harm, mythical creatures, physically abused, reader loves music, scared for life, skelebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 65
Words: 153,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an old legend about a person who's half monster, half human. A hybrid. Blamed for humans raging war on monsters. Consumed by hatred for both sides, she sat in her prison for two thousand years until the barrier broke and realised them. By being free, she vowed never to love either human nor monster ever again after their betrayal towards them but what would happen when she meets with her long lost soul mate?</p><p>MythicalTale - au.</p><p>ARC 1, "Regrets, Redemptions" : 1-???<br/>ARC 2, "Mythical Mayhem" : ???-???<br/>ARC 3, "Resistance, Reversion" : ???-???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light at Last (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ashes to ashes, dust to dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057916) by [PurpleNightSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleNightSong/pseuds/PurpleNightSong). 



> Most of these stories, chapters, one shots etc. are inspired by songs and/or other works. If any of these chapters have the same characteristic as yours, feel free to inform me. If it was inspired by them then I'll give a shout out, and give credits to the inspiration. Thanks for reading.
> 
> If you don't want to miss an update, subscribe to this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot inspired by Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust by PurpleNightSong.  
> Chapters inspired by Guard Dog by NekoAbunai.

I sat down on the grass beside the lake. The moon is high in the sky. I stared at the twinkling stars with my rainbow colored eye. I had my knees close to my chest with my arms around them. My old faded purple dress did nothing to protect me from the cold, not that it mattered. I don't feel the cold. There's no one around me other than the forest behind me and the lake. The light from the moon reflected on the water's surface. The crickets chirped loudly, the only sound accompanying me tonight. I sighed tiredly and brushed away my neon blue hair. Is this the only thing I'm going to do? Just sit here by the lake alone after I just escaped from that wretched prison?

Apparently.

I was sealed away for so, _so_ long. Two thousand years to be exact. All because of him. I felt my Soul burn in rage. He did this to me. He was the one who made me suffer. I never did anything to deserve this. _He_ was the one who sinned. _He_ was the one who should be punished. I never did anything. But he made everyone think so. _Everyone_. Humans, monsters, all of them. I trusted them and they betrayed me. They called me a monster. They believed him and did nothing as he hurt me. They helped him seal me away in a cave to be _forgotten_ through time. I couldn't escape. They locked me with chains as black as night. I believe he called it 'Void Chains'. It drained my magic down to almost nothing. I couldn't do anything because it also hindered my ability to move. So I sat on a stone throne unable to move for thousands of years.

I thought I would never escape. But then something some what magical happened.

Two children. A human girl with eyes as red and as beautiful as rubies with short auburn hair and pink cheeks. And a goat monster with fur as soft and as white as snow with sparkling green eyes. They appeared in the cave where I was sealed just moments ago. They both wore a green and yellow striped shirt. I also noticed the amount of magic in the air.

I tried to scare them away. I tried to make them leave. They should never be there. But to my surprise, they said that they are not afraid. That they understand my pain and what happened to me was unjustified. They told me that I could break the chains to escape. I believed them and gathered my magic and the chains didn't absorb my magic. I was able to break them. I was on cloud nine. I was so happy to be free. I thanked them. To be honest, I could never have known that I could escape at that moment. If it wasn't for them, I could have been trapped forever.

They unfortunately had to leave and I asked them a question. How can I repay them? They told me their names. The girl was Chara and the monster was Asriel. They told me to find another human kid named Frisk and tell them a message. I was confused. That was it?

I never got the chance to ask more before they left in a blinding light. I was free.

I was free to roam the world again. But that doesn't mean that I would enjoy living among the ones who had betrayed me. I also grabbed the void chains as I left. I would love to learn its properties.

Now I'm sitting here beside the lake I used to play at. It was near the cave but unlike the blasted mountain, the lake brought back good memories. About my past, before I was sealed away. My friends, my family and my mate.

I sighed sadly. They're all gone. Weather they had been killed or died of old age, they are gone. And it's all his fault. Not only did he take my family and friends, he took my power. The only power that ever mattered to me. He took it and replaced my power with others.

No use dwelling in the past. He's probably dead by now. I should probably go to that city I saw earlier. I stood up and brushed off the grass from my dress. I leaned over the water and looked at my reflection. I look human, but I'm not. I'm a hybrid. A hybrid of a human and a skeleton. I raised my arm and stared at them. They are covered my the sleeves of my dress. It hid my skeletal arms from view. Without it, anyone could see the monster I am. I ran my hand through my short hair. I cut it down to shoulder length so that it's more manageable.

But I can't walk around like this. Others will panic if they see my rainbow eyes. Good thing I can change my eye and hair color. I focused my magic on both of them and watched as my eyes slowly turned from rainbow to a bluish greenish color and my hair a purplish reddish color with neon blue on the ends. I can change my hair any color as long as it has blue on it. I don't know why. 

Satisfied I stood up and looked at the city nearby. Lights illuminated the large place making it easy to spot. I stared at it with narrowed eyes in a determined look.

I started making my way over there. This is my new life. A new life. A blank slate. A chance to start over.

I am 5ky-13R aka project SIREN. And this is my story.


	2. adjusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from wattpad so it won't be as detailed. The original is still on wattpad on the same account name and story name so go check that out. Anyway, here's part 2.

I layed back on the bark of the tree with a sigh. I'm almost halfway through this book and its only been an hour. The sky is cloudy and the air is cool. Well, it is autumn. The trees are in a beautiful shade of red, yellow, brown and orange. The crisp autumn air is soothing as it flows through my reddish purplelish hair with strands of blue on the ends and I snuggled into my red scarf that matches my red shirt and goes well with my black leather jacket, black jeans, shoes and gloves. I closed my book with the bookmark marking the last chapter. I sat the book down on my outstretched legs and stared at the clouds floating by. I decided to take a break and lowered my gaze at the park. I scowled and rolled my eyes. 

Humans and monsters were living here for two years before I was freed. They were frolicking around while I was trapped in that forsaken place. It has been three years since I've been freed and I have yet to find this Frisk. Though I have made it my priority to tell them if I find them. The first year has been rough trying to adjust but its been easier. In the first week I had managed to find a cave filled with gems and jewels while searching for shelter and used my magic to mine it out. Of course before I did I waited to see it the cave had been claimed by anyone, but no one came. It was mostly filled with precious jewels such as diamonds, rubys and sapphires. They are worth a lot in this era and I've managed to get myself some new clothes. I got a lot of money from that. A lot has changed for the past two thousand years and I've been struggling to adapt but with my ability to receive information through touch, I was able to understand the world better. Gaining new knowledge and skill with every touch. All I have to do is brush past someone or 'accidentally' bumping into them. Though I hate having to touch them at all, I had to fit in. Youth and elders were the best choice since collage youth learn more valuable information whilst the elders had more experience. On that note, I was able to read and write fluently eventhough at first these language were foreign to me. I gained medical, engineering, cooking, chemistry and many more knowledge through the youth. Skill, experience, history, survival and more from elders. It was challenging to swallow so many new information but I adapted easily. It was helpful in speeding the process of learning. I bought a few clothes and found wearing shirts with long pants, preferably jeans, and jackets were more comfortable and better suited for me. The jackets also hid my skeletal arms well and I bought black gloves to cover my hands. For some reason, dark colours like black and blue attract me though I experiment often. This era's fashion sense is a little showing though I never cared. They can run around naked for all I care.

I wanted to see the world after soo many years so I bought the necessities and set off to explore. In my travels I found new cultures and languages that, by a single touch, I was able to understand. Each country had its own culture and history that I was ecstatic to learn. To be honest, I still despise both humans and monsters but I do not hate their creations. For example, music. I found out that over the years humans have made different types of music and with, time and some searching, I was able to play instruments. I saw nature up close (and shocked everyone when I touched some wild and dangerous animals) and personal but a was fuming when I found out that many were going extinct. Some had already did and I made a list on things to change when I return. I tasted different types of food, humans and monsters alike, explore each country thoroughly, natural and man made, and learned a lot. Though over the years, magic among humans no longer exist and they thought monsters and magic were a myth but now things have changed. There are some conflicts between humans and monsters but honesty I could care less. I did however found some legends about treasure that many searched for but disappeared so I hunted for them myself. I used my powers to aid in my search and after some trial and error, found magical items which I call artifacts and of course treasure. Chests full to the brim of gold, gems and jewels that were left behind with traps ment to keep intruders out. I kept the artifacts safe knowing what danger holds if monsters or humans ever got their hands on it. I had one heck of an adventure though. Another thing I found interesting is human technology. I had found them fascinating and made a goal to try them out. I also found some art that caught my eye. I was always known to love art back then and even now. I used the money from the treasure I found and bought a few art to be kept. Found some new hobbies to try out also. 

After a year and a half of traveling, I found out that the area near Mt.Ebbot suited me better so I decided to settle in. I had yet to find Frisk but I didn't give up nor will I ever give up. I'll find them eventually. I used the money from trading some of those gems and jewels to buy some land and built a house or in my case, a mansion. After asking or rather persuaded the president with my magic subtly I was able to do as I please. Huh, magic can do a lot. No one noticed though. Bought the things needed to build my house and used my powers to aid me. The land is pretty far from the city but still close by. Not much noise was made by using my powers so no one question it. I made it in my vision perfectly. Its large and accommodates my hobbies and other activities with room to spare. Its quite large and I bought plenty of furniture to fill the empty space. Each room is filled according to their use and still be comfortable. I also made a large space for a lab below my house. I don't need sleep so it was finished in half a year. Behind the backyard there's a greenhouse for growing food that flourished under my care and magic. It saves the hassle of buying stale greens from markets. I use the lab underground to create my own technology from the knowledge I learned. I made custom smartphone, security, kitchen equipment, weapons that suited my style and even made automobiles like my car and bike. Of course to make sure they don't get hacked by anyone I made a fullprof security system that only I can access. I also used the access gemstones that I found to make some decorative furniture to make my home more homey(?). I was fairly satisfied at the state and security of my home. Each room has its use. The largest space would be the lab but the library is a close second. The top floor has a very large space that is filled to the brim with books. The walls are fitted with cupboards and shelves that filled the entire room much like a library. Its air conditioned and had a secluded space for reading and a computer fitted in the wall for online reading and searching. I also made automated equipment to aid in everyday things like cleaning and cooking. My home is always clean, calm and quiet. 

I've also been training my physical and magical abilities in the lab monitoring my progress frequently. I trained everyday until I'm sure I'm the strongest and have full control over my powers weather to make them stronger or turning them off. I trained by physical abilities without magic until I would be able to be as strong with or without magic. I can't be dependent on only one. I trained until I can still run fast and lift heavy things with ease. I exploited my magical abilities to find hidden talent that I had been oblivious of. I also made weapons that suited me and I tested on myself to make sure that even if they're powerful, they will not be able to be used against me by anyone. I studied the void chains until I was able to break it easily now. They will never be used to imprison me again. I improved the magic and technology that would cut off magic and weaken anyone and after many tries later, I was able to break free, going as far as to improve it and test it on myself again to see if they will still be able to cut off my magic. I did this many times, using various anti magic spells and technology known and unknown until I succeeded in breaking free with no struggle and in a short amount of time. I also pushed myself over the edge in everything until I'm sure no one will have the upper hand over me ever again. I studied the art of escape and illusion and even trying different fighting techniques. I have scars littered all over my body because of that but I never stopped. No matter how much it hurts. I would drug myself and try to stay awake and be immune to it. Even drugging myself during training if the situation ever happens. That was hard and painful but I managed to do it eventually. Every drug known and unknown, even in large doses, I am immune to it. I am able to identify the smell of drugs even after mixed with various drinks and foods as added precautions. I made a pill that would make the effects of drugs disappear just in case. I even blindfolded and blocked my sense of hearing while in training to heightened my other senses in case of kidnapping. I faced my worse fears by drugging myself with fear induced drugs to be rid of any weaknesses. I would do this and to the point of torturing myself to have an immunity to pain in case of interrogation. I would make my emotions almost non-existing, even making me stone cold, to be immune to emotional pain. I learned how to change my behavior into a completely different person and since I can change my appearance it shouldn't be a problem.

I know I'm being paranoid but what choice do I have? I could be exposed and be imprisoned again or worse. I can't. Not again! Never again! I would keep this for as long as I can. I never watch the news and mostly spending my time in my house, reading, creation, cooking and other activities. I'm satisfied. Sometimes I would be outside reading or relaxing at parks like this either during the day or night just admiring nature. I avoid talking to anyone and I isolated myself from them. But that doesn't mean I don't talk to anyone. Sometimes to seem unsuspicious about my money, I would sell some of my weaker inventions to companies. I also gave them the cure for most illnesses. I made sure that there's almost no trace of any of my more advanced technology. If I'm not careful, they'll exploit my technology and hack it. Use it against me. I kept my more advance technology to myself despite many offers. I can read their minds and made sure not to sell my tech to any ill intent person. I know what they do if they get a hold of any more powerful tech. 

Because of my tech, I was quickly becoming famous and I was invited to many party's but I turn any grand ones and made sure to be careful when answering any questions about anything to make sure that I don't give anything away. I do wear dresses but I always wear something to cover my arms and hands. I can't risk anything. I fight often. Usually when many human came a little close. They don't care about personal space so I don't care if I broke their arms or any other bones. I would always dump them to the police station giving them only the relevant information before turning to leave. I don't stay for long casual chats, only answering questions that can be answered. They don't ask after a few times and they know to keep their hands to themselves. Good for them. I slowly became allies but at the same time not. Makes their job easier and that's fine by me.

I shook my head from my thoughts and took a deep breath of the cool air. I pulled my scarf to cover my mouth and slightly cover my nose. I inhaled the scent of raspberries and blueberries that became my natural scent. Why even I don't know. Maybe its my magic or something. Add that to the list of things to look into. I rubbed my lips on the soft material. Another thing I like to do. I could feel fabric better that way. I stared ahead at the stores beyond the park and quickly lost interest. I rolled my eyes at them. The usual routine. Nothing interesting. I kept my gaze ahead as my right hand reached down into my pocket to pull out my mp3 player when something caught my eye. My hand stooped short at the scene in front of me. My eyes followed it and widened as I took it in. 

 

I'm going to regret this.


	3. Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroin tries to be the hero. Name revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I tried. The support is surprising. This is only a copy. I posted all 7 chapters over on Wattpad so check that out if you're impatient. Hope u like it.

  I took in the sight in front of me with mild interest. A human ran at full speed with a bag in hand as a monster cop ran after him not far behind. The man pulled out a gun and shot randomly at the sky. Warning shots. The cop is a blue fish monster with scales that shone under the sunlight. Fiery red hair tied to a high ponytail waved freely behind her as she ran. Red fins that acted as ears on the side of her head raised in agitation. One yellow eye that shone with determination and sharp shark like teeth in her mouth that was well kept if I do say so myself. She wore a blue button up shirt with dark blue pants and jacket. She had multiple badges on her jacket including a star shaped badge. A chief of police? She had a black belt that held handcuffs and a holster for a gun. Black boots that shines like it was brand new. 

The man wore a black shirt with black pants, shoes and gloves. A robber if you count the sound of an alarm not far away that could be faintly heard. The cop is closing in. The human knew this and shot vigorously. Both monsters and humans ducked for cover while many ran away.

"Halt!" the cop hollered. The human didn't falter. He grabbed a nearby blue bunny monster. He wrapped his arm around her neck and held the gun near her head to stop her struggling. She stopped struggling in fear of her own life.

"Stop! Or else this monster is dust!" he yelled and the cop stopped short. She narrowed her yellow eye at him. "Sir, turn in peacefully." she all but growled at him clearly suppressing her anger. She was shaking and clenching her hand around her own gun. I'm impressed. Its clear she's not used to suppressing her anger but she's at least trying. 

The man smirked and pushed the gun harder against the monsters head as he spoke "No way. How about you put down your gun and back off." he commanded and the monster whimpered in fear. The fish monster complied after he pressed harder. She put down her gun slowly and backed up a few steps. "Sir, you better turn in now. Don't make this harder on yourself." she persuaded trying to keep calm.

"Ha! Don't you tell me what to do you filth! How about you just go back in the underground where you scum belong!" he yelled and held the bunny harder as she cried silently. 

I rolled my eyes. Weaklings. They couldn't even handle a little action. She didn't even fight back. She could struggle but opted to just lay still. I could hardly pity them. But I could see the bunny monster is frantically staring at something. I frowned and tuned out the conflict and followed her gaze to some bushes. I focused on the shrubbery. I swore it rustled. My eyes widened slightly. There, hidden beneath the foliage, is another bunny monster but smaller. A child. She's crying while covering her mouth with her paw as she stared fearfully at the older bunny as the she stared back but with a reassuring smile. That bunny is a mother. She's trying to calm her child to make sure that the child does not make any noise. They look so scared and confused.

I sighed and removed my black shoes and socks putting my shoes back on but wearing my socks over them. I put my book away as I stood up and walked to the scene. I reached my hand back and conjured a medium long metal pipe behind me. I gripped it hard as I walked forward. I'm soo going to regret this but that child needs her mother. Children are young and do not know what's going on. They do not deserve what they would see if I do not intervene. The socks silenced my footsteps making him oblivious of my presence. 

"I think I'm doing everyone a favor here! We will be rid of trash like you!" the man continued to yell not realizing me slowly making my way behind him with a weapon in my grasp. The fish monster is trying to keep herself from doing anything rash. Her empty hand clenched and unclenched as if being used to holding something. A weapon I'm guessing. Her eye flickered over to me questioningly seeing my figure coming close. I kept my neutral face as I pressed my finger to my lips signaling her to be quiet. She returned her gaze to the man. I held the pipe knocking it on my palm readily. My lips pressed together to a frown and my eyes narrowed with slight disgust. 

"This world isn't big enough for scums like you! Humans sealed you away a long time ago for a reason! How about I show everyone what monsters really are!" he yelled and pushed the bunny monster to the ground. She trembled in fear as she looked up at the cop pleadingly. She stared back guiltily. She can't do anything or else and the man knew this. The bunny looked back at the man with immense fear which made the man smile sickly. He pointed the gun at her, finger on the trigger. 

"Die you-" he was cut off when I tapped his shoulder twice. He spun around in shock the gun pointed away from the monster. "Wha-?!" I reeled my arm back and swung as hard as I could at his face. 

Crack! Thud!

He fell down to the ground unconscious. I nudged him with my socked shoes to get a reaction. Nope. Knocked out cold. I could see his chest rising and falling slowly. He's not dead, to my displeasure. I stared at him with no emotion on my face. I looked up at the fish monster. She looked shocked with her mouth hanging open. Makes sense, I did just end a conflict that lasted for almost half an hour, maybe even more, in just three seconds and by using a pipe. Speaking about the pipe, it had a dent with a bit of blood on it. I paid the cop no attention and stared at the bunny lady. She's a little shaken up but unharmed. I stared at the bushes not far away. 

"You can come out now child. It is safe." I called calmly. The bunny child ran out of the bushes shocking the fish monster and hugged the older bunny. Both monster embraced each other and cried, both in relief and happiness. I felt a twinge of happiness in my SOUL but that could come from the monsters. I let them have their moment. The child cried and buried her face into her mothers shirt. The older bunny smiled down at her child before staring back at me with tears of joy running down her face. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off by raising my hand.

"You do not need to thank me. To be honest, I could care less what would have happen to either of you but this child clearly needs her mother and I could not let her grow up without one. If you truly wish to thank me; then make sure you take good care of this child. Give her all the care and attention she deserves. Make sure she is loved and cared for. Make her future a bright one. Do we have a deal?" I asked in a cold but soft tone. The older bunny monster looked shocked but smiled brighter and nodded happily, tears falling even more. 

The child wriggled out of her mothers grasp and ran to me. She hugged my legs tightly, shocking me and making me drop the pipe. I stared down at her in confusion and shock. She looked up at me with the biggest eyes and an even bigger smile that make a SOUL twinge slightly. Only children are able to smile like that. She stared at me gratefully and with admiration?

"Thank you for saving my mom." she said in a small voice. She hugged me tighter. "I wish there are more kind humans like you." I flinched internally. No. I'm no human nor monster but an abomination. The monster continued "I want to be like you when I grow up." she said hopefully. I frowned sadly and crouched down to look her in her eyes.

"No." I said sternly. "You cannot be like me when you grow up." she stared at me confusion etched on her small face. 

"But why?" she whined.

I sighed. "Because you are not me. You are you. You are what you want to be. You make you. You decide who you are. You will be yourself not a copy of someone else." I said softly.

"But I want to be like you." she convinced

I shook my head, took her small hand and held in my own and stared into her big green eyes. "Look into my eyes. What colour are my eyes?" I asked. She looked confused but answered anyway. "Blue and green mixed together!"

"Yes but are they bright or dull?" 

She stared harder before answering "Dull?" she said uncertainly.

I smiled on of my rare smiles. "Exactly. They're dull. They're dull because my past and my choices had made them dull. They made me who I am. Your eyes however are as beautiful as emeralds and shone brighter than the stars. Your eyes are full of love and compassion. That's why they shine. Your eyes shine because you chose them to shine their brightest. You chose who you are. No one can make the exact same choices meaning you can't be the same as that person. You are you and no one else. Do you understand?"

She went quiet for a few moments before smiling brightly. "I do!

I chuckled and patted her head. "Good. Now go back to your mom." she nodded and ran back to her mother who smiled and carried her daughter leaving the park. I watch them leave before my face turned neutral again. I grabbed the pipe beside me and stood up. I walked towards the man and tied his wrists behind his back using the pipe. I bend it around his wrist tightly but not harming him. He would not be able to escape without help. I stood up and walked away with my hands in my pockets.

My movement seemed to have snapped the fish monster out of her gaze and glared at me. 

"Hey! Wait a minute punk!" she yelled but I didn't stop. She blocked my path and I stared at her with an eyebrow raised in acknowledgment. "You're coming with me punk! The-" she stopped when I moved past her and walked forward. "Hey! I didn't say you could leave!"

I stopped and glared at her from over my shoulder. "Instead of wasting hot air yelling at me, how about you take that scum to the police since that's your job." I spat coldly, satisfied when she flinched. She gathered her bearings. "You can't tell me what to do! Who do think you are?!" she's furious knowing I'm right. They always are.

"Someone who's reminding you to do what you are already told to do. If you have half a fish's brain then you would know." I said and continued making my way back to the tree I was sitting earlier. 

"You humans are all the same. Even after helping us you still hate us. Just who do you think you are?" she growled bitterly.

I stopped again. I lowered my head, the top part shadowed and responded without turning to look at her. "I didn't help you because I'm with you nor am I with the humans. To me both are to blame. Not one side is innocent and one is guilty. You can't have smoke without the fire. But if you want to know who I am..." I stared at her coldly but with amusement when she trembled.

"My name is Juliana Ann. Someone you wish you hadn't met." I said eeriely and walked away as she froze in place at the malice in my voice.


	4. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana meets a kid and saves him. Name revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of these chapters are inspired by the story Guard Dog by Neko Abunai. I recommend you check that out and the credits goes to the original creator of that story. No offence to the creator that I forgot to mention this but I like that story a lot. Anyhoo enjoy and go check out that story.

 "You can break down my lies and my doors but I won't let you back in no more."

 

I opened my eyes only to winch them back closed when a blinding light shone though. My eyes adjusted after a few moments only to widen when I saw that I'm strapped onto a cold metal table. Straps on both my wrists and arms as well as my torso, upper leg, lower leg and feet. My head is also strapped down giving me little room to move. My hair had been cut short. Very short. My arms are strapped openly while my legs are strapped together making a T position. My body burns and aches. I feel cold and I could feel the cuts on my body. I hate to see my body's state. The air is freezing and the smell of chemicals choked me as it fills my lungs. The walls, ceiling and floor have different stains on them, one is noticeably blood. I turned to my left and saw various monitors that detect my heartbeat, adrenaline, brain activitie, blood pressure and more. I turned to my right and all the colour drained from my face. Beside me sat a metal table filled with different sized scalpels, needles and other medical equipment. There's also various bottles of different coloured liquid in different bottles. Seven exactly. They glow dimly but noticeably. Fear shot through my body and my skeletal arms rattled in their bonds. I took a deep breath and they slowly stop shaking. I can't look panicked. They love it when I panic. Not that I can show much emotion. What did they do to me? Everything hurts and my SOUL hurts a lot more than usual. 

  I heard the sound of scribbling and turned my head at the source. The light above me is too bright contrast to the dark room to see clearly but I can make out two black figures. One is noticeably a human. Tall, skinny, broad shouldered. He has a faded orange and cyan SOUL. He's the one scribbling down notes and results on his clipboard. Another figure made me glare with broken rainbow eyes filled with hatred. A towering form with two large horns and cape that covered his entire body. He has an inverted white heart but had an orange and blue aura. He stood proudly beside the human and I could tell he's staring at me like some sort of object.

"As you can see, it's improving faster than we estimated! Now it barely shows any emotions!" the human said excitedly ignoring the fact that he called me an it. 

"Yes," I wish I could rip his vocal cords out. "it is. The test proved to be a success. How interesting." he talks like I'm just another object. But that's what he wanted. I should have never trusted him. They should never have trusted him! I breath in and out calmly. My chest rose and fell slowly. I can't let him see how much I hate him. Not that I could.

"Of course! The magic you've given us has been successfully inserted and can be used with a simple command!" Ah yes, that's the word. Used and under one command. No use denying it. That's what they want. That's what he wants. I'm not dumb.

"Good. Now what are we doing now?" he asked without a hint of hesitation nor remorse.

"Oh! Well we're going to give it some concentrated SOUL extract to see how it would react." So that's what's in those bottles. 

"How much are we giving it?"

"Uhh...2ml sir." the human said uncertainly. "So a quarter of the bottle."

"Give it all of the extract." he commanded not missing a beat.

"W-what?! All of it?!" like he didn't expect that. Of course he'd want me to suffer. 

"Did I stutter?" he said dangerously and I could hear the human shaking and his SOUL quivering. 

"N-no but it maybe could not take that much energy."

"It was made to be able to handle large amounts of energy. I'm sure it can take it. Besides, it can't die. We can just try again once it revives itself." he spoke with amusement at my ability to revive myself. His fault. He's the reason I can't die.

"Yes sir." he said defeated.

Not a second later, I could feel multiple hands removing the straps and shoving me harshly into a machine that fitted my body like a suit. They strapped me again painfully. My arms pinned to my sides and my legs bounded together. I could hear the door closing with a clank. The machine turned on with a loud 'hiss' and red blinding lights flickered on and off as it moved and vibrated. It hummed loudly as I felt it working, pulling at my core. My body felt empty as I felt my core being pulled out. I couldn't see but I could feel the needle hovering near it. I can see the liquids glow through the small window. It glowed emerald green. I closed my eyes as I heard the switch being flipped and the needle plunged into my core. I screamed as my body felt like its being pierced by a thousand spikes lined with burning poison as its contents combined with me. My body spazzed violently against my bonds as a burning feeling coursed through my very core. It feels like my body is being drowned in acid while at the same time being stabbed over and over again. I could hear crackling and felt the spark of electricity and the next thing I knew, I felt the hot burning pain doubling in intensity. I could feel power and pure energy filling my very being as the electricity charges it. It electrified every fiber of my body as the liquid that was injected into me tried to heal me. I could practically feel it attach itself to my DNA. It doesn't help the pain and I let out a blood curdling scream. 

After what feels like hours, it stopped. I layed limp as smoke evaporated from my singed body. My phalanges twitched as electricity still flows through them. I panted as my body protested against the surge of power running through it. My eyes glowing emerald green before settling back to its original colour.

"Injection complete. No side effects. Subject is stable. Now, one down," the machine stared again as I closed my eyes. "six to go.". The switch flipped.

I wish I could die.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

  I rubbed my eyes with a groan and popped my back as I came to. I opened my eyes and I was immediately greeted with the twinkle of a thousand colourful stars in the night sky. They shimmer and shone brightly as I leaned back onto the tree. I must have fallen asleep while reading. I picked up my book, marked it and kept it in a safe place. I groaned at slight pain, that slowly stared to disappear leaving a cool tingling feeling. I regret falling asleep sitting up. I popped my neck and stared up at the stars. But, if I have to take this uncomfortable position just to see something like this again, then I would gladly do it over and over again. I never screamed anymore whenever I have nightmares like that again. There not really dreams but memories. I wish they would be gone after all these years but no. They're memories. If I kept reliving them then they'll keep coming back. I sighed and stood up. I should get something to eat. I rarely need to eat but I'd rather eat regularly in small portions rather than eating like a slob every two months or so. I walked with my hands in my pockets as I searched for a place to grab a bite. Its night which means monsters have to be inside by sundown. So now the only ones around are humans. Good thing my hands are covered. I stopped in front of a neon sign. 'Grilbys'. I could care less where I eat. I pushed opened the glass doors and walked in.

I bought two burgers and fries and headed back under the tree. No offence to my giant house but its a nice day to sleep under the stars. I grabbed one burger and unwrapped it. It smells good and I took a big bite. It is really good and the best thing about magically induced foods is that they would never spoil. I kept eating as I look took in my surroundings. The park is extremely peaceful at night as the crickets sing and the stars danced in the sea of black that is the sky. I finished my burger and threw the wrapper in a nearby bin with precise accuracy. I love walking in the park at night. The park seems even more beautiful at night. The dim lights from the lamp post seems to highlight the white stony path and green shrubbery that glitter slightly. Some dewdrops have already formed on the flora. The park is packed with flowers of different shapes and bright colours that always appease the eyes. The small pond shimmer under the light of the moon above as dragonflies skim the surface and make ripples on the water. Around the pond are perfectly arranged rocks paired with beds of different types of flowers. I leaned down to one of the flowers and blinked when a firefly landed on my nose. I stared into its big eyes and smiled. It glowed brighter and flew away as more fireflies came out. They're like the stars of the earth.

I stared ahead at a nearby playground and saw a yellow monster playing on the swings. He wore a yellow and orange striped sweater and seems happy swinging. I smiled but it fell when I see a group of humans approaching. They wore all black and I saw a logo on the back of the jackets. A pile of dust blown by the wind. The winds of humanity. WOH. Savage beasts. They protested against the existence of monsters and used more forceful and violent techniques to get what they want. They're the reason monsters are not able to walk around at night. They would kill monsters and humans associated with monsters to get their point across. They broke into and burned monster establishments. They claim to humanity's savior but in reality, they're just criminals using illegal methods. I'm sure their LV is way past 6. 

They stalked close to the unsuspecting monster. A child no less. They're going to kill him. I felt my anger flare up as I walk towards them. Because its dark, they can't see me. I put the rest of the food on a nearby bench. I could see that they have guns. Typical. They can't fight one on one and they're too afraid to fight monsters directly. One of them grabbed the chains of the swing and the child fell down on the ground. He turned around and had the look of fear on his face. They surrounded the monster and I took out my own gun. It looks like a regular blue handgun but it doesn't need bullets and its way faster. My custom made weapon. I aimed and shot three of them. It hit their backs. They stumbled forward and I ran to a stop in front of the monster to block him from any attacks. They can't get to him without getting through me. They glared at me before one came forward. The leader. "Well, well. Look what we have here. A heroin? You best step aside honey and let us handle this." he said in a mock sweet tone. I didn't budge and it seems to edge him on. He frowned and held his shotgun. "Look sweetheart, I hate to ruin that pretty face of yours so why don't you just back down. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

I narrowed my eyes at them and turned to face the monster behind me. He looked scared and he had no arms. He didn't get hurt though. I looked ahead. "You were trying to harm this child. I cannot let that happen. I know what I'm getting myself into." I raised my gun to the side of my face. "Do you?"

He growled. "Look missy, its five against one and you only have one gun. Bet you don't know how to use it too huh." he laughed and the other followed along. I glanced at each of them and the area around me then to my gun. I glanced back at the monster. He begged me to leave, run away but otherwise didn't move. I can't. I raised my hand to aim at them. The leader raised his eyebrows at my bravery. "Last chance missy." he cocked his gun and so did the rest. I smirked and looked above me. They followed my gaze, idiots. I pressed a blue button on the side of my gun and fired at a nearby tree. A blue bullet shot out and bounced off the tree and bounced on every surface it hit. It bounced off a lamp post, a rock, a branch, the ground and into one of the men and knocked him out. They panicked and ducked for cover as the bullet soar and bounced off every surface and into them. One by one they were knocked out. The leader caught me in his eyes and aimed his gun at me.

"You bitch!" he yelled and I smiled. I raised my gun to the side of my head just as the bullet was heading for me. It bounced off my gun and hit his chest dead on. I kept my gun and tensed up. Ready for a fight. He fell back and before he could get up, I lunged at him and punched his face hard. His nose is bleeding and bent. I grabbed his arm and broke it.

"Ahhhhh you bitch!!! I'm going to-!" He yelled and I punched him again and again. I broke his ribs, legs and gave him a black eye. I stopped just before he could faint. I grabbed his face and turned him to look me dead in the eye. He trembled at my cold gaze and my anger radiating from me. 

"Listen here and listen well." I growled. "I don't care what you do in your spare time but if I ever catch any of your so called group hurting children again;" I squeezed his face with a scowl on my face. "I'm going to hunt you down and finish what I started." I let my eyes flash rainbow for a second before he could see it. "Got it." I asked coldly. He nodded and I reeled my hand back and punched him. He was knocked out.

I stood up and look around me. Five men knocked out with minimal damage. I went to each of them, dragged and cuffed them to the lamp posts. They won't be waking up anytime soon. I glance at the device on my wrist. Its 1am. Its still a while before the sun would be up. I surrounded them in a forcefield of magic that will be gone when the sun rises. I glanced down on my hands. Great there's blood on it. Good thing I have a spare. I felt something bumping on my leg. I glanced down to see the monster I saved smiling at me.

"Yo! That was awesome! You're as cool as Undyne!" he said excitedly. I smiled and patted his head. 

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"Just some minor scratches but that was awesome! You took then down in like two seconds! And you used that neat gun too! Are you a scientist like Alphys?! Do you make other things to?!" I chuckled and ruffled his head which he tried to escape from.

"Slow down little guy. How 'bout we sit down and then we can talk." I suggested and he agreed. We sat on the bench where I left the food. He was limping all the way. I cam tell he sprained his ankle. I helped him sit down and handed him the rest of my food. He looked touched.

"R-really? You're giving me all of it?" he asked and I nodded. He thanked me a hundred times and ate. His wounds are healing but not his ankle. I can't believe they would hurt a child. I would gladly end them but I can't. I won't kill if I have control. I don't care about the adults but the children I have no problem with. I frowned but MK pulled me from my thoughts. 

"Huh what?"

"I said what's your name?"

I pondered on it for a minute before responding. "Well, I go by many names but my friends call me Skyler."

"Skyler huh? Cool name!"

I nodded. "What's yours?"

"Monster Kid but everyone calls me MK." he said happily munching on his fries. 

"Does it not heal you?" I ask.

"No, it only heals minor injuries." I frowned and he smiled nervously. "But hey! After some sleep then it'll heal on its own!" that doesn't help.

"MK. Lie down."

"Uh okay." he layed down on the bench. "Why?" I didn't answer and let my hands glow in a rainbow colour and brought it close to slowly heal his injured ankle. He was stunned and didn't say a word as my healing powers heal him leaving a cooling sensation. After the leg is completely healed I stopped. MK sat up and tested his leg bouncing off the bench and hopping on one foot to another.

"Yo! Thanks for healing me up! You didn't tell me you have healing magic!"

"You didn't ask and we've just met." I laughed.

"Well of course I didn't ask. I didn't know humans have magic! Man, my parents are going to- My parents! Oh they're going to be worried. Thanks for helping!" he yelled but I stopped him.

"Huh? What?" he stared back at me confused. 

"Curfew remember?" I reminded.

"Aw man! I'm doomed!" he groaned. 

"Look you can stay with me until sunrise and I'll take you to the police to take you home. I can't let those WOH people hurt you."

"Really?!" he asked and I nodded.

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome." I stood up and he followed me to the tree I sat earlier. There a branch that somehow formed together creating a space where we could rest. I grabbed MK and climbed up the tree and settled in. I sat in the space with him on my torso. It was fairly comfortable. I watch MK doze off quickly. Tonight has been rough. I made a shield surrounding us and watch him sleep. I'm not sleeping until the sun rises. I won't let him get hurt. I'll protect him all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I have a story that is part of a series and its at part 11 now. Should I post it here or not. Be warned; I update rarely and its also my first fic so its entirely up to u guys. If not then I'll just continue with this one. If u like what u read then leave some support and I'll update faster.


	5. A Shocking Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler sends MK to the police and gets an unwanted encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this. Gother writers block. So don't expect any updates.

True to my word, I watched him sleep until the sun rises. He looked soo peaceful and I found myself feeling longing. But longing for what? Its been a long time since I've felt any feelings other than hatred. I guess I have to keep training myself even more now. The moon slowly disappearing from the sky and the sun in the horizon. The stars vanished from the sky as it turns to day. The sky slowly turning a shade of orange, red and purple mixed together. I should get going. Its better if we leave early. I shook MK awake.

"Huh what?" he stirred. "Is it morning?"

"No, just though I'd be a good idea if we start going now. You'll be home earlier and I'm pretty sure that those WOH guys aren't around anymore. What d'ya say?"

"Yeah!"

I jumped down with him in my arms and let him down. He stumbled a bit before steadying himself and glancing at the sky as it slowly regained its colour. The sky looks like a painted canvas. I wish I brought my camera. I ushered MK and lead the way. I spared a glance at the park, satisfied when the forcefield didn't break last night. Though I could see scratches on them. Someone tried to break them free. I'm willing to bet it was the rest of the group. They had given up though. I should be careful. I can't risk letting them know I have powers. But could I really just stand back and watch them beat up a kid? No. Of course not. What am I thinking? Children are vulnerable and fragile. I don't care about the adults. They can take care of themselves. The children however... I'm losing myself again. I though I have these emotions under control. Well, you can't really make someone emotionless. In fact, no one can be truly immune to everything. The only thing I did was having a higher tolerance or just getting used to them. Though going too far had made me different. Had changed me into someone else. No matter. I can't let my emotions get the better of me. No more. 

I stopped when we're in front of the police station. A monster police station. Ohh goody. Lets just get this over with. I turned my head towards MK to the door and he understood. I pushed opened the glass door and took in the inside. The walls are painted a cyan colour and the floors are tiled white. There are laws and policies posted on the wall as well as different pictures of past chief. There's a row of seats beside the door. There are a few potted indoor plans scattered around. There's a large oak wood counter with a police woman behind it. I walked forward with MK not far behind. She seemed busy typing something on the computer. This place is still busy even in the early mornings. I tapped the counter softly and her head snapped upwards and yelped. 

"O-oh gosh!" her head snapped up to see me standing there with a bored expression. She looked shocked. "Oh! Miss Juliana?! What are you doing here?" she asked me. She leaned over to look over my shoulder then back to me confused. I chuckled. Yeah I didn't bring anyone with me. Everytime I come to the station it's to drop the guys that I beat up. They got used to it after a few times I did that and now they've been expecting me to bring some criminal to be jailed. 

"I want you to bring this child home." I said and hoisted MK up to put him on the counter. He didn't mind and waved at the shocked cop with his tail. 

"There you are! Your parents were worried sick! Where were you?!" she asked as she examines him for any injuries. I put him back on the floor before turning towards her and answering "Some guys attacked him last night and I stopped them. Also," I threw her a silver key. Its the key to the cuffs I used and its been infused with a small amount of magic to make the shield disappear. She caught it easily and stared at me questioningly. "I cuffed those guys on the lamp post in the park. That is the key to it. Better hurry though, they'll wake up anytime soon." I said. She nodded and jumped when the door flew opened. I turned around unaffected by the sudden intrusion to face the fish monster from last time. Her eye widened when she saw MK and then to me. She scowled at me. 

"You?!" she yelled pointing at me in accusation. MK nudged my leg with his tail. 

"You know Undyne?! Man, you're soo lucky!" he exclaimed. He seems happy to see her. Must be his idol. 

Undyne stared at MK in shock then back to me, growling. She strode forward and stopped in front of me. I could tell she's sizing me up but I showed no emotion. 

"Mind telling me why are MK's parents calling us non-stop all night asking where their son is? And why is he missing all night, past curfew!" she said directed to MK who shrinked back but kept her gaze at me. "And why is she here with him." she growled at me displeased but asking anyone but me. Not that I mind. She could hate me all she wants. The cop behind the counter shrunk back seemingly scared and shocked. Must never seen this Undyne person this mad. 

She leaned towards me. She's taller than me but I didn't flinch nor show any emotion. Years of training had made me numb. I crossed my arms. Its a habit I found out recently. She jabbed my chest. "Who are you." it was more like a demand than a question.

"U-uh. Wait chief-!" the cop jumped but MK cut her off.

"Yo! This is Skyler! She's awesome and insanely strong! She's kinda like you Undyne!" MK jumped up and down excitedly answering her. Undyne stared at him for a minute, silently asking who is he talking about but realized that he was talking about me. She leaned even closer and I narrowed my eyes at her. I could practically see the flame in her eye."Who are you. I don't tolerate lieyer's."

I slapped her hand away and looked away in disgust. "Don't touch me. I did not lie. And if you're wondering where he was; he was playing at the playground last night when I saw some WOH guys stalking him and-" she lifted me up by my shirt and brought me close to her face. 

"You let him play outside alone?!" she yelled at me and shook me back and forth. Both MK and the female cop frantically tried to get her to put me down. Not that she hurt me or anything but she's slowly getting on my nerves. My lips began to twitch in annoyance but I held back.

"Undyne wait! I didn't get hurt!" MK yelled and Undyne flicked her gaze back to him. 

"And what were doing playing at night?! What if those WOH group found you?!"

"But they did find me!"

Undyne did a double take staring at him in disbelief with me still in her arms. She laughed humorourlessly. "Kid, if they did find you then you'd be dust in the wind not dancing around telling stories." she said trying to convince herself of the possibilities. I can tell that she didn't want to even think about the possibility of it. 

"But they did find me. Skyler fought them off! It was awesome!"

Undyne stared back at me, judging me, then to MK. "This pipsqueak? Not likely. How 'bout telling the truth here." I felt my anger bubbling inside of me. How dare her not believing an innocent child. 

"Its true! She fought them off and healed me with magic!" he said and Undyne brought me close to her face and glared at me with her yellow eye. I glared back. "Who are you really." she demanded venomously. 

I've had enough of this. I grabbed her arms with both of my hands, pulled myself up, brought my knees to my chest and kicked her hard. She realised me and I did a backflip and landed on my hands and feet. She stumbled backwards in disbelief and got into a fighting stance. I stood up and brushed the dust off my jacket and reposition my scarf and tightened my gloves. "I would appreciate if you not get close to me. I did not lie nor did-"

"You told me your name is Juliana Ann but MK said your name is Skyler!" she cut me off and I glared at her coldly making her shiver. I felt satisfied with that reaction. "Let me finish." I growled lowly. "My name is Juliana Ann but I told MK that my friends call me Skyler. I didn't lie. My name is both Skyler and Juliana Ann. If you had half of a mind the you'd know that children don't lie. What he said is all true."

She stared at me contemplating on what to do. She stood up slightly but not letting her guard down. "Then if that's true, then WOH did find him and you did fight them off and protected him. Soo you have magic." she seemed to be angered even more. 

I nodded firmly. "I did. They found him and I fought them off. MK had an injured ankle and I healed him. It was night and I let him sleep with me until sunrise. That's why I'm here. If you need prof then look in the park. I cuffed them on a lamp post and if you need more prof," I quickly removed my right gloved and replace it with a new one I kept in my pocket so that they can't see my skeletal hand. I slammed the glove on the counter startling everyone. "There's blood on there. You can bring to forensic to analyze it and see if it matches with the blood from the leader." I stood up straight and glared. 

She sneered at me and I could sense magic in the air. "Who are you?" I felt a tugging sensation in my chest. Like someone is pulling out my SOUL. My magic latched onto my SOUL and kept it in the middle. My magic blocked her's. "Where did you come from?" the tugging came harder and I.stood my ground and glared at her coldly. "And what are your intentions, mage?" she sneered when she couldn't get my SOUL out. The tugging came harder and I flinched a little to give her false hope. Like I could ever let just anyone pull my SOUL and be exposed. 

MK saw me flinch and though I was hurt. "Undyne stop! You're hurting her!" he cried but the tugging didn't stop. In fact it came harder. 

"We can't trust her! She could be lying!"

My magic acted and I had to suppress it. I can't let her know I have powers. Despite her assuming I am a mage. Better than her knowing who I really am. I clenched my fists before my magic could be realised and exposing my identity. 

"She protected me and healed me! She did that eventhough she didn't need to!"

Undyne isn't backing down and I looked around the room searching for something. I spotted a camera in the far corner of the room. The red light is blinking. I narrowed my eyes at it. 

"She could be doing that to confuse us!" they are now yelling at each other with Undyne still prying my SOUL out and MK defending me. 

"She saved me! She isn't bad!"

"She's a mage! She's one of the humans who sealed us in the underground!! She's one of them!! Don't you get it?!!" 

"She's nice and she isn't like that!! You can't blame her for what other people did to us!!!" 

I flinched at MK's words. I blamed all humans and monsters for what others did to me. But, I had it hard. They used me and hurt me while they are free to live and mingle with their lives. They deserve my hate. 

"She is dangerous! She has to be taken!" I've had enough.

"Enough!!!" I yelled loudly startling everyone in the room. My outbursts had everyone silent. I stared at Undyne coldly taking my anger out on her. "Firstly, you are a cop! A chief no less and its your job to catch criminals who did wrong and protecting others but clearly you doing a horrible job at it! You should be catching criminals not pointing accusation without having solid evidence and acting rash! Secondly, you are arguing with a child! A child you should be protecting and helping instead of yelling at him!! Thirdly, you are clearly too narrow minded to think straight so let me specify it for you;" I stalked her like a predator stalking its prey. She's clearly hiding her fear with the look I am giving her. I grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her closer to my face. "Someone like you should be doing their job not accusing others of lying and judging them based on other peoples choices. Because of your rash behavior and simple minded thinking, if it wasn't for me yesterday, that monster would be dead by now and you would lose your job as well as others respect for you. I have had enough of your mindless blabering so listen here and listen well because I won't be repeating this again; instead of being an idiot like yourself, you should be doing your job protecting and helping people, not threaten them. If you are unable to do that then you could at least be capable of taking this child home safe." I tightened my grip and let my SOUL give off fear and anxiety magic. "If I ever see you acting like the fish you are, I will find you and make your life a living hell and if I ever see you fighting or in any way harm a child," I bared my sharp canine teeth and I could see her pupil dialect in fear. "you will have a b a d t I m e. Got it?" she nodded shakily and I shoved her away. I turned to face MK and I could see him shaking in fear. I sighed internally. He'll hate me. No matter. It never would have lasted anyway. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked towards the door passing Undyne. The tension was thick that a knife would have a difficult time cutting through. I can tell this kind of tension could choke most people but not me. Not much can get by me. 

I was halfway to the door when I heard panicked yells from MK and the cop before a sound of something being shot and my whole body being charged with electricity. I jolted upwards as electricity passed through me. The feeling of another form of energy being course through my body brought out flashbacks of me being in that stupid machine getting shocked over and over again. My body convulsed and jolted at the shock and I dropped down to my knees. I held my head and closed my eyes while gritting my teeth as painful memories flashed through my mind. I can't let them see my agony or else they won't stop. They will never stop. My body immediately absorbed the energy shocking through me as I relived the days I had about that wretched place. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Whirring

Pain.

Shock.

Scribbling

Power

Fears

Agony

Memories that don't belong

The smell of burnt flesh

Screams

My screams.

Begging, pleading for it to stop.

 

But nobody came.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes in realisation as my gaze met the white tiled floors. No blood in sight nor the choking smell of chemicals. I'm not there. Not anymore. Those are just memories. I'm not being hurt. I could smell my flesh burning and my body charging up with power but no pain. I don't feel the stabbing pain of the needles. I stared at me hands as sparks of electricity passed through my fingers. My thoughts came back and I glanced back. I saw MK and the female cop frantically pulling at Undyne who had a tazer gun in her hands with it being directed at me. I looked at my back and sure enough there were two stubs where my body and the gun were connected with a long wire between us, electricity flowing through. I wasn't being zapped by some machine but by a small harmless tazer gun. I stood up surprising everyone and reached my hand behind my back. I gripped the wire firmly and ripped it from my body. I brought the stubs in front of me and stared at it. The electricity immediately stopped as I held the two stubs in my hand. I stared at Undyne who had the look of shock and disbelief etched object her face. I threw the stubs half-hazardly on the floor and stared at it in acknowledgment. I brushed off the smoke from my clothes and reposition my scarf and gloves again and shoved my hands into my pockets. I stared at the gaping faces of Undyne, MK and the female cop as they stared back at me. I shook my head and headed for the door. I pushed the door halfway before talking "If you think a harmless gun like that would stop me then you are gravely mistaken. I have been through much worse than just a measely shock." I walked out without another word leaving the three of them to stand shocked still.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Undyne stared at the door where the human just went through as she sat on a chair and then to the gun in her grasp. Another cop had taken MK home after the human left. How did she do that? Undyne wanted to subdue her to interrogate her and take her to Asgore because she is a mage. She though that a simple tazer gun is enough but she was wrong. She though she had won when the human fell down to her knees but she though wrong when she just stood up and wretched the stubs from her back and then walking off like nothing happened. Even a mage can't do that. Well, not any mage she had seen but there were some mages who can control electricity. Maybe she's one of them? Why can't she pull out her SOUL? The human had to be lying about MK. Human always lie. Especially mages. But what that human said to her made chills crawl up her spine. The look off pure hatred and anger in her eyes had make her look scary. And those sharp teeth. They look like they can bite the flesh off bone easily. But the words that were said to her when the human left had puzzled her. What did she mean by that. She had been through worse than having electricity coursing through her? The gun had been on full power too and the fact that she just walked that of like it was nothing had made her froze in fear. Asgore knows how much LV she has. But there's no way to know without seeing her SOUL. But who is she? How strong is she? Where did she come from? Are there more out there? Are they're planning on sealing us again? Is she part a of it? 

Undyne groaned into her hand. All these questions are making her head ache. She dragged her hand down her face in frustration. She had been receiving calls from MK's parents saying that their child is missing. Because of curfew she can't go out and look for him. When the sun had risen, Undyne had been rushing to get to the station to find MK when she found that human with MK. He said that the human had healed him meaning that the human had magic and only mages had magic but she can't know for sure unless she can get a look at her SOUL. For all she knows the human could be lying. Is she here to seal the monsters back underground? If soo then what's her plan? Ugh, this is going nowhere. And when the human removed her glove, she was sure she saw white. What was on her hand? A symbol? If soo then to what? 

Someone sat down next to her and she turned her head to see the human cop. Hannah was her name is she remembered correctly. "Hey chief." she greeted. "You look tired." Undyne only groaned in response. "Is it about Juliana?" she asked.

Undyne sat up. "Who is she?!" she yelled in frustration. "I've never seen her before then suddenly she's everywhere and she's a mage! She won't tell me anything and I can't see her SOUL to see if she's lying or not! She's a puzzle and I hate puzzles!!" she raised her arms for emphasise. 

"Well, not much is known about her. She just showed up one day and just settled in. What I do know is that she's extremely strong. We found the guys that she claimed she beat up and sure enough their leader is soo badly injured its a miracle he's alive. She's also smart. She sold a lot of her tech to companies for huge amounts of money. She's always cold I'm sure its because she had a bad past. Again not much is known about her because she hates being in public. Don't try to find out about her. That's a warning. She's not bad though. So far she hasn't hurt anyone without a reason. She's just lonely."

"You really believe that don't ya punk?"

"Yes." she responded. Undyne groaned louder. "If only I know something about her like what's on her hand and how did she do that." she rested her head in her hands before shooting up. "Wait a minute!!" She shot up and pointed at the shocked cop. "There's a camera here right?!" Hannah too shocked to responded only nodded. "Then show me! Maybe there's some useful stuff in there!!" she all but dragged the poor cop to the computer. After a few taps on the keyboard, she found the footage. "Here." but when she clicked on it, there was nothing. She tried again but nothing happened. 

"Where is it?"

"I don't know. Hold on, I'll try the backup file." after a series of taps later she found it. But nothing happened. The footage was missing. They tried to get the footage from the security camera but there was nothing. Nothing was left. Someone or something had taken it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Skyler walked past a dumpster in an alley but not without dropping the crushed and melted remains of a hard disk. Skyler held out a hard drive and plugged it into the device on her wrist. A transparent blue screen appeared and Skyler eagerly tapped on the tiny keyboard. 

(download file)

...

(download complete)

/Its a footage taken during the scene in the station./

(destroy file)

...

(file destroyed)

(file corrupted)

Skyler pulled out the hard drive and crushed it in her hand like paper. She opened her hand revealing the crushed remains and then it was encased in blue fire. The flame burned the remains into nothing leaving a puff of blue smoke that floated into the blue sky. Skyler walked away without looking back.


	6. A Skele-Ton Of Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler meets the skebros and freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chap? Don't sound surprised. I already have the chaps written out. I only need to copy/paste. Hope you like it anyway. Thank you for the support.

I walked down the road to my home. The leaves crunching below my feet as I walked down the sidewalk. Leaves littered the area since the path had trees planted around it. To my left there is the park and to my right, the road and houses. Also covered in leaves. I had my blue headphones on as it blasted various songs in my ears at low volume. My scarf covered my lips hiding my frown. I stared at the ground as I walked. Watching my footsteps as it crunched the leaves that stood in my way. My body moved on its own whiles my mind thought back to earlier. I took and erased the tape from the station. I crushed them to pieces before disposing them. No one will ever find out about me. I let my identity almost slip away. I can't believe I let out the information to my past to that floundering blue fish. I just hope that she'll take MK home safe. If not, then...

...she's not gonna talk ever again once I cut out her vocal cords with my knife.

The sun is high in the sky as clouds rolled by. The wind flowed through my hair making me feel a little bit better. Nature knows just what I needed to make me feel better or fit my mood. Children playing in the leaves, having fun. The crisp air is filled with their joyous laughter. I tilted my head and stopped in front of an apartment across the road. There in front, I could see two monster children playing tag as their parents watched over them. Smiles plastered on both their faces. They look soo happy. One of them had tackled the other, laughing all the time. 

I briefly remember playing with my best friend from a long time ago. We would always run around the front yard trying to catch each other. Sometimes he'd win and sometimes I'd win. After that we would eat together sitting under the apple tree that we planted together. 

I shook my head and kept walking. Its been a long time. Surely he's gone by now. Even if he's alive, he won't remember me. Not after that day. I wish I could see him again. He knows just how to make me feel better. I... I don't know what I feel right now. They took my family away from me. They took him away from me. Why? Because I'm different? Because I'm a hybrid? It doesn't matter. They're gone. I needed not to worry about them anymore. I-

My thoughts were cut off when someone bumped into me. I stumbled backwards before getting in a fighting stance, mentally cursing myself for being distracted. 

"I'm so sorry human! I did not mean to bump into you!" 

I raised my head to look at a tall skeleton monster. He wore an orange zipped up hoodie with blue jeans and a red scarf around his neck. His scarf is slightly torn like he has been in fights. He looked concerned. 

"Please forgive my stupidity! I was admiring the beautiful trees and I did not see you! Oh! Where are my manners!" he stood up straight and did a pose. " I am the Great Papyrus and I am sorry for bumping into you!"

Usually I would hit anyone who is loud and behaved like that but, his aura is different. Its not like the rest. Not threatening or mature but rather joyous and innocent. Filled with boundless amount of energy and hope. I've only ever sense this aura in children not adults. I can't tell for sure though. I stood silently, staring at him. 

The skeleton seemed to be a little nervous at my silence. "Um..." his gaze found my scarf. He seemed stunned. And... Is that stars in his eyes? "Wowie! Your scarf is identical to mine! Did your brother gave it to you too?! My brother said that it looked great on me!! Of course it does!! I look great in whatever I wear!!!" I let out a silent yelp as I was brought into a bone crushing hug. "Human! I am certain we are going to be great friends!" yup, definitely a kid. 

My eyes widened in shock as his words registered in my head. What did he say his name was?! I stood up shakily when he let me down. I stared at him in shock and confusion. "Um, what was your name again?" I said. My voice wavering. There's no possible way. He's dead. Both of them. 

He looked confused. "Papyrus... Why do look so shocked human?" he said in a lower, softer tone. Confusion etched on his skeleton face. I shook hard. No. H-he can't be alive. They're gone! Its been two thousand years. They can't be.

He looked concerned at my fearful look. He took a step forward and I took a step back. "Human, do not be afraid. I won't hurt you." he said softly with his hand outwards in a friendly gesture but I was too far gone to hear him. I took a good look at him. My eyes flicked frantically to his body.

His voice; high, infectious, loud, happy.

His posture; confident, caring, strong, careful. 

His boundless excitement. 

His aura; happy, smart, caring, determined, kind, brave, powerful.

It is him. But then, that would mean-

"Heya bro. What'ca doing?" a low voice spoke behind him. 

I looked behind him and my heart jumped in my mouth. My pupils constricted into tiny dots. Another skeleton. Shorter, stood behind Papyrus. He had a lazy grin on his wide rounded skull with white pinpriks for eyes. He wore a white shirt, black basketball shorts, pink slippers and...a blue hoodie. 

"Who's this?" oh no... His voice. No. No No No. Nonononono.

"Brother! I think I broke the human!" Papyrus yelled panicked. Brother? No...

"No... Y-you can't be... Its not... But..." I whimpered fearfully. Disbelief, fear, hope, shock spread through my SOUL. No...

The shorter took a look at me with curiosity. His aura. Lazy, relaxed, stressed, caring, smart, responsible, patient, justice, powerful... His aura. 

He gave me a lazy smile. "Heya. What's wrong? You look chilled to the bone." he chuckled at his own joke.

"SANS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR PUNS!!!" 

Sans... 

Puns....

His posture...

His grin...

His hoodie...

I shook harder with tears in my eyes. Its them. Its them! They're alive! I stepped back and fell down. My hands scraped against the sidewalk drawing blood. But I didn't care as my head swarms with different thoughts and emotions. My headphones fell off my head and on the ground. My breathing quickened. I'm hyperventelating. I could hardly breath. Hot tears rolled down my face but my face frozen in shock. Luckily no one is around to see this. I stared at their clothing. There, in tiny lettering...

The blue hoodie...

The red scarf....

Both have the same name stitched neatly next to theirs...

Seren Sylvia...*(seh-ren. Sil-vi-a)

They looked at me in shock. My fall brought them out of their thinking. Papyrus looked conflicted on what to do. He held back from engulfing me in a hug. Sans held his hands out just like Papyrus did and walking slowly to me as I scooted backwards away from him. "Hey, we're not gonna hurt you, okay? How 'bout we start over." he held his bony hand out to me to take. "What do you say?" he smiled. A memory flashed before my eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"I won't hurt you."

A bony hand reached out to me. I raised my head from my knees to see a skeleton staring at me. The rain soaked me and him as I shivered from the cold. His face is full of concern, sadness and adoration.

"How 'bout we start over. What do you say?" he smiled patiently at me with love in his eyelights.

I stared at him for a moment before I smiled with tears and rain water rolling down my face. "sure". I locked my bony hand with his.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

My breath left my body as I stared at him with wide eyes. The same patient smile. The same love in his eyes. The same concerned face. Its him. Its really him. I held his gaze for a moment as my body began to shut down from the rush of emotions that were locked away for so long. 

"S-Skyler. My name is Skyler." I rasped out then everything blacked out.


	7. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler warms up to the skeleton bros. Sans gets flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long. Writers block and I'm lazy. Hope you enjoy. Ps, plz read the end notes for an important announcement.

I woke up with a groan and sat up. I rubbed my head as my headache came harder. What happened? I looked around. I'm currently sitting on a light brown couch in a living room. But this isn't my house. The floor is carpeted brown and orange stripes and the walls are painted cream with a few picture frames. There's a small black wooden and glass coffee table in front of me with a black flat screen tv fitted on the wall with a counter under it. The inside is filled with consoles and various games and cd's. Beside it, on the floor is a single lone sock covered in sticky notes. The windows have cream coloured curtains with sunlight pouring through and a few potted plants in the corners. There on the coffee table is a small fern with a joke book and a few science books. There's a cupboard filled with books on one shelf and action figures on another. The top shelf is filled with trophys and awards. I glanced at the door and on the floor beside the door is a rock covered in sprinkles. Where am I? Then everything came back to me. I can't believe it. I found them. I found them! They're alive! I felt relieved but then it was crushed. They won't remember me. How could they? Its been forever. But, will he remember me?

I glanced down on my clothes. My gloves and jacket are still on but my scarf and headphones are gone. I'm thankful for that. I glanced around then I found it on a coat rack. I sniffed the air. It smells like spaghetti sauce, books and magic. Of course. 

A knock pulled me from my thoughts. I found Sans leaning on the door frame leading to the kitchen. He's still wearing his hoodie. His smile is still there but a little strained. "Heya, glad to see you're awake." he said and sat down next to me via teleportation. He finally got it to work properly. I sat up properly but kept quiet. I felt conflicted. And I know why. I hate monsters and humans. But I care about him. Them. They didn't do anything wrong. But they're a monster. I don't know. I still hate monsters but deep in my SOUL, I don't hate them. He relaxed on the couch, almost being one with the couch and took out a bottle of ketchup from his hoodie. 

"We were worried ya know. You passed out and Paps was afraid you fell down. Good to know you were breathing. Took you to our home. Its kinda cold in here so we only took off your scarf." he informed and chugged half the bottles contents. I found myself smiling slightly. Of course. Still the same. He raised a bone brow at me questioningly. Maybe he's curious as to why am I not surprised at his behavior. "Anyway, Paps wanted to make spaghetti so he went to the store. He'll be back in a bit. He thinks his famous 'get well spaghetti' would help you." he said and I nodded in response. I stared blankly at the coffee table. I could feel his gaze on me. Studying me. Trying to see what makes me tick. This isn't the first time. 

"So this is your first time here?" I shake my head.

"Are you afraid of monsters?" another shake. 

"Your name is Skyler?" a nod.

"Are you going to threaten us or call the cops on us?" I stared at him with one brow raised then shake my head. 

Finally he gave up and relaxed. "Not much of a talker are ya?" he questions. "Can you talk?"

I nodded. "Then do you prefer not talking?" I shake my head. He doesn't know what to do. "Then throw me a bone here kid. Unless you can use sign language, I can't read minds ya know." sign language. I tried to talk but I'm still a bit shaken up at the fact that they're alive. Maybe skeletons have a longer life span. Or maybe its the fact that he's a boss monster. Maybe that's it. 

I raised my hands and he stares at them, having his full attention. Slowly I started to sign. "My friends call me Skyler. Thank you for your hospitality and no, I will not turn you in for helping me. I also do not have any bad blood against you or Papyrus." he smiled at that. 

"So you can use sign language. Not many humans know that." he commented. 

"I learned it a while back and I found it useful in situations where I cannot or will not speak" I signed automatically. 

"You said that you don't have a problem with me or Paps. Does that mean you hate other monsters?" he narrowed his eye sockets at me. 

I hesitated a bit before signing. "I had a troubling past with monsters a very long time ago. I hate monsters in general." I scowled a bit. "But if makes you feel any better, I also hate humans." I finished off.

He hummed in understanding. "Whatever happened to you in the past had scar'd you so much that it made you hate humans and monsters. You gonna tell me what it was?" he asked and I shook my head. "Didn't think so."

We sat in silence for a few moments. He was deep in thought. Like he was contemplating something. "So, if you hate us monsters, why are we getting the kings treatment?" he sit up and stared at me. 

"You... I don't know how to explain this but... You remind me of someone from a long time ago. He was kind and caring. He cared for me while everyone hated me. I felt safe around him. And I feel the same thing with you." I signed with pain as I remembered how he is. How he was. 

His eye sockets widened at that information. He searched my expression trying to find evidence that I was lying but found none. He sighed a pained sigh. "You really care about him huh?"

I nodded. If I didn't feel numb right now, I'd cry in front of him. I don't care if its him. He knows but I can't be too careless. Its been forever. He, like many others, is capable of change. 

"So... Sorry for asking so much but... I need to make sure we aren't bringing home some racist human. Had to deal with enough of those outside." I nodded in understanding. I had seen how humans treated everyone else, including other humans. I never paid any mind. His SOUL is giving out nervous waves. I glanced at him as looked away and scratched the back of his skull with blue dusting his cheekbones. His equivalent of a blush. He still can't stare at me in the eyes for long. I wonder...

I stared into his eyelights with intensity. He stared back in curiosity. I held eye contact. I stared at him as if I am searching deep into his eyes and into his SOUL. It made my stare looked sharp and pointed. He's slowly crumbling under my gaze. His skull is staring to drop blue sweat and I could hear his SOUL thumping loudly from his ribcage. He glanced around the room trying to avoid my gaze but I didn't budge. More sweat. He's staring to shake. His bones rattled rather loudly. I stared even harder and leaned closer. Eventually he turned away from me completely blue in the face. I smiled fondly at the sight. 

"Y'know, you look cute when you blush." I said softly but with amusement in my voice.

He jumped at my voice before registering what I said. His blush grew darker and he grabbed his hood and pulled it over his skull to cover his blush. He buried himself deeper in his hoodie. Like he wanted it to swallow him up. As what he likes to say; taking a trip to hoodie town. I like his flustered face. I actually enjoy teasing him. Then and now. He tries to be strong and relaxed but in reality, he's shy and just looking him in the eye is enough to make him blue in the face. I love that colour. I flickered my gaze to the neat dark blue stitching on his hoodie. I frowned at what I saw.

Sans Serif. <3; Seren Sylvia. 

Sans eventually came out from his hoodie just in time to see me stare at the name. He glanced down to see it and smiling fondly. "Yeah, someone gave this to me." his voice made me jumped internally and I stared at his face. He raised his hand to brush the stitching with his phalanges. "I can't remember who gave it to me but, I can't help but feel that they're someone special to me. Paps has it too. On his scarf. We never knew who they were but we kept it since forever." 

I stared at him as his face shows different emotions. Pain, adoration, and longing. I know how that feels. All too well. "Paps always asks me who gave it but I always told him that it was someone that cared about him." Sans... You don't know how true you are. My SOUL aches for him. Calm down SOUL. 

"D-do you think that whoever gave it to you, will come back? Will you ever get to see them again?" I asked. He stared at me in disbelief and indecision. He glanced down with blue dusting his cheekbones but with less intensity. His smile widened a little. "Heh, never been one to have hope in anything but," he brushed his phalanges against the stitching. "I have hope that whoever they are, they'll be back. Maybe this is what this means. That its a promise. A promise that they'll come back. And a sign of hope that I should hang on to." he said and I smiled. Wow, I have been smiling a lot lately. No, they'll just leave. Don't get attached. But I could feel his SOUL brightened. I love that feeling. I need that feeling again. 

"Who knows. Maybe its true. Love is a strange feeling. It can hurt or it can give you strength. Love is also what you believe it is." I looked into his eyes again. "If you believe they're love means hope to you, then that's all up to you." 

He stared at me for a moment before smiling. "Thanks." he thanked and I nodded. His SOUL glowed brighter. 

The door burst open revealing a tall skeleton with a plastic bag in one hand. "Human! You have awoken!" he ran to me and hugged me but gentler that before. "I was worried you were hurt! Therefore, I The Great Papyrus, shall make the best 'get well spaghetti' you have ever tasted!" he said excitedly. 

"Good thinking bro. We all know your spaghetti is impastable to resist."

"That's right brother! I-" Papyrus stopped himself and stared at Sans with in annoyance as he realised that was a pun. Sans snickered. "Brother, no." he said sternly. 

"Aw, c'mon Paps. Your pasta is amazing. Anyone who says otherwise are impastas."

"Sans! Stop it! Or I will ban you from spaghetti for a week!!"

"What? You think my puns aren't very oregano? Should I spice it up a bit."

"Sans for the love of- The human does not want to hear your stupid puns!"

"Well, I'd better curry up and leaf or else I'll pastaway from your wrath." 

I giggled at the puns. He's gotten better, I'll give him that. Sans stared at me in shock and then to adoration. His grin grew wider. Papyrus however, looked at me in disbelief and betrayal. "Human do not encourage him!"

"Alright Papyrus." I shrugged and leaned closer to Sans. "Sans, I think its thyme to stop it with your puns."

"See Sans! Even the human-" he stopped himself when he saw that I was holding a small bottle labled 'thyme' between my fingers. I snickered at his betrayed expression. 

"Nyeh! Human not you too!!!"

I leaned on the armrest. "But you're smiling~" I cooed.

"I am and I hate it!"

I laughed joyously at his antics. Papyrus glared at me before scooping me up in his arms. "Nyeheheh Human! You shall be punished for making puns!" he noogied me while I flail half-heartedly. My hair is disheveled from his constant rubbing. 

"Okay Paps, I'll stop! I'll stop! Have mercy on this small human!!" I yelled dramatically. Papyrus would never hurt me nor anyone. He's too nice. 

"Nyehehe! Alright human! But as punishment you have to help me make my famous spaghetti!" he declared and let me down. 

"Alright Paps. I'll help." I said and fixed my hair. It looks like a birds nest now. I looked up to see Papyrus staring at me silently and in disbelief. "What?"

"Human. You said Paps." his tone is quiet. I wasn't sure what to do. I've never heard him talk with a hushed tone before. Even if its not is usual loud voice, his tone is still like he's yelling. Its unnerving. 

"Yes...?" I said uncertainly. 

"Nicknames are a sign of long term friendship. So, does that mean... You see me as a friend?!" he's bouncing with excitement and I stumbled a bit at his enthusiasm. Well at least he's not upset but... Friends. 

Its been so long since I've heard that word. I never thought of it. Not even considering it. I hate monsters and humans but I care about them. But, they'll leave. I'll get attached and then once they leave, I'll get hurt. I don't want that. I know they won't leave if they can but I'm afraid that someone would take them away from me again. But, if I don't take this offer, I won't be able to get a chance. 

"Sure. We're friends." I said and smiled a forced smile. 

Papyrus had stars in his eyes again and brought me into another bone crushing hug. "Nyehehe! I have made another human friend! Did you hear that brother?!" Papyrus spun around and anyone else would have been sick but I've trained myself to not get dizzy. "Human! I shall introduce you to my other friends and we shall be great friends!! Nyeheheh!" he yelled enthusiastically. I frowned at that. 

"Papyrus, I don't think that's a good idea." I said with a tone devoid of any emotions. It sounded flat and honestly, dead. He seems surprised. 

"Why human? Do you not want to meet my friends?" he asked softly. 

"Its not that. I don't have any nice encounters with humans ire monsters. I don't socialize often. I'm sorry Papyrus but I will refuse your proposal to meet your friends." I said with my usual poker face on. 

He looked uncertain at what to do. "Well," he said cautiously. "even if I don't encourage this type of behavior, I respect your decision and I shall not force you!" he's back to his enthusiastic self. He dropped me and ran into the kitchen with the groceries. 

I sighed and brushed off the imaginary dust from my shirt. I fixed my hair with my hand as a comb and fixed my jacket and gloves. I turned around to look at Sans. His mouth is slightly hanging open with a faint blush on his cheekbones (he has lips). I walked over to him and put a finger under his jaw and pushed up. His mouth closed with a clank. He snapped out of his daze to stare at me. His blush darkened at our close proximity. I leaned in close. My mouth almost grazing his. 

"Keep your mouth shut bone boy. You'll catch flies that way." I smirked at his flustered face and walked away. I giggled internally. He's...cute. 

I frowned. He's the same yet different. He, like many others, is capable of change. He may look the same but who knows what happened in the past. I know I've changed. It took years but I changed. Even it wasn't my choice. Even if someone forced me to be someone I'm not. Even if they hurt me to achieve that. My hand went to my chest where my SOUL lies. It pulsed weakly. Almost non-existing. Even if he can change, maybe there's something similar in him. Papyrus is the same after all these years. Even if he was still a baby bones the last time I saw him. He changed tremendously but still the same. 

Maybe I could be friends with them once more. 

Maybe I'll see them how they used to be. 

Maybe...

Maybe there's hope for me yet. 

My SOUL pulsed brighter in my chest at the thought. 

For once in a long time...

The cracks in my SOUL glowed a slight tinge of Pink. 

Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda need your help. I need ideas for the stories cause its pretty blank after the next two chapters so if you have any ideas you want to share, plz tell me and I'll maybe write it as a chapter. Other than that, thank you for reading.


	8. Missing Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler hangs out with the skelebros and found out something horrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I was stuck on this chapter and I had to re-write this. Anyway, enjoy.

Wow, I can't believe it. I can't believe my life right now. I am making spaghetti with Papyrus. Papyrus. He's currently putting the noodles in a boiling pot while I heat up the sauce. Sans is still in the living room. I just can't believe it. I kept blinking my eyes, thinking it's all a dream. But it's not. I found them. They're not dead. They're alright. I really found them. I found my friends.

 _ **'They're not just your friends y'know.'**_ a voice in my head reminded me.

I sighed internally. _' I know, but that term does not mean anything anymore.'_ I responded while holding an empty can of spaghetti sauce.

 _ **' Since when?'** _ it asked.

I threw the empty can in the trash behind me without looking _. 'Since two thousand years ago. When it all started. When_ he _sealed me away. When they...'_   I stopped myself. I couldn't say that word. It's too painful. Not everything can be numbed. Emotional pain is one of them.

 ** _'It's fine. You don't have to think about it.'_** the voice consoled. _**'We're here. Just say the word.'**_

I smiled slightly but unseen. _'Thanks but I think I will be fine.'_  I said internally.

 _ **'Alright.'**_  the voice said before it disappeared and I sighed. It's been forever since I talked to them. They went silent after I was sealed away. Sans and Papyrus. What will they think? I've changed too much after all these years. They'll hate me. I know it. They will know. they will find out. At least Sans will know. He's not stupid. Neither is Papyrus. They'll find out. They'll-

"HUMAN!" Papyrus' voice cut me off. I raised my head and stared at him. "THE SPAGHETTI IS READY! CAN YOU PLEASE CALL SANS? IF IT'S NO BOTHER." Papyrus said with a bright smile. I blinked dumbly before nodding, smiling internally.

"Alright Paps." I said and walked out the kitchen. He smiled and set the plates. No matter what happens, if they ever found out, if they ever leave me, I will be ready. I don't care if I'm alone again. I don't care if I got hurt. All that matters is that they're safe. I just found them, and I am not ready to let them get hurt.

I walked into the living room and saw Sans sitting on the couch with his eye sockets closed. i stopped. He looked so peaceful but at the same time, I know he's not. The bags under his eyes were not there before. Papyrus says he sleeps a lot but he doesn't look well rested. His bones have a tinge of grey to it and his posture is tired. Even when he stands. There's only a few things can prevent a person or monster to sleep. Insomnia, coffee and nightmares. And with how much he's sweating and frowning, I can bet it's the last one. Maybe I could...

I shook my head. No, not yet. It's too soon. I walked to him and shook him awake. His eye sockets snapped opened and I saw something that made my heart stop. My eyes widened and my mouth falling open in shock. Everything went in slow motion but I didn't care. Everything went cold for a moment. His eyes or rather his _eye._ His only cyan and yellow eye. His left eye, it's the only one glowing. Where's his right one? _Where is his right eye?!_

In my panic, I didn't register being thrown across the room and slammed into the wall. I didn't register being pinned to the wall in a cyan aura. I didn't register Papyrus' screaming. I stared at the ground with wide eyes and panting slightly. My mind is numb, blank. Only one thought rang through my mind. A thought I would never believe in a million years even if I saw it. Something I would never expect to happen. Something I wished never happened. Something I hoped never happened.

~~_**'WHERE IS HIS EYE?!'** _ ~~

I didn't register being put down on the ground. How could I? I couldn't believe it. Did I do that? No, I couldn't have. I was sure I had fixed him. He's alive isn't he?! Then how come his eye didn't fix? Everything else is fine! But how come his eye is not!?

I could feel my Soul burning, pounding in anger. _He_ did this. If it wasn't for him, Sans would be alright! They all would! His eye won't be gone! He and the others would be safe!! I closed my eyes tightly to keep my magic down. I can't let them know but it's hard when it's growing bigger every second. Fulled by anger. Clawing at my Soul to be let out. I clenched my hand to keep it down. My body heats up and I had to seal my magic away to keep it from exploding. I saw nothing but black but I'm burning. Like my body is on fire but it's not painful. More like a nice feeling. Anger, a feeling I know so well. Too well. _If only he was still **alive** so I could kill him! ~~**I just want to kill him!**~~_

"HUMAN!? HUMAN! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

"Skyler?! Kid wake up! I'm sorry! Please wake up!!"

~~_**Sans and Papyrus.** _ ~~

I could feel my magic subsiding. Calming, cooling down.

~~_**I can't.** _ ~~

I relaxed and my magic cooled down. I unclenched my hands.

_**I can't put them in anymore danger.** _

_They don't deserve it._

I opened my eyes and tried to rubbed my aching head only to get a face full of skeletons.

"HUMANS! I AM GLAD YOU ARE ALRIGHT! I PROMISE SANS DIDN'T MEAN THAT! I AM SORRY-"

"Kid! I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you too much right!? Stars I'm so sorry!! I-"

"Woah, woah calm down guys." I said raising my hands for emphasis. They are loud when they are concerned. "I'm fine, really. I'm alright. It's not your fault."

They sighed relieved. They stared at me intently as I stood up from the floor. I brushed the dust from my clothes and fixed my gloves. They almost fell off and revile my skeleton hands. Not yet or ever. I blew my hair from my face and I could feel them staring at me. I looked at them and sighed.

"I'm fine guys." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "It's alright. You didn't hurt me that bad." Well it's true. I'm not going to tell them that I can barely feel pain.

"BUT YOU WERE NOT RESPONDING WHEN WE CALLED YOU! WE THOUGHT YOU DIED!!! HUMANS ARE FRAGILE!!!" Papyrus protested and I stared at him surprised. He has orange tears in his eyes. I blinked, frowning at him before kneeling down in front of him. I wiped away his tears and he looked at me a bit shocked. 

"Humans are not that fragile. Monsters may be bigger and stronger but humans have stronger Souls. Not all humans are weak. Me included." I said in a scolding tone. _Me and my big sister mode._ "I am not saying they're invincible either. No one is invincible but no one is weak either. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses. You just need to find them. I'm not hurt alright? I'm fine. Now don't cry, how bout we eat? Before the spatting gets cold." I suggested and stared into his eyes. He stared back before nodding and wiping away his tears.

"YOU'RE RIGHT HUMAN. I SHALL GET DINNER READY!" He declared and ran off into the kitchen. I looked at where he went and stood up. I stared at Sans who was still kneeling on the floor. He stared at me with a stunned look. I tilted my head to the side.

"What?" I asked and he snapped out of his trance. He stood up and rubbed the back of his skull.

"Um, I'm sorry. I thought you were-"

"Stop." I cut him off with a scolding tone. He stopped and stared at me befuddled. 

"I am not upset over some dream Sans. Whatever it was must have scared you so much and I will not be mad at you for that. Let's just forget that ever happened okay?" I offered my hand for him to shake and he just stared at me like I was crazy.

"But-- I- I hurt you. I slammed you into the wall with my magic. And you're not afraid? Angry?" he said in disbelief. 

I shook my head. "You'll see that I'm not just some other human you've met. So?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he didn't move for a moment before smiling. He took my hand and shook it.

"Sure." he said and I smiled slightly. "Y'know you're something else right?" He commented after letting go of my hand.

"I know." I winked and walked to the kitchen to join Papyrus.

Sans stood there staring at the doorway before smiling and shaking his head. "What have we found?" he murmured before joining us.

I heard him and sat down. He sat beside me and I smiled slightly. _'You have no idea Sans.'_ I thought as Papyrus gushed about his new recipe and his new friend. I tuned it out and took a deep breath. _'No idea.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Please comment on your ideas and thoughts! And I will chat to you in the next chapter!


	9. Bloody Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler thought it was all a dream when it's not. We take a look into her personality and past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Funbucketburt on wattpad who did an amazing fanart! Anyway, hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Blood and pain.

I blinked my eyes open and I found myself staring at my star covered ceiling. I sighed and rolled over. I knew it was all a dream. I sighed and got out of bed and stretched. My back popped and rubbed my neck and tried to fix my hair. I stood in the middle of my bedroom and sighed.

"Just a dream" I murmured somberly and moved my hair behind my ear. I knew I should never let my hopes up. I was about to go shower when my phone dinged. I froze startled and slowly turned to my bedside table where my dark blue phone laid. I don't know anyone who has my real phone number. A hacker? Impossible. I tentatively walked to it but grabbed a small metal ball in my drawer first. I gripped it tight and it faintly glowed light blue. It opened slightly, leaving a small gap as a trail of light pulsed around it. I reached for my phone and unlocked it. A message. I was ready to clench my hand around the devise to activate it. I opened it and read the text.

 

_Unknown number :_

_**'Hello human! I hope you are awake and alright! This is I, the Great Papyrus!!! I wish to hang out more!'** _

 

I blinked in disbelief. Papyrus. It's not a dream. It's all real. I found them! I found them!! I smiled and deactivated the devise and put it back in the drawer. I felt relieved. I added his number in my phone under the name Papy. I exhaled and stared at the ceiling. It's all real. It's not a dream. But then, Sans. I frowned. That would mean his eye is really gone. I sighed and put my phone back on the table. It's real so one question remained. What happened? I was sure he died a long time ago. So what happened. My eyes narrowed and my mouth formed into a tight lipped frown. I wonder...

I walked to my dresser and grabbed a small black backpack that leaned on the leg of the dresser. I reached inside and pulled out a small box. I sat the bag down and stared at the box. It's simple enough. A small box, no bigger than my hand with a golden lock. On the top is a symbol. A heart split in two with a dragon holing the two pieces together. It's eyes are two gemstones. The right is a pink ruby while the left is a sapphire. The background had musical notes carved into the wood.

I raised my hand over it and it glowed rainbow. Sparkles came out of my hand and surrounded the box. The carved notes shine a rainbow colour and the dragons eyes glowed. A blue and pink aura surrounded the golden lock and a single note appeared and the lock clicked open. I removed my hand and the glow faded away. I removed the lock and opened the box. There sitting on a velvet covering, a small grey heart gem. I took it out and took a closer look. There's a crack in the middle like it can be split. There's another symbol engraved on it. A heart in the middle and two dragons holding each piece of the heart. The left is a normal dragon. An elegant looking dragon with it's wings tucked close to its body. It's face is an elegant beak with it's eyes closed. It's front claws gripping the top half of the heart on it's side and it's tail curling around bottom of the heart. The dragon looked feminine in a way. A position as if it's protecting a treasure. But that's not the specialty of it. The dragon on the right. The same position, the same heart but the dragon is different. The dragon is a _skeleton_ dragon. It's jaw is much larger and has sharp canines, it's claws are much larger. It's wings are skeletal, it's body is skeletal, everything about this dragon is skeletal. It has small bone spikes running down it's back to its tail.

The detail engraved on this gem is phenomenal. Almost magical. It's almost impossible to spot even when it's close up. If anyone found this, it'd be worth a billion dollars. Maybe more. But to me, it mean a lot more than money. I stared at it fondly before gripping my hand around it and holding it close to my chest. I closed my eyes and took a deep shaky breath. My hand glowed rainbow and a golden chain slowly formed from between my hands and wrapped around my neck. After a moment the glow faded and a silver necklace chain was around my neck. I removed my hands from the gem and it hanged loosely around my neck. My necklace.

I sighed and smiled at it. I missed this. I miss this necklace. I never had a reason to wear it but now I do. I closed the box and keep it back in my backpack. Time for a shower.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked on a concrete path with a frown. The leaves crunching loudly under my black sneakers. The sky is cloudy and cool. I am walking in a park where most of it is filled with plants than structures. I wore a black shirt with a light blue flannel with the buttons open. A pair of black jeans and my black gloves. I didn't wear my scarf but I hid my necklace under my shirt. I am not willing to let anyone see it. It's not for decoration. I didn't bring my headphones this time because I had to meet some CEO of some company that wanted my tech. I had to go to a small party next week to discuss it further and I am not eager to go.

I had been thinking a lot while I was walking. About Sans and Papyrus. Things happened a lot in these past two thousand years. Should I tell them who I really am? In general and to them? Could I really risk that? No. At least not yet. It'll be too much for them. I'll have to wait. I checked my phone. It's already noon. I have been walking for hours. I looked up and looked around. I was already back to the main part. There's a fountain in the middle. Humans and monsters couples walking around the park. I sighed sadly and walked towards a bench near the fountain and sat down. I sat down with a huff and stared at the clouds. Birds flew through the puffy fluffs doing a dance in the sky. I closed and shoved my hands in my pockets. I shuffled my hands around my right pocket and pulled something out. i opened my eyes lazily and I stared at the box in my hand. A cigarette box. I sat up straight, the box taking my interest. It's just a normal cigarette box but with a purple horizontal stripe. I don't usually smoke but this a special smoke. I am tempted to smoke one. My thumb flicked the top open and the box is filled with cigarettes. They look so tempting. My other hand reached for one before it stilled. I sucked in a breath and looked away with my eyes closed.

 _'No.'_ I told myself. I closed the box and shoved it in my pockets. I bit my tongue and inhaled. _'Now is not the time'_

I sighed and hunched over. My hands dangling over my knees as I stared at the ground like it's the most interesting thing in the world. It might as well be. I rubbed my face and covered my mouth with my hand. My eyes focusing on nothing. What do I do now? After I escaped, I never thought of a plan. It didn't matter before because I had nothing to care about. But now, I have Sans and Papyrus again. I have something to care about again. No more just surviving. I have something to live for. I have them back. But now I'm lost. I'm just lost. Should I just start over or tell them and get my life back? No, That won't be possible. I'd have to tell them about me and they will leave me. I sighed and closed my eyes. I don't know. My head is playing a song. Painkiller by Three Days Grace if I'm mistaken. Fits. I need some massive painkillers right now. if they actually work on me.

I opened my eyes and stared at the couples that passed. I sat up a bit straighter as I stared at them. They all look happy with each other. So happy. I scoffed. Who am I kidding. Love doesn't exist. It's just physiology. A trick made by the brain to ensure survival. The more someone see each other the more they wan each other. There's no love. There was never love.

' _Coming from someone who controls love.'_ another voice spoke in my head. I groaned internally.

 _'Shut it you arse!'_ I snapped in an Irish accent at the last word. _'I don't control love.'_

_**'No. But you know it. Understand it. All too well.'** _

I sighed. "Yeah, I know." I murmured and the voices faded again. Leaving me alone in my thoughts. I know it too well. And it hurts to know. To know how much it can hurt. How much it can do. How true it can be and yet be rejected from it. How much you try to find it but it's always a bit too far to reach. I stared at the couples fondly, wishing I was one of them. I sighed and felt something wet on my hand. I looked down to see a drop of blood on my hand. A couple more joining it. The blood had a tinge of rainbow in it. Like looking at oil under the light. I stared at it confused until I felt my face with my hand. It's wet. I removed my hand from my face to see blood. I'm crying. I'm crying blood. Blood red tears drip from my eyes and down my cheeks. I turned away with more tears in my eyes. It's nothing serious. Just a side effect from the experiment. I wiped my tears away with my hand. I hated that experiment. Just like all the others...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was strapped onto a table. My hands, torso, legs, neck and head was strapped with leather straps that glowed faintly. I was slightly scared. What did they want this time? The light above me is blinding me. It's cold and my body hurts. Then the metal doors slammed open. I couldn't see anything other than a silhouette. I blinked when the light blinded my eyes and shook in fear. What do they want? My rainbow eyes shrunk into pinpricks as they came closer. I could see another one trailing behind them with a tray. I shiver and closed my eyes, hoping they would leave. I flinched when a hand gently held my cheek._

_"There, there. Don't be afraid. I promise you won't feel a thing." a male voice cooed. I tried to calm my breathing. I could hear the tray stop beside me and I opened my eyes. My eyes widened in fear. Other than the usual scary requirement, there is a a large syringe filled with a rainbow liquid. It swirled and glowed faintly. I know it's a Soul essence. Because it's mine. There is also other equipment that sent chills down my spine._

_"W-what are you g-going to d-do?" I asked shakily._

_He grabbed another syringe and filled it with some liquid in a small bottle. I know what that it._

_"Our employer wants us to do something._ Try _something." He said as he flicked the air from the syringe._

_My eyes flicked wildly at the syringe and the male in fear. He's human as far as I could tell. Who is this employer they keep talking about? What do they want with me?_

_"F-for what?" I asked again and froze when he came closer and stood beside me. He rubbed some liquid onto my skin and injected me. I shook but didn't move, knowing it will hurt more if I do. I closed my eyes and turned away. He removed the syringe and I felt my head turning fuzzing. My mind went blank but I can still see what they're doing. It's not as hard as before. The other person grabbed something from the try and went over to me. I looked up at him when he stood over me. He opened my eyes and clapped something metal on my eyelids, forcing my eyes open. I couldn't close them. I couldn't fight back, I couldn't move, couldn't scream. I'm helpless. I can't do anything other than take it. My body was forced to relax and my head was fuzzy. The male grabbed the syringe filled with my Soul aura and hovered the needle over my eye. It hovered an inch over my eyeball where I knew my vein was and I know what they wanted to do. I didn't like it._

_"Just relax, I promise you won't remember the pain." He cooed sweetly and plunged the needle into my eye._

 

_He was right. I didn't remember it._

 

_ **I felt it...** _

_I screamed bloody murder that my screams bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the place._

_~~~_

_I covered my eyes with the palms of my hands while I knelled on the cold floor of my cell. I shook painfully and cried, wailed in pain. My eyes burned like a raging fire. After the needle, they shot me with a lazer into my eyes. It hurt. It hurt so bad._

_I tried to breath through the pain but I can't. It hurts too much. My Soul hurt, my eyes burned. What did they do to me?! I shook in pain, the chain around my wrists and ankles rattled. I didn't care. I was in too much in pain to care._

_I heard something drip onto the floor. At first I thought it was my tears but it had a metallic smell to it. I snapped my eyes open. I know that smell. It's blood. I looked down and I could see blood on the floor. I looked at my hands and they are covered in blood. I screamed and scooted backwards. Blood. Where did it come from? I didn't know about any wounds. At least, I think I don't. Fear shot down my spine and my skeletal arms rattled loudly along with my chains. I cried harder and more tears fell from my eyes. I felt it drop onto my hands and I looked down to see blood. I could see a tinge of rainbow in the red liquid._

_"What?" I murmured confused. I raised my hand and stared at the drop of blood. It stands out on my ivory bones. I know I didn't have any head wound. They would already be healed. So how?_

_Another drop fell onto the floor and I was confused. I thought it was...my...tears..._

_I raised my hand and touched my tears that were under my eyes. They were wet and that metallic smell grew stronger. My hands trembled as I pulled away from my face and I dreaded to look. I forced myself to look and fear laced through my bones. My fingers had blood on it. I'm crying blood. I'm crying blood!_

_I chocked on a sob and cried harder. I pressed my palms into my eyes to hide them. What did they do to me? **What did they do to me?!**_

_I curled into a ball and sang softly to get rid of my fears and pain._

_(Reversion- Magiepony)_

_"Back~ To the peace~_

_Where~ Pain will cease~"_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed at the memory and made sure there were no more tears from my face. People tend to assume things when you're covered in blood. That song, I want to sing it but... It won't feel the same. I've lost that ability a long time ago.

I rubbed my eyes. I felt tired all of a sudden. Well, those assholes did give me a headache earlier. Not to mention the memory and the tears. Maybe I could just rest here. I leaned back and stared at the clouds. The park isn't that full and it's not like anyone's foolish enough to kidnap me. I've been kidnapped more times than I can count. People already know what would happen. I yawed and closed my eyes. I shoved my hands into my pockets and I sealed my magic first. Just in case. I was asleep in an instant.

I didn't see someone with red hair walking towards me as I slept...


	10. Dreaming Your Nighmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler has a nightmare but is it really a dream? She gets kidnapped/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Camella Cuevas for the inspiration fro the dream. Go check her YouTube channel and support her. She's really talented in animations but man she is a heartbreaker in the new animation. Anyway, here is another chapter. That was early.

_I opened my eyes and all I could see is nothing. Just an endless darkness. It dark, darker yet darker. I blew my blue hair away from my rainbow eyes. I looked around, turning left and right, trying to find anything. But I found nothing. No sound, No movement just nothing. Just an endless nothing. It curled around my body with an icy touch. I felt an unknown chill run up my spine and I held my necklace protectively and for comfort. I gulped and walked around the endless Void. Wait... Void?_

_That's it!!_

_I raised my hand as it glowed rainbow and made a tear straight to my home. It worked. I stared at the tear where my bedroom is on the other side. I jumped through and my shoes made a sound as it hit the wooden floor. I smiled before it fell. I smell something. Smoke. I stood up slowly and carefully. I closed the tear and stood in the middle of my room in silence. I couldn't hear anything so what...?_

_***Boom!** _

_I jumped at the explosion that echoed throughout the house. I yelped and jumped high in the air. What was that? I felt my Soul pulse rapidly and the heart on my necklace glowed light blue. I closed my eyes in pain at the newly formed headache and groaned. I held my head in pain and hunched over a bit. I closed my eyes tightly before they snapped opened abruptly with a light blue shine._

_"No..." I murmured in fear. My eye frantic and I disappeared in a flash of light._

_~~~_

_I froze. I didn't know what was going on. Everything was going too fast at the same time. Explosions rang around me. Smoke filled my vision making them blurry. My body locked up and my arms in front of me. My eyes wide and fearful. I could hear yelling all around me but I couldn't register anything. I just stood there frozen staring blankly at the gun pointed at me or rather, my Soul._

_"Serin! Run!!!"_

_Someone yelled at me frantically before a gunshot rang through the air._

_***Bang!** _

_***Crack!** _

_***Splosh!** _

_I stared in horror with the warm blood on my face. My face contorted in agony. My eyes wide and frantic, pupils shrunk into pinpricks, my mouth agape with blood tears dripping from my eyes. I was hyperventilating in fear, pain and denial. My Soul cracked loudly as I stared at the figure in front of me. They stood with their arms out protectively a meter in front of me. I shook and felt my tears fall faster at the harpoon coming out of their back. Their Soul hanging on the end, already cracking and dripping blood, the tip of the spear through it. Their head dripped blood from their wound like a waterfall. My lips trembled and I smiled painfully, a smile that didn't reach my ears._

_"N-no..." I rasped out forcefully._

_"Hah..... Heh..... hehehe....S-Serin?" They whispered hoarsely and I frowned and my lips trembled. They turned to me and smiled forcefully and painfully with blood dripping from their mouth and onto the ground. I frowned and my lips trembled as more tears fell from my eyes. I contorted my face in pain and shook my head in denial._

_'No...'_

_They gave me a smile and spoke softly with difficulty. "E-enjoy your future for me, will you?" He said before the harpoon retreated with a loud horrible noise. They and their Soul fell to the ground with a loud thud and everything blacked out._

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I blinked my eyes open and closed them back again with a groan. Not again. Another nightmare. At least I don't scream when it happens. I raised my hand to my head when I notice I'm lying on a bed and I don't smell any trees or hear the running water from the fountain. I frowned and prepared myself as I opened my eyes. I am greeted with a white ceiling and a soft bed. Okay, not a cell or a basement. I turned my head and there sat the blue fish with a yellow lizard. Undyne glared at me, her posture defensive while the latter sat there wringing her hands nervously. I sat up slowly, taking note of her body tensing further. I scowled at her and looked around. I'm in a small room, a waiting room of a lab. The walls are painted light green and the floor is carpeted beige. There are two chairs near the door where the monsters are occupying. There's no cameras around here. Good, I can make this quick. I sat on a small bed with white sheets and a blanket covering my legs. My gloves are still on and my sleeves covered my arms. Good news at least. I'm never asleep long when I'm captured. Usually three minutes after being moved. I removed the blanket and went to move off the bed when Undyne sat up and pointed a spear near my face. I didn't move, only staring blankly at the tip of the spear.

"U-Undyne! D-don't hurt h-her!" The lizard yelled frantically at Undyne.

"What if this mage conjures up a spell and kills us?! She's dangerous! I am not risking it Alphys!!" She yelled but her eyes trained on me.

"Wow. You're paranoid." I said calmly and pushed the tip of her spear away from my face with a blank expression.

She stared at me surprised before she growled at me.

"Not all mages need to say some weird shit to do some magic. Everyone knows that." I cut her off before she could say anything. I stood up and stretched with my eyes close. I put my hand behind my neck and groaned. My bones popped loudly. I opened my eyes and stared at Undyne when she pointed her spear at me again.

"Sit down mage." She growled and I coldly glared at her. I slowly put my hands down, clenching into a fist and leaned close to her. Her spear poking my chest. Her eyes widened and pushed her spear a bit to poke me but I didn't flinch.

"Or what? What are you gonna do huh?" I challenged her with my eyebrow raised. "If you wanted to kill me, you would've done it sooner. You are also not the one for _torture._ Even if you want to torture me, well, it's not like it's the first time." I smirked and leaned closer. She backed up at my bravery. Her spear faded away and I advanced closer, sizing her up. "So tell me," I leaned close to her face. "What do you want from me?" I growled.

Things were silent until a cough broke. "U-um, p-please d-don't fight?" Alphys timidly asked and I glared at her. She shrunk under my venomous glare. I smirked and Undyne pushed me away.

"Hey! Don't scare my girlfriend!!!" she yelled and stood protectively in front of her. I flicked my eyes from her to the lizard and back at her before rolling my eyes with disinterest.

"Whatever." I said and she took that to offence.

"What? You think we're disgusting? Worthless? Trash!? You got a problem with me and Alphys?!" She yelled at me with her eye filled with rage.

"U-Undyne stop!!" Alphys tried to calm her girlfriend.

"Oh shut up. I don't have time to hear you bitch and moan. No, I do not have a problem nor do I care what you do with each other. It doesn't include me nor bothers me." I said snarkily and she growled louder. I stood my ground.

"Well _mage_ ," she hissed at me while standing up straight. "Because you are a mage, you shall meet the king and-"

"Nope. Not gonna happen." I cut her off abruptly. Not another _king_. I've had enough.

She stared at me startled before snarling. " _What?_ " she asked with her eye narrowed at me.

"I said not gonna happen. I won't meet this _king_ of yours. I'm out." I waved her off and walked to the door when she stood in my way again.

"You dare defy your _king_?" She snarled and leered over me sizing me up. Like that ever worked. I just glared back with more vigor. Alphys shied away when the room got chiller.

"He is _no_ king of _mine_. He's _your_ king and I don't have to meet him because _I don't have to._ " I snapped back. Why can't she just get it.

"Yes you do mage!" She yelled. "Any magical humans must meet with the king for-"

"Blah blah _blah_. _I. Don't. Care._ " I emphasis those words. "It doesn't concern me nor will I do it. I say no and that's _final._ " I growled with a cold look.

She just stared at me with a stunned expression before snarling. "Then why don't you show your Soul? Let's see if you're really a threat." She challenged and I felt something pulling my Soul. I growled at her and refused the summoning. She glared at me in frustration.

"Cooperate dammit!" The tugging grew harder.

"Undyne Stop!" The stern voice of Alphys made her pause to stare at her girlfriend. She stared at Undyne with a stern look over her glasses. "You can't pull out a mages Soul! They can only be summoned by the owners will! You should know this!"

Undyne looked at her shyly and the tugging stopped. "Sorry Alp. But this mage won't cooperate!" She protested and I rolled my eyes.

"She won't i-if you keep y-yelling a-and threatening her!" Alphys snapped back. I stood there with my arms crossed and looking away with a exasperate look. At least someone here has some brain.

It was silent for a moment before Alphys broke it again. "U-um human?" she asked timidly and I stared at her with an eyebrow raised in acknowledgement.

"Hmm?"

"C-could you stay a m-moment t-to meet up w-with our king please?" She asked and I am tempted to say yes but...

"No." I said calmly and she looked confused and disappointed.

"Why not?" Undyne asked forcefully holding back.

"The only reason you want me to stay is to make sure I am not a threat to monsters as a magic user." I concluded shoving my hands in my pocket. "I assure you I do not mean them any harm as long as they don't bother me or try to hurt me. I do not care about humans or monsters. They mean nothing to me. Now if you excuse me. I will take my leave." I said and Undyne blocked my way again. I glared at her with an icy glare that visibly made her shiver.

"I don't think so. I won't let you pass until you are released by the king." she said in a final tone and I just stare at her for a moment but she wouldn't budge. I look at Alphys and she didn't nothing. Typical.

I sighed and rolled my wrist and shoulders. "Alright. You wanna see a trick humans can do?" I said and they looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" Undyne asked me slowly and getting ready to pounce. I only smirked and held something small between my middle and pointer finger which was raised near my head. It was a small black ball.

"A disappearing act." I said and they noticed the ball in my hand. Before they could move, I threw it on the floor and the room erupted in black smoke.

They coughed as the smoke flooded their vision. The smoke faded away and she was gone.

"Dammit!" Undyne screamed frustrated and slammed her fist at the wall. She cracked it.

"U-Undyne calm down!" Alphys scrambled to say from the shock.

"We had her! We had her and now she's gone!" She screamed disappointed at herself for letting her get away.

"C-calm down. W-we still have the tracker we p-placed on her."

Undyne brightened up. "You're right Alphy! We can track her!" she exclaimed excitedly and ran to hug her girlfriend making her blush. She pulled away and kissed her.

"You're amazing Alphys!" She praised and put her down before running out of the room screaming "Finally!!!"

Alphys blushed and fixed her glasses as she stared at the doorway dreamily. She was about to leave when she spotted something shining on the floor. She stared at it confused and bent down to pick it up. She examined it and her face fell in disbelief.

 _'How...?'_ she thought.

Undyne ran back into the room to see her girlfriend standing there. "What are you waiting for?! Come on Alphy! Let's go find her!" She grinned like a kid on Christmas.

"Um U-Undyne? I d-don't think we'll be able to find her." She said softly gaining a confused look from the red haired monster.

She turned around to show her the piece of metal in her claws. She looked closer and her jaw fell open. It was a shattered piece of the tracker. The tracker they put on the human.

"M-maybe finding t-the human would be h-harder that we thought." Alphys murmured staring at the scrap metal while Undyne banged her head on the wall in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Subscribe for updates and I hope you like it!


	11. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler went to have coffee and found something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll! Also, I added a clue in this chapter. Let's see if you can find it and piece it together.

I hunched over and exhaled loudly while standing up. I had an annoyed look on my face. I had to use one of my bombs and had to run away. I can't teleport or else they'll trace my magic since I didn't have enough time to made them unidentifiable . I am not in front of some coffee shop. The outside is light brown with dark brown detail. Wide windows that made the inside see through. Under the windows had flower beds that grew pink and blue roses. Hanging from the walls are hanging pots that contained pink orchids. There are some tables and chairs in front but unoccupied. The entire building looks nice and cozy. And it looks brand new. I stared at it with interest. Maybe I could get some rest from all of this excitement. Plus some iced chocolate sounds nice. I shrugged. Eh, why not?

I opened the double glass doors and walked inside and my nose was instantly filled with the smell of pastries and coffee. The inside is also nice. The walls are painted mint green and the floors are hardwood. A bunch of wooden tables and chairs placed near the walls. In the corner near the window is a reading corner. There are two couches with a small coffee table and a bookshelf. There are hanging lights over each table making it glow. The place is air-conditioned. But something seems off. Some music played from some speakers mounted on the walls. The place is empty. Like, ghost town empty. I was sure the sigh said open. I looked around confused at the lack of people in a coffee place.

I walked forward towards the dark wooden counter. A small display case filled with cookies, muffins, cormorants and more on the side. I looked around confused and my eyes fall on a small bell on the counter. I raised my hand and pressed it.

***Ding!**

A loud ding echoed throughout the empty shop and I could her something crash from the back. I perked my head up in interest and stared at the doorway leading to the back. "Wait! Hold up! I'm coming!!!" a female voice yelled frantically. More crashes and yelps came from the back area as I waited patiently. I leaned onto the counter listening to the owners panicked yelps. I know I'm being an ass but I could hardly care.

A female girl ran out disheveled. Her hip long silver hair highlights her fair skin and pink cheeks. She wore a knee long white dress that covered her shoulders, black pants and mint green jacket. A silver band on her right wrist with something engraved on it. A silver crescent moon tattoo on her right arm and a blue lily on her left wrist. A light blue snowflake hair clip pinned her hair back. 

She hunched over with her hands on her knees. She panted as if she had ran here. Most likely she did. "Wait up! Huff. Puff. No more running for me." She said and raised her head and her eyes are enchanting. Her eyes are icy blue but shines with mystery and cleverness.

"Ahem, hello! Welcome to Lilly Cafe!" She greeted with a bright smile and reminded me of Papyrus.

"Hello." I greeted back politely. "If you do not mind, why are there no customers here in your establishment?" I asked.

"Oh that!" She said, her smile falling slightly. "Well, at first there were many people that came but then monsters came in and the humans didn't like that idea. I don't have any problem with them so I serve them like everyone else. The humans left and I serve monsters. But then humans came and threatened this place. The monsters left out of fear. You're the first costumer I had in months." she said I my eyes narrowed.

"Months? Then how come this place is still in good condition?" I asked. Most shops would close after months without income.

"Well this is actually my home. I also have a part time job at a grocery store to pay rent and my brother's school. On my day off, I run this place." she explained and I was impressed.

"Alright. Can I have an ice chocolate and mint chip cookies?" I placed my order and she nodded. She went to the back to brew my order and I stood there frowning. She has a brother. Based on what she said, she is paying for her home, her brother's school and her shop. She is also working at a grocery store. Those places can't be enough to pay all of that. I can see she is not lying. Without customers, she could lose her home. I don't really care much for humans or monsters but...

She came back with my order and gave it to me with a smile. The drink had a generous amount of whipped cream, chocolate sauce and chocolate powder on it. A genuine smile. _'I can't just let this go.'_ I thought firmly.

"Thank you! That would be $12!" she smiled and I took out my wallet and placed some cash on the counter. I also slipped $1000 in the tip jar. Hey I'm rich. I can do whatever I want. I took my order and walked to a table. I was halfway there when she called me.

"Um miss!?" I turned around to face her with a knowing look. Her mouth was agape in disbelief. "Do you want some chance for this?" She asked slowly and I smirked and shook my head.

"Nah. You deserve it." I said nonchalantly and went to sit near the window. I sat down and stared through the window. The view of the city is the same all the time. I wished I could enjoy the little things like I used to. I wished I could listen to the music again. But I've lost that ability long ago. All because of _him_. I growled before sighing. No use living in the past. The past is not meant to be relived but to be learned. Heh, I smirked in amusement. I'd love it for someone to quote me on that.

I took a sip of my drink and I was shocked. This is amazing. I stared at it and smiled. She really did deserve that twelve thousand I gave her. Plus the tip. I took another sip and ate a cookie. The mint and chocolate taste nice together. I smiled and enjoyed the taste and laid back on the soft covering. My mind went back to Sans and Papyrus. I found them, that's great but they don't remember. They don't remember anything. I am relieved that they are okay, well except Sans. His eye. I thought I healed him enough. He's alive but his eye. I grabbed my necklace and presented it in front of my face. It didn't glow. It didn't shine. Nothing. Just a normal grey gem. I looked at the engraved symbol fondly but with sadness. It means so much to me. It's a part of my Soul. It's a part of his Soul. But another thing came to mind. Why do I have to relieved that? Why do I have to that? That dream? That memory?

The dream...

\------------------------------------------------------------------

_***Bang!** _

_***Crack!** _

_***Splosh!** _

_'No...'  Bloody tears fall from my eyes like a waterfall as my Soul broke._

_"S-Serin. Enjoy your future for me will you?" he rasped before falling..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

I growled and turned away violently from the necklace. My eyes showing anger and sadness. My lips trembled as I held my snarl and closed my eyes tightly. My magic wanting to be let free, to be released, to let out my anger but I didn't let it. I sighed and opened my eyes. My anger subsided and kept my necklace back under my shirt. I huffed and leaned back onto the couch. I leaned my head back and groaned. I need something to get my mind away from that stupid dream. I opened my eyes and looked at the bookshelf where a couple of books laid. I am tempted to read one but I have almost every book available in my library. I stared at the bookshelf before sighing. Why the heck not?

I stood up and looked over all the books. A read the titles one after another.

_'Got it. Read it. Have it. Not good. Man, there is nothing I haven't read yet.'_ I thought in boredom.

I was about to stand up when a book in particular caught my eye. I stroke the spine before pulling it out from the shelf. It was a fairly small book with a hard covering. The book is black with silver lettering with silver decor. The bottom half of the book to the top had flowery designs on it. A flower with four petals and a few dots to resemble sparks. A few musical note scattered here and there. But it was the title that caught my eye.

"The Curse Of The Siren?" I read aloud confused. "The heck?" I flipped the book open. I opened the first page and I was met with a blank page with a few sentences.

" _ **Everyone please stay in your seats. The show will begin momentarily.**_" 

"What?" I whispered and flipped onto another page. This one is a story. I read it;

" ** _'_** _ **Behold the terror'**_

_The man sneered over the battered and bleeding little girl with a nasty smirk on his lips. The little girl trembled as she looked up to the ma with wide fearful eyes. "Why?" she whispered hoarsely. Coughing up blood from her injuries. "Why did you do this? What did I do wrong?" she coughed again. "What did you do to me?" she asked with a begging tone. The man only smirked and kicked the girl again, making her scream as pain blossomed throughout her body. The man spoke in a sickly sweet tone. " **You won't believe what I had done to you. I've made it look brand new."** he said and she coughed violently and laid down in the pool of her own blood. "W-who are you?" she asked and he smirked, showing off his yellowed teeth in a sickly smile." **Oh how cute. but don't digress, I'm the ring master you see. In this horror game, you'll flee. I take up every shadow believe me. Now have a se-** "_

"Hey, I see you found the story."

I jumped and turned around to face the girl. She smiled apologetically. "Oh sorry! Didn't mean to startle you!" she said and I sighed. 

"It's alright." I said and look back at the book with a suspicious glare. "What is this?" I asked.

"Oh! That! That is a legend. A legend about a cruel man who tricked a siren."

"A siren?" I asked with an eyebrow raised while staring at her. 

She nodded. "A mythical creature able to charm sailors to drown in the sea with their music called sirens." she explained and I looked down.

"Huh, weird." I mumbled.

"Yeah I know right? Humans have such imagination. Anyway, he did something to the siren and he got cursed. The Souls of all the victims he killed came back to life with the siren and attacked him. They burned him alive in his own house."

"That's scary." I commented but my mind went to another thing. I closed the book while staring at nothing.

"Yeah. The story is good but the dialogue is bad. I'm just happy that's just a tall tale." She said relived and I nodded slowly, my mind spinning at the words.

"Yeah," I slid the book back in it's place. 

_"Just a tall tale."_


	12. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler went into Grillby's bar and things happen. She gets an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just spoiling you all with these updates huh? I want to finish this quick because we are getting closer to the climax that I am exited to write. But for now, here is a badass chapter!

I walked down a random path with my head down and the sky dark. It's dark out and the stars are shining high in the sky. The streetlight illuminating the road. It's about 8 pm. Not very late but still late. I was walking for hours but I need to clear my head. Those words. I know those words. There's a hidden song in them. A hidden meaning. I bet they don't even know what they wrote or found. No one could see it. No one normal. Only few can see it and even fewer can use it, recognized it. Me included. They have no idea what they found. What they told. 

Someone bumped into me making me stumble. I grunted and turned around with a glare at the man.

"Whoa sorry!" he said urgently before running off. I quickly read his Soul. No bad intention can be seen from his Soul so it's fine. I calmed down and he was gone. He was just in a rush as far as I can tell. I stopped and looked around. I somehow managed to walk right into the middle of the city. There's a christmas tree in the middle of the square already decorated. Shops along the streets had christmas decorations up with some holiday deals. Colourful lights blinded my eyes and both humans and monsters coming in and out of shops. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Christmas is still a month away. They are just eager to sell and make others buy their stuff, not celebrate the holidays. I have to admit, I want to celebrate it with someone but I don't have anyone to celebrate with and I don't celebrate it. I am alone.

I scowled and shook my head in dismay. I've always been alone. It doesn't bother me. Not anymore. But back to the story. Curse Of The Siren. The story is familiar somehow. I know it didn't exist when I was born. The words. The freaking words. I know them. I know them but how did it end up in that story? Siren. I know it means more. I know yet I don't want to admit it. I sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose. I cringed at the noise made my passerby. I rubbed my face and grumbled. Why didn't I bring my headphones? I know how insecure I am when I'm near a large crowd. I can just teleport it here right now but I'm out in the open. I'll get caught. I need to go away. I need some silence. I stopped in front of Grillby's again. Didn't I eat here before? I'm sure this place sells food and alcohol.

 _'Why not? Might as well drink some booze. Monsters are a lot more peaceful than humans.'_  I thought and went inside.

Like before, the inside is cozy and of course full of monsters and a few humans. They all stared at me for a moment but I ignored them. I sat on a bar and stared at the wooden table. Might as well just stay here for a moment to clear my mind.

I heard a crackling flame above me and looked up too see a flame elemental. It's amazing to see flickers of orange and yellow crackling calmly and not burning anything. He crackled as if asking me something. 

"May I get you anything?" he asked. I pretended I didn't know what he's saying.

"Assuming you are asking what I wanted, may I have an order of burgers and some alcohol? Any kind." I said and he nodded before walking off. I took that time to relish in the warm feeling of this place. Outside was freezing at night and I kinda regretted not bringing my scarf if I could feel cold. That's another thing those experiments did. I looked around and saw the members of the Royal Guard at a table. They seem to be having fun. I stared at the empty seat beside me that had a pink whoopee cushion. I stared at it confused before my order arrived.

"Ah, I see you managed to avoid Sans' pranks." he said and I looked at him. Even the way he spoke it's like a crackling flame.

"What?" I pretended not to know.

"Grillby says that you manages to avoid Sansy's pranks." someone responded. I looked to a table near me where a Snowdrake sat.

I shrugged and turned back to my food. "Alright. I never knew he was a comedian." I commented. I knew he loves jokes. It was our coping mechanism after I had way to many panic attacks. He always mad me laugh even when his puns are bad. 

"You know Sans?" he asked confused. The others perked up as well.

"I just met him and his brother yesterday. So saying that I know him is a stretch. We're just acquaintances." I shrugged and drunk my drink. The alcohol burned my throat slightly but it disappeared quickly. Man, I can't even relish in the feeling for more than a second?

"When did you meet him? How?" Doggo asked.

Why am I telling them this? Oh right, they're not important in my life so others will not think about hurting them. "I bumped into them and we had dinner together at their house. After I dropped of MK at the police station." I responded and took a bite out of my burger, not looking at them.

The place was oddly silent and I turned behind me and they are all staring at me with their mouths agape. I swallowed and watched them curiously. "What?" I asked and Doggo was the first to recover.

"You were the one who saved MK?" he asked slowly and I nodded.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" my eyes narrowed and he quickly shook his head.

"No! No problem at all! It's just- Most humans wouldn't even blink an eye to save monsters. And honestly-"

"Okay I'm just gonna stop you right there." I cut him off with my finger raised and he looked at me confused. They all did. I turned around to face him with a serious look. "I am indifferent to the concept of monsters. I would've cared less if it was an adult but MK was just a _kid._ A kid being beaten and possibly dusted. I will not just stand there and watch. Unlike adults, children cannot protect themselves. So do not treat me like a hero when I'm not. I'm just a normal human who protected a defenseless kid." I said and turned back to my food.

"A human who just so happens to be the richest and most powerful human in the world." I heard someone say and I know its a human. Monsters barely knew me.

I sighed and brought my drink close to my lips before speaking. "It doesn't matter. I'm still just one person against the whole world." I took a sip and they dropped it and went back to their own thing.

I looked down and sighed internally. Being famous has it's downsides. I should know. I've lived it.

~~~

I fished my phone from my pocket and checked the time. 10 pm already? Everyone just ignored me after what I just said and I was thankful for that. They left me alone because of what that human said. Even if I did save a monster I did tell them I would never do the same to any other monster or human. MK was just a kid. I finished my burger a long while ago and just resorted to drinking. I'm still not drunk or even tipsy.

I sighed and slid my phone back in my pocket and downed my last shot. Might as well get back home. I was about to call the bartender to pay when someone placed their hand on my shoulder making me tense. I looked behind me where a man grinned at me.

"Hey girl." he purred and I glared at him. He turned to the fire elemental. "Yo! Two whiskey's for me and the pretty girl here." he called and the bartender nodded before pouring two shots of whiskey. I growled before pushing his hand off my shoulder.

"I would advise you to not touch me." I warned with a glare and he stood back with his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, how bout we drink and talk?" he invited with a suggestive look. I held back a look of disgust.

"How about I leave you alone with your hard dick ya horny bastard?" I snarled and he looked impressed instead of insulted.

"Is that an accent I hear?" he wriggled his eyebrows and I groaned and rolled my eyes. Curse me an my copy cat nature.

"Yes you arse. Ireland was my favorite place to visit and I sometimes talk like them." I responded and Grillby came back with our drinks. He grabbed his own drink and nodded at me. I looked at him suspiciously. 

"Come on. Let's just chat?" he asked and I looked away completely ignoring him. He pulled out a small white pill while my back was turned and slipped it into my drink. It fizzed and disappeared quickly.

"Come on. Please? One drink. Then I'll leave you alone." he promised and I turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. My Soul pulsed with a warning.

I sighed. "Fine. But after I finish this drink I'm out." I pointed my finger at him and picked my shot. He watched in excitement as I brought the glass close to my lips. He licked his lips and gripped his glass.

Just as I was about to drink it, I stopped, my lips almost touching the rim. He looked at me confused when I put the glass back down. "What's wrong? You said just one drink." he said impatient.

I turned my head to look at him. My bluish greenish eyes burning with anger. "Do you really think I'll drink this and let myself be drugged? Do you actually think I wouldn't notice? Let myself be vulnerable to your horny fantasies?" I snarled and leaned over him.

He looked taken back and afraid before a wide smirk made its way onto his lips. "Well, aren't you a catch." he said and grasped my wrist in a tight grip. I looked at my wrist and back to him with an icy glare and snarled.

"Let me go or else." I warned with a hard glare.

He smirked and pulled my wrist hard. "Or else what?" he challenged and I growled an anamalistic growl. I raised my fist to punch him to next Tuesday when another hand grasped around my clenched fist. I felt adrenaline coursing through my body and I was ready to flip them. My body tensed up and my brain switching to fight. I was just about to see red when I heard it.

"Hey buddy. The girl says no." I turned around to see Sans holding my hand. I felt relieved especially when his eye lights are gone. He means business. I smirked when the guy's face paled. He stared at Sans for a moment before a challenging glare was sent at him.

"Why don't you go fuck off monster. This has nothing to do with you." he said and pulled me again. I refused to budge and I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him.

"Yes it does. Now, will you let go of my friend?" he said lowly and I could feel his magic sparking around us. But it's a lot weaker than his normal level of magic. Must be a side effect from losing his eye.

"Hah! Like a pretty girl like her would be friends with the likes of you." he laughed and glared at Sans. "Now let go."

Sans refused to let me go and he growled and went to punch him. In a split second, I snapped. I twisted my wrist from his grasp to catch his and yanked hard. He stumbled forward and I caught his other hand and twisted it behind his back. I used my whole body to push him to the ground with a loud thud. 

To everyone's eye, we were just standing one second then the next I was on this guy's back with one arm pinned behind his back and another arm held behind mine in an unnatural position. I stared at the struggling body with a cold look, not bothered by his attempts. The bar was deathly silent as I pinned the guy down on the floor. He struggled violently and I just twisted his arm more to stop his struggles.

"If I ever see the likes of you again, I will charge you for attempted rape. Got it?" I warned and he struggled more. I only twisted his arm more until he stopped. I leaned close to his ear. "Got. It?" I growled and he grunted at the added weight.

"Alright! Alright! I'll leave!" he yelled and I got off of him. He stood up holding his sore arm while glaring at me and Sans. I snarled, baring my canines as a warning and my eyes shining dangerously with murderous intent and he clamped up. He limped out the door without a word and I relaxed slightly. 

I cracked my neck and fixed my hair and fixed my gloves again. The place was silent with awe which I paid no mid to. I turned to Sans who had his jaw slack and eye lights wide with shock. I chuckled and put a finger under his jaw and pushed it close with a clank. He snapped out of his shock to blush at our close proximity.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut?" I asked in a playful tone and a grin and he looked away while rubbing the back of his skull. 

"S-Skyler! O-oh wow is it h-hot in here or what?" he tried but failed to act casual as I stood there with my hands on my hips grinning at his blushing face.

"That would be Grillby, Sans." I said in a matter of fact tone and he started to sweat nervously.

"Ah right. Grillby. Because he's hot. Not hot in that way! Hot in temperature wise! I mean-! Uh?!" he tried to defend himself and I shook my head. As much as I love to see him like this, I can't be that cruel.

"It's alright Sans." I said with a smile. Everyone stared at me like I've grown a second head. Makes sense. I have never showed this side of myself with anyone before. Nor have I ever smiled in public before. Oh I could hear the rumors now.

"So um..." he looked away nervously, his blush growing brighter. "How bout we talk for a moment? If you want?" he asked and I nodded.

"That would be nice, sure." I said and he brightened up. 

"Then let's sit down." He said and offered a seat. I rolled my eyes playfully and sat down.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask after a moment. He wiggled in his seat before looking away.

"Well um... Paps seems to enjoy your company so I thought that maybe -. Um... Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow? Eat out with me and Paps?" he asked nervously. Man, after all these years he still can't ask me out.

I pretended to think about it. "Hmmm...Is it a date?" I asked playfully and he blushed.

"N-no! Not a date! It'd be w-weird with all three o-of us! J-just a casual friendly hang out! Nothing romantic!!!" he said frantically to his embarrassment and I just chuckled and shook my head.

"Sure. As long as I don't have to wear a dress." I said and he calmed down a little. 

"Good, um pick you up at 7?" he offered and I nodded. 

"Sure." I said he offered his phone. I typed my address on his phone and handed it back to him.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow Sans." I said and walked out with a wave and a casual smile.

Sans sat there for a moment sighing dreamily at the door.

"Found someone you like Sans?" Grillby's voice pulled him from his dream induced state. He jumped and blushed bright blue.

"What? No! I'm not-! She's not-! We just met yesterday!" he defended and Grillby crackled in amusement.

"Sans, it's obvious you like her." he said and Sans groaned and banged his head on the counter.

"No..." He whined in the wood. "She's just interesting!"

"Come on Sans! It's clear she likes you too!" Doggo said and Sans looked at him confused.

"How come?" he asked.

"Dude, I have never seen her smile before! And she let you call her something other than Juliana! She obviously likes you!" a human exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm not sure. She's human. I dout she wanted anything to do with me." he said sadly and Grillby shook his head.

"Well, we shall see Sans. Who knows? Maybe you'll be together." he said and left him alone with a bottle of ketchup.

Sans sighed sadly and stared at the red bottle. "Yeah. I wish." he murmured sadly and downed the whole thing.


	13. Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They prepare for their night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me all day. So, updates will be slower but for now, I hope you'll like this one!

I sighed and looked myself in the mirror. I only wore my t-shirt so that my skeletal arms are exposed. Still the same. White, pristine ivory bones. But if you look closer, you could see scars. Small, faded scars. You could barely see it but you know it's there. I looked down on my arms. Turning my wrist back and forth looking at the bones. I wondered what it would be like to have flesh. But then, I would've scarred it with self harm. The only reason I don't do it is because it's difficult to make marks on bone with a knife.

I shook my head and walked out the bathroom. I need to grab some good clothes to wear tonight. I actually slept peacefully without a nightmare waking me up at night. I guess my brain decided to give me a break when it knew Sans and Papyrus is alive and safe. I grabbed my necklace that was still around my neck. I just wish they would remember. No, they don't need to remember. What was I thinking? They are happy without knowing. They don't need to know how bad things have been in the past. They don't know how much they've been hurt. They don't need to know that they-

I inhaled forcefully and exhaled. No. _I_ don't need to remind myself. I don't need to remember how I messed up. I don't need to remember how weak I was. I just need to think about now. The past is the past. I'm in the present. I ran my hand through my hair. I looked at my hair. Do I really need to go out with purplish, reddish, bluish hair? Should I change it? I shook my head with a smile. Nah, I don't need to. I like these colours. The problem is finding the perfect clothes to wear. I stood in front of my closet door and opened it. i turned on the lights and was greeted with a large space with plenty of shelves but missing a lot of clothes. Okay, I'm not the kind of person to but clothes. I don't even go out much. I was contemplating on going out and buy some clothes but thought against it. I've been out too much. Looks like I have to make do. 

' _I wonder how Sans and Papyrus are doing?_ ' I thought and went inside to rummage my lack of clothing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile in the skeleton household...**

Crashes and banging could be heard from the large house. Most people who knew the skeleton brothers wouldn't blink an eye and ignored them. They are normally loud so most have gotten used to them. The house had a large yard with shrubbery acting as a fence. The actual fence is painted white. A cement path leading to the door. The house itself is two stories with plenty of room. The outside is painted light blue with an orange roof. It was a calm and peaceful house that can easily fool people. Now, usually it was Papyrus who would be making all that racket because of his loud voice and enthusiastic personality. Well, not this time...

"BROTHER CALM DOWN!" Papyrus said to a frantic looking skeleton. Sans was teleporting here and there and using his magic to lift items up in the air.

"What's gotten him so worked up?" Undyne asked. She had came for their sparring lesson to work out her anger. She is sitting on the couch watching Sans hop from room to room. Papyrus standing behind her looking at his brother with concern.

"WE INVITED OUR NEW FRIEND FOR A HANG OUT! SHE SAID YES AND SANS HAVE BEEN LIKE THIS SINCE HE GOT BACK! I THINK HE'S TRYING TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION ON OUR NEW FRIEND!" Papyrus explained to her.

"Fuhuhuh! Does the bone dude have a crush on her!? That's rich!!!" Undyne laughed in amusement.

"Paps! Have you seen my shoes!?" Sans yelled from his bedroom.

"NO BROTHER! I'M AFRAID NOT!" Papyrus replied.

"Wow he's really serious about making a good first impression huh?" Undyne asked and Papyrus nodded. "So what's she like?"

"WELL SHE'S REALLY KIND AND LIKES TO COOK! SHE LIKES SANS' PUNS AND..." Papyrus trailed off. Undyne raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"AND THAT'S IT."

She sat up while staring at him with disbelief. "Wait? That's it?"

"WELL, WE'VE ONLY MET ONCE. TWICE FOR SANS IF YOU COUNT YESTERDAY! BUT HE DID SAY THAT SHE BEAT UP A GUY THAT TRIED TO HARM HER! SANS SAID SHE WAS STRONG AND FAST! SHE WON THE FIGHT WITHOUT A SWEAT!"

"Heh! This friend of yours sound awesome! How come you've never introduced me to her?! I thought we're friends!" Undyne asked annoyed.

Papyrus held his arms up in surrender. "IT'S NOT THAT! SHE SAID SHE WASN'T COMFORTABLE AROUND OTHERS AND AS I FRIEND I HAVE TO RESPECT THAT!" He defended himself and she sighed.

"Alright Paps. I understand." she said reluctantly and another crash could be heard from upstairs. "Ugh! That's it!" she yelled and ran up the stairs leaving a confused Papyrus.

She came back down with Sans in her arms like a sack of potatoes. She sat him down on the couch and stood tall with her hands on her hips. A large determined grin on her face.

"Alright Sans!" she pointed at him accusingly. "As a friend, I will help you look so good your friend will swoon over you!" she declared at he just stared at her confused.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"Duh! I'm helping you! I'll help you pick out a great look that will make that girl lust after you! Both of you!" Sans blushed at her bluntness.

"Um...Undyne I don't need your help." he feebly said and she shook her head.

"No! I will help you and that's final! It obvious you like her." she said in a teasing grin and he blushed.

"No... We're just friends. Besides we're just hanging out." he whines and tried to argue knowing full well it's pointless. Once Undyne got her mind on something, she won't stop no matter what.

"No choice bone butt! Now come one! Let's go shopping!" she declared and grabbed a shocked Sans and ran out the door.

"Papyrus you too!" she called from out the door over Sans' screaming.

"COMING!!!" He called and ran out the door, closing it behind him.

~~~

Sans stood in the middle of a shop with an annoyed look. He really didn't want to be here. But Papyrus said it was a good idea and he can't say no to his younger brother. It's impossible. Especially when he uses his puppy eyes on him. Now he's standing in the middle of a crowded shop while his brother and Undyne shop for clothes. He wasn't sure why Papyrus would jump at a chance to try new clothes.

"SANS WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS?!" Papyrus asked and he turned to face his brother and gaped. He wore a white tuxedo with an orange button up shirt underneath and an orange tie. A red rose in his pocket and black dress shoes. He seemed to shine under the light above him and his bright smile isn't helping. Safe to say, he got some awed looks from the other customers. He blinked before coughing.

"Um, looks great bro but we're not going to a wedding." he said calmly. Papyrus just smiled brighter.

"I KNOW! BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL TO TRY THEM OUT!" He said cheerfully and loudly. Sans chuckled at his brother. He can't be mad at his bro.

"You don't have to try them out bro. The Great Papyrus looks great in anything." he praised and Papyrus has stars in his eyes.

"THANK YOU BROTHER!"

"Yo Sans!" Undyne called from behind a rack of clothes. "Why aren't you choosing anything!?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I told you I don't need some new clothes." he said carelessly.

"BROTHER! UNDYNE IS RIGHT! YOU SHOULD CHOOSE SOMETHING!" Papyrus protested.

Sans stared to sweat. "Paps I don't need some new look."

"THEN HOW ARE YOU GOING TO IMPRESS THE HUMAN LATER!?" he said with a begging look.

' _Oh no._ ' Sans thought.

"PLEASE BROTHER? JUST ONE?" He begged like a kid would beg for a toy.

Sans tried to look away but failed. He gritted his teeth before sighing. "Fine. But only for you." he said and Papyrus smiled, satisfied then ran off.

Sans sighed and looked around. ' _Might as well_.' he thought and walked to a rack. He looked at the clothes before moving on to another. Nothing seems to catch his eye. They were either too expensive or looks bad on him. He groaned. He was ready to give up and walk away when he spotted something from between a pile of clothes.

He looked confused and pulled it out from the clutter. It was a wrinkled blue and black flannel. It looks to be in good shape and looks okay. He took it and found something else from the pile. He grabbed it and pulled out a black t-shirt. It looks normal. A plain black shirt with a picture of a blue headphones with a musical note in the middle. For some reason both of them caught his eye and be got them and a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of black and blue high top sneakers. Papyrus got an orange turtleneck and a black jacket and jeans. 

~~~

Sans took a deep shaky breath. He was nervous. He wore the shirt and pants. The sleeves of his flannels was rolled up to his shoulders exposing his bony arms. This would be a first time in forever that he would go out without his jacket. Unlike Sans, Papyrus was rearing to go. He wore the orange turtleneck and jacket with black jeans and orange sneakers and his signature scarf. Undyne left an hour ago with a thumbs up and a teasing wink to Sans.

"COME ON SANS! LET'S PICK UP THE HUMAN!!!" Papyrus urgently said.

"Alright bro just..." he trailed off looking at his blue hoodie. He need to pick up Skyler but he really didn't want to leave without his jacket. The only thing similar throughout the Reset's. The one that had been with him since he could remember. Something he couldn't bring himself to leave. In the end he tied it around his hip bones. He made a shortcut to Skyler's house and they both stepped in.

They jumped through the other side and Sans turned to seal up the tear while Papyrus gawked at the sight.

"SANS...?" he called slowly, eye sockets wide.

"Hmm?" he hummed while sealing up the tear.

"ARE WE IN THE RIGHT PLACE?" he asked while gawking in front of him.

"Huh? Yeah, this is the...place..." he trailed off when he turned around. This was not what they were expecting. The house was gigantic! It must have at least a dozen rooms! The lawn is large and looked well cared for. The thing is, they are a few minutes away from the city. The surrounding area is filled with trees. The area is fenced in with metal fences and a gate. It looked like it can get a bit lonely, being so far away from everyone. Sans shook out of his stupor and went to step in and triggered a security measures. The fences sparked and something blinked red from the bushes. His eye widened and a lazer shot out at him at full speed. He closed his eyes and braced himself expecting to being dusted when he felt nothing. He carefully opened his eye which snapped open when he was surrounded by a light blue force field. They both stood inside the bubble without any harm.

"Sorry about that. Forgot to update the security system." He flicked his eye light over to Skyler who stood with a small blue gun in her hands pointing at him.

"What?" he asked simply, still a bit shaken up.

"People have tried to break in and I set up some security measures to keep them out." she explained and pushed a button on the gun and the bubble faded.

They looked amazed and she knew it. She twilled the gun in her hands. "This little toy I made myself. It has different functions. Including the force field that protected you from the lazer. The thing isn't meant to kill. Just stun." she said and slid the small gun in her pants. She smirked at their gawking faces before they snapped out of it.

"THAT WAS AMAZING HUMAN! I NEVER KNEW YOU MADE STUFF!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly.

She chuckled. "Yeah I make stuff. Usually useless things that I sell to other people. I keep the good ones though." she winked and Sans finally got a good look at her.

She wore a black shirt with an echo flower design, black jeans, black leather jacket, gloves and black and light blue high top sneakers. She looked amazing in his eyes. She noticed him gawking at her and smirked.

"Like something you see bone boy?" she teased and he blushed and looked away causing her to chuckle.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING HUMAN!" Papyrus praised and she smiled.

"Thanks. You look handsome yourself Papyrus." She winked and he blushed orange.

Papyrus strikes a pose. "NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS LOOKS DASHING!" he said but it just looks cute with his blush.

She laughs. She actually laughed. Not grin or smirk or chuckled. A true genuine laugh. It made Sans' heart flutter and he couldn't help but sport a large smile himself. But something seems off. How some he felt like he knew her laugh. He knew and missed it very much.

She smiles and shook her head playfully. "Yes, you are Paps. Yes you are." she stares at them. "So, where are we going?" she asked.

"OH RIGHT! WELL, I THOUGHT OF EATING AT A RESTAURANT THAT SELLS PASTA BUT IT MAY TAKE A WHILE SINCE IT'S SO FAR FROM HERE." He said and she frowned.

"Well Paps, I can just make a shortcut there." Sans offers but he shook his head.

"NO! I WANTED TO SHOW THE HUMAN THE GREAT PLACES I FOUND WHILE GETTING THERE! IF WE TAKE A SHORTCUT THEN WE'D MISS IT!" Papyrus cried and it made Sans upset seeing his brother in distress.

"Well we could walk there." he suggested. "It may take a while but-"

"Hey, I got into this mess, I'm getting us out." Skyler said confidently making them stared at her confused.

"No Sky you don't have to." Sans siad but she only shook her head with a grin.

"Nuh uh! No way bone boy! I asked _you guys_ to pick _me up_ at _my home_ , it's _my_ fault. Besides, I have a better idea than walking a long way." she said confidently with mischief in her eyes.

"What is it?" Sans asked cautiously. She asked them to follow her to her garage. They went inside and she flicked the lights open. Inside was a sports car. A shiny light blue car with a silver finish that shined. The insides are white leather and seats are red leather with plenty of leg space. The back had two light blue pillows. The car had a sick stereo and a lot of fancy buttons. The car looked like it was built for speed and durability. Streamline, sturdy and stable. The car can fit six people.   

They gawked at the car while Skyler stood beside them with a smirk. She walked over to it. "Like it?" she asked while stroking the waxed finish. "I got into cars and made this beauty. I made a bike too but since it's three people, I think I could put this to good use. What do you think? Ready to put this baby to the test?" she asked and they nodded and rushed inside. She laughed and jumped into the drivers seat. Sans sat in the passenger seat while Papyrus in the back. Sans touched the white insides in awe.

"I think I like it." he said and she smiled.

"Yup! Now, how fast have you gone?" she asked and Sans looked confused.

"Um I don't know?"

"HUMAN! YOUR CAR IS ALMOST LIKE MY RED SPORTS CAR!" Papyrus exclaimed and she chuckled.

"Well, this can go faster." she said and started the car. The car rumbled lowly and she flicked a switch. "Since we won't be hitting traffic in a while," she pressed the gas and it growled. She gripped the stearing wheel with a smirk and unparked the car. "let's have some fun."

She kicked the gas and the car went speeding out the garage. Sans cried out and gripped the seats with his life. She spun around and they were on the road. She pressed the gas again and they went full speed down.


	14. Return Of The Assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler meets some trouble. We meet a new contender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this was late, and bad. I had writers block and yeah. I will try to make the next chapter better. Hope.

The sky is dark with the faint twinkling of stars in the sky. The moon hidden behind large clouds as nocturnal creatures roamed the dark. Some people fear the dark. They say the dark holds monsters and other creatures that would make people disappear without a trace. You can't see in the dark. Vision means nothing if you can't see danger. Most would avoid the dark. Hiding in their homes or staying under the shelter of the light. Well, that was in the past.

Nowadays people were active day and night. The day is when they work and play and all those other things. The night is for resting. Weather it's sleeping or just taking a break from all the stress. The streets illuminated by colourful lights. Bars and restaurants filled with customers wanting to have a good time. It's never silent at night when you're in the city. As expected when most of the population used the night as an escape from the real world. Filled with stress and worry. But right now, even the night can ease the worry from a particular skeleton...

"Woohoo!!!" I shouted in the night sky over Sans' panicked screaming. I drove down the path at full speed while making turns and jumps. Papyrus seems to like it but Sans... He's not liking it one bit. I know. I just love to see him so on edge the first time he was pulled into something. And when we did it again he'd be begging for me to go faster. Finally we reached the main road and I slowed down to the speed limit. I smiled as I drove in line with the other cars. I looked over to Sans and chuckled at his shocked face.

"HUMAN! THAT WAS AMAZING!!! WE WERE GOING SO FAST!!!" Papyrus exclaims happily from the back seat. He loves things like this. I just wish I could show him something even faster but not yet.

"Yeah," Sans said shakily while removing his phalanges from the seat that he clung on for dear life. There were holes when he gripped to tight. "S-so, so fast." he shook and ran his hands over his body. "How are we still alive?! How is the car not crashed yet?!" he yelled and I grinned wider almost cockily.

"Cause I'm a good driver. I've been waiting to try this baby out for a while! I thought this would be a great opportunity." I said and he turned to me with his eye sockets wide and pupils dilated.

"Yeah. Just don't do that again. I'd rather live to see my future." he said and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Don't be a drama king Sans. Trust me, you'd be begging for me to go fast." I said and he shook his head almost violently.

"NO! No! Not ever!!! Never again!! Please don't make me go through that again!" he begged with those puppy eyes. His eye lights wide and staring at me and his bottom lip trembled. I looked over to him and bit my lip. He looked so sad and I hate it. I hate seeing him sad and hopeless. It reminded me so much of that look when he's hurt. I relented.

"Fine." i sighed with a smile and made a turn. "But I will be waiting for the day you want me to go fast." I winked and he groaned.

"Trust me, that won't happen anytime soon." He said and I finally looked at what he's wearing.

"HUMAN! WE ARE ALMOST THERE! JUST TURN LEFT AFTER THIS!" Papyrus said from the back and nodded. I turned left and drove down a street where multiple colourful lights hanged over our heads. I stared at the with awe. The planted trees surrounding the road had lights on them that looked like rain. The bushes had lights in them making them glow. The place was bright but it looks amazing at night and I was in awe at it all.

"Wow." I breathed out, eyes shining under the light.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK HUMAN!? I KNOW IT ISN'T MUCH BUT I LOVE COLOURFUL LIGHTS AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULD TOO!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly and I smiled wide.

"Well you thought right. Wow, just wow." I said breathlessly. I've never knew how beautiful this is. How much I loved it. How much I miss it. "Thank you Papyrus." I said while glancing back at him.

"YOU ARE WELCOME HUMAN! NOW, LET ME SHOW YOU THE WAY THERE!" He said and I followed his directions. I drove through twists and turns while staring at the lights. I felt joy, love even. I've missed this. I missed looking at something remotely beautiful. When was the last time I've seen so many lights at the same time? 

My smile fell and I glanced back at Sans. He was just staring out the window with an awed look. His eye lights wide with stars in his eyes. I know he's looking at the stars not the lights. He loves space and I love it when he's happy. He didn't notice me staring at him and I felt my Soul pulse painfully. I looked at the road and my hand sneaked down under the wheel and I pushed a small button. The wheel stilled and drove on it's own. My feet are removed from the pedals but it still kept moving. Papyrus said to turn left and the wheel turned. I loved that function because right now, I didn't want to drive. I just held onto the wheel without turning it. I let my mind wander to a long time ago.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Serin!!!" someone called and I opened my eyes and blinked sleepily. I groaned and rolled over to my side from my hammock. I smiled when I saw someone familiar running towards me. They panted when they reached me and I sat up._

_"Sup? What-"_

_"Serin, please follow me!" they declared breathlessly and I was surprised._

_"Okay? Why?" I asked and they blushed and looked away._

_"J-just-... Please?" they asked timidly and I smiled._

_"Alright." I said and stood up. They smiled widely and took my bony hand and pulled me somewhere. I was surprised at their eagerness but followed them anyway._

_We passed the forest of tress and windy pathways. They lead me through twists and turns all the while holding my hand. We were almost out when they stopped. They turned to be blushing shyly._

_"Um, Serin? Can you p-please close your eyes?" they asked and I complied. I heard them sigh and took my hand. They walked and this time much more slowly and carefully. We stopped and I raised my eyebrow at the silence. I could hear them take a deep breath._

_"Serin, we've been friends for a while now. And we're practically family. We've even shared our Souls. I have been thinking about us, a lot." they said and I was confused but kept quiet. "So, maybe- I-... I think that..." they exhaled shakily. "I think that maybe it's time we take things to the next level. Look up and open your eyes."_

_I obeyed and I gawked. The night sky is filled with billion and billions of twinkling stars. Like looking at the whole galaxy. All the stars shining above us at the same time. I smiled when a shooting star soar through the sky._

_"Wow, this is..." I trailed off and looked at them and I fell silent. They had a bright blush on their face and they looked away shyly._

_"Yeah, I thought you'd like this and-. Hmm..." they trailed off again. I tilted my head in confusion. "I wanted to tell you that. That I-. I-" they were cut off my a loud explosion that shook the ground. We turned back to the forest where a black cloud formed in the sky._

_"What the heck?" I said and we looked at each other. We knew those looks. We nodded with a determined look and ran back into the forest to the black cloud. Whatever we wanted to say can wait._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I blinked when we stopped at a restaurant. It's not that fancy but it is elegant. I can tell it's a french restaurant by the looks of it. Papyrus was practically bouncing at the back making me chuckle.

"HERE IT IS! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO HERE! CAN WE PLEASE GO NOW!? PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE!!?" He begged and I smiled.

"Sure but slow down. You're making the car brunch!" I exclaimed playfully and he stopped and looked bashful.

"SORRY HUMAN. I'M JUST SO EXCITED!" 

"I can tell." Both Sans and I said. We paused and looked at each other. I know I felt a connection when my necklace shone a bit but I just laughed it off.

"Great minds think alike huh?" I winked and he chuckled. 

"Yeah, I guess." he said and looked at Papyrus. "Paps why don't we go in and get a table?" he suggested. Papyrus nodded and flung open the car door and jumped out, Sans following after. I sat there in the river's seat smiling to myself. I held the necklace in my hand through my shirt, feeling the heart. I could feel a slight tinge of magic. Could it be...?

I shook my head dismissively, No. I'm just imagining things. It's not real and it will never will be. I sighed and let go of my necklace. I wish it is real. I turned of the auto-pilot and engines. I opened the door and locked the car. I sighed and was about to walk off when I heard yelling. I looked up to see a human yelling at the skeleton brothers. I groaned and put on a cold face. I walked over to them with calculated movement. I could practically hear the conversation.

"Look, company policy states that we have the right to refuse to serve anyone. And we refuse to serve the likes of you!" the woman said in a polite voice but disgust clear in her eyes.

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Papyrus protested, looking crestfallen. Poor guy.

"I'm sorry but that's policy. Now I will advise you to leave before I call the authorities to escort you out." the woman said, clearly getting annoyed. Sans looked livid and I feel for him. Other human just stared but didn't do anything. Typical.

I strode over there with a hard glare. "I will ask again to leave the premises before-"

"What's going on over here?" I asked politely but my eyes are hard and my facial expression cold. She jumped, clearly not expecting my presence. I crossed my arms and stared at her.

"Ah, miss Juliana! I-I wasn't expecting you! Nothing is going on here. I was just escorting these monsters out. Do you want a table?" she politely asked, completely ignoring Sans and Papyrus. Speaking of them, they both looked at me confused. They never heard my other name before.

"No actually. I was just wondering what they did wrong exactly?" I asked her and she looked taken back.

"Well, they're monsters." she said in a matter of fact tone. 

"And that's the problem because?" I asked and she looked confused and nervous.

"Well monsters aren't allowed here. The are monsters." she reasoned but not very good.

"Since when and where did it say monsters aren't allowed specifically?" I asked again and she clamped up, clearly not able to answer me. I glared at her. "Why won't you answer me? Is it because you're afraid or do you have no valid reason for refusing them?" I didn't get an answer. Everyone is looking at us right now but as always, I didn't care.

"So what are you implying is that you are speciest. They didn't do anything wrong yet you treat them badly because of what species they are. Do tell me, what made humans better than monsters? Tell me what gave humans the right to treat monsters this way?" I asked and she opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out. It took a few more before she spoke.

"Monsters killed six human children without any remorse. They have magic, they are dangerous." she said. I glared her down for a minute.

"Do we actually know that? Do we actually know that monsters killed them without feeling bad? Maybe guilt? Do we actually know or are we just making assumptions?" I said and she looked taken back. I saw a couple of people trying to record us but I turned around before they could. "Whatever. I don't care what you do with your life. I know where I'm _not_ going. C'mon guys." I said and walked off with a confused Sans and Papyrus trailing behind. The place was almost flooded with teenagers looking for an internet sensation.

I walked speedily down the street with my head hung low and scowl on my face. My hands shove in my pockets violently. I am practically burning with anger and annoyance. I don't know why I didn't just take them and walk off. I don't care about monsters or humans. I hate them! Why am i defending them?!

"HUMAN WAIT!" Papyrus called and I paused, they paused to. I just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk unmoving with my head hung low. I was pissed. My breathing deep, turning into mist in the chilly November air.

"HUMAN, I, DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE BUT I APPRECIATE YOU DEFENDING US!" He exclaimed but I didn't respond nor move. I heard him twiddle with his bony hands nervously. I know he's waiting for a response but I didn't want to talk. Monsters and humans walked passed us, knowing full well not to get involved. Especially when they can sense the tense atmosphere.

"Um Sky, I'm with my bro here. I don't know what happened back there but maybe we should get out of this cold? We don't exactly know where you're going." Sans said and I looked up. I realized I'm just waking aimlessly, maybe far away from the car and they're following me in concern. I felt...nothing. Oddly nothing. My hair fell on my face, covering one of my eye and I looked behind to look at them. They just stared at me with worry etched on their faces. I sighed and forced an easy smile.

"Sorry guys, I guess I'm just so used to walk my temper off that I forgot you were here." I said apologetically while rubbing the back of my neck.

They smiled in relief anyway. "IT'S OKAY HUMAN! YOU WERE NOT USED TO IT AND HABITS ARE HARD TO GET RID OF! TRUST ME, I KNOW." He said pointedly staring at Sans.

Sans chuckled and rubbed the back of his skull. "Heh yeah, you don't need to worry. It's fine. We're here for you." he said with a smile and I stared, transfixed. That smile, even after all these years it never changed. The same smile he gave every time I'm in a bad mood. I smiled back.

"Thanks. Sorry for being such a bad friend and running off like that. And for that lady. I wasn't even helping.' I said while looking down. I perked up when i had an idea. "Tell you what, I know a place that we can hang out! It's peaceful, beautiful and free of asshole humans! What do you say?" I suggested.

"Oh wow, Sky, you... Don't have to do that." Sans said and I shook my head.

"Nonsense! I insist! But, we need some food! So," I clap my hands with an excited smile on my face. "What do you want to eat?"

They looked unsure for a moment before sighing, giving up. "Surprise us I guess." Sans said.

"YEAH HUMAN! I'M SURE YOU CAN SURPRISE US AND WHATEVER IT IS IT WILL BE AMAZING!" Papyrus exclaimed happily and I smiled.

"Alright, let's go find some snacks." i said and lead the way with Sans and Papyrus trailing behind. We passed several monster and human shops searching for some snacks. They keep pointing out what they wanted but I need to find the perfect one. Sans wanted ketchup and Papyrus wanted spaghetti but I refused them. I have something planned already. I smile, maybe I can impress them. Maybe I can win their hearts. Maybe I can be a good... friend? I guess that's the term I'm stuck with.

"Serin?" 

I froze mid step. No one knew that name but me and... I gulped and turned around to see an old turtle looking at me in shock.

"Gerson?"


	15. Friendly Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler and Gerson chat for a moment. We reveal some details about her past and a clue to the big chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late. there are good reasons! 1) Writer's block. 2)insomnia getting to me and I over slept. 3) I was dragged by my family to the beach, movie, swimming pool. Yeah. I got a bit sick after the swimming pool one.

__

I froze in awe. We both looked at each other for what felt like hours when it's only been a few seconds. I can't believe he's still alive. How many monsters are still alive?!

"Serin, is that you?" he asked shakily and I was about to respond when someone called.

"Hey Gerson!" Sans called and stood beside me with Papyrus behind him. "I see you've met Skyler." he said with a smile and the old timer looked at me confused. I was still frozen in place. So he didn't hear.

"Sky, Gerson used to help us in the Underground a long time ago. He's great and help took care of Paps when he was younger." Sans said to me with a smile.

"Yeah, great." i said, my voice strained but went unnoticed.

 "So um... When did you two meet?" Sans asked curiously and I panicked. I shook my head frantically at Gerson in a silent plea. He thankfully understood.

"Yeah. We met not to long ago. She actually bought a crab apple from me a few days ago." he said and I let our an inaudible sigh of relief.

Sans bought it and smiled. "Alright then."

"Sans, how about you and Papyrus go start the car. I... I need to buy some things from Gerson. maybe catch up a bit." I glance at Gerson to make my point. He nodded in understanding. Sans looked at us confused and I threw him the key without breaking eye contact with the old turtle. Sans sent us a passing glance of confusion before walking off with Papyrus to the car.

We stood in front of each other in silence. He has gotten a lot older since we last saw each other. He stood behind his stall in silence, staring at me like I came back from the dead. i sighed and spoke.

"So, what'ca got?" I asked simply.

"What?" he asked confused.

"What do you sell?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh that. Well, some crabapples, cinnamon bunnies and some sandwich." he replied, albeit a little confused.

I nodded and grabbed a plastic bag and grabbed some food items in silence. He just stared at me, like I was going to disappear on him. I didn't say a word to him for a long awkward silence. He exhaled deeply.

"So, Skyler?"

I looked at him without raising my head.

"i don't know much about you but I know you aren't really good at names. So, where did that name come from?" he asked and I sighed.

"Something similar but different." I responded while holding an apple. I looked down. "Yeah, not really good at names. My name is Juliana Ann but I guess I told them that my friends call me Skyler."

He hummed in understanding. "So Juliana Ann is your mothers name I'm assuming?" he asked and I nodded.

"Julie Ann."

"And Skyler?"

I hesitated to answer him. I took a shaky breath and spoke with trembling lips. "5ky-13R."

He looked at me with pity and I looked away while shoving the apple violently in the bag. He sighed. "Why do you punish yourself?" he asked me and I didn't answer him. I kept my lips shut tight.

"Seri- sigh. Skyler. Why-"

"I want something similar to something I already heard." i cut him off.

"And naming yourself after something you _hate_ is your idea?" he asked with sadness in his tone. 

"I guess it's the first thing that came to mind at the moment." i hissed and he stepped back with his hands raised as a sign of defeat. I breathed in deeply before exhaling. I looked at him with a serious look.

"I can't use my real name. I've already found you and the brothers yet unlike you they don't remember _anything_. i'm guessing they lost their memory after the barrier was up? Since they didn't come visit me or know me but you remember me. Who knows who else is still alive and know me. They'll be world wide panic and I'll-" I stopped myself and my gaze lowered onto my glove covered hands.

"You know very well what happened before wasn't your fault." Gerson said sternly noticing my change.

"Tell that to everyone else." I growled but not at him. My gaze softened. "They wanted someone to blame. I was just there at the wrong place, wrong time. Not to mention what i can do. Well, what I used to do. Because of that _coward_ , I can't use that power anymore." I said lowly in anger and he knows. He knows what i meant. He knows what I can do and what happened.

I sighed. "How do you know me? How do you recognized me I mean." I asked him the big question.

"When you're as old as me, you know someone special when you see one." he replied nonchalantly and I scoffed.

"Great. Now I have to change my appearance again." I groaned. 

He looked surprised. "Why would you change who you are?"

"I can't let anyone know who I am Gerson. If you recognized me then others will too." I responded. "Besides I-. Hmm..." I trailed off. I don't really know what to say. I don't know what I'm saying.

Gerson sighed, he knew what happened to me in the past. Good and bad. Not much but enough to understand.

"Well, nevertheless, it was nice to meet you again. But I have to know, how did you...?" he trailed off. I already know what he's asking.

"I guess when the barrier broke, it released a lot of magic, kinda like a "shockwave". The void chains absorbs energy, it's the reason I couldn't break them. It drained my energy to almost nothing so I could break them. When the "shockwave" happened, it got confused which one to drain so it drained the excess magic around me instead of mine, leaving me time to regenerate energy back. It also left me with just enough time for me to break them. But that's just a theory." I explained, I left out the part where two children broke it for me since I was clueless at the time. I only knew that from analysis and data I got from my cave and the barrier. Ps, that took so long to get the data from since humans kept taking pictures of a giant mountain. He nodded in understanding. 

"I see. Skyler, I am truly sorry about what happened but you must know that your imprisonment was never your fault. They blamed you for who you are and you are punished for it."

"I know." I said solemnly. "That doesn't mean it hurts any less." I said and paid him some G for the treats. I held the bag in one hand while handing him the G in the other.

"Though it won't really matter in the end. That _monster_ died a long time ago. Probably from the curse or killed himself, maybe old age. Good riddance. Too bad I didn't get to finish him off myself. That would serve justice." I said bitterly and Gerson looked nervous.

"Um actually Skyler? There's something you must know. He-"

_**Honk!** _

Gerson was cut off when a loud honk rang through the chilly air. I turned around to see Papyrus waving at me from the driver's seat looking excited.

"Hey, who said you can drive my car?!" I yelled playfully before shaking my head when the other honked in response. My eyes show happiness and joy, something Gerson found missing. It's very rarely that I smile, even in the past. So seeing me smile at the skeletons antics made him smile also. 

 _'Good to know they can still make her smile to this day.'_ he thought.

I chuckled and waved him goodbye. I ran to the car after shooing Papyrus out of the driver's seat. He sat in the back with Sans in the passengers seat grinning at us. I rolled my eyes with a smile and drove. As I drove down the road, I can't help but think. What did Gerson wanted to say? I shrugged it off. 

' _Maybe nothing important. Besides,_ ' I look at the skeleton brothers from the corner of my eye as they bicker with each other about puns and skeletons. I smiled and looked at the road. ' _I have other things to worry about._ ' 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Give me more comments to push me to update. For some reason that works. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear some theories on who did tat


	16. Hidden Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler shows them a secret place only she knows. It makes more sense if you listen to the song Fireflies by Owl City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: I want to thanks my other author who just joined me on this fic. Their name is o0JayWolf0o and they are an amazing writer. I hope you check them out cause they helped me edit this, gave me ideas and fixed some shitty mistakes I had. The next three chapters are all their ideas so thanks them so much. Go give them some love and I'll see you next time. Ps, HI Jay! Hope you like this gift!!!  
> \---------  
> Jay: hello everyone! :D hmm.. i do love this surprise intro you gave me XD i hope this chapter seems somewhat improved from how it was before and i also hope that your readers will accept and acknowledge me o3o?  
> anyways, go read the chapter now >:3

I drove down the highway back to my house. The sky was clear and dark. You can see the stars clearly but I have something special planned for the two unsuspecting skeletons. They looked confused when I parked my car back in the garage. I stepped out and grabbed the food. They followed me curiously.

"Um, Sky? I thought we were going out?" Sans asked me with a baffled look.

"YES!" Papyrus agreed. "EATING OUT MEANS EATING OUTSIDE RIGHT?" he asked innocently and I couldn't help myself.

"Yes, that and more." I grinned at the flustered look on Sans' and the confused one on Papyrus'. I chuckled. "Jokes aside, I told you I'd take you to a place where there are no humans. Though my house has no one, there's a place I want to show you." I said before I walked out the metal door with the two following behind me. I closed the door and walked to my backyard. The place was spacious, to put it lightly. It was literally _acres_ big. I was thinking about adding something, but nothing had come to mind. So, for now, it's just a big open space. They looked amazed as I kept walking to an opening through the fence. I opened it and led the way.

We walked through the forest of trees in the dark, only illuminated by the fluorescent light from the moon. Our footsteps made the leaves crunch loudly. The darkness was accompanied by the quiet sounds of crickets and other nocturnal creatures. It was a like scene from a horror movie, and it freaked the brothers out.

"Umm? Human?" Papyrus' voice was much softer than his usual boisterous tone. "Where are we going?" He tentatively asked.

"Someplace special," I responded vaguely. They are sweating like crazy and I can practically smell the fear radiating off of them. I grinned sneakily and kept walking in the dark. I'm already used to this forest. I've walked through these trees multiple times and found many secrets hidden here. I can also see very well in the dark so I can easily walk over rocks, branches, and puddles.

"OW!"

_But unfortunately, they can't._

I turned around to see Papyrus nursing his skull while Sans stood beside him concerned. There was a low hanging branch in front of him. Now I know what hit Papyrus.

"Careful, this place has a lot of low hanging branches and holes. Watch your step," I advised, and he nodded.

"Sky, I'm beginning to question your intentions here," Sans said. I feigned a gasp.

"You mean you don't trust me?" I pouted.

He stumbled before catching himself. "It's not that! It's just-! This place is a death trap! And I would rather not get eaten please!" he protested and I snickered. 

"I AGREE WITH MY BROTHER HUMAN!" Papyrus said while rubbing his tender skull. "AS BRAVE AND AS GREAT AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM, I WOULD LIKE TO UM, EAT SOMEWHERE ELSE?" He shyly said and I smiled, not that they can see it.

 

"C'mon bone bros. Wolves eat bones, y'know!" I called to them and they jumped before running towards my retreating figure.

"WAIT FOR US!!"

~~~

We've been walking for a few minutes. The longer we walk, the deeper we go into the forest. I could tell they were nervous as hell. They kept turning their skulls around at every sound they hear and I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. This forest is not _completely_ safe but it's safe enough. No creature would mess with me. 

"Skyler, where are we going?" Sans asked.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." I smiled at them.

"Doesn't feel that way," he murmured. I smiled at him and perked up when I saw the path getting darker and more narrowed. I smiled and walked ahead. Sans and papyrus stopped and stared at me. I stopped and turned to them with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

They hesitated before Sans spoke. "Do you really want to go in there?" He asked shakily.

I tilted my head. I looked back to the dark path before smiling softly and turn back at them. "It's fine. It's safe. C'mon, I'll be right here. I'll protect you guys." I said. They hesitated before papyrus stepped forward first- with Sans following shortly behind him. I smiled brightly and walked ahead. The path was extremely dark, so I was careful with where I step. It was extremely creepy right now. Kinda like Slenderman.

"Man, all we need is 8 papers and we're set," I murmured to myself.

"What?" Sans asked confused and I chuckled.

"Nothin'," I grinned. If I had told them they'd have had nightmares for days.

We stopped when a large wall of bushes loomed above us- in our way.

"WELP! NOWHERE TO GO! LET'S GET BACK HOME AND FORGET ABOUT THIS SO I CAN MAKE MY SPECIAL SPAGHET-"

Papyrus trailed off when I kept walking. I walked to the wall and pressed my hand to it before I felt around. My hand didn't go through, the plants were grown too close together. I felt around a bit until my fingers sensed a hole and I grinned triumphantly. I turned back to them with a big smile while they stared at me confused.

"There's more to this forest than meets the eye." I said and gripped the vines covering an entrance. They stared at it with wide eyes - which were sparkling in awe- and I stepped inside. They followed soon after.

The cave was pitch black but I knew there would be nothing in the way. I could see nothing, just a long tunnel. But I can see gemstones littered on the walls of the caves. Other than that, there was nothing. But they didn't know that. I felt two skeletons ram into my back and I stumbled forward for moment before catching my footing. I resisted the urge to make a flame and looked behind me where I could see both of them clinging onto my back shaking with wide eye lights in fear. I hummed at them confused.

They looked at my direction since they couldn't see me clearly in the dark. "H-HUMAN. C-CAN WE H-HOLD ON TO Y-YOU?" Papyrus asked shakily with Sans nodding in agreement. I stared at them surprised before smiling down at them with a loving look.

I grabbed their hands and held them in mine with the bag resting on my arm to free my other hand. Sans held my right hand and Papyrus my left. "Sure," I said and continued walking with them in tow.

We kept walking until I could see another wall of vines with silver light pouring through and smiled. I hurried them and walked faster. The closer we got, the brighter the lights- but not enough to blind us. It was more of a glow than anything else. They stared at it confused but I know what's behind the vines. I let go of their hands and stepped closer. They stopped walking and just stood there silently staring at the glow coming from behind the vines. I grabbed the vines but didn't pull them just yet. I turned to them with a smile and a knowing glint in my eyes.

"Remember when I said that I know a place that will blow your minds? Someplace special?" I asked, and they nodded dumbly.  

I grinned and pulled the vines to reveal a garden. My grin titled smugly when their eyes flashed wide in wonder. The garden was _huge_. The place was fenced in with large hedges that were a few meters tall. It completely hid the garden deep in the forest. No one knew this existed- heck, I didn't know it existed until I was flying around when I was walking through the forest. The place was gorgeous, to say the least. The grass seemed to glow under the moonlight reflecting from the subtle drops of dew on the individual blades of grass. White fluffy dandelions dotted the grass and bent with the wind. There was a crystal clear river with a beautiful waterfall. The rocks practically sparkled under the moonlight from the water on them. The water was so clear, you could see the stones under the water's surface and the fish swimming in it looked so graceful. Pink lilies floated on the liquid, adding an atmosphere to the already enchanted scene. There were countless flora around, littering the fields with color that ranged from white to red to blue- and more! There are a few trees around with either bare branches or with leaves. Near the stream and the bottom of the tress were small clusters of light blue mushrooms. They somehow glowed- a small light illuminating from them. To complete it all, the sky was clear with a perfect view of the night sky that showed billions and billions of stars with the moon shining brightly alongside them.  It was like they were floating in space. The stars were twinkling with different colors in the dark sky, shifting from dim to bright as they twinkled. 

I smiled at them and walked toward them as they stared at the scene in wonderstruck. I put down the bag on the ground.

"Like it?" I asked, and they snapped out of it

"YES HUMAN! THIS IS SPECTACULAR!" exclaimed Papyrus with stars in his eye sockets.

"Yeah.. How...?" Sans murmured in disbelief.

I smiled at him before turning my attention to the stars. "I know, right? This place is hidden as you can tell. It came as a surprise to me, too. I was wandering around the forest a few months ago. Came across that wall and I felt like it was a good idea to check it out, but then I fell through the vines and into that cave. Found this place and made it beautiful and took care of it ever since." I explained and crossed my arms behind my head. "I call it my secret garden. It's nice and quiet and I go here to relax and clear my head." I turn back at them with a loving look and soft smile. "You are the first one's I've brought. Make sure to keep it a secret though okay?" I winked playfully and Sans chuckled.

"WILL DO, HUMAN!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly and I giggled with Sans.

You didn't notice your tough demeanor slipping under their presence. 

The wind blew from behind us stirred the grass and brought millions of fireflies that flew out from the grass and into the sky. They stared in reverence while I smiled. This place has a lot of fireflies and now it looked like the ground is the sky. I fall back onto the grass with my arms still crossed. Fireflies flew up from around me and flew upwards. I smiled as It watched them flutter away into the sky to join the stars. Sans looked at me and flopped down beside me while Papyrus ran to try and catch the fireflies. I relaxed and watched him run around as I heard Sans sigh from beside me.

"This is nice," he sighed and I turn my head to look at him. He stared at the sky with wide eyes lights that were practically stars of their own in his eye sockets. I missed that reaction. He would always have that wide eyes look whenever he sees the stars.

"Yeah," I answered him.

"You come here often?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yup. It's where I relax. It's more beautiful at night."

He hummed in agreement before we basked in the quiet, calm night.

"HUMAN! BROTHER! I CAUGHT ONE!" Papyrus ran to us screaming and we sat up. He had a wide smile on his face while his hands were clammed shut. He knelled down before us to show us what he caught.

"LOOK!" he opened his hands and a firefly was sitting in his palm before spreading it's wings and flew away, blinking it's lights all the while.

We watched it fly away to join the others. It was oddly calm and we relished it. I watched as Papyrus ran around to try and make the fireflies fly again. I noticed a firefly flying towards me and I held my gloved hand out and it landed on my hands. I watched as it crawled on my hand, blinking, before flying away. I relaxed and looked over to Sans and my hands flew on to my mouth to stifle a giggle.

Sans had fireflies gathering on his skull to form some sort of glowing crown while he looked unamused. He grumbled while I poked him to try and cheer him up.

"Well, hello my king," I grinned, then, realizing the hilarity of the situation, lost it. I fell back onto the grass laughing hysterically while the fireflies from the ground around me flew up to join in on Sans' crown. He grumbled at me and turned away, but didn't do anything to get rid of the fireflies on his skull. I caught my breath and stared at him with a smile.

"Oh, calm down. They just want to dance," I said and waved my hand over his skull to scare away the fireflies. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"I don't want to dance," he grumbled and I thought a bit before getting an idea. 

"Oh yeah?" I grinned and stood up.

"Yes," he said, but yelped when I grabbed his hands.

I stood up and spun him around before spinning him to face me and laid on of my hands on his shoulder and another on his hips. He blushed bright blue.

"S-Skyler!" He exclaimed flustered. "W-what are you doing?!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" I raised an eyebrow with a playful grin and began to move. "I'm dancing. And you should too."

"I-I don't know how to dance!" He protested.

"That's okay. The fireflies can teach you," I giggled and began to dance wholeheartedly. He stumbled a bit but tried to catch up.

"I-I d-don't- I can't dance!"

"Shh. Don't think. Follow." I said softly and he looked at me. I gave him an encouraging smile and danced slowly. He started dancing, and almost tripped, but I caught him just in time and we dipped. He blushed and looked away.

"S-sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't apologize." I said and pulled us up as we stared into each others eyes. "Don't think. Just feel. It'll help." I said and he nodded. I smiled gratefully and began to dance. He messed up a bit and looked ready to give up when he noticed the fireflies flying into a trail and flew around us. He watched, entranced by their dance and subconsciously began to dance too. We danced gracefully around the field with the fireflies, dancing with an invisible song with no care in the world. We danced and I couldn't help but watch his skull. The way he stared at the lightning bugs with that goofy smile of his and bright eye lights. The way the moonlight bounced off his skull making him shine. 

I was so entranced that I forgot I was staring and he stared at me. His eye lights met mine as we locked eyes. We stopped right under the stars as the moon shone above us. The fireflies flew around and above us but we didn't notice as we stared into each others eyes, both lost in them. The world seems to still as we stood in this perfect moment. I smiled and he smiled back. I was about to lean in, to lock lips with him. To feel him, to remember him- but I pulled back. He looked surprised and I just smiled.

"Told you you can dance." I said and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and stared at me like a deer in headlights.

"U-um yeah. I guess so." he murmured almost sadly, blushing furiously, and I just smiled.

"Ahem. Right. I'll get the snacks. I guess eating near the stream is better since we can see the water clearly." I said and waked back to the stream. I turn back to stare at Sans. "You comin'?" I asked and he jumped before nodding.

"Y-yeah, 'm comin."

I smiled and walked off with him in tow, and I couldn't help but think- why was Sans.. sad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Told you they were amazing! This is amazing! The words are perfect! Go thanks o0JayWolf0o for this cause they deserved it!! Thanks Jay and thanks to all of my-sorry-OUR readers! See you next time!


	17. Secrets Kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: two chapters in one day? what is this sorcery?  
> (Sky went to sleep early, she'll see ya next chapter [hopefully] ^-^)

I was able to pull Papyrus from his chase and we ate by the stream. I noticed that Sans keeps glancing at me when we ate and I think I may have made an impact when I was so close to him. I want to tell him but it's too early. If I suddenly tell him, it will break him and I don't want that. Papyrus noticed, I know he noticed but opted to pretend not to. He did stare at me to which I responded with a shrug. They did ask why did the trees here are still lush and green to which I responded that this place was a bit late with the season. Always has been. It will take a few more weeks before the trees will shed their leaves and the fireflies gone- but for now, we enjoyed the last minute grass and leaves before everything turned white and fluffy.

After that we decided to relax and lay back on the grass and watch the stars. I showed them the constellations and named them. I talked about the history, background about the stars and constellations. All the while they listened intently lying beside me. Sans was on my right and Papyrus on my left.

After a few hours of just staring at the stars, I noticed soft snoring coming from beside me and turned to see both of them sleeping soundly. They looked so peaceful sleeping like that. I know it's kinda creepy staring at someone who's sleeping, but hey, I'm no stalker.

I sat up and stared at them with a soft smile gracing upon my lips. They look so calm now. I sighed and stared at my hands. I really wanted to tell them about who I was, who I am to them. But.. thinking about it now? It would probably be way to early. They're not ready to hear about me yet, I decide. Maybe one day, but not today. Besides, they won't believe me. I'm not the same person I was before. I gripped my left glove with my right one and pulled it off. I stared at my bony hand as I turned it from one side to another. I could see the grass from between the holes of my palm. I could see thin gray lines on my palm. Scars from my past. I wanted to be proud of them. I want to call them battle scars but they're not. They're struggle scars and scars from experiments. I hated them. I growled and shoved the glove back on my hand. I don't want to see them anymore.

I sighed and looked back at them with a sad look. They look so happy. I'm glad after all these years, they're safe. Even if Sans only has one eye. I wonder what happened?

I gulped down a lump in my throat. I don't need to think about it. Maybe the answer will come later. As I watch them snooze, I turn my gaze back up to the sky where the stars shone. I love the stars. Suddenly, my eyes widened. I talked a lot and I didn't even give them a chance to talk- but, they didn't say anything anyways. Maybe years of silence made me desperate for attention. Huh...

As I watch them sleep I began to think back what it felt like to sleep. To dream. When _was_ the last time I've slept? It's been ages. I don't really need sleep but I do need a bit. I think the last time I've slept was when I slept with MK a while ago. I looked back at them as they slept. Well, I can carry them back home but then they'll get suspicious. I don't want to wake them. Maybe I can take a quick nap. It's not like I'll wake up late anyway. Not when there's someone with me.

I sighed and lied back on the grass before I crossed my arms behind my head and closed my eyes. I felt my breathing slowing down and my body relaxing. I slowly fell into a light slumber.

~~~

Papyrus blinked his eyes open and sat up rubbing his eye sockets.

"NYEH~ I WILL NEVER SLEEP ON THE GRASS AGAIN." He mumbled sleepily and turned his skull to see Sans and Skyler sleeping soundly. Both of them had the look of peacefulness. Skyler was curled up into a small ball but something wasn't right. Unlike Sans, her face was scrunched up in fear and pain. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He didn't know what she was dreaming about, but he did notice how hard she was shaking.

He was about to wake her when he noticed something poking from her glove. Her glove had slipped a bit, showing something white underneath. Papyrus was confused. He was about to wake her when she stirred awake herself, her eyes fluttering open in a small panic.

She opened her eyes fully and sat up while rubbing her eyes. She sighed tiredly. "Man, never again. I'll just drink coffee," she mumbled sleepily.

She turned her head and sat up straighter when she saw that Papyrus was awake.

"Hi, Paps." She greeted and Papyrus smiled at her.

"Hello, human." He said in a hushed tone as to not stir his brother. "How did your rest go?"

She groaned. "Not well but I'm fine. You?"

"I slept amazing, but my bones will ache a little because of this uncomfortable position." He said and she smiled.

"Yeah it'll do that to ya." she said with a small smile.

Papyrus shifted nervously and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, human. May I ask, why is your hand white?" He asked. Her eyebrows scrunched questionably before the words sank in and her eyes widened as she quickly checked her gloves. Her eyes narrowed and she fixed her glove almost violently.

"It's nothing. It's a condition. Y'know?" she said coolly.

"No? I do not know. What is this condition?"

"There's a condition that will make your skin uneven. Like there's spots of white and black patches on your body. Not like tanned skin, no, like really white and really black. I only have them on my body, not my face and I hate them," She growled lowly, making a pit of fear appear in his non-existent stomach. She stopped growling when she noticed his fear. "So I hide them. Don't ask if I will show you cause I won't. Do you understand Paps?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes! I understand how you feel about your condition but you must know that I will not judge you for how you look! No monster will! So you should not hide who you are Skyler! No one will care and neither should you!" Papyrus smiled brightly at her and she stopped for a moment before closing her eyes. She opened them back up with a small smile.

"Thanks, Paps." She said and he smiled at her.

He was about to talk when something in the sky caught his eye. He looked up to see a comet soaring through the sky. He grinned and pointed at it catching her attention.

"HUMAN! WHAT KIND OF STAR IS THAT!?" He asked excitedly while pointing at the comet. His voice woke up Sans who grumbled as he woke.

"Wazzup?" He asked sleepily.

"SANS! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE SKY!" Papyrus pointed it to his brother who stared at it with interest. It was bright orange with a trail following behind it.

"Huh, that's cool. It looks like a comet. Isn't it Sky?" Sans asked, but came no response.

He gave a curious noise and stared at Skyler. She stared at the flying star with her teeth bared and her posture hunched while glaring at it. 

"Sky? Skyler, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"That's no comet. It's too close." Just as she said that, the fireball came closer. Both Sans and Papyrus' eye widened when they saw it was a literal ball of fire. She jumped up and stood in a fighting stance with the two brothers standing up after her. 

The fireball was heading right for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: what do you think the fireball is? comment your thoughts! i'd love to hear~


	18. Nixon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet another friend with a fiery personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: I am so sorry Jay for dropping this on you. ^~^ I went blank with exhaustion. I promise to make the next one better. Please shout out to Jay for helping me and now, writing half this chapter and fixing it.  
> \------  
> Jay: lol it's fine sky.. hmm, hope you guys like this new character~ c;

The fireball was heading our way and I stood in front of them protectively. I had no idea what that is but there's no way in **hell** I'm letting it hurt Sans and Papyrus. If it means I have to show them my powers, then so be it! I'd rather live with them knowing than them being dead. I'll protect them at all costs..! But what is that thing..?

**POV CHANGE**

Yes, finally! I'm free! It's been so long since I could fly... _That cave was hell to live in. I'm way too large for that, and that packed space doesn't cut it. How did I even live with that..?_ I thought. I let my wings flap in the wind, the fire on them lapping at the oxygen around. Despite being made of fire, the icy temperature doesn't bother me. _It's been so long.. so much has changed!_ So far, I haven't seen anyone to talk with. Being alone for over 2,000 years makes you really... sad? Lonely? Deprived?  _Desperate..?_ And definitely claustrophobic. _I'm never living in cramped spaces again,_ I thought. I batted the air with my wings, rising in altitude steadily. Tonight was a nice time to fly around.  _I should do this more often..._ I look down, and, using my sharp senses, spot three figures below.

I chirped happily and soar downwards to them. They stood up and I smiled. They must want to talk! I flew a bit closer and jumped when I noticed someone familiar. It's her! It's Serin! I recognized that stance anywhere. I landed in front of them with a big smile. My wings and tail flapping and swishing behind me happily. It's been too long since we last saw each other!

" ** _Serin! It's so good to see you again!_** " I chirped happily, bouncing around. She stared at me when I noticed someone else behind her. My Soul perked up even more. I know that blue jacket anywhere!

" ** _Sans! You're here too?! It's so good to see you-!_** " You stand up on your hind legs as your eyes twinkle happily. Landing down, I was about to approach him when Serin stood in front of me with a hard glare and baring her teeth. I was shocked and backed up. I know that look. She's warning me to stay away. I was hurt. My wings and tail stopped moving and I backed up a bit with my beak falling open and my eyes wide.

" _ **S-Serin? W-what's wrong?**_ " I asked her. She ignored me and only glared. This makes no sense. We're bonded. She should understand me. I know it's been years but still. She's not _that_ forgetful. I chirped again and she growled and I quieted down. I lowered my head and tucked my tail between my legs. Maybe she can't hear me?

**POV CHANGE**

I growled a warning growl at the creature with a hard glare. I don't know where it came from but I know it's dangerous. It's a hybrid and a big one at that. If I'm correct, it's a hybrid of a phoenix and a griffin. A nice one at that. It has a body of a lion with its beak, front paws, and wings of a bird. It's made completely of fire, as well. Its body feathers are a fiery red in color with an orange tinge to it. The tips of its wings are red though with cinders flying from its body. It's wings, paws, beak, and tail are all orange. It is ginormous. It's the even taller than Papyrus! Despite being made of fire, it's not hot which is weird. How is it alive? Hybrids have a 20% chance of surviving birth and even less after. How is it still alive?

I am very wary of it. Hybrids are strong and I don't know how to stop it from attacking. I can't use my magic. It's gone. Looks like I'd have to use brute force. 

It keeps chirping and making noise. What is it doing? Is it trying to talk to me? That's impossible. Only one's who has a bond can talk. Even so, only those they recognized can talk to each other. I don't know it...

Wait...

I lowered my guard and try to relax. I let my Soul relax. I could hear something.

" _S-rin. -s m-!_ "It's a bit choppy and broken but yeah, that definitely a voice. I tried to focus more. " _-erin! Serin! It's me! Nix!_ "

My eyes widened when I heard it. T-that's a bond!

" _Who are you?_ " I asked tentatively from the bond and a look of disbelief spread through its face.

" ** _It's me! Nix! Y'know! We met before! You must remember me!_** " He pleaded, and I looked at it confused.

" _Sorry, but I don't-_ " My eyes widened when I suddenly remember something. A brief flashback of a small fire griffin with a child me. I remember. I remember...!

" _Nix? The one who helped me in the war?_ " I asked, and he chirped happily.

" ** _Yes! Yes, it's me! It's good to see you again Serin!_** " he bounced around happily and I smiled.

"Nix!" I exclaimed and ran to him. I ignored Sans' yells and hugged his giant face. He nuzzled back just as hard and I had a hard time hugging him properly. I held the sides of his face and hugged him with much vigor. We stayed like that for who knows how long. It's been so long since we last saw each other.

" _How are you_?" I pulled back and asked.

" _ **Fine. Just escaped that cave I was trapped in,**_ " he responded.

" _What cave?_ " I asked.

" ** _Look into my memories then if you want to know._** " He said and I pouted at him before doing just that. I rested my forehead on his and scanned through his memories.

I snapped my eyes opened and stared into his eyes.

" _He didn't!_ " I growled mentally and he grins nervously.

" _ **He did.**_ "

" _I'm gonna fucking kill him!_ "

Nix flinched when I screamed through the bond.

" _ **Ow,**_ " he grumbled unhappily. 

"Ahem." I turned back to Sans and Papyrus.

"Um, Skyler? Who's that?" Sans asked.

" ** _Skyler? Isn't your name-_** "

" _Shush! they don't know!_ " I scolded him before remembering something. " _Wait. They can't hear you,_ " I sighed mentally and Nix rolled his eyes.

" _ **No shit dawg,**_ " he said sarcastically and I glared at him.

"Sans, Papyrus, this is Nix. He's a friend." I said and Nix smiled and bowed a bit.

" _Such a gentleman,_ " I said through the Soul Bond.

" _ **Shut it,**_ " he snapped at me playfully while staring down at me. I smirked back at him.

"WOWIE! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!?" Papyrus exclaimed and I felt a drop of sweat on my forehead. Oh, shoot.

"Um, Paps he's not a-" I cut myself off. I really didn't know what to say. Should I tell them that Nix is a mythical creature? 

"Well, he's a flying monster. A flaming griffin," I said with a nervous smile. 

" _ **Tell them I lived in that abandoned cave in Hotland!**_ " Nix told you quickly, picking up on your line of thought.

" _Thanks,"_ you said to him. "He lived in Hotland, actually. Um.. in that big cave? I'm not sure where it was, but he never came out of it because he had a lot of food. Stuff.."

I sighed tiredly when they bought it. I looked over to Nix who was staring at me with a teasing look. I glared at him.

" _Don't you dare think about that,_ " I warned.

" ** _Oh, c'mon! There must be a reason why he doesn't remember me! And why you changed your name to Skyler! Come on! Tell me!_** " Nix game me the puppy eyes and I rolled my eyes at him.

" _Whatever. Not gonna tell. By the way, what took you so long to find me?_ " I asked him.

He grumbled guiltily and looked away. " _ **Well-um- uh... See, I just escaped from that cave that I was sealed in. And um, I just found you right after I escaped.**_ "

I stared at him annoyed and shocked. " _You just escaped? You JUST escaped? You escaped after TWO YEARS when it took me TWO MINUTES!?_ "

He backed up a bit and gave me a small nervous smile. " _ **Sorry?**_ "

I groaned at him and slapped myself in the face exasperatedly. " _Really? REALLY?! You've got to be joking!_ "

" _ **I said I was sorry!**_ "

" _Nevermind. Just forget it. I'm just happy to see you again._ " I smiled at him and he relaxed a bit and gave a smile back. Papyrus called him and I stared at Nix for a moment and he stared back. He raised an eyebrow questionably and I nodded my head to Papyrus. Urging him to join Paps. He gave me a big smile before jumping after Paps.

We sat down together near the stream. Papyrus and Nix got along so well. Makes sense, they have the same personality almost. I just sat down with Sans on the grass, watching them play around. Sans was still very wary around Nix. I guess I can understand him. Nix was huge and literally made of fire and very, _very_ strong. Sans would be wary when something _that big_ and _that strong_ is _so close_ to his brother.

"Skyler, how did you meet 'em?" Sans asked from beside me.

"Oh, right." I trailed off nervously. I knew he was going to ask that eventually."Um, I actually met him as a chick." I explained. I leaned back and stared at the stars as I remembered that day. 

"I was so young at the time. Maybe about three? Maybe younger?" I started. "Anyway I was walking through the forest one day and I stumbled across an egg under a tree. It was so interesting and to my surprise, it hatched."

* * *

 

_I walked down a small path near my home. I held a small basket in my arms as I stumbled down the dirt path. I huffed and looked back to see my mom waving at me and telling me to be careful. I waved back and promised her. Our backyard was connected to a forest so I can bring back fresh flowers. Maybe I can make a flower crown for mama!_

_I smiled and skipped happily. I looked about the bushes and trees for any flowers I may find._ What color should I use this time? _I wondered, and tucked my loose hair behind my ears. I saw a small, blue daisy and smiled before I crouched down and picked it up. It smelled of a sweet aroma and I twisted it into my hair. I smiled, satisfied, and continued on._

_I walked for a few moments before I saw something from under a tree. I tilted my head curiously and walked towards it. I removed the dried leaves covering it and my eyes widened. It was an egg! A small, yellow egg with a fire design on it._

_I looked at it curiously. Did someone drop their egg? I jumped when a crack formed on the surface. I stared at it in awe as the cracks seemed to get bigger._

_Then it broke. I watched entranced as a small clawed paw pushed through the crack. Then another paw, and then a beak. It struggled to escape the egg and I helped it by grabbing the top of the cracked piece and pulling it off its head. Orange eyes blinked up at me and stared curiously. We stared at each other for a moment before it flapped its wings. I noticed it was some kind of cat with a beak and wings. It was also made of fire. It stumbled in the half piece of the shell before falling forwards. It slumped onto the ground and I panicked._

_I put down my basket and slowly used both my hands to gently cup them under its small frame. It chirped at me confused as I raised my hands to eye level. We just stared at each other for a moment._

_"Hi., You look lost! Do you wanna be friends?" I asked and it tilted it's head a bit before chirping at me._

_I giggled. "I'm gonna say yes!"_

_I gently set it down in my basket. It didn't make a move to escape and just sat there staring at me. I smiled and removed my jacket and wrapped it around the chick to keep it warm. It snuggled in the article of clothing gratefully and I smiled._

_"Maybe mama will let me take you home, I said and carried the basket carefully. It stared at me, confused, and I gave it a small, comforting smile. "Don't worry, my mama is nice. She'll help take care of you. Then you can fly home!" I exclaimed at it and walked back home._

_"What should I name you?" I asked it and it stared at me. My eyes shone for a moment in time with it and I smiled. "Nixon it is."_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So yeah. That's pretty much just it." I ended my story and Sans stared at me confused.

"Wait, so you found him as a chick?" he asked and I nodded as an affirmative.

"So what happened after that?" He asked and I wondered for a bit. It's been so long since I delved into my memories, truthfully.

"Well, my mom was shocked but agreed to take care of Nix. When he was old enough to fly, we set him free. That's it." I shrugged. That wasn't it really. There was so much more but he doesn't need to know that.

As we watched Nix and Papyrus playing around, I wondered if I should keep trying to hide my past. And.. should I drag Nix into this? As I watched them having fun under the moonlight, I began to feel something stirring in my Soul.

My Soul glowed Pink faintly with a warm feeling wrapping around my cold heart. Maybe they can fix me? Maybe they can show me love again? I don't really care honestly- I just want them safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: Hope you like Nix! He is a character created by o0JayWolf0o. Thanks Jay!  
> \-------  
> Jay: thanks for the feedback from last chapter everyone~ hmm..  
> how do you feel about nix hopping in this story? do you think he's gonna be a big part of the story, too? :> i'd love to hear your opinions~  
> (psst- i have a _[tumblr](o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com)_ that you can ask non-related story questions about nix and skyler! i love seeing asks in my message box~! :3)


	19. Doubts And Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Sans was thinking throughout the last two chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: something came up with skyler and so i'm writing/editing this chapter.  
> hmm.. it may seem a bit different because i normally write in 2nd pov. as a result, i'm writing this in 2nd pov so... yeah. sorry.  
> also: we might not be able to get chapters out for a little, because i'm currently busy with my comics and own books ;-; as well as personal business... but we will try! um.. sorry.  
> and one more thing.  
> since i'm writing and editing this chapter i'll likely skim over small mistakes. please comment them below so i can find and fix them ;D

As you opened the vines to the garden, Sans couldn't help but freeze. How did you find a place so dazzling? So  _mesmerizing?_ Sans' face contorted into one of awestruck, as did Papyrus', and you giggled. He stood there for a moment before following you into the zone of growing grass and flowers.

Hedges soared high above them, closing the vast expanse of magic from view. Little drops of dew slid down the sides of the grass blades and caught onto Sans' socks and shoes, soaking them. He didn't really care, though. Flowers dotted the clearing in golden, white, purple, and even red clumps as they waved in the light breeze. The silver moonlight dazzled upon the surface of a rushing river, adding a wondrous atmosphere to the land. Little fireflies buzzed and flew around as they trekked, slowly, into the garden. One landed on Sans' hand and he smiled at it before it flapped away. Stones rolled under the river's surface and sparkled under the moonlight, little pebbles clicking together to make a nice sound. Tiny fish zoomed downstream, their fins flicking quickly to move faster as their tiny bodies sucked in oxygen from their gills. Trees littered the clearing, their branches swaying cautiously as the breeze picked up and died down. Light blue mushrooms scattered around patches of flower and under trees, gathering beneath the night's shade as they dimly glowed a pretty cyan color. 

Sans took a glance at you, who was staring at the sky, and followed your line of sight. Upon doing so, he caught his breath. A clear night sky twinkled above him, spinning at an agonizingly slow pace as fireflies zoomed by. The moon shone bright, full of hope at the enchanted clearing. Sans could see the milky way clearly, even though light residue was gathering in his sight. He couldn't take his eyes off the scene, and his breath grew shallow as if the tiniest puff of wind would break the sky entirely. 

Vaguely, you said something about liking the scene. He merely nodded, asking you how you found this out. You had explained it but he hardly listened, dragging his gaze from the galaxy towards your face.

It shone a dim cyan under the reflections of the mushrooms below you and you set down a bag. When you asked to keep this place a secret he didn't even respond, knowing he would do just that. 

Suddenly, hundreds of yellow lights buzzed around him. Fireflies. His grin stretched before one landed on his skull. Then another. Then... 

Well, he had a flower crown now.

Great.

* * *

Sans stared into your eyes, panting as he finished the dance. You were pretty good! But.. all thoughts aside?

As his gaze bored within, he couldn't help but think about how strong you were. How smart, how.. beautiful... talented.. amazing..  _perfect..._ He wished he was you.

Suddenly, you leaned in the tiniest bit, a spark in your soul flaring to his eyes. Before he could react, though, you pushed away.

...

Were..

Were you about to kiss him..?

His soul twinged sadly. No, you'd never want to do that. He couldn't kiss well. His face sauntered into a cyan flame, heat creeping into the bone to turn it cyan as he blushed.

"Told you, you could dance." Your quiet voice brought him to reality.

He stuttered under your faint blush. You _were_ going to kiss him... what had stopped you? "U-um yeah. I guess so." He murmured sadly, hoping his emotions didn't show through his quiet stutters.

Your mouth moved, but nothing came out to his senses. You turned around. He didn't follow you, because.. you were probably gonna leave him.  "You comin'?" You asked.

..what?

Okay..

"Y-yeah, 'm comin'."

* * *

 As the night progressed, Sans couldn't help but steal looks at you. Ever since you had leaned in, he realized...

He was falling for you.

His soul tugged unhappily towards your frame as he started to lay down by Papyrus, staring up at the infinite amount of stars and planets above him.

God.. out of all these stars, timelines, places, people, he met you.

And he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Well, for one thing, you were absolutely brilliant and amazing in every way. You made his day better with your simple, rare smiles and physical contact.

Another.. he had his doubts and suspicions about you. He knows you've lied, you know it too. He's passed the "I saw a white hand" at the police department off as a glove, and.. well...

Before he could continue his train of thought, his eyes drooped closed and his body went limp with slumber.

* * *

Waking up wasn't pleasant. He heard Papyrus yelling and panicked, feeling cold soar through his bones.

He was in Snowdin, wasn't he?  
His eyes shot open fast, and-

Oh.

"Wazzup'?" He lazily said, hoping to cover his dying fear.

"SANS! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE SKY!" Sans was sitting up now, pawing at his skull, when Papyrus' voice boomed. It made his headache worse, but he was fine.

"Huh," He looked up at the small, orange dot as it swerved about, "that's cool. It looks like a comet. Isn't it Sky?" Sans knew very well that it was far too close- or, it would be dangerous and everything would go down to shit. So.. what was it?

He glanced over at you and recoiled slightly- and subtly as well. Your fangs.. fangs..? were bared as you glared at the comet. You stood up and Sans followed, although slower. You pushed yourself in front of them, as Sans kept his eyes trained on the dot.

It was growing.

It was heading towards them.

* * *

Nix was interesting. He looked like a griffin on fire, which is a phoenix if he was correct. He was... pretty big, actually. Taller than Asgore and the size of Sans' couch back in Snowdin. He also had a pretty weird personality- almost split!- and.. for some reason? Sans couldn't get a good look at Nix's soul. You didn't seem worried by his presence, though, so he trusted Nix.

He sat back, watching as Nix as you sat down by the river.

"So yeah. That's pretty much just it." You finished your story and Sans processed what you had said.

"Wait, so you found him as a chick?" He wondered what Nix would look like as a chick. Hehe, cute.

You nodded in affirmation, before Sans asked, "So what happened after that?" You paused for a moment, then shrugged.

"Well, my mom was shocked but agreed to take care of Nix. When he was old enough to fly, we set him free. That's it," you finally finished completely.

He was still confused by a lot of things but he held those questions back, saving them for a later date. He glanced off and watched Nix play with Papyrus, sighing in bliss.

He could get used to this.

..or, not, if that was okay with you.

...

God, he was falling harder than he thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: sans isn't sure about this, but he knows one thing.  
> he's in love~  
> how do you feel about this? we love [feedback](https://o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com) in the comments!  
> ...also, what would sans and sky's ship name be..? :3
> 
> sky:This was amazing Jay!! Thank you so much for making this!! I am so happy how this turned out!! And yeah things will be going slower. Things came up so yeah. I'd like to see what you thought about Jay's own chapter! Hope you love this!!! See you all next time!!!


	20. Lament Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: I'm back bishes! But updates will still be slow. I'm just telling you that I'm back. I know this stream of updates will die off so I made a long one for ya! Also, this is where music comes to play. So, if you are on a computer, open youtube and play the song on another page while reading for a better experience. If not, know the song- cause again, songs will start to come into play from here on out. Anyway, Jay if you have some words to say...
> 
> Jay: whoops. im scared for what happens in the future because even i don't know lol. well, if you guys use Tumblr a lot i'll be posting a link when we bring out new chapters if you want to [follow?](https://o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com) :>  
> also, [here's a link to the song if you fancy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTBzNKu82Wk)
> 
> Sky: thanks. That's all and enjoy! Jay, thanks for editing and post whenever you like! ^^

I sighed tiredly. Since when do I get tired? Not in a long freaking time. I looked beside me where Sans sat watching Papyrus and Nix mingle. It's already so close to morning. I checked the stars for a moment. Another two hours I'd been out and the air is freezing right now. My face is cold, but my body is fine. Mostly because of my clothes. I yawned. I was never so good at staying up after napping. Sans stared at me confused. I blinked and held my arms above my head to stretch. My bones popped loudly making him flinch. I groaned and stared at his blue skull.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"Tired?" he asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, a bit," I said honestly and put my arms down from above my head.

"Cold?" He asked again.

"Nah. I like the cold," I smirked at him."But I know you don't feel cold. It just goes right through you," I grinned down at him and he paused before he smiled.

He was about to speak when Papyrus and Nix came running towards us. I smiled and waved lazily at them. 

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I said, winking a bit.

"MY BROTHERLY INSTINCTS TELLS ME THAT SANS WAS ABOUT TO TORTURE YOU WITH PUNS!" Papyrus declared and I flinched a bit at the word 'torture'.

"Yeah, that was me," I said coolly. I yawned again and sighed. It's been so long since I went training and I'm not really used to not having adrenaline in my blood. I was finally relaxed for once in a very, _very_ long time. Now everyone was staring at me worriedly.

" ** _Serin? Are you alright?_** " Nix asked me through our soulbond.

" _Yeah,_ " I mumbled tiredly through the bond. " _Just sleepy._ " 

He stared at me in concern. " ** _When was the last time you slept?_** " He asked me.

" _Last week?_ " I answered uncertainly.

He didn't like my answer and stared at me deadpanned.

"What?" I said out loud.

"Um, Skyler?" Sans started, looking away almost shyly. "It's kinda late and well, Paps needs his sleep. You do too so um- Let's just go home?" he suggested, and I stared at him confused. Now wide awake.

"Really?" I asked him- almost sounding hurt before I made my tone neutral again. I stared at the sky again but I paused. I really didn't want to be alone again. I have gotten soft. I made myself vulnerable. I swear my Soul had gotten colder and my face went blank.

" ** _Serin,_** " Nix's voice pulled me back to reality. I stared at him with a blank look. " ** _You don't have to worry about them leaving you. They're just worried about you. You look very tired. And I need to rest too. Just go to sleep, please._** " He begged me with pleading eyes. I just stared at him wordlessly. My eyes showing nothing and my face blank. He was used to this reaction already. This kind of a reaction from me is normal. It happened when I get hurt emotionally. It's to save myself from being hurt but it makes me very cold. Almost nonchalant about anything and everything.

I sighed and forced a smile on my face. "Alright," I said and walked to the bag and grabbed it. I turned back to them. Sans and Papyrus looked at me guiltily, maybe because they thought I was hurt because of what they said? I was, but it didn't matter after a minute. I smiled and looked at Nix.

"Alright. Let's go home. Well, goodbye Nix," I waved at him and he smiled, nodded before flapping his wings and flew away. The skeleton brothers ducked down, afraid of being hit by his wings. We watched as he flew off into the distance. I smiled at him and they turned to me.

"Um, where's he going?" Sans asked me.

"Well, he's going to find a place to live," I said and they looked at me questionably. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET HIM LIVE WITH YOU?" Papyrus asked me again.

"Well, after being in a cave for so long, I don't think he wants to lie in another closed off space. Besides, he can come to my home when he wants to," I responded and walked back to the entrance, the brothers following behind me.

"HOW WOULD HE FIND YOUR HOME?" Papyrus asked me.

"Hey, he found us just by flying. I'm sure he can find my house." I said confidently with a grin and moved the vines away from the tunnel. Papyrus went in first and I waited for Sans but he never walked through. I turned towards the garden again and saw him standing there watching the stars. He seems unaware of everything around him and I smiled at him fondly.

"C'mon Sans," I called and he turned back at me before smiling. He walked towards the tunnel and we walked back to my house.

* * *

I flopped onto my bed with a sigh. I had already changed into some sweatpants and a black long sleeved shirt and now I laid in bed staring at my ceiling which had stars painted on it. I yawned again- man, how tired _am_  I? Very, if you count how many times I've yawned.

I never really needed sleep since I get nightmares and I am always on guard. Being around Sans and Papyrus made me relax, but it also made me tired as hell. I should get _some_ rest. Maybe I can sleep for more than an hour this time.

I sighed and rolled over to my side. I let my eyes fall heavy and as soon I knew- I was asleep.

* * *

The sky was dark with no stars in sight. A man- about 20 years old- walked along the quiet streets at night wearing nothing but a simple shirt and pants. He looked healthy and nice. He had short black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. He checked his phone where the time showed 1 am before the screen went blank. He groaned and walked off. The only light in this dark road was the street's own. His breath turned to mist in the cold air in small, little puffs. It was really late and he was walking around without anyone in sight. It was a bad idea from the start...

His shoes made a soft sound as he walked down the concrete path. He was about to make a turn when he heard something. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around in search of the strange sound. He turned to his left where a lone street laid. It seemed empty and isolated. It didn't look at all safe, so it was a surprise when he decided to walk straight to it.

The sound had gotten louder- drawing him closer. His eyes widened when he realized it's a song.

He didn't know why, or how, but he wanted to go nearer to the source. So he kept walking. His mind went blank as his body kept moving, almost against his will. He walked down the path and exited the city. Even then, he didn't stop. He walked ahead until he found an empty clearing.

What he saw made him pause. In the clearing is a girl with neon blue hair wearing a white dress. The moon shone above her, making her dress shimmer under its light. She stood alone in the clearing, unmoving, with her head hung low. Then, out of nowhere, he heard.. [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zktrwiknq64)?

To his surprise, the girl started to sing in a hypnotic tone.

_"Fate is good at humor thing,_

_Smile of her looks like a grin._

_Why am I? Why did it happen?_

_What did I do wrong?"_

She raised her head and he could see her rainbow eyes that glowed in the dark, piercing through his Soul. A dark green flame burned from her eyes and into the air. He couldn't move, he was entranced.

_"Wish of death from inner noise,_

_That was never been my choice._

_All that I can do now is to sing,_

_My song"_

The music went louder and he froze, but he wasn't scared. More like _trapped,_ tied, frozen to the ground, as she continued to sing under the moonlight.

_"The cold eternity, endless fear._

_The pain of memories is disappear_

_Mommy will never comes to warm me,_

_But I'm not lonely here."_

Beside her was a brown cloud that acted like a screen as it showed a girl accompanied by a man. The picture was a silhouette and only showed the body and the eyes and mouth. The girl looked confused while the man looked sinister. In a deep voice, the latter sang.

_" ~~Pretty baby little child.~~_

_~~Come with me! I saw your smiled.~~ _

_~~Give me your little hand,~~ _

_~~We'll fly to the Wonderland."~~ _

The man was portrayed as if he was trying to persuade the girl. The girl's eyes widened with a frightened look and she had backed away when the man came near her. He pulled out a candy from thin air and handed it to the girl- in which the child refused.

_~~"I will show you candy castle.~~ _

_~~World without envy or hassles.~~ _

_~~Just believe me I can't lie!"~~ _

The scene changed to the girl kneeling- held by the shoulders by another two figures. She had kneeled beside the other silhouette lying on the ground but this time, the new one didn't move. The girl had tears falling from her face while the man stood in front of her with a wide grin.

_~~"You're much smarter than your peers,~~ _

_~~Smarter than girls of your years."~~ _

The man kneeled down to her level while she cried over the dead body and puts a finger under her chin to force her to stare into his slitted eyes and wide grin.

_~~I'm afraid you know too much, my dear.~~ _

_~~I have to force you to keep quiet."~~  _

He sneered before the scene was shattered into pieces and the real girl's hand was on where it once hovered, as if she was the one who had shattered it. She looked to the side with a painful and sad look and sang.

_"Landed in a trap and falling nether._

_I don't know where am I or what I did wrong._

_Anyway I swear I'll put you back together._

_But all that I can do now is to sing my lament song."_

She ducked her head down once more- hiding her glowing eyes in favor of glaring at the ground.

_"They wanted me to be a kind of silent._

_But their ways to reach it was crazy violent._

_No one heard me,_

_No one need the reality,_

_Now my home's on this stage."_

Her head was now raised and she glared in front of her with her eyes glowing brighter. She let out a hard snarl, baring her teeth. She looked angry at something, _loathing_ almost.

_"All that you see is the tomb of all my broken dreams,_

_And now it wants revenge!"_

She tilted her head down and glared at him with fire in her eyes.

_"Landed in a trap and falling nether._

_I don't know where am I or what I did wrong._

_Anyway I swear I'll put you back together._

_But all that I can do now is to sing my lament song."_

She sang and the man suddenly fell down on the floor. He tried to pull himself back up but panicked when he was forced to the ground with the invisible force. The girl's hand was raised and glowed dark blue and was directed at him. He could faintly see something blue in the middle of his chest. She turned to the side with his head down and her eyes closed.

_"Now you know all about my story,_

_But I'm really very sorry."_

She opened her eyes and stared at him with a blank look. Her eyes showed nothing but a cold look, a broken look.

_"Rules dictates me that no one should try to raise a riot."_

Her face turned into one of a crazed look of blood lust and she smirks down at his pinned form.

_"We are just can't let you go,_

_So don't be shy, join to the show!"_

She gestures around her with her free hand and two figures, one dark green and one dark blue, came from the shadows to stare at him. Fear bubbled up his throat as he squirmed. She smiles at the two figures before staring down at him with a wink. She ducked her head down to stare at him while her finger was on her lips. Her eyes were now cold and piercing through his Soul

_"I'm afraid you know too much, my dear_

_I'll have to force you to keep quiet."_

His eyes widened when multiple sharp crystals emerged from the ground and through his pinned form. The jagged edges cut through him like a knife. It was so fast and so quick that he didn't even feel it until it was over. His body went limp as blood poured from his torso and he slumped on the ground. His eyes are heavy as he stared up at the girl with hazy eyes as he slowly dies.

The girl looked down at her apologetically with a pained look. She looked like she didn't want to kill him- she looked regretful. Her hand was still raised but now without the blue glow.

_"Please."_

She whispered.

_"Don't hold it against us..."_

His vision was fading and her voice almost falling deaf in his ears. Her voice was trembling as she spoke to him.

_"We don't want to hurt anyone..._

_You don't know what we've been through..."_

A lone bloody tear fell from one of her eyes. That was the last thing he heard and saw before everything went black.

~~~

The girl stood in front of the, now dead, body. Everything around her was silent. The two figures were gone, leaving her alone under the moonlight that shone down at the scene. Her lips trembled as she stared at the body with wide eyes showing nothing but regret. Then from the shadows, a large hand was put on her shoulder. She didn't flinch, she knew who the hand belongs to.

"Field test successful," a voice spoke from out of nowhere, but she didn't care as she stared at the man on the ground.

"Good job. Now, take his Soul, 5k. My _Siren,_ " a deep voice purred in her ear and she let more bloody tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

I gasped as I opened my eyes. I was greeted with my starry ceiling and the sky still dark. I sat up and stared at the blankets pooling on my lap. Another nightmare. I was numb when I looked over to the bedside table. I only slept for an hour, again. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I could feel the bags under my eyes. Damn nightmares.

"Can't I get one restful night?" I asked no one and surprise, surprise- no response. _'My Siren.'_  His words echoed in my head. I am _not_ his Siren! I am no ones! I am not some weapon to be pushed around and told when to attack! I am not something that can be used to kill... I will not be the harp that kills..! I won't, I will never, _ever_ attack when others tell me.

I was really contemplating sleeping again. I stared at my ceiling and was about to lie back down on my bed when I shook my head.

"No," I said stubbornly. I brushed my bony fingers against my necklace, feeling the smooth texture. "I need to train. I'll just drink coffee." I decided, and left my bed and walked towards the door. I put my hand on the door frame and paused, looking down at my feet with a distant look.

I shook my head in frustration. "Stupid _nightmare_. Stupid _bed_. Stupid..." I trailed off my frustrated grumbling for a moment- I sighed tiredly and closed my eyes. "Stupid memories."

I mumbled and walked to the kitchen. Yeah, stupid memories.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: What do you think? Is it okay? Also, the person who sang this is Russian so english not their strong suit. This is an amazing btw. Again, from now on, songs will come to play and some new characters later. I have something to talk about with Jay later. Hope you like this! Also, time to start the theories! The winner will be featured! Please comment! I love them!!!
> 
> Note: she used to have blue hair and rainbow eyes. Now it's red/purple with blue on the ends and blue/green eyes  
> .   
> Jay: woah. ok. that happened XD i also just now realized- sky has neon blue hair. and i forgot about the eyes.  
> silly me  
> anyways,  
> as skyler said, leave feedback! we love it :>


	21. Irritating Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans invites Skyler to a party. Allies are great but they are fucking irritating at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: I know this was bad but I hope you like it. Also Jay, I hope you don't mind next two chapters. I have something planned for you!
> 
> Jay: It wasn't bad. and, also, i'm incredibly sorry to you, sky, and everyone else because i haven't updated. i have a lot of stuff i need to work on v.v  
> hopefully you'll see another chapter out tomorrow. don't count on it? idk..  
> and, thanks sky. :>

The room was white with four walls. No furniture, no places to hide. Anyone caught in here would be an easy target. I ducked another swing of the mans' arm, my purplish reddish hair falling on my face as I glared at him. I growled and used my legs to make him fall on the ground, by kicking his legs from under him. I flipped and stood back on my feet and used my trusty gun to shoot him. I wiped the sweat from my brow and heard a noise from behind me. I turned around swiftly to see two more men with guns pointed at me. I narrowed my eyes and waited for them to make a move before they pointed their guns and pulled the trigger. I jumped to the side to avoid the bullets and landed on my side on the ground. I pointed my gun at them pulled the trigger three times, in which all of them hit my target dead on. They fall to the ground in a large dogpile, blood spluttering onto the bodies. I didn't move and turned my head from side from to side to spot any more enemies. I heard a click from behind me and rolled to the side just in time to avoid another bullet. I rolled onto my stomach and put my hands on the ground to still myself as I stared into the eyes of my attacker. I gripped my gun and backflipped again to avoid another bullet. I landed on my feet and aimed my gun, then pulled the trigger and hit the man dead on. I lowered my gun and looked around again. My senses are on fire as my body tensed- ready for anything.

I was not ready when I heard a loud sound. I jumped and spun around wildly to see where the sound came from. There was no one here but me. It kept going and I was confused. I realized it was my phone. I rolled my eyes and pulled my phone from my pocket. It was Sans. I smiled fondly and answered.

"Y'ello?" I said and heard a chuckle from the other side.

"No, I'm not yellow. I'm a skeleton," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"What's up?" I asked and shot another guy that was sneaking up on me without turning my head. He fell to the ground motionless.

"Paps asked me to invite you to our party next week," he said and I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"What party?" I asked.

"Our Halloween party. It's next week."

"uh..." I said dumbly, my mouth falling open and my bluish greenish eyes going blank. I really don't know what to say.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"What's Halloween?" I asked innocently. I've never heard that word before. I never really cared before. I heard him sputter from the other line.

"You don't know what's Halloween is?" He asked in disbelief. "You've been living under a rock this whole time or something?"

' _Something like that. A cave actually._ ' I thought. I can't say that. So went with this. "I don't really know trends nowadays. That and I never cared." 

"Oh, okay. Well, Halloween is a holiday made by humans. Basically they dress up and knock on houses asking for candy," he informed and I raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" I asked and ducked a swing of a bat.

"Yeah, at least it's what the kid said."

"Kid?" I asked him as I grabbed a punch being thrown at me. I turned him around and twisted his arm until a sharp crack was heard. I paid him no mind as I talked to Sans on the phone.

"Yeah, it was the kids' idea to make a party. Their mom hosted the party while me, Paps and the kid went trick or treatin'," Sans said.

 I hummed in acknowledgement. I didn't let up the pressure on the mans arm. I didn't even move when the man struggled.

"Alright. So you're asking me whether I want to come join you or help the kid's mom?" I asked, and knocked the guy out with a hard hit by my elbow. He dropped on the ground. 

"Uh no. Not really. Just wondering if you want to join us for the party. Then maybe we can go trick or treatin'," he said and I nodded though he couldn't see me.

"Alright. Just let me research bout Halloween then. Also tell me when to meet and where." I said to him.

"Why do you want to research it?" He asked, confused.

I hummed in thought and side stepped to avoid another man barreling at her. He fell to the ground to and was quickly exterminated by her gun at his head. "I'm sure there's more to that than just trick or treating. And... I would love to find out about it," I said with a smile.

"Hmm, alright. Talk to ya soon," he said before the call ended. I sighed looked at my phone. I let my smile fall and used my other hand to remove the giant device on my head. It looked like a metal glasses. Like a VR. It kinda is. When I took off the white walls have turned grey and no longer blinding.

I stared at the device in my hands and walked over to a small table where a stand stood proudly. I put the device on the stand and watched as a translucent bubble appeared around it and the machine floated in the bubble. A blue aura surrounded the bubble. I just stared silently with sweat dripping down my forehead. 

I wiped the sweat away with an annoyed look. That was expected. I was on that for hours. I should really install an air-conditioner in here. I jumped when my phone rang loudly again. I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered politely.

"Miss Juliana?" A shy voice spoke from the other line. I knew it was my assistant.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked her, my tone going professional as I fall into character. 

"He's here." She said and I raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"Damn, alright how late am I?" I said as I stretched.

"Actually, you are not late at all. He came in early- at least three hours early," she spoke in a timid tone and I growled.

"What?" I sneered. "Why was I not informed of this?" I asked her and I could hear her shaking.

"It's no one's fault! He just walked in demanding to meet you now! He didn't say anything about changing the time and he won't leave!" she protested and my eyes narrowed with distaste.

"Why is he there? We had a _schedule_. We had the time _booked_ and he was _supposed_ to follow it. What is the bastard doing now?" I practically snarled into the phone.

"H-he's standing outside your door right now and refused to move until he sees you," she stuttered quietly and I sighed out my anger.

"Fine! Tell him I'll be there in five," I said and stomped out the door and into the elevator. I pressed a button and the door closed and I ascended.

"Alright, do you need anything when you get here?" She asked, trying to calm me down.

' _A_ _good drug_.' I thought angrily but didn't vocalize it. "Just make sure that idiot doesn't do anything. Why is here so early?"

"He said he had something came up and he wanted to meet you as soon as he can," she answered and I sighed.

"Alright. Oh, and before you go, get me info on Halloween," I said and I could hear she was confused.

"Okay? It'll be ready by the time you finish your meeting," she said and I nodded.

"Okay, bye," I said and ended the call. I shoved my phone in my pocket angrily and stormed out the elevator.

' _Damn humans,_ ' I cursed in my head angrily.

The door closed behind me disguised as a simple wooden door. I strode to my bathroom and had a quick shower.

I changed into a pair of black jeans, black shirt and jacket as well as my gloves. I put on my voice transmitter as I grabbed my phone and wrist band and walked out the door. I remembered my gun and snapped my fingers. My blue gun appeared in my hand and I smirked before pocketing it. I hopped on my dark blue bike, wore my dark blue helmet and cranked the key to said bike. It rumbled with power and I drove down the driveway and out the gate. The gates closed behind me as I drove away.

* * *

I drove through the city, passing cars and other pedestrians. I could barely hear anything through my helmet and over my bike's growling. The streets aren't as packed as it usually is- so that's good.

I stopped in front of a large building, one that almost touches the sky. I parked in the parking lot and removed my helmet to stare at the building. I know I look like I don't belong but trust me, I do. I hopped off my bike and walked to the door. I stopped when security stood in front of me. I flashed them my band as a small screen flashes my id. They looked over it and let me pass. I rolled my eyes and walked inside. The air is a lot cooler in here but I couldn't feel it. I'm practically burning with rage.

A short brunet ran towards me in a disheveled state. She wore small flat glasses and her long hair was tied into a ponytail. She wore usual work clothes yet she looked at me panicked.

"Thank stars you're here!" She exclaimed and I handed my helmet to another worker.

"Where is he?" I growled silently but she picked it up.

She looked up to stare at me. "Outside your door sir," she said. I really don't know why I respond when being identified as a male, not that I care. Master, Sir, Mr- it doesn't matter to me.

I nodded and walked away with her following close behind. I turned left and entered the elevator, she followed in with me. The door closed and I crossed my arms. My foot taps impatiently as I narrowed my eyes. The tension in the air could be sliced with a knife, and even that would be hard. My assistant gulped, obviously feeling said tension.

Finally, the door opened and I stormed out, my assistant falling behind as she tried to catch up. I stormed ahead down the hallway with unholy speed as I passed the glass walls of the other offices. I could see everyone was working hard, but that's not what I'm here for.

I reached the end of the hallway where I saw a man dressed in a fancy black suit with black hair and a nice smile. He stood staring at the door with another two people before spotting me. He smiled and I stalked towards him.

"Juliana! How nice to see you-"

"Cut the crap Arondight!" I yelled and pointed a finger at his chest. "What the heck are you doing here?! Out meeting isn't on till-"

"I know," he said calmly and grabbed my hand gently with a smile. "I know. I'm early and I didn't inform you. But I have a good reason," he said softly and I pulled my hand away with a snarl. I glared at him with fire in my greenish bluish eyes.

"Spill your guts or I'll do it myself," I growled and he whistled.

"Feisty, I like it. You should really color your hair fire, cause it matches your fiery personality," he winked at me but I didn't budge and only glared at him. 

Finally, he sighed and stood up straighter. "Alright, I got to meet the king of monsters later this evening and had to cancel our meeting. But I didn't want to miss it and I didn't have time to tell you or your assistant," he said calmly and I raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a pointed stare.

We held each other's gaze for a few moments before I sighed, annoyed. I rubbed my forehead in irritation and closed my eyes. "You... Bastard..." I spat tiredly. I took a deep breath and dragged my hand over my face. I covered half of my face and stared at him. My eyes flicked over to the two men beside him.

"Who are these two? Your bodyguards?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Oh no! Not at all! This is Kriss and Martin," he gestured to the two men. They waved at me with bright smiles on their faces. "They're animal researchers. They need something to ask of you," he said and I stared at them.

Kriss was average tall, a bit shorter than me. He had short messy brown hair and bright green eyes. I looked at his Soul, a soul of Kindness. He wore a green and black short sleeved hoodie, brown cargo pants and brown adventure boots. Martin was taller than Kriss. He had short blond hair with bright blue eyes. He had a Soul of Patience. He wore the same clothing as Kriss, only light blue. They had a symbol on their shirts- a black paw.

I scanned over them before nodding. I checked the band on my wrist. "Alright, you have two hours. Come in," I said and opened the door, letting all of them in. Arondight stopped and smiled thankfully at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him in before entering myself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: see if you could spot the reference! I hope you like it!
> 
> Jay: even i don't know the reference whoOPS  
> anyways i don't have time to work on the next chapter right now, sorry guys. uhm, seeya? i have loootsss of stuff i need to work on, so if this is rushed please inform me of typos! ;D


	22. Meetings And Requests.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a boring day at the office for Sky. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Unfortunately no one got the reference from the last chapter. Fear not! I have something planned that will make you all involved! And it will be sweet! Also can anyone tell me what Halloween is? I seriously don't know what it originally means. Also know any songs that may be beneficial to the story or got any ideas? Tell me or Jay on Tumblr which they will leave a link here --> [ Jay's Tumblr](https://o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Jay: sorry. im busy. my cat ran away (we found him) and i have lots of homework, so im pretty stressed.  
> sorry, again.  
> don't expect another chapter soon but i will try

The office was somewhat neat but still messy- like organized chaos. The walls are wooden with light brown carpet flooring and a large window with brown curtains sat behind a large black table. The table had two large monitors with piles of paperwork stacked beside them. A large bookcase laid on the wall, full of files and books. I walked to the table and leaned on it with my arms crossed.

"Alright, I'm listening," I said with my eyes trained at them. My assistant looked at me in confusion.

"Um, miss? Don't you want to sit at your table?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"Nah, I think I'll stand. It's not fair for the two of them if I'm sitting and they're not," I said nodding at Kriss and Martin. They smiled before nodding as well. I looked at my assistant and Arondight.

"You two can sit if you want," I said to them. My assistant shook her head.

"Oh no, I need to get something. I'll be back," she said and I nodded, giving her permission to leave. She smiled politely and walked out the door. Now I'm left alone with Arondight and the two researchers. I looked at them with a blank look while the ebony man sat down on a chair.

"Alright, well, where do we start?" Martin asked.

"Well start by telling me what you do," I responded.

"We're researchers. Animal researchers," Kriss started.

"Alright, that's expected. But what do you do? Do you help animals? Do you.. experiment on them?" I asked bluntly and they looked slightly offended.

"No! Not at all!" Martin protested with his hands up. I could see the disgust in his eyes. "We help and protect them. Sometimes, we find endangered animals and learn about them. We don't experiment on them or use them for anything!" He protested with slight anger.

I could tell that I liked them already but I didn't show it on my face. I only showed a blank look, staring right at them. They looked nervous when I didn't say anything.

"Anyway," Kriss began, taking over for Martin. "We came to you because we need some help. See, we travel around the world saving and protecting animals from smugglers, poachers and more. We've saved giant pandas, platypus, gray wolf and much more. But our recent find had some... problems," he deflated, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" I pushed.

"Yeah," Martin said sadly. "We were walking around Ebbot, looking for wildlife, when we saw a gang running around the area with guns," he said and it peaked my interest.

"Really. What are they doing?"

"Hunting," Kriss responded-glaring at the floor. "They were hunting around the mountain."

"There's wild wolves living there! Not to mention countless other animals. If they kill them, the ecosystem will vanish. There will be no more animals around that mountain!" Martin said.

"Yeah, the only reason the forest hasn't been explored yet is because of how everyone is afraid of going there because of the story that children go missing there, but... Now that monsters are out, people started going to the mountain hunting! All the animals living there will die and go extinct," Kriss said with determination. I could tell that they cared a lot about animals.

"Alright, but why do you need my help?" I ask.

"With you help, we could turn the mountain into a nature reserve. You have a big influence here. And maybe you could help us make that reserve happen."

I thought about it for a moment. Turning the mountain into a reserve was a good idea. The mountain, including the underground, are mysterious, and many humans would love to get their hands on the magic, knowledge and minerals there. That would be bad for the animals, as it's the only place untouched by man in centuries. I would hate to see it destroyed. People could still  _ see _ the mountain, but no one should harm it 'less they wanted trouble. As far as I know, the only reasons humans aren't in the underground now is because of the king of monsters, but I doubt even he could stall them for long.

I nodded, satisfied, and walked over to my table. I opened a drawer and pull out a sheet of paper. Grabbing a pen, I began to write. I also opened up my monitor and began to type at the same time. I could tell they were looking at me in confusion because I didn't really tell them what I'm doing. I quickly finished typing and pushed a button.  Not moments later, a paper was printed out and I grabbed it tentatively. I took the paper I was writing on and stapled them together. I stood up and leaned on my table again.

"Alright, well the only way for the reserve to happen is by asking the king of monsters. Unless you're willing to meet him, there's no way to ask for that reserve," I said and they looked worried before I waved them off. "But, I have the money and the means to do it," I said and handed the papers to Arondight. He looked at me confused before taking the papers.

"What's this?"He asked and read over them.

"A proposition and a check with enough money to make it happen. See, my good friend here will be meeting the king later and he will have the chance to hand these to him." I said and the boy's eyes widened. So did Arondight's.

"But this is only a proposition. A request, if you may. If he says yes, I'll oversee the paperwork myself and the reserve will happen as soon as possible," I said with a serious look as they beamed.

"Thank you!" They exclaimed together with bright smiles.

"Don't mention it. I can tell you're really passionate about saving the animals and so am I. You also have good souls, and that's rare nowadays. I'm always glad to help someone like you two." I said politely. "But, I am curious. What kind of relationship are you two? Friends? Partners?"

"No," Kriss laughed and Martin wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"We're actually brothers!" He exclaims and Kriss laughs. They remind me so much about another pair of brothers.

"Alright," I stood up and walked over to them, "give me your contacts and I'll call when I get any response." I said and led them to the door. They followed me and gave me their card before leaving. I closed the door and leaned my head on it with my eyes closed, sighing.

"Tired?" 

I opened my eyes to look at him, still leaning on the door. "You could say that."

"You're always like this y'know," he said and stood up with the papers in hand, still staring at them. "When you see someone with a good cause and potential you jump into action, but when confronted with stats, money and fame, you shun them without blinking an eye. Not only that, no one knows who you are, or your life only what you do. You just came out of nowhere and asserted yourself like nothing. You act cruel and cold to everyone like they did something wrong to you yet I heard you are on good terms with monsters," he said and stared at me with awe. "You are something aren't you?"

I didn't say anything for a few moments, only blankly staring at him. I pushed myself off the door and walked over to my table and sat down with a huff. He stared at me without a word. I continued to ignore him even after minutes passed. He knew that he hit a nerve, and by nerve I meant he annoyed me.

He sighed, finally giving up. "Alright, then tell me this; when will you meet with the king himself?" He asked and I looked at him deadpanned.

"You know why I can't," I said in a flat tone. My Soul is burning with hatred at the term. Monster King. Any king of monsters is no king of mine. 

"Actually, I don't," he said. "You never said why in the year and a half we've been working together."

"Cause you don't need to know," I shot back, really getting annoyed.

He sighed. "I know I don't need to know but I want to," he said, annoyed. "There must be a reason why you won't meet him. I know you're not afraid of monsters so why refuse meeting him?" He ranted and I tuned him out and turned to my monitor. There are a few requests that I need to review and answer and/or decline. So I started right away. My eyes scanned the emails that I've received.

' _ Boring, boring, useless, boring, in their dreams. Why would I want to sponsor a logging site? _ ' I thought in disgust as I read through each one. This is ridiculous. I get so many emails yet none of them are good. It's just a waste of space. I deleted the useless space and read through more. Being one of the richest humans (or who they think is human) makes me very, very popular. And very wanted in some places. But I am very picky. I don't just go to the first ones who requested just to get money. That was never my goal. I want to help others. Not to get rich- but I guess not everyone thinks so. I heard my communicator ringing and I pressed a button on it to answer.

"Yes?" I said and continued typing.

"I've gotten the info you wanted," I heard my assistant say.

"Alright, bring em in." I said and felt my band vibrate. I held out my wrist in front of me to see some sort of radar like screen flashing. In the middle of the circles is a bike like shape. A blue dot is blinking and I could tell it was moving towards the bike in the middle. It started going red the closer it got to the middle. It means whoever is getting close to my bike is carrying something dangerous. A bomb or a tracking device, specifically, since they have a certain frequency that the radar can detect. I narrowed my eyes at it. Not another one. I pressed a small button on the screen that shows a symbol of a lightning bolt. It turned green and I pressed the button on the communicator.

"And tell the guards that someone is trying to sabatose my bike again." I said to her nonchalantly.

"Again?" she asked. "Why does this always happen?" she asked.

"Hell if I know," I said, shrugging. "But they're going to get a shock of their life." I chuckled evilly with a sinister grin. 

I heard her gulp from the other line. "Alright then," she said shakily before the line cut off.

I sighed tiredly and flicked my eyes over to Arondight, who, by the way, was still ranting. I leaned my head on my hand while my arm is on the table.

"So what do you want?" I ask him and he stopped ranting.

"Oh, right. We need to talk about some statistics," he grinned and I sighed. I leaned back onto my chair with my head tilted upwards.

"Fine, gimme," I made a grabbing motion with my hand and he puts a drive on my hand. It's small, but man, do I know how much info this can hold.

"Alright! Let's start!" He claps his hands together just to spite me and I glared at him.

' _ Let's just hope this ends soon, _ ' you thought.

  
  


A man dressed in a brown trench coat with a hat and sunglasses stalked toward the dark blue bike that was parked in front of the office building. He held a small round device in his hand that was flashing red. A tracking device.

His boss wanted to know where Juliana lives and gave him the job. ' _ Sounds easy enough _ ,' he had thought. He stalked closer to the bike without anything in his way. This will be easy. Just pass it and stick the tracker on it. She won't notice.

As he passed the bike and let his hand touch the cool metal to attach the tracker, he failed to notice the slight electric field around the bike. As soon as he touched the bike, a shock ran through his body making him spasm. The tracker burned under the force of the shock and he collapses on the ground, unconscious. He groaned in pain as two guards grabbed him and hauled his body away to the police station.

When he awoke, only one thought lingered in his mind.

' _ Maybe tracking her down isn't so easy. _ '

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: Dam right it isn't! Also, if anyone got the reference right, they will get a surprise. Either be a character in the story or their name will be featured in the notes of the next chapter. (OR BOTH!) Either way, someone needs to get them!
> 
> Jay: comment any grammatical errors and what you think will happen left. dont forget to add songs in my [tumblr ask box!](https://o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com/ask)


	23. Spoil Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby knows something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: I hope you like a long one! Have a great day/night/afternoon!
> 
> Jay: nobody has requested any songs yes but i ask that you do (it would make my day!) :3  
> [enter a link into my submit box or just send an ask of the author and name of the same and it'll be added (hopefully)! o3o](https://o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com/)

I groaned at an incoming headache and leaned back on my chair. The papers are done, fucking finally. I had to write reports, check the bills, income, outcome, other branches, and a shit ton more. I swear, this shouldn't be possible for a human to wok this long continuously. By the time I was done, the whole table, as well as the floor, was filled with stack upon stack of paper. Good thing it was all recycled paper.The air feels a bit cooler than normal, I note, while inhaling some of the fresh gas. I checked the air-conditioning and temperature, but everything was up to spot. Nothing was wrong.. so why is it cold? I raised my head and spun around to see my window. Yup. It was dark outside. Why didn't anyone come to call me? Oh right, they did, didn't they? I was annoyed and yelled at them to leave. I'm really pissy at times. I even drove Arondight away...

But to be honest, he needed to leave to meet the king anyway.

My assistant _did_ come up and give me info on Halloween earlier. Good thing she gave it on a tablet. I looked at my band- it said 1:54 am. Am I that late? I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I could practically feel the bags under them. I spun around and looked over at another stack of papers on the right side of the table. That pile is for me to sign, to make it official.

I sighed and grabbed my pen. I grabbed the first paper and read it. After double checking to make sure everything was fine, I messily scribbled my signature on the three locations circled. I put that one on another pile and grabbed the next one.

This is going to take forever.

~~~

I knocked my head on the table with a loud bang. At least the cold is helping me keeping my brain intact and not overheat. My pen had run out of ink twice and my headache was hurting me. I need to expand some magic. I raised my head and did a quick scan of my room for anything, cameras, eyes, recorders- anything.

I found nothing and proceeded to sigh. I raised my hand and let it be engulfed by a translucent rainbow ccoloredaura. I waved my hand around and let the magic float upwards and turn into small sparks. Soon, the air around my hand had small stars that twinkled in various different colors. I smiled and stared at them lovingly. I love stars. They're the only thing constant in the sky, as well as the moon. It would take billions of years for the stars to change, and that's why I loved them so. I sighed in quaint muted as my headache lessened. Using magic always made physical pain reduce, and for that I thanked. That, or I could just numb it- but I won't. I still need to feel. I'm not a... a _doll_.

I sighed and lowered my hand and let it rest on the desk. I really hate that word. I was- used to be- a doll. Emotionless, cold, fake... _used_. I was a doll. A deadly doll. I growled and shook my head.

Not the time to take a stroll down nightmare lane, now is it?

I rubbed my eyes and looked over the papers again, trying to make sure nothing was out of place. This is going to take some time.

~~~

I put the last paper on the pile and let out an exhausted huff. I'm finished! I'm so done with all this work. I even finished all of next week's work! I really don't want to do that again. Every time I come into the office, there's piles and piles of work ready for me.

I stand back and my eyes scanned over each pile. I've sorted them and checked them. All I need to do now is tell my assistant to take them. I checked my band and it shows the time which was 6 am- the next day. How long have I been here? Two days? One and a half, probably. I looked over to the small tablet on my desk. I guess it's time to see what Halloween is.

I grabbed it and sat back on my chair. My legs on the desk as I leaned back in a comfortable position.

~~~

I swear I need some real food, not just pure energy.

I need some human or monster food to keep me awake and actually aware. Wait, monster food is magic, and magic is energy... Ugh! I leaned onto my arm as I read the notes that were given to me.

As far as I got it, Halloween was originally something different. It started with the idea that by dressing up, humans can scare away evil spirits and ghosts that roam the night. That's pretty much all the important part. Other things, not so much.

I rubbed my temples and scrunched up my eyes. I need something real. I stood up and grabbed the tablet before walking out the door. It's a good thing I'm not a normal human or else I look like shit. I'm also glad I don't wear makeup because it would probably be smeared and ugly. I walk down the hallway, passing the glass walls of the other rooms. I took a glance at the workers here. Some of them looked at me for a moment before continuing their work. That's normal. They know that I tend to be in that room for days on end doing nothing but work.

I walked into the elevator and pressed a button to go down to ground level. The doors closed and I tapped my foot as I waited with my arms crossed. I checked my band. It's 8 am now. I could use some breakfast.

' _Nah,_ ' I thought, shaking my head. I don't need food right now. Maybe some coffee? Sugar? Both? Maybe I should go to that cafe I went earlier. It's good. Maybe Grillby's? Both are good choices.

' _The cafe was good and has coffee. Grillby has alcohol._ ' I mulled over the options in my head. Both were good choices and have their own benefits. I'm not really picky but man, could I use both. I wonder what could break the tie. ' _Sans goes to Grillby's._ '

...

"Grillby's it is," I said aloud as the door conveniently opens.

I passed the receptionist as I headed towards the door. A worker came towards me with my helmet and I nodded thankfully at them and took it.

I was headed for my bike when my assistant ran towards me, out of breath. I turned around to stare at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Do you need the papers taken?" She asked when she stopped in front of me and I nodded.

"Yes. Please do take them, and if anything else comes up," I narrowed my eyes at her threateningly, "tell me immediately. Got it?"

She gulped in fear and her face paled. I could sense her soul quiver from her chest. "G-got it," she said shakily and I winked before putting on my helmet and leaving.

I walked to the door and headed to my bike. I sat on my bike but I didn't start it up. I actually opened up a small screen in which was small and discreet. It was used to show an abundance of things, all of which included a GPS, radar, and more. For now, I need to scan my bike to make sure nothing was on it. I pressed the screen and it did a full scan. It took about a second and the results came up. Clear. I'm satisfied and so I started the bike before I drove off.

~~~

I stopped in front of Grillby's and parked my bike. I removed my helmet and looked at the bar. The sign said it was opened, but I saw no one inside.

I shrugged. ' _Eh, good enough._ '

I got off my bike and walked in, bringing my helmet. I opened the glass doors and walked inside. The place was empty, but Grillby stood by the bar wiping shot glasses. He raised his head when he heard the door open and I waved lazily in his direction.

"Hey, Grillbz," I greeted and he nodded politely. I walked over to the bar and sat down. I put my helmet on the floor because just because no one's in here doesn't mean I can't use the seats or the bar to put my shit.

"Where is everyone?" I asked before continuing on. "Well, I know it's early and all but doesn't this place _always_ have at least two people in here? 'Cause, the food is pretty good." I commented, and he nodded.

" _Do you want anything?_ " He asked with that crackling voice of his.

I pretended that I couldn't understand him. "I'm guessing you're asking me what I want?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Just give me some alcohol. Anything strong." He looked like he wanted to protest, but I cut him off. "Don't worry, I can take it in the mornings.. but if you're so worried, give me a burg," I said and he nodded before going out the back.

I pulled out my tablet and opened it up. I continued reading the info my assistant gave me.

It's really interesting. How could something from driving away spirits into dressing up and getting candy? I continue reading on. 

Grillby waked out a minute later with the burger and put the plate in front of me. He grabbed a bottle from the shelf and poured me a glass.

I kept the tablet and thanked him before taking a bite out of the burger. I could feel the magic pouring into me as I chewed, greases spilling onto my tongue tastefully. ' _Like I need any more energy_ ,' I thought. I swallowed and grabbed the glass before drinking it. It burned before nothing.

I saw Grillby leaning at the bar in front of me. " _Alright, quit pretending,_ " he said and I raised an eyebrow at him. I'm confused. I'm genuinely confused. What does he mean?

" _I know you can understand me,_ " he said and I smiled tensely with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I chuckled. "I don't-"

" _I know you do,_ " he cuts me off. " _You have that look in your eyes that means that you know something that others don't. Which, in this case, is understanding fire language._ " I start having a hard time believing it as my eyes widened in shock. He continued on while staring at me.

" _You can't lie about that. I've lived since the barrier was up, and most of the underground didn't know fire language since I was the only one left after the war. Anyone who didn't understand me always has a blank look in their eyes while others didn't. You don't have that blank look, only a knowing one,_ " he analyzed and I shook off the shock to narrow my eyes at him with a hard glare and a snarl.

"Alright. You got me. So what're going 'ta do now?" I growled lowly. I started slipping into an Irish accent now. "Tell everyone? Blackmail me? Tell the reporters? I'd bet you'd get a lot'a G for that info." I sneered at him and he looked shocked.

" _Why would I do that?_ " He asked confused and now I am too.

"Why wouldn't you do that?" I asked him, bewildered. He looked genuinely disorientated now. "Everyone wanted to know everything about me up to the point that they'd pay people for info. Me, knowing something as old as Fire Language, is real juicy," I told him and he raised a brow at me.

" _I won't do anything like that. I'm happy that someone understands me. Yes, Fire language is old. Only those born with it can understand, as well as anyone who learned it. I won't sell you out for money if that's what you're worried about,_ " he said calmly and I relaxed a bit.

I was ready to wipe his memory now. My hand was a bit raised under the table. I lowered my hand back down.

"How did you see it? I was closed off." I said, a bit frustrated.

He chuckled. " _You aren't around Sans,_ " he noted with a smile and I paused. I sighed and stared at the table with wide eyes. I am. I'm not closed off around him. I'm open. I'm... I feel _safe_ around him. I couldn't help it. He means so much to me. I can't help it. He's just.. so _perfect_. Nice, strong, caring, and just _so_ perfect.

***You feel your Soul growing warmer.**

I couldn't help but grow a small smile.

"No, I'm not," I said and he raised an eyebrow in confusion at my tone. My smile grew wider. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." I finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: oh dear. sky is falling hard.  
> on another note, sky is making a surprise for me and i can't wait to see what that is XD  
> also sorry for not updating! i suddenly got this rush of motivation today. but dang, sky you made a lot of mistakes this time!  
> go to sleep! XD  
> anyways comment how things were this chapter and dont forget to submit a song to my tumblr, or ask about the story there!!  
> Sky: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!!! (try to find that quote). And yeah, I have two something's planned for you. I just hope you like em. Anyway you all, enjoy!


	24. TuToriel In Greetings, Failed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler meets Toriel and shows the way NOT to greet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: I hope you like it.
> 
> Jay: Okay guys i just got this inspirational ball of yes because the goddess named skyler made me a gift  
> wOOOO! leggo o3o!  
> This won't be as good with grammar cuz i don't have an app that i usually use, so... rip  
> oh well  
> i can try

Me and Grillby chatted together for who knows how long. He's actually pretty good company. I learned that he was only a kid when he lost his family and his father was a solider while his mother was a medic. Both died together on the battlefield. I felt sorry for him but he waved me off, as it seems like he's used to that.

" _It's fine. It's been so long. I barely remember it,_ " he said nonchalantly and I frowned.

"I am sorry. I know what it feels to lose someone you love and barely remember them," I said with a bit of sadness in my voice.

He raised an eyebrow. " _You've lost someone before?"_ he asked and I nodded. I grabbed the shot and drank it in one gulp, hoping I could get drunk.

"Yeah. Too many," I said cryptically.

" _Who?_ " he asked again and I flicked my eyes to look at him.

"Everyone. My real parents, my new family, my friend..." I trailed off and looked down on the bar. "My mate," I said, barely above a whisper.

" _Your... mate?_ " he asked, confused, and I nodded, fighting back tears.

"Yes, or rather, my Soulmate," I said with a shrug, trying to diss my sudden emotion. "He was perfect. Kind, strong, caring. I don't know what else to say about him," I said with a small smile as I recalled everything about him.

" _You really love him, don't you?_ " he asked and I smiled wider.

"Love him is an understatement. He was my everything. That's not an exasperation. He was _literally_ my everything," I said and he made a noise of confusion. I continued. "I had lost everything. Everything was taken from me and I had nothing to live for. That is, until he came from out of nowhere and saved me. He brought me home and his dad took me in. We became so close. We became a family. That's when we knew we we're Soulmates. His dad loved the idea and started calling me his daughter in law." I chuckled a bit before my face fell. I slumped a bit with a sad sigh. "I had everything I wanted, only to be taken from me again. I barely remember him anymore," I said and Grillby nodded in understanding.

"Well, now I am sorry for you. But, do you have anything to live for now?" he asked and I looked at him. I mulled it over in my head. Do I have something to live for anymore? I don't have anything I need. I have money but I don't need it. I don't have any friends, family, anyone. But now...

"Yeah, I do." I answered him with a smile and my eye bright.

He smiled at me, his flames flickering above him.  I felt my phone's ringtone and checked it. A message from Sans. I smiled.

" _I'm guessing that's Sans?_ " he asked knowingly and I nodded.

I opened up the text.

 

_Bone Boy_

**_Hey. Texted to tell you that Tori is fine with you comin'. If you want. Said she'd loved it if you could meet the kid._ **

 

I smiled at that and texted him back. 

 

_You_

**_No prob. Just give me the address and I'll be there. Right now?_ **

 

 

I send the text and paid Grillby for the burg and alcohol. My phone dinged again.

 

_Bone boy_

**_Yeah, rn. Here's the address. See you there. ;)_ **

 

I giggled at the wink. I read the address and nodded before I hopped off the seat and grabbed my helmet from the floor. I waved Grillby goodbye.

"See ya later Grillbz!" I called and walked out the door.

I put on my helmet and got on my bike, but before riding off I did another scan.

~~~

Sans sighed as he leaned back on the couch. The kid had invited him and Paps over to help with the costumes, hence to why he was here in Tori's home lazing on the couch, much to Papyrus' displeasure. Tori was in the kitchen baking some butterscotch pie. He sighed at the warm atmosphere of her home. It's a nice place to begin with. Pretty close to the city, but still far enough to not be disturbed by the noise and hectic drama within it. She had a backyard with a lot of flowers, most of which were golden. She didn't plant buttercups anymore after her children died.

Sans shuddered at it. Chara. How many more times did he have to fight her in the genocide run? How many times did the kid reset right after they reached the surface? They never made it past the mountain, and this was the first time they left the mountain in general. The kid promised not to reset and so far they stuck to that.  They didn't reset even after three years. He's grateful for that.

Sans pulled out a small bottle of ketchup and drank it in one gulp. He licked off a bit of the red liquid that dripped out of his mouth before he heard the sound of rumbling and looked out the window. A bike stopped in front of Tori's home and he's about to drive whoever is out there away when the person removed their helmet. He relaxed when he saw that it was just Skyler.

He couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she looks. She stared at the house with wide curious eyes and tucked put away her helmet. Even after wearing that helmet on her head, her hair didn't look disheveled. He wanted to run his phalanges through her hair and wrap his arms around her, but he knew... He shook his head with a small blush on his cheekbones. He's really falling hard for her, huh?

Maybe he should tell Tori. "Hey, Tori! Skyler's here!" He called to her. Soon after, the large goat woman came out of the kitchen. She wore an apron with soft fluffy mittens covering her paws.

"Who?" She asked, voice sweet and thick like honey

"Y'know, the one I told you about. You asked her to meet Frisk?"

"Oh! The human you and Papyrus met! Of course! I'll greet her now," she said and headed for the door.

~~~

I stared at the house with mild curiosity. It was rather homey, and cute. I wonder who lives here?

I put my helmet on my bike and walked over to the front door. I was about to knock when the door opened, causing me to jump a bit before forcing myself to relax. It's fine. Maybe they saw me coming. Nothing to worry about. The door opened revealing a tall goat woman. Her fur was soft and as white as snow. She had red eyes, but it only showed kindness rather than anger. She wore black pants and a long purple sweater with small batches of flour sprinkled on the clothing. She smiled kindly down at me but I couldn't help but freeze. She looked so much like-

"Oh, hello my child!" She said softly and I was pulled out of my mental panic. I stared at her with wide eyes and in a defensive stance. She either didn't notice or didn't mind that I look like I'm ready to dunk her.

"I'm Toriel, but you can call me Tori. Sans and Papyrus have told me a lot about you," she smiled at me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yeah," I said warily and stood up straighter with my hands clenched. "Friend of Sans I assume?" I said coldly and she looked at me surprised.

"Yes. Me and Sans are quite close. We talked through the RUINS door when we we're in the Underground," she said slowly. She looked quite surprised at my sudden cold demeanor.

I was about ready to snap or threaten her before someone came out behind her. It was a small kid with short brown hair and a stripped sweater. They looked at me but I couldn't quite see their eye color. They stared at me before breaking into a large smile and ran into me. They hugged my legs and clung on with all their might.

 I stared at them in surprise and confusion. They raised their head to look at me and raised their hand.

" ** _Hi! My name is Frisk. Sans and Papyrus told me how awesome you are!_** " they signed.

I was shocked for a moment before raising my hands to sign back.

" _ **My name is Juliana. It's nice to meet you Frisk.**_ " I signed and they gave me a bright smile.

" ** _You know sign language!?_** " they asked excitedly and I chuckled.

" ** _Yes, I do._** " I signed before pausing. Frisk. I know that name.

My eyes widened for a minute. I remember. I knelled down to their level and they let go of my legs to stand up. I stared at them.

I raised my hand and signed slowly, looking serious. " ** _Yes, Frisk?_** " I asked and they nodded, a bit confused. " ** _Someone wanted me to tell you something._** " I signed and they nodded. " _ **A child and a monster wanted me to tell you that they said hi and thank you. I believe their name was Chara and Asriel,**_ " I signed and they stared at me with their mouth falling open.

It took them a few second before they started signing frantically. " ** _You saw them?! When!? How!? How- why did they-?_** "

" ** _I do not know. I only told you what they wanted me to tell you,"_**  I cut them off and they looked to the ground. I could feel Toriel's gaze on me which I paid no mind.

Then another figure walked behind her and towards me. "HUMAN! I SEE THAT YOU'VE MET THE TINY HUMAN!" Papyrus exclaimed and I chuckle. I stood up which snapped Frisk out of their trance.

"Yeah, I did." I said and then Sans emerged from the door. He stared at a shell shocked Toriel first before staring at Frisk.

"Hey, Sky," he greeted. "I see you've met Tori." he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"So she's a friend?" I asked. "As in a _real_ friend?"

He looked confused as he stared at me. "Yeah. What do you mean ' _real_ ' friend?" he asked.

"Just making sure," I said with my arms crossed.

"Just making sure?" Toriel asked surprised. "Do you not trust me?" she asked sounding hurt.

"No, I don't." I said truthfully and nonchalant while staring coldly at her.

She looked at me surprised and hurt. She must have thought that I'd be her friend, but I didn't really care. That is until Sans defended her.

"Sky, it's fine. Tori's an old friend from the Underground. You can trust her," he said and I stared at him for a moment. I just stared into his eyes making him shrink a bit. "Please? Just try and get along with her? For me?" he asked feebly with wide eye lights.

I only stared at him unblinking. Really? No wonder Papyrus has the puppy eyes. He started it.

And then Paps joins in. "PLEASE HUMAN? MISS TORIEL IS FRISK'S MOTHER. SHE IS ALSO VERY KIND, SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!?" He gave me even bigger puppy eyes with tangerine tears to top it off. Despite this, I was immune to cuteness. 

"No. I don't expect you to understand but I just don't trust her," I said stubbornly. I could see from the corner of my eyes that she's staring at me. I could feel the hurt from her Soul and it actually made me a bit confused. Why is she the one feeling hurt? But despite the uncomfortable feeling in my heart, I feel a bit satisfied at the hurt look.

And now the kid's joining in. Great. Now all three of them are giving me the puppy eyes.

"My child, it's alright." Toriel said to them softly. Yeah, she feels guilty because they are trying to change my mind. Typical.

I rolled my eyes with a frown and stumbled when something ran into me. After I caught my balance I looked down on my legs where all three of them are wrapped around my legs with their puppy eyes. I felt my eye twitch and I bit the inside of my mouth as I crumbled a bit. Papyrus with his big orange eyes and orange tears, Sans with his big white eyes and blue tears and Frisk with their trembling lips.

"Please?" they whimpered at the same time.

' _Oh javla me in the rovhol,_ ' I groaned internally before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. I'll try to be nicer," I forced out with an annoyed look. They smiled at me and I pointed at finger at them. "But don't expect me to trust her so easily." I said to them.

"Eh, good enough." Sans said and they let go of my legs.

"Well, regardless, let's go inside. I baked some pie," Toriel said cheerfully with a kind smile. It made me nervous. No one should just shake that off like it was nothing.

Both Frisk and Papyrus walked inside as I stood there with my arms crossed. I looked away with an annoyed sigh. I heard Sans cleared his throat and I looked at him. He looked at me with a shy guilty look.

"Um... How 'bout we go in?" He suggested and I sighed before walking off. He sighed as well before following behind me.

I walked to Toriel and stopped in front of her. She smiled down at me kindly.

"Thank you for giving me a chance my child," she said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't call me child," I said and she looked taken back.

"Of course. But what will I call you?" she asked.

"Juliana," I answered and I felt Sans staring at me in shock.

"Alright Juliana. I hope we could be friends," she said and walked forward and hugged me.

I tensed up when she hugged me. Her arms pinned my arms to the side, making me unable to move.

I got a flashback to when I'm restrained my many hands and I couldn't fight back, no matter how hard I struggled. That happened before I got shoved into that machine. I felt helpless. Scared. _Defenseless_.

Immediately I struggled violently out of her grip. She let me go and I backed away quickly. I stood in a battle stance as my body tensed, ready for a fight. My breathing deep and shaky as I stood staring at her wide eyed and my hands clenched into fists. I could tell I was slightly trembling in place. She stared at me in shock along with Sans.

"Don't-" my voice was cracked in fear and I swallowed before speaking. "Don't touch me," I said lowly, barely above a whisper.

She understood and nodded her head before stepping aside to let me in. I didn't move for a moment before relaxing a bit. I walked inside fairly quickly leaving Sans and Toriel outside alone.

~~~

Sans stared at the retreating form of Skyler. He was really confused. One moment she's antagonizing Toriel, the next she's staring at her like she's gonna dunk her. He's not the only one confused.

"What was that?" Toriel asked and he shrugs.

"Don't know," he replied. "Never seen her that shook before," he stares at Toriel. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Oh, do not apologize Sans. You didn't know," she smiles kindly.

"Yeah, but I feel bad still," he said looking away. He really hadn't expected her to be cold toward Toriel. Sure, he did hear that she tends to do that but he never believed it. She never showed that kind of behavior around him.

"It's alright Sans. I could tell she's not the type of person to trust just anyone. As shown by her sudden behavior," she said sadly.

"What's up with that anyway?" Sans asked her.

Toriel hummed in thought for a moment. "Maybe she had a troubling past?" she suggested.

"Huh? How come?" he asked again, confused.

"She panicked when I hugged her." She analyzed. "Also that fear in her eyes. She fears something, but not me. I only reminded her of that fear. I've seen it before. It will take some time for me to gain her trust."

This left more questions in his skull. She's afraid? Of what? And what does it have to do with Tori?

All these questions left him scrambled as he followed Toriel inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: ooh dearrs lookie thatt  
> boop  
> what do you think of this chapter hmm o3o?


	25. What Once Was Cold Is Now Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler tries to warm up to Toriel and noticed that it may not be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: Javla me in the rovhol. My computer crashed and I had to re-write this all over again. Sorry if this was bad, and short. I still hope you like it though!
> 
> Jay: i am getting faster with updates?? yay.  
> i've been updating my other two books so sorry if this book only updates like once a week ;;;;

I really hate this. I fucking  _ hate _ this. I don't like being here.

That's the only thought running through my head. I mean, it's nice that Papyrus and Sans are here, but I hate being here not knowing if they'll be safe. They keep saying that they're safe, but I just don't trust Toriel around them. I don't trust them hanging out with her. I don't want them to get hurt again.

I felt a tugging at my jacket and looked down at the kid. They looked at me in concern and signed. " _**Are you okay?** _ " they asked and I raised an eyebrow at them.

" _**Why do you ask?** _ " I signed back.

" _**You look tense,** _ " they noted with a small frown. " _**It's alright. Mom is nice** _ _._ "

I scoffed and looked away. “I'll be the judge of that," I grumbled.

They stared at me with concern. I looked at the door like it was the most interesting thing here- it might as well be. Papyrus and Frisk were on the floor, coloring, while Sans was in the kitchen with that goat woman. I know it's mean to think such thoughts, but I don't trust her. I  _ can’t _ trust her, she looked so similar to... I shuddered.

Moments later, Sans walked in and joined me on the couch beside me. The added weight snapped me from my thoughts as he looked at me with a goofy smile on his face. I knew he had a good time with her- they had been laughing together in the kitchen while trading puns. I had a somewhat good time cause they keep making Papyrus yell in mock anguish. 

"Hey," he greeted lazily.

"Hey," I greeted back, just as lazy but I didn't look at him.

"Tori's place is nice, right?" he asked, trying to make some small talk.

"Yeah, it is. A great place to raise a kid," I said honestly.

A beat of silence passed before Toriel called from the kitchen. "The pie is ready!"

"YAY! THANK YOU, MISS TORIEL!" Papyrus exclaimed and ran into the kitchen with Frisk in tow, leaving me and Sans in the living room.

We sat in silence for a bit. I was staring at the door and I felt Sans’ gaze boring into me.

"Look, Tori's nice. She took frisk in after we left the underground. She's practically their  _ mom _ ," Sans said and I stared at him unamused.

"Sure, whatever," I said nonchalantly and looked away again.

He sighed before his eye sockets widened in realization. He gave me a smug smirk and I raised an eyebrow. "I know now. You're jealous, aren’t you?" He grinned at me and I deadpanned. "You're jealous of me and Tori aren't you? That's why you're acting so mean to her," he was giving me a really smug look, obviously proud of himself.

"Sans," I growled lowly and he shrunk a little into the couch, "do not mistake mistrust with jealousy. I do not have a problem with your friendship with her but I do not trust her. Never confuse one for the other," I said and he nodded stiffly.

I looked away with a sigh. "Still, even if I don't trust her..." I paused and gave him a soft smile. He gave me a confused look. "I'll try to. For you." I smiled at him encouragingly and he smiled back with a spark in his eye lights.

I chuckled with a smile and stood up. "C'mon, let's not make them wait," I said and offered my hand. He smiled and took it so I helped him up.

I winked at him and walked towards the kitchen with him in my grip. I thought I felt a glimmer of hope in his Soul.

If I thought the living room was warm, the kitchen was hot. Maybe it's because she just baked something? Or maybe it's because she used fire magic to cook? Who knows. What I do know is that I don't like it. Spoiler, I hate being warm. Maybe it's because I'm so used to being so cold that being warm just feels so foreign to me. I don't like being warm. Except when...

I stopped that train of thought. Again, now is not the time to go down memory lane. 

"Ah Juliana, it's so good for you to join us," Toriel cheerfully chirped and I cringed inside. It took so much to not outright run away screaming 'nope'.

"Yeah, thanks for having me," I said politely, still cringing but now slightly on the outside. I sat down beside Sans and stared at the slice of pie. It was cinnamon butterscotch pie. It looks so much like...

I shook my head to dispel the thought and took a small bite. It was sweet. Like, really sweet. I held my tongue and swallowed. It was really sweet. I hesitated to take the next few bites. Toriel noticed my hesitation. 

"What's wrong?" she asked and I looked at her. "Do you not like it?"

"No, it's not that. It's just- I'm not used eating anything so sweet. Not that I mind it being sweet, I just can't eat so much," I said. "I'm sorry."

She smiles at me. "Oh, it's quite alright. Maybe there's some snail pie left over. Would you like to try some of that?" she asked and I gave a strained smile.

"Maybe," I grinned at her with a mischievous look. "If I'm free, I could get it escar-to go." I winked and gave her the finger guns. She gave me a surprised look and I deflated.

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked away. "Yeah, that was bad. Sorry." I said sadly and looked down.

That is until I heard a giggle and a couple of chuckles. I looked up and saw Toriel trying to hide her laughter behind her paw, Sans holding back his snort and the kid giggling with Papyrus. I looked at them confused. That was so bad. Why are they laughing? Maybe pity.

"Well, I didn't know you relish puns," she grinned and I know that's a pun.

I gulped and felt nervous suddenly. "Well, I would do it all the thyme but I don't know many," I grinned nervously with a shrug. Welp, I tried.

She giggled anyway along with Sans and Frisk. Papyrus only smiled at me. 

"See Tori, told you she's just chilli," Sans joined in and Toriel lost it, laughing loudly. I smiled at looked at him with adoration. He was always so good at socializing. Much better than me, anyway.

"SANS! NO MORE PUNS! JUST BECAUSE THE HUMAN SAID ONE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CORRUPT HER MORE!" Papyrus exclaims playfully and Sans gave him a bigger grin.

Cue the Sans plus Toriel puns and Papyrus' outbursts as he slowly breaks.

I couldn't help but break a small smile that fell moments ago. They look like a family. A real family. I looked down as I deflated again. I wish I had a family.

'Well.' I thought and watched their interaction. ' I may not have a family. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy their happiness.'

***You feel your Soul growing warmer**

The cracks in my Soul slowly seal up with a pink tinge that glowed between other colors. But I didn't notice. I only felt warmth in my Soul that grew the longer I stared at them.

***Seeing the ones you care about so happy, it fills you with Love.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: I hope you like this chapter! But I have something to say. Jay, if you think those questions are for that one-shot, YOU ARE WRONG! I have something else planned for you IN THIS FIC. And for a certain someone here in the comments who actually got something right. I won't tell who but if you think it's you; don't tell anyone! If you do, I will make you suffer! Okay, just kidding. But don't tell anyone. Anyway, hope you like it!!
> 
> Jay: JFC are you serious im excitED AHHHH XD  
> I edited this at school so.. idk. it may look weird lol. :>  
> i have a feeling you're gonna make a character named jay jump in ?????? ***screaming***


	26. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes history and mythology goes together quite well and similar in many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: This took for fucking ever. I only have a vague idea how this happened and I had to improvise most of it. I hope you like it cause it took forever. Also here's the song: [Left Behind by DA Games](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tE--aSvBn0I)
> 
> Jay: ok besides the chapter and stuff yesterday and today i got to listen to sky's voice and like at first you're thinking holy shiet her voice is so damn cute i wanna huggle it  
> BUT THEN SHE GIGGLES AND TALKS QUIETLY AND YOU JUST HAVE SHEER TERROR RIP THROUGH YOU LIIKE JAYSUS CHRIST IS THIS A HORROR GAME ???  
> she is tormenting me  
> IM SCARED OF HER

I must admit, Toriel was a great person to talk to. She loves to cook and is, in all honesty, a great mother. We talked a lot after I warmed up to her. I may not fully trust her yet, but I trust her enough to know that she has no bad intention toward Sans and Papyrus. I know this not only because of her actions but also because I looked at her Soul. Not the greatest thing to do, I must admit, but it did make me confident that she had no bad intentions. Despite a black spot in her Soul. And i found something interesting. Her Soul is just like any monster but instead of being white it was purple and green. Perseverance and Kindness. It was like a human's Soul but a monster's at the same time.

...Like mine.

My Soul is upside down like a monsters' but has colors like a human's and I know why. It's because I'm a hybrid of a human and a monster.. but why is her Soul like mine? And why is there a black spot in her Soul?

I didn't look into it- why would I? It really didn't concern me. But I am curious, what was that black spot? And why was it on her Soul?

"Juliana," Toriel called and I looked at her. She looked at me in concern. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I was on the floor on my stomach with Frisk beside me. Papers and pencils were haphazardly strewn around us as well. I had a paper in front of me with a colored pencil on my hand, helping them design a costume.

"Yeah..? Why?" I asked.

"Well, you've been staring at that paper for quite some time now, and I don't think you realize that you are drawing a heart," she said and I looked down at my paper. Sure enough, I drew a pink heart.

"Huh, I really hadn't noticed," I said and looked beside me where Frisk was slumped on the floor fast asleep.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"It's 11 pm," she answered and I looked at the couch. Sans was already asleep and Papyrus was currently falling asleep. I smiled at them fondly.

"You care about them a lot, don't you?" she asked and I looked at her. I realized what she meant.

"Yeah," I smiled looking down. "I do. So, _so_ much."

"I understand your concern." she stared again and knelled down in front of me. "You don't know me and thus you don't know if I won't hurt the brothers," she concluded.

"Do I have my thoughts written on my face or something?" i exclaimed with a grin, my eyes twinkling with amusement. "First Grillby and now you. Am I that easy to read?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Not at first. When I first met you, I had no idea what you were thinking or your intentions. I had thought you hated me. But after that dinner with the brothers, it was easier to read you. You do not hate me, you were just concerned with the brother's well being," she stated and  chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I am open around them," I said with a playful roll of my eyes. "Like I said to Grillby, I wouldn't have it any other way."

She hummed in response. "I did not tell you how grateful I am for you to spend your time with Frisk. I do not know how to create such designs thus I cannot help them," she thanked.

"No prob. I don't mind. But," I pulled myself off the ground. "It's time to go home." I declared and walked over to the couch.

"I see. Well, thank you anyway," she thanked again and I nodded before shaking both brothers. Toriel left with frisk in her arms. Most likely to put them in their bed.

"Huh- wha?" Sans stuttered as he awoke.

"Wake up sleepyhead. Time to go home. Papyrus is half asleep already." I said with a smile. Sans looked over to his brother as the other nodded off.

He smiled fondly at the younger sibling. "Yeah alright." he stood up with a stretch. His shirt rode up a bit and exposed his spine. I held back the urge to swallow. He grinned at me and gave me a wink.

"Like what you see?" he teased and I looked surprised for a moment before smirking at him with a mischievous spark in my eyes.

"Yup," I said truthfully and stalked closer to him. "I very much do~" I purred lowly.

His eye sockets widened and he fell back on the couch clumsily. I eyed him like a predator on their prey, him being the sheep and I was the lion. I leaned over him and put my arms beside his skull, leaning in closer, my lips almost brushing his as he blushed blue.

"You better keep yourself hidden," I leaned closer, beside his ear to whisper huskily. "I might just jump your bones and _eat you up_." 

He shivered and suppressed a groan by biting his lower lip. I smiled and pulled back. He stared at me confused and surprised and I exhaled softly though my nose. I stopped before he could get aroused- he won't be able to drive if that happens.

"Get up bone boy. It's late and Papyrus needs sleep," I said and his eye sockets widened.

"R-right," he stuttered and hopped off the couch and towards his brother. He slowly carried his brother to the car, small snores coming from the taller skeleton. I walked after him and opened the door. He thanked me, still blue in the face, and slowly put Papyrus in the passenger seat. He took the driver's seat as I walked over to my bike. I wore my helmet and did another scan. Clear. I started the engine and Sans looked over at me on the red convertible.

"You comin' with us?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yup. Gotta make sure you don't crash," I said with a grin even though he couldn't see it. He nodded and we drove off towards their house.

~~~

Back to the skelebro's house. Somewhere during the drive back, Papyrus had woken up and is now wide awake. So he only took a power snooze. It means he is now slightly energetic.

"Pap, it's time to sleep. It's late." Sans said for what seemed like a hundredth time. Papyrus however didn't care.

"BUT BROTHER, I'M NOT TIRED! I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP!!!" He exclaimed, and I chuckled from my spot leaning on the doorway with my arms crossed. He reminded me of me when I was young, only I acted drunk when I didn't get my sleep as a kid. That was fun.

"Pap..." Sans groaned tiredly at the hyper-energetic skeleton.

"What if Sans told you a bedtime story?" I suggested and Papyrus had starts in his eyes.

"REALLY!? CAN YOU READ ME A STORY SANS!?" He asked and Sans smiled.

"Sure bro. Just be ready in bed by the time I come up," he said and Papyrus rushed off to his bedroom. Sans fell back onto the couch with an exhausted huff. I had dealt with Papyrus at that state for almost an hour now. I chuckled and walked towards him.

"You sure you can read him a story?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I think I can. You going home?" he asked and i shook my head.

"Not right now. I want to hear you read a story." I said softly. It is true. It's been so long since I've heard him read a story. Despite his low voice, he was a good voice actor. I bet Papyrus would be asleep before he even finished the story.

"Alright then," he stood up and headed towards the bedroom. He turned back towards me. "You comin?"

"Later, I'll clean up a bit." I said.

He frowned. "You don't have to," he said and I grinned.

"But I _want_ to," I said with a smile and shooed him off. Reluctantly, he left. I looked around the messy living room. Papyrus was like a storm, with books thrown to and fro, papers scattered around the table and cushions on the floor.

I smirked and cracked my fingers. I put one leg in front of me with one of my hands while the other behind me. I looked around the room, a calculative look in my eyes as I located the items and their place. I smirked and dashed around the room with super speed. I was running so fast, I could barely be seen.

Moments later I stopped and brushed the dust from my hands looking at the now clean room with satisfaction. I nodded and walked up the stairs.

I walked towards Papyrus' room, which was easy since it was the only room with the door open and the lights on. I could hear the brothers talking.

"Okay bro, what story do you want to hear?" I heard sans ask. "Peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny?"

"NO, I WANT THE CURSE OF THE SIREN!" Papyrus exclaims. That story again? What's so special about it?

"You sure bro? It's kinda sad and scary. I don't want you to get nightmares," Sans said in concern.

"I AM NOT A CHILD ANYMORE SANS! I CAN HANDLE IT!" Papyrus replied.

"Alright," Sans said as I heard shuffling, most likely he was rummaging through the books.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR VERSION!"

There was a pause, a beat of silent in the room and I was curious. His version? He tells it differently? I walked closer and out of sight as I hid behind the wall.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's been so long since I-"

"OF COURSE I AM SURE! I WANT TO HEAR IT SANS! PLEASE?" Sans was cut off by Papyrus who was now whimpering, probably using the puppy eyes on the older skeleton.

I heard Sans sigh in defeat. "Alright bro. Here we go..." he said nervously. I stood beside the open doorway listening.

* * *

 

"How bout you [start](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tE--aSvBn0I) first Paps?" he asked and Papyrus grinned brightly.

"OKAY! AHEM!"

 

" _Everyone please stay in your seats,_

_The show will begin momentarily."_

 

Sans smiles before going into character as he re-told the story he had almost forgotten all those years ago.

_" Two thousand years ago, there lived a ruler that was loved by all. This happened before monsters were sealed Underground and lived side by side with the humans. The man was known by all to be kind, rich and all around perfect with a few flaws here and there. He was known to be a perfect gentleman. What they didn't know, was that the man was anything but kind," Sans narrated lowly with Papyrus jumping slightly on his race car bed in excitement._

_" He had done terrible things with his riches and popularity. The things he did were not to be taken lightly and would cause him a great loss, or even death if he was found out. Many would think he stole or killed or even defiled a woman perhaps, but what he did, was something much worse. He **kidnapped** and **killed** children."_

 

Then Sans sang in a cruel voice to impersonate the cruel man. He closes his eye sockets and opened them back up with his eye activated as he made gestures while telling the tale.

 

_"Behold the horrors,_

_They lurk beneath the shadows of remorse._

_You wouldn't know of course,_

_but I forced a new judgement day._

_On this day you will repay,_

_Your respects to all that may,_

_lurk in between your mind and mankind._

_So have a seat and be afraid,_

_Fears about to commence the final ritual,_

_one body's all we need for this to be complete."_

 

He continued the tale, as if the song was just another part of the story. It may as well be.

 

_"He would lure the clueless youth by promises of candy or toys that attracted their attention. The children, as innocent as they were, followed without hesitation, only to be taken away from their families. He took them away and did terrible things to them. He tortured them, defiled them, imprisoned them, made them live in fear until they couldn't take anymore. He took pleasure in their pained cries and feeble begging, it filled him and not once did he stop. And once they were broken, nothing more than a husk of their former selves, he ended them either by poison or suffocating, and sometimes, when he was the mood, burned them to death. Most of them ended up in the latter. He pushed all of his anger and pain toward the innocent children. He was a violent man hidden behind the perfect frame."  _

 

_"And when the day,_

_begins to take form,_

_you won't be leaving those doors._

_You'll only live with us inside the darkness as we tear you up inside,_

_I was left behind!_

_All this torture will unwind!_

_I was never all that kind!_

_If you were to rewind,_

_Then you would find,_

_I was left behind!"_

 

_ "He was never found out even after decades had passed. With his riches and power, everyone was shunned into silence, lest they be subjected to his violent actions. But even with all that power and all that money, even after murdering countless children for his own amusement, it was never enough. He wanted more. He wanted something **new**. Children only cried and didn't fight back even after he inflicted the worse pain possible on the poor innocent Souls and he was getting bored. That is until he found a new victim. A small beautiful girl, with a gorgeous face and a voice that could make other swoon. Other than her beauty, she was smart, kind, generous and elegant. But this girl was special. This girl, with all her beauty and elegance, was a Siren, a mythical creature said to charm both humans and monsters alike with their voice. And yet this girl didn't abuse her power. Rather used it to help others. This caught the man's attention." _

 

_"Take your turn to run and hide!_

_I will catch you all the time!_

_This night no longer shines,_

_your tears divine,_

_You'll now be mine!"_

 

_ "Every night, he tried to woo over the small child to come with him to his home. He used the offer of candy, riches and even joy to the young mind, but every time she would refuse. He even tried to persuade the mother to let him look after the young Soul, but the mother replied; "She is old enough to make her own choices. If she wants to, she can. It is up to her to decide," This angered the man but he was determined to make that child his. One night, he attacked the home of the Siren and her mother and killed the latter in front of her. At last, he has the beautiful creature in his grasp and he promised to make every second with her count. And that he did. He mauled the child and inflicted pain beyond what he did to the others. The Siren was tough, he must admit. She was also smart as she escaped his grasp several times, only to be taken back to him once more. She even fought back countless times and he loved it. He had never seen such spirit in such a small child. He didn't want it to end so soon. He broke the young Soul over and over. He forced her fears onto her. He took away her hopes and dreams. Exposed her to chemicals that messed with her mind and Soul. Even after she had given up and cried, begged, pleaded him to end her, to end her suffering, he never did and only did more. He turned the siren into something else, a monster. He wanted to make her like him, a killer, a cold hearted murderer." _

 

_"Behold the terrors,_

_You won't believe what I have done to you._

_I've made it look brand new._

_Oh how cute,_

_But don't digress._

_I'm the ringmaster you see._

_In this horror game you'll flee._

_I take up every shadow believe me,_

_Now have a seat and grab your light._

_Tears begin to run you dry._

_But darkened thoughts are the common grounds I give myself to be complete._

_Be as it may, our courtesy remains._

_So we offer you our darkest passion,_

_Take off that blindfold that heals,_

_and reveal our Soul that dies,_

_I was left behind!"_

 

"He got what he wanted. He used her gift of song and force her to kill. The more she killed, the more satisfied he became and the less pain he inflicted on her that night. But even with her physical pain no longer a problem, she was left to dealt with her emotional and metal pain of being forced to kill other innocent Souls. After years of pain and suffering, he made a grave mistake and the child fled. He was furious and ordered his personal guards to retrieve her alive. He wanted his weapon back, and he would do anything to get it."

 

_"All this torture will unwind!_

_I was never all that kind!_

_If you were to rewind,_

_Then you would find,_

_I was left behind!_

_Take your turn to run and hide!_

_I will catch you all the time!_

_This night no longer shines,_

_your tears divine,_

_You'll now be mine!"_

 

_ "After many years, they never found the Siren and he was left with nothing to entertain him as the police made sure to search for the one who kills children. One faithful night, one of his guards came into his chambers, in a panic. He demanded the guard to tell him what had gotten him so panicked and where the others were. The guard responded in a shaky voice as he trembled in fear. "My king, there is bad news that I bring." He never got to finish what he wanted to say before he was killed before the man's eyes. It was sudden and almost impossible, yet he saw it with his own two eyes. He leap away from the deceased body in fear and shock and turned to the doorway where a woman stood, glaring at him with fire in her eyes. It was his lost Siren. He smiled cruelly at her as she demanded his death. He was livid that his beloved weapon dared to defy him. In a loud demanding tone he yelled;" _

 

 _"_ _You dare bring your filth into my lair?_

_Well then, let us decend."_

 

_ "They fought. One for justice, the other in anger. What he didn't know, however, was that the siren carried something with her. She carried with her the Souls of those he had killed. They were using her as a vessel and in return she would avenge them. They used her body as a means to end the man as she attacked him with the same body he had modified and harmed to make her a killer. The same body he had tortured and made into the killer he wanted. With the same powers used to kill innocent people. That was his biggest downfall at that moment as she attacked with the powered body of a thousand Souls." _

 

_"Reborn again, Our suits are now refined._

_Breathing new life,_

_Inside our tombs tonight!_

_You have no idea what we've been through,_

_Time and time again!_

_Don't hold it on to our deadliest demise,_

_We can't keep you alive!"_

"The fight was an even match. The man knew some form of magic and can easily defend himself while the Siren has the power of a thousand Souls resonating inside of her. But one man is not capable of keeping up with a mythical creature with a thousand Souls. She and many others wanted revenge, justice and nothing was going to stop her from achieving it. In a melodious voice she sang;"

 

_"All this torture will unwind,_

_Take it from our broken cries._

_We have no place to go,_

_But you would know,._

_Take your turn to run and flee,_

_but death's your destiny._

_Stop holding back from me."_

 

_ "Then in a fit of rage, she used all the power from the other Souls as they were one, body, mind and Soul. The Souls were angry and gave her enough power to overthrow the man. Finally, they could end their suffering. End the pain the man has brought to all and end his reign of terror." _

 

_"They burned it all down,_

_They burned us alive!_

_They made us look like clowns,_

_Well our Souls arise!_

_But like the jester said to the king,_

_there is bad news that I bring._

_Now let the night begin!_

_I was left behind!_

_All this torture will unwind!_

_I was never all that kind!_

_If you were to rewind,_

_Then you would find,_

_I was left behind!_

_Take your turn to run and hide!_

_I will catch you all the time!_

_This night no longer shines,_

_your tears divine,_

_You'll now be mine!"_

 

_ "But they didn't win. Just as she was about to land the final blow, she were defeated by an assassin hired by the man. The assassin had the means to take away the SIren's power, leaving her defenseless. They were quickly subdued and justice was never brought upon the man. The siren was accused by him to for all the murders he had committed all those years ago. Being announced as a dangerous being, she was sent away and sealed somewhere no one would know. A story was created to cover his lies and deceit. A story was told and believed by many, the story that the Siren was a killer and the man was the victim. As both humans and monsters sealed her away for good, the man had one final note for her." _

 

_"We hope you enjoyed the show,_

_within your gave down below!"_

 

Sans ended the story with an evil look on his face. Papyrus clapped his hands in joy at his brother's story.

"WOWIE SANS! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! YOUR STORY IS MUCH BETTER THAN THE REAL ONE!" Papyrus exclaims and the elder blushed.

"Aw paps, it was just a story. It's not real. It's only a made up tale," he said to the younger.

"STILL! IT SOUNDED SO REAL! THAT MAN WAS SO EVIL! I AM SORRY FOR THE POOR SOULS AND THE SIREN THAT DIDN'T GET THEIR JUSTICE. I HOPE THE MAN WAS SERVED HIS JUSTICE! IT WAS A BAD THING TO DO AND HE SHOULD BE THE ONE PUNISHED!" Papyrus exclaims, frustrated at the man in the story.

Unbeknownst to them, Skyler stood outside the door, back against the wall staring at the ground trembling with blood red tears in her eyes. There was a haunted look in her eyes as she stared at the ground, visibly fighting back tears. It was not the story that made her so shaken up. No, it was the cross between the made up tale and her history. She was also shocked at the way Sans told them. Through _song_. A song that came out from nowhere other than his own soul. The song came from his soul. But how? How could it come from his soul? He didn't have the necklace. Only she could do that. Did-?

Did she left something in him that made him capable of that ability? And if so, what? And when? These questions didn't help her panicked mind at all.

She sighed and wiped away a bit of moisture from her eyes. She also made sure there isn't blood on her face. That would make the brothers panic. She gathered her courage and moved away from the wall and walk into the room with a small smile. They stared at me when i walked in.

"Hello Skyler! I see you heard Sans tell a story!" Papyrus exclaimed though quieter than normal because of sleep.

"Yeah," I said softly but a bit shaky. "You can really sing Sans. It felt like I'm hearing the music. But I have to ask, where did you learn to sing like that?"

Sans blushed a bit at the compliment before speaking quietly. "It's not that good. Not everyone can hear it."

"That's wrong Sans! It feels alive! You can sing really good! Even Skyler says so!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Sans looked down with a small bashful smile and blush. "Well, I can't remember where I learned how to sing like that. All I could remember is that before we were in the Underground I was terrible, but after that I could sing well. I don't remember when I learned how to sing, though," he said with a shrug and she had a look of confusion. How? How could he-?

She sighed, defeated, and gave a smile instead.

"Well, Paps is right. You can sing really well- but I have to ask, what is the ending of the original story?"

He looked at me confused but didn't voice it. "Well," he started. "The story started that the king was the victim. That his "twin brother" was the one who killed children. The Siren was one of the killed ones. She came back as a ghost with the other Souls and burned the castle with the twin and the king. But the king survived and lived on, explaining that all the murders were his brother's work. That's pretty much just it. Nothing specific."

"But Sans' story is much more interesting!" Papyrus said with a bright smile and Sans chuckled and looked away bashfully.

"It's just made up. It just came to while reading the story myself. It felt off and I made my own. It's a bit far-fetched, though."

He said softly and Skyler frowned disapprovingly. "Sometimes your Soul is right in many ways. Trust it and never doubt it," She said and his eye widened at that. He was confused but nodded anyway.

"Alright," he said and she smiled before turning to Papyrus.

"Now, go to sleep Pap. The story sleepiness from reading won't last forever. Bed," she said sternly and he saluted.

"Yes, Ma'am!" he said with a straight face and buried himself under the covers. She chuckled and walked to the door before turning back to look at Sans.

"You too, bone boy," she said and he blushed and walked towards her. Before exiting completely, he shuts off the lights and said goodnight to Papyrus.

They went downstairs in silence. Sans was shocked to the the living room so spotless. He turned to Skyler confused.

"How...?" he trailed off and she turned to him with a knowing smirk and smug eyes.

"I won't tell," she said simply and he chuckled.

"Okay, wizard, don't tell me your tricks. Magicians never tell their secrets, right?"

"Yup!" she answered happily and they laughed joyously. Their laughter died off and they just stared at each other without saying a word.

Sans was the one who broke eye contact to look away with a small blush. It made Skyler stare at him in confusion.

"Y'know it's kinda late and it's not safe to ride at night. I know we don't have a spare room but- uh-. You could stay here for the night," he suggested, his voice growing quieter and quieter. He seems embarrassed at the suggestion and it made Skyler's heart melt and she smiled.

"Sure," she said and he brightened. She gave him an evil grin. "But you're sleeping with me!" she exclaims before pulling Sans close and threw them on the couch. Sans yelped at the sudden change and felt himself engulfed in a warm hug.

He struggled for a moment, his blush getting deeper but he couldn't escape. Skyler chuckled at his attempts and pulls him even closer. After a moment, he gave up and relaxed in her arms. She closes his sockets and dozed off with a sigh. She smiled on his skull and made him comfortable before drifted off to sleep.

During the night, the dragons eyes on Skyler's necklace glows with a pink and blue light. Pink for the female dragon and blue for the skeleton dragon. The glow faded and both hybrid and skeleton heard the roars of two dragons in their sleep.

They smiled in their sleep as their Souls hummed in sync and in perfect harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: SKY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GONNA INTRODUCE EVERYTHING THIS WAYYY IM YELLIINNGGGG AND EVERYONE IN THE COMMENTS IS GONNA BE CONFUSSEED BUT I KNOW WHATS HAPPENNIG AND IM STILL YELLLIIINNNGGGGGGGGG  
> also pls save me from the mad woman dubbed skyler  
> Sky: no. I love that no one believes her at all when she said that I'm scary. But I'm enjoying myself here. She panics when I giggle and I love it. Comment on this chapter to save her the pain and torment. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> *Giggles*
> 
> Jay: (wake me up inside (can't wake up) wake me up insi-SAVEEE MEEEE)  
> but ye go ahead and comment some theories or just save me from this vile person XD


	27. I'll always be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a trip to dream world. But is it really a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: Read the end for an announcement.
> 
>  
> 
> Jay: i won't have the computer for the next week (i believe) so please be patient.  
> it'll give me time to pile on the stuff for next chapter anyways--  
> please read the end note, hehe.
> 
> side note: before i edited this chapter my grammar app said it have 22 errors and when i was done, without using the app, it said i have none :') im so proud of myself

_ Sans was livid. Those idiots don't know what they're saying! Dangerous. Pfft! She's anything but dangerous! He was practically smoking. His eyes were bright blue in anger with excess magic smoking from them. He stomped away through the forest. His sneakers stomped the grass and dead leaves. The air was cold due to it being so late at night, but that didn’t stop the ringing in his head.  _

" **We can't search for her. She's a monster!"**

" **It's too dangerous. It's not worth it. She's not worth it.** "

" **Who cares about her?! I'd rather keep my life, thank you very much!"**

_ Sans growled and ran, as if he could escape those words. But no matter how fast her ran, no matter how far he went, the words kept coming, taunting him, mocking him. The longer he went, the louder the voices became. It made him even angrier than he’d be before. _

_ Finally he stopped, nearly tripping. He laid his hands on his knees and panted as he closed his eyes and shook his skull to clear his head. He was seconds away from breaking down. _

_ He tilted his head up and opened his sockets. Greeted by the sight of the full moon and thousands of stars, his eyes widened and he stood up straighter. He looked in front of him. He's at the lake, specifically the lake they played together in. The same lake they made great memories together. He felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. As if on instinct, his hand raised to grip his necklace, which was a half blue gem heart with a symbol engraved on it. _

_ He lowered his head and his Soul pulsed painfully. He missed her dearly. He wished there was a way to contact her. He did the only thing he knew she loved. The thing that connected them together. _

_ He closes his eyes and sang sadly. _

**_"In the light that falls the moonrise,_ **

**_In the rhythm of the rain,_ **

**_In the miracle of ordinary days~"_ **

_ He raises his head and his voice echoes through the forest as the dragon embedded in the necklace glows in tune with his voice. _

**_"In the harsh of nights I will be in the whispers of lovers._ **

**_Everywhere, you will find me there."_ **

_ The wind blows behind him as he sang, carrying the leaves and through the sky. _

**_"In the rustle of a curtain,_ **

**_In the bustle of the world._ **

**_In a thousand little unexpected ways~"_ **

_ He opens his eyes and smiles wide as he remembered her. He sang louder with more passion. _

**_"When you lift your gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star!_ **

**_Out there, shining everywhere._ **

**_I will be there,_ **

**_beside you through the lonely nights that fall._ **

**_So close your eyes,_ **

**_remember my embrace._ **

**_I will be there,_ **

**_like mercy I will find you through it all._ **

**_This do I swear,_ **

**_I will be there."_ **

_ He trails off sadly while looking down at his feet as he held the necklace. Suddenly, he heard it- her voice responding to him. _

_ "In a language never spoken," _

_ He felt hope rise as he stared at the heart the dragon he was holding. It was glowing pink with every beat of her melodious voice. He gazed beyond the lake, hoping she might be there- on the other side. _

_ Elsewhere, a woman is chained above the ground by her hands and feet in a dark stone cell, a sad look on her face as she sang softly. _

_ "Live the promises we've made. _

_ In the endless love that owned my heart and Soul!" _

_ Her voice echoed around her dark prison cell, illuminated by the moonlight. Her pink half heart necklace was wrapped snugly around her neck, the dragon in it glowing a soft pink with every sound she made. _

_ "In the certainty, _

_ I will always be true and as near as my next prayer. _

_ You will find me there!" _

_ She smiled and opened her eyes to reveal rainbow irises that glowed and burned with passion, a spark in her eyes. _

_ "In the echo of the ocean, _

_ In the haunting of the wind. _

_ In mysterious extraordinary ways~! _

_ She smirked and sang louder, pouring her heart and Soul into her voice as if she could call out to him. She knows she can, she can hear him. The light from the moon reflects in her eyes giving it a glittered look. _

_ "Through the darkest sky, _

_ I will be like the shimmer of one small star! _

_ Out there, _

_ shining everywhere~!" _

_ Like the other's necklace, hers too glowed brighter the louder and the more passionate she sang. _

_ "I will be there, _

_ beside you through the lonely nights that fall. _

_ So close your eyes, _

_ remember my embrace. _

_ I will be there, _

_ like freedom I will find you through it all. _

_ This do I swear, _

_ I will be there." _

_ She closed her eyes and sang even more fiercely, her necklace growing brighter as her voice and music went crescendo. She could feel the other through her bond- his magic, his voice, his Love. _

_ "In the harbor quarter." _

_ He could hear her, trying to reach out. The pink heart grew brighter. She's getting closer. Sans closed his eyes and sang louder. _

**_"In the stone and mortar"_ **

_ Her blue heart grew lighter the louder he sang. It glowed at the same time when they sang together, perfectly in sync. _

**_"In the star that we both share~"_ **

_ Her eyes began to flame pink from under her closes eyelids. _

_ "In the sound of laughter!" _

_ His eyes began to flame up a light blue color from beneath his sealed eyelids. _

**_"Now and ever after!"_ **

_ Their necklace began to glow brighter and in sync, almost blinding anyone with their light. The blue and pink heart were now in sync with the blue and pink dragon. They were connected now. _

**_"Look for me and I will be there!"_ **

_ They found themselves in a white void where the only thing they could see were eachother. They made eye contact and ran to each other, greeting in a hug. _

**_"I will be there,_ **

**_beside you through the lonely nights that fall._ **

**_So close your eyes."_ **

_ They pulled away to look into eachother’s eyes. They smiled and he touched her cheek, feeling his beloved right there- with him. _

**_"Remember my embrace_ **

_ (Remember my embrace!) _

**_I will be there,_ **

_ (I'll be there) _

**_like justice I will find you through it all."_ **

_ They both had tears in their eyes as the music slowed down and they slowly parted, both reaching out but couldn't truly feel one another. _

**_"This do I swear,_ **

**_I_** **_will be there."_**

_ She opened her eyes as blood red tears fell from her eyes and she sang sadly with her necklace slowly dimming as the music fades. She stares at the stone cold ground with glossy eyes as blood fell onto the ground- her tears. _

_ "This do I swear, _

_ I will be there." _

_ They sang in harmony one last time before the flame diminished and they were back where they started. _

**_"This do I swear,_ **

**_I will be there~"_ **

_ Sans opened his eyes as his blue flame slowly disintegrated into nothing with neon blue tears falling from his eyes and down his cheeks. He could faintly feel her, in his Soul. She's waiting for him.  _

_ "Don't worry *****, I'll be there for you," he promised and looked at the stars with a determined smile and spark in his eyes. "I'll come for you. I promise." _

Sans awoken from his sleep. That dream, it felt so real. He felt those emotions. He felt the anger, the sadness and longing. But he was confused, where is that place in his dream? He felt like he knew that place. And the song. He felt like he had a deep connection to that song. But what? And who was that girl? She sounded familiar and looked familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He could faintly feel someone's arms around him, but he didn't really care as he felt safe in their arms. Without thinking about the realistic dream, he fell asleep again in their warm embrace. He snuggled closer into the warmth, like he belonged there.

While Sans is sleeping snugly, Skyler on the other hand wasn’t so easy. She laid on the couch, wide-eyed in fear. She had the same dream, felt the connection. She even felt their Soul beating at the same time. She hadn’t even thought this  _ could _ happen. She should have known. Their connection could never be lost. Not even time could break it. But that would mean that every memory he lost could be retained just by being close. He could remember everything.

But that would mean he would remember who she was? The thought of that scared her. He could remember who she was. What she can do. He could remember, and he could leave her because of it.

She took a deep, calming breath.  _ Don't freak out. _ He knew who she was before, yet he didn't leave. He won't leave now, he promised! Sans never liked breaking promises.

She will be there for him and he will be there for her.

She smiled and hugged him close before closing her eyes, relishing the calming humming of their Souls.

***Knowing that Sans will never leave you, it fills you with Love.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: Hate? Love? What does this have to do with anything? Guess and maybe you'll get a surprise! anyway, thanks for reading! Also, I realized this story is 6 months old. So... I was thinking about doing an anniversary Q and A. And this is going to be evil; see I won't be writing the next chapter and it won't be ready for Jay to edit and post. The next chapter will be the Q and A. Meaning the length of the chapter will depend on how many we got! So if you want a short chapter, don't ask. If you want a long ass chapter, spam questions. It does not affect the story whatsoever, just an added bonus or extra. Cause I'm a lazy bastard.
> 
> Here are the details;  
> 1)The questions can be directed to the characters of the story or the authors (Us!).  
> 2) It can be any question except about where we live and who we are in real life. If we don't want to answer, don't ask why.  
> 3) You can submit the questions in the comments or on [Jay's Tumblr.](https://o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 4) You can't ask to be a character in the story or for your Oc to be present. That can only happen if you did something beneficial to the story or got something right. Like Jay! They did something beneficial so they- well, not gonna tell.  
> 5) You can ask about the character, backstory, intentions and more.  
> 6) If you submit, we will try to answer the best we can.  
> 7) Have fun and ask stupid questions 'cause it will make the Q and A more interesting.  
> See, the function is so that you get to know the au better. As you can tell by now, this is my own au now. So things will be different. By asking questions you can learn a lot about the characters and how the story may go, including the fixed ending. You can ask the characters (like Sans, Papyrus or Aarondight) about themselves, be it personal questions or not, or you can trick us into revealing a hint or spoiler. Either way, the length will depend on the amount of questions we'll receive. It starts now and we'll start answering questions in a week (2/24/2017), and when we get the last question at that moment it will be ended and posted- so submit your questions fast! That's all. Have fun!
> 
>  
> 
> Jay: HYPE  
> i have to apologize because this chapter was written on february 6th and i feel horrible for updating so slow lmao  
> anyways please spam my tumblr or the comments   
> also we're gonna be mean and just reply with, "your answer will be in the qna" instead of actually answering it 030 (i am, idk about skyler though...)  
> anyways  
> enjoy! this should be fun


	28. Q and A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: qna time! i don't answer most of these because i didn't write the story, sky did. i made the puns tho XDD  
> whoops
> 
> Sky: Yo. You can thank Jay for the puns, 'cause apparently I can't pun. Sorry I posted this Jay but this needs to be said.

** Tumblr **

 

 EmeraldGemstone

_These questions are for Jay. Where did you get the idea for Nixon?_

i was actually reading this book and thought: what if i made a book like this, but with a god? and, my favorite mythical creatures are a griffin and phoenix so i just- mashed 'em together.

 

_Will you be in the story?_

Sky: Maybe. ***Grins***

 

_How hard is it to edit Skyler's chapters?_

well first off i edited the question- second off, depends. most of the time i spend 30 minutes on a chapter but when she's really sleepy or the chapter is long i can take up to two hours.

 

_I heard Skyler's making you a sin fic with another character? Who is it and are you blushing?_

**get out Q/////Q**

 

_Since you've met Skyler, how is she in real life?_

well i haven't actually met her but she's 0 chill XD (just kidding but she's hilarious and her laugh is infectious. reminds me of papyrus)

 

DiamondSapphire

_Jay, can you give spoilers for the next chapter?_

ill let you have one sentence.

"oH SANS FRICK ME IN THE NYEHOLE!"

 

_There's a fixed ending? What is it!?_

thats a lot of spoilers there child i think u needa go home

 

_What's your favorite Undertale AU? And which character?_

gztale by golzy. favorite character from is has gotta be melancholy ganz XD

 

_Is Chara going to be in this?_

yeeep :>

 

_When will we meet the other characters other than Papyrus and Sans?_

very soon ;)

 

 _Where did Nix_ _on run off to?_

he found serin's throne and pretty much dunked the cave lol

 

 

 

 

* * *

**AO3 Comments**

 

 snowysernity

_Do other people/monsters have necklaces like theirs present day or was it something lost to time after the war? If Sans looked would he be able to detect anything in the necklace even if it was dormant? (As in not glowing)_

Sky: The necklaces are magic infused and have specific powers so there are no necklaces the same as sans'. Not many humans/monsters have them anymore. Most were lost, hidden, forgotten or destroyed after the war. There are some left but not much. Sans may be able to detect memories and powers hidden in the necklace but not at the moment since he doesn't have it or want to know. The glow means powerful magic are being used.

 

 

 UltimateGamer101

_Where is Sans' necklace? Skyler still has hers, what happened to Sans'?_

Sky: Congrats, a spoiler and a recap question. Skyler's necklace and Sans' necklace are the same. To halves (One blue, one pink) combined into one heart. In the dream, they each have half a heart and now it's just one singular full heart. They turned grey because they lost their power. Sans' necklace is with Skyler but useless as a piece of stone.

 

YuiibiTimberwolf

_Skyler, butterscotch or cinnamon?_

Skyler: ***cringes*** None. Too sweet.

_???: Butterscotch!!! _

**_???: No! Cinnamon!_ **

Skyler: ***Groans internally and face palms***

_???: NO! Butterscotch is better!_

**_???: Fuck you! Cinnamon is better!_ **

_???: Butterscotch!!!_

**_???: Cinnamon!!!_ **

Skyler: SHUT UP!

Sans: Who are you talking to?

_???: Me!_

**_???: No, me!_ **

Skyler: No one.

 

_If you, Sans, and Skyler are represented as dragons... does that mean you are... furries?_

Sans: hehehe, that would be furtastic but sorry. i'm all bones.

Skyler: ***Looks at Sans with a confused look*** What are furries?

Sans: ***Blushes and looks at you*** Why must you do this to me?

 

_If there were two guys on the moon and one of them killed the other with a rock would that be fucked up or what?_

Sans: yeah, he must have been boulder than the other dude. maybe he was at rock bottom and hated the guy, too.

Skyler: Not really. It would make perfect sense. There's no food on the moon and I doubt they know how to farm. So killing the other for their rations would make sense. ***Shrugs*** That's just survival. Why deny it?

Sans: ***Stares at her weirdly and scoots away slowly***

 

_Can Papyrus sing too? What's his favorite song?_

Papyrus: OF COURSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN SING! AND VERY WELL TOO! HOWEVER I DO NOT HAVE MAGIC LIKE SANS WHEN HE SINGS! I DO NOT HAVE A FAVORITE SONG BECAUSE I LOVE ALL OF THEM! DOES THAT COUNT? BUT I WILL MAKE A PERFORMANCE VERY SOON! SO BE PREPARED FOR THAT!

Sky: Papyrus!

Papyrus: WHAT?

Sky: That's a spoiler Papyrus! You just gave them a spoiler!

Papyrus: WHOOPS! WELL, AT LEAST THEY'LL KNOW WHAT TO BE PREPARED!

Sky: ***Sighs and gestures to Papyrus with a bored look*** This is what I deal with.

Sans: We will have to  _forte-_ fy the barrier to block the spoilers 

Papyrus: SANS!!!! THAT WAS A STRETCH AND YOU KNOW IT!!!

Sans:  ***shrugs***

 

Deharu_Timeheart

_Was Gaster as bad to the skelebros as he was to Sky? (Do they even know of him anymore?)_

Sky: No, he's a good person in this story. The skelebros, Skyler, and Nixon remember him while others only know his name and what he did.

_How exactly does Gerson know Sky, I mean if I remember correctly they knew each other before the war... but...?_

Sky: Gerson is very famous before and after the war. He's a warrior and a trader. But if you want to be specific, Gaster was the one who introduced Skyler to Gerson. Gerson was a friend to Gaster. That's pretty much just it. They're just acquaintances, to be honest.

_When are we going to see Gerson or Nixon again?_

 Sky: Depends on the story. I'm just piecing the drafts in my head together one by one. Gerson, maybe. Nixon definitely. He is an important character in this story.

Nixon: Yay!

Sky: But he won't be coming soon. We've still got a few chapters to go.

Nixon: Aw...

 

Jmz_tap

_What was Gerson about to say to Skyler before he got cut off by Papyrus?_

Sky: The person Skyler was referring to is still alive.

 

_How old is Skyler in the story?_

Sky: She looks 26 but she's 2026. But she stopped aging because of the experiments

 

_Was Skyler created or was actually born?_

Sky: She was born but got taken away.

 

Hope you like it! Thank you for the questions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: aye waddup  
> i got no ao3 questions  
> u guys r mean **_*sobs*_**  
>  jk but  
> hope u guys enjOYED  
> Sky: Okay, here we go. If you are confused about the comments down below, here's the gist. I'm an asshole. I accidents used guilt trip and manipulation to get comments and someone told me that. Thanks by the way. I'm human, I make mistakes and I welcome anyone to point it out. I was just upset and did something I wasn't meant to do. That doesn't mean I'll be an ass twice. I apologize if anyone was offended by my words, that includes you Jay. I apologize that I used guilt and demanded comments. I apologize how I acted at times. I apologize for being rude and many more. Cause that's the only thing the came to.mind right now. I never meant any pain.or guilt that everyone felt by my words and I hope you can forgive me. And please give Jay some love. They don't deserve having to deal with me all the time.


	29. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a free trip and meet a sexy fish. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: Not many of you gave questions and that's sad. So here.

Sans awoke to the sound of yelling and the smell of pancakes. He sat up on the couch groggily, realizing that he was alone. He looked around in search of Skyler, rubbing the sleep out of his tired eye sockets and looking out the window. It's still early in the morning. The birds are barely chirping. Who's awake?

"I don't freaking care!"

He jumped off the couch at the loud yelling. It sounded like it came from the kitchen. Yawning, he made his way into the kitchen and peered inside to see Skyler chatting with someone on her communicator while flipping pancakes. She seemed to be fuming and instincts told him to calm her down. Something perked his interests, though. A necklace. A grey heart gem necklace wrapped around her neck. When did she get that?

"Don't you dare pull that shit on me!" she slammed her hand on the counter making him jump out of his skin. She looked furious, the air tense around her.

"We planned this for months! It's not my fault that your workers couldn't- Grr," she growled, her mouth turned into a snarl.

"Look, I'm already in a bad mood as it is. **_Do not make me do something i'll regret,_** " she threatened and he could practically hear the person from the other side quiver in fear.

"How do you propose to fix this mess? A simple favor won't fix months of hard work," she asked lowly, almost growling. "Your workers are the ones acting like high school students. Can't even take jealousy well. It's sad, considering they work at a planetarium," she hissed her distaste.

That made Sans perk up and the child him brightened up. "Planetarium?" he said softly and immediately regretted it. She turned her head to stare at him with a curious look and he shied away and hid behind the doorway. She didn't look mad, rather curious why he's awake. Her anger dissipated when her eyes landed on him. 

She pressed a button on her communicator. "Hold that thought," She ignored the communicator to look at Sans' hiding form.

"Sans?" she called and he hid behind the doorway further. He didn't meet her eyes, afraid she'll get mad. "Sans..." she sighed and smiled at him fondly. "What's up?" she asked softly.

It took him a moment to respond. "Sorry to bother you, but you were yelling and I was curious. I didn't want to disturb you but then you said the planetarium and I- hnnn... I'm sorry," he blushed and buried his face in his hands. ' _Great job Sans. You're acting like a school girl with a crush_.'

She looked surprised for a moment and blushed at bit at the display before smiling. "Oh Sans. You cute little bone boy," she said with a shake of her head making him blush even more. She chuckled before realization filled her eyes. 

She grinned down at him before standing up straight. "Well, I'm making pancakes, so go wake up Papyrus," she urged him and he stared at her for a moment before nodding and walking off.

She smiled at his retreating form before pushing the button on her communicator. "Hey, I'm back. Maybe you can fix this mess in the form of that favor," she grinned.

~~~

Papyrus was surprised when Sans woke him up but pleased that his brother wasn't lazing around. They took a shower and strolled into the kitchen. They paused when they saw Skyler setting up the table. She turned to them with a smile. 

"Hey, boys. Breakfast's ready," she said and Papyrus gasped.

"HUMAN! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! YOU ARE A GUEST HERE! YOU SHOULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP TO MAKE IT FOR YOU!" Papyrus exclaimed, making her smile and chuckle. It made Sans pause to take her in expression. He realized that she must not smile often because she hesitated a lot when doing so and it fell fast.

"It's fine Papy. I woke up pretty early and you guys are my friends. I wanna do it," she smiled, but he could see a hint of longing in her eyes. Longing for what?

"WELL REGARDLESS, NEXT TIME LET ME COOK FOR YOU!" Papyrus insisted and she smiled wider.

"Alright. But taste mine first. I made blueberry and tangerine pancakes with whipped cream and lots of berries on top, a drizzle of chocolate and a sprinkle of edible glitter."

The brother's gawked at the sight. It looked stunning. The pancakes are stacked nicely on top of each other with a generous amount of whipped cream with blueberries, strawberries and raspberries on the side with chocolate on top. The glitter made the pancakes sparkle. Skyler took the silent as awe.

"I had time to go out and get the ingredients so don't worry about your fridge," she waved and got nervous when the brothers didn't move and inch. "uhh...Is it okay?' she asked nervously and yelped when she was tackled in a hug by Papyrus.

"HUMAN, IT LOOKS INCREDIBLE! IT'S ALMOST AS GOOD AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS' COOKING! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!"

Skyler chuckled and patted his back. "It's fine Papy."

"Sky this is amazing. How did you...?" Sans wasn't sure what to ask in all honesty.

"I can cook, y'know," she grinned at him when Papyrus set her down to eat. "I just don't do it much. I think you understand, don't you?" she winked and he jumped. Did she know he can bake?

After a few minute of eating, Skyler spoke up.

"Anyway, I talked with someone interesting earlier. His workers made a cruel prank that made my project get set back a few more months. To make it up, he gave me and my friends free passes to his work place plus tour. All expenses paid including food, gifts, and the tour," she said with a grin. The brothers stared at her, confused.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked and she grinned wider and folded her arms behind her head and leaned back in her chair.

"He is the owner of a planetarium close to here," she said and realization spread across their faces. "So I can invite my friend to go there and we can look at planets _all day long_. We can garb souvenirs, food, and a tour. And we don't have to pay a _dime,_ " she purred, looking proud of the deal she made. She yelped, however, when Papyrus _and_ Sans tackled her off her chair.

She looked surprised for a moment before smiling and hugged them back. Sans could feel that she was buzzing with happiness and love. Somehow, it reminded him of something. But he couldn't place his finger on it.

"I guess you like it?" she asked and they nodded.

"OF COURSE HUMAN! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT FOR US!!"

"Yeah. That's so cool. You didn't have to do it." 

"Yeah, but I want to. But I'm assuming you want to invite Toriel and the kid?" Skyler asked and they nodded vigorously.

"OF COURSE! CAN WE ASK OUT OTHER TWO FRIENDS TO JOIN TOO?! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'VE MET THEM BUT THEY'RE REALLY NICE!" Papyrus asked and she nodded.

"Sure, Paps," she said, and escaped their embrace. She fixed her gloves and jacket before brushing the dust off. "Wanna call them now? We can see more if we go early."

Papyrus ran so fast, it left a dust imprint in the air comically. Sans smiled at the doorway, where his brother had run out of, and stared at Skyler who was gathering up the empty plates. He stood up and walked to her.

"Hey," he called.

"What's up, Sans?"

He was about to respond with a pun when she cut him off. "And not the ceiling. I meant with you," she turned to look over her shoulder at him with a smug grin. He paused to blush before smiling.

"Nothing really. It's just- thank you," he said shyly.

"For what?" she asked as she did the dishes.

"I know you did that for us. I heard how mad you were when you talked to the guy, but then you took the offer for us. You didn't have to, but you did! So... thank you," Sans said softy and she smiled. Quickly drying the dishes, she replied.

"It's alright Sans. I saw how happy you looked when you heard about the planetarium. That guy needed to pay anyway. A favor won't bring back months of work, but a smile on your face does make it bearable," she smiled wider and he blushed.

"W-well, I'd better go sleep now. Or else I'll get ar _rest_ ed by the police," he grinned and she chuckled.

"SANS! NO PUNS THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!!!" Papyrus exclaims making the others chuckle. "HUMAN! MY FRIEND SAID THAT THEY CAN GO, BUT TORIEL AND FRISK UNFORTUNATELY CANNOT MAKE IT!"

"Alright!" Skyler called back and turned to Sans. "Looks's like it'll be just the five of us."

"Yup. Hope you don't mine loud obnoxious fishes and anime," he winked and she smiled a bit.

"Don't worry. I think I'll live," she said and walked off, only to run into a chair.

"Ah! Oh frick me in the-" she yelled while stumbling in shock before almost tripping over another chair. "Nyeh-Hole! Fudge!!!" she yelled and steadied herself. She groaned at her clumsiness.

"Why? Frick me in the nyeh-hole," she mumbled and Papyrus' voice rang from the living room.

"HUMAN! DON'T USE MY AMAZING CATCH PHRASE SO VULGARLARLY!!!" he scolded and Sans froze. Skyler looked confused before mulling what she said in her head. Her eyes widened and she muttered a small "oh."

Then another voice rang. This time from the window. " _ **And that's when Serin knew, she fucked up**_!"

Skyler snapped her head to look at the window when she recognized the mental connection.

" _Fuck off, Nix_!" she yelled at the flaming griffin in her head while said griffin smirked at her.

He laughed loudly making Skyler's eye twitch in irritation while Sans stared at the sudden appearance.

"Um...What is he doing here?" he asked her and she shrugged. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. A silent question.

Knowing the question, he answered " ** _I was in the area and thought, 'why not see what my best friend is doing?' So I searched, and look what I found,_** " he grinned and Skyler only stared at him blankly.

" _You got bored didn't you_?" she asked him with a blank look. Nix pretended to be scandalized.

" ** _You don't believe me? Your own childhood friend? I'm hurt,_**." he said dramatically but she didn't budge. He chuckled. " ** _Yeah, I was bored_** ," he confirmed.

Skyler sighed, already knowing what he wants. " _My home's near the north side of the mountain. Near the garden where you found us last time. You can go hang in the backyard or the house but don't let yourself be seen._ " she said and he nodded before flapping his wings and took off.

"Y'know. It feels odd when someone is talking in a language I don't recognize. I don't have a clue what you two just said," Sans said and Skyler grinned at him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Good to know," she said before walking off to join Papyrus in the living room.

~~~

Papyrus was sitting on the couch with Sans while Skyler was typing something on her phone when the door bursts open. They looked up to see a blue fish lazy with a yellow dinasour. 

"YO PUNKS! WE'RE HERE!" She hollered and tackled Papyrus. She didn't notice the hybrid on the couch glaring at her.

"Sorry, we're late! Had to find some bitch! She's slippery!" she exclaimed and furiously rubbed Papyrus's skull.

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON," Papyrus said and she let him go.

"So!" she punched her other hand violently with a menacing grin. "Where's the punk that got us a free trip huh!?" she asked and the air felt cold all of a sudden. It made the others froze in fear.

"U-Undyne? W-w-what's wrong?" Alphys asked and looked at the couch where her girlfriend's gaze landed. "O-oh," she said as the color drained from her face.

Skyler and Undyne locked gaze for a moment as the air cracked with magic and malice making the room feel cold. Skyler stood up slowly, her hair falling in front of her face making she already scary look even more terrifying. She stood in front of Sans while Undyne stood in front of Papyrus and Alphys. They growled at each other as they lock eyes. Undyne's magic already summoned in her hand.

" _YOU!_ " She hollered and Skyler smirked.

"Hello, fish bitch. Looks like you do need a lesson after all," she purred, her voice dripping with malice before standing in a fighting stance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: I was planning on adding new characters but screw it. The chapter. But here's your punishment for not giving questions. Cliffhanger. Have fun.
> 
>  
> 
> Jay: any feedback? it's appreciated. thanks.


	30. Cancel Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: Hey guys I'm back! But updates will still be slow. No inspiration. Thank you for the support and love! So uh, I was wondering, should I delete chapter 28 and 30? Since they're not part of the story and kinda has bad memories. It's up to you. Just saying that I'm back. Jay don't worry I'm fine (don't kill me) and I'll get better once I get some love from my friends! So uh, sorry it's bad, I wrote this when I was on hiatus. I'm addicted I swear, hope you enjoy some random shit!
> 
> Jay: hmm.. i'll think about it ;)
> 
> enjoy this chapter! or.. don't?

The air around the room was filled with malice and the crackle of magic as the two stared each other down. Undyne’s one yellow eye locked onto Skyler’s bluish-green ones. Alphys hid behind Undyne while the brothers stood by, mildly confused. Undyne summoned a blue spear from thin air as she glared at the human dubbed Skyler.

“You!” she hollered, spear poised at the ready.

Skyler merely smirked at her, nothing to say but ready for a fight.

“UNDYNE, WHAT’S WRONG? WHY ARE YOU-!” Papyrus was cut off when she pulled him behind her.

“Stay back Paps! She’s dangerous!” She warned the confused skeleton.

“W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNDYNE? T-THE HUMAN I-ISN’T DANGEROUS.” Papyrus said feebly.

“Hell yeah, she is! She’s the mage we’ve been chasin’!” The guard’s woman yelled, making the human glare at her. “And I’m taking her to the king!” she declared making Papyrus tense up.

Sans stepped ahead with his hands up in a surrendered manner. “Now now Undyne, there’s no need for violence,” he tried, but she didn’t listen. He didn’t want to believe Skyler was a mage. She couldn’t be.

“Stay out of this, Sans! She must have taken your friend and pretended to be her! I’ll take her down!” she stepped forward but Sans didn’t move.

“Undyne,” Sans said softly. “This _is_ our friend. She’s the one that invited us on that trip,” he reasoned and Undyne paused in shock. She locked eyes with Sans, then Skyler, then back to Sans. She grinned wide and laughed.

“You must be joking!” she yelled in disbelief. “That mage can’t be your friend!”

“YES, SHE IS UNDYNE! SHE’S THE HUMAN I’VE BEEN TAKING ABOUT!” Papyrus said and she looked behind her to look at the younger skeleton. She blinked before growling at the human.

“I don’t know what you did to them, making them think you’re their friend.. but I’m gonna put an end to this,” she growled and stepped forward. She was hoping that Sans would move so that she could take the human, but he, however, didn’t move an inch.

“Sans,” she growled, her eye narrowed at him. “Move.”

“Sorry _bass,_ no can do,” Sans grinned at her while Skyler’s eyes widened.

“ _Then I’ll just move you myself,_ ” Undyne said lowly and sent out her spear, fully knowing Sans’ ability to dodge. She hoped that Sans would avoid the spear, leaving no obstacles towards her target. Sans was about to use his magic to stop it when a glove covered hand grasped at the spear mid-air just as it was about to hit him. Sans’ eye sockets widened as he stared at the tip of the spear that was near his face.

The air stilled around them as the owner of said hand glared at Undyne. Her eyes showed malice but her mouth turned upwards into a grin. Somehow she moved to stand in front of Sans just in time to catch the spear.

“Tisk, tisk, now, there’s no need for violence,” she purred and stood up straight, the spear still in hand. She used her other unoccupied hand to nudge Sans behind her as if protecting him. “This is the brother’s home. I’d be rude to trash it. This isn’t your trash-covered place, so don’t make it one.”

Undyne growled, summoning even more spears. They hovered behind her, fmid-air mid air at the ready. “Are you gonna come clean?” She asked and the other laughed slightly.

“With what?” she asked coyly, twirling the spear in her hand as she locked eyes with the red haired monster. “I didn’t do anything other than pointing out how bad you are at your job,” she grinned at the other’s growl.

“You are going to come with me to meet the king, _mage,_ ” she hissed out.

Skyler shook her head with a smile. “No can do, _friend._ ”

The fish woman snarled. “Then I’ll make you!” She shrieked before sending out a wave of spears. Skyler blocked them all with the spear in her hand expertly, all the while making sure Sans is safe behind her. The other spears broke into pieces.

“That all you got, fish breath?” she challenged. Undyne sent out another wave of watery spears, only to be blocked again.

Skyer faked a yawn as she blocked another attack. Her skill surprised everyone in the room as they watched the fight, entranced. “I’m barely breaking a sweat here. You sure you’re a trained warrior?” She grinned at her while the other fumed.

“Ngahh! I’ll show you what a _real_ warrior is!” She declared and multiple spears surrounded the human and Sans. Skyler looked at the ring of magic around them with a scowl. Alphys’ eyes widened as the other sent out the spears.

“Undyne, no!” she cried out but it was too late.

“BROTHER! HUMAN!”

To their surprise, Skyler grabbed Sans by his jacket and pulled them to the ground, evading the onslaught. The spears collided with each other and shattered into pieces. Skyler held the shorter skeleton close to her as she glared up at the surprised Undyne. She pushed herself up and stood in front of Sans in a defensive stance, the spear in her hand.

“Not a smart thing to do, you piece of _carp_. Someone could get hurt,” Skyler's voice sounded, thick like honey.

Papyrus was too shocked to chaste her for the pun.

Undyne snapped out of her stupor and glared at Skyler. “This wouldn’t happen if you would just come clean.”

“Oh?” the human raised an eyebrow at her. “I didn’t send out spears of death at my friend did I?”

“UNDYNE, STOP..” Papyrus whimpered from behind her, fearing his friend and brother’s life.

“Stay out of this, Pap. She’s dangerous.”

“How can I be dangerous per say?” she asked.

“You’re a mage! A mage that can use magic! Your kind sent us underground and you’re gonna do it again! You’re tricking the brothers and then-!”

“Oh look, the _fish_ is being paranoid again,” She practically sang much to the other’s distaste. “ _Flounder_ -ing around making assumptions! What’s next? You’re gonna tell me you saw a Pikachu? Pika Pika!” she sighed at the other.

Undyne was practically smoking with rage. This mage was making fun of her.

“MK said he saw you using magic to heal his leg! Do not deny you’re a mage! There’s proof!”

They could hear both Sans and Papyrus gasp. It took a lot of Skyler’s self control to not outright panic.

“Uh huh, I’m not denying anything nor am I admitting anything.” She responded coyly.

“What’s that suppose to mean!” She hollered while Aphys grabbed her arm to fruitlessly hold her back.

“U-Undyne c-c-calm d-down!”

Skyler shrugged. “I said I’m not saying I’m not a mage, I’m also not saying I am a mage.”

“That’s bullshit! Only mages and monsters can use magic! Last I checked, you’re human! So confess!”

“Nope,” she emphasized the ‘p’.

“You’re a mage! You’re planning on hurting Sans and Papyrus!”

“Last I checked, you were the one attacking Sans and I.”

Undyne narrowed her eyes further. “You’re smart aren’t you? You think you can sneak your way out of here. Well, guess what? You can’t! Now that Sans and Papyrus know you’re a stinking mage, they’ll help me capture you and take you to the king! He’ll deal with you himself! You may have escaped the two of us, but you can’t escape four of us!”

This shocked the brothers. Skyler merely grinned but Sans could see her hand clenching the spear harder.

“Oh? You think so?” she said but it was Undyne’s turn to grin.

“Fuhuhu! Yes! Sans won’t let anything happen to Paps. He’ll help me capture you! And both Sans and Papyrus used to be sentries! They were trained to capture humans! Including mages!” she spoke as if they weren’t there. Papyrus’ eyes widened at the fact.

“UNDYNE STOP!” Papyrus intervened, stepping between them. Skyler blinked when the skeleton stood in front of her, as well as Sans from his place on the floor. Undyne’s eye widened before narrowing again.

“Papyrus, step away from her.”

“NO! SKYLER ISN’T A BAD PERSON!” He stated confidently.

“Are you joking me?! She must have hypnotized you both! She’s a mage! They’re deceitful, backstabbing, lying bastards! They’re bred to seal us away! To harm us monsters! She’s a bad person, Paps!” Undyne reasoned, frustrated.

“THAT’S NOT TRUE!” Papyrus denied stubbornly. “NOT ONCE DID SHE EVER EVEN _TRY_ TO HARM US! SHE’S BEEN NOTHING BUT KIND TO US!”

“Paps, please. Move,” he heard Skyler speak to him from behind but he didn’t budge or broke eye contact with the former captain. “Papyrus _please_ , stay out of this. Both of you,”she meant Sans also.

“ _I don’t want you guys to get hurt again,_ ” Sans heard her whisper.

“How could you tell?! You’ve only met her for two days! Did you even check her Soul?!”

This made Sans froze, Undyne saw it. “That’s right. You can’t see it either can you Sans? If she’s really all goody goody like you say she is, then show me her Soul,” Undyne demanded.

“Undyne!” Alphys scolded but said monster didn’t care.

Time seem to slow down as they waited. She knew Sans could see Souls through others without needing to pull it out. She also knew Sans was more informed in Soul business. She knew he couldn’t risk his brother with a mage. She _knew_.

Sans had a choice. Pull out her Soul or don’t. He wanted to see her Soul, to see if she really is a good person or not. If what Undyne said was true, she could kill Papyrus easily with her magic. She’s already skilled enough without using magic. As much as he was curious, he couldn’t. You can’t simply pull out someone’s Soul. Even with a title as big as being the Judge. That and he could sense how nervous the other is. She was practically humming with nervous waves coming from her Soul. He even heard her whisper, like a mantra.

“ _No…no, no, no…it’s too soon…too soon…they aren’t ready…I’m not ready…they…they won’t…they won’t leave…they won’t…they won’t… they can’t…_ ” She spoke in a daze, her voice wavering. As if scared that they were going to leave her because of the new info. Her grip on the spear shook slightly as she looked at the ground.

Sure, he can’t see her Soul. Sure, she may be a powerful mage. But he knew, somehow, that she won’t ever hurt Papyrus. Papyrus sent him a pleading look. He knew what his choice was.

“No,” he said firmly, surprising Undyne and the human.

“What?” they both said at the same time, not expecting him to say that. He pushed himself up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“I said no,” he said clearer. “Sure, I can’t see her Soul. And I may not know that she can use magic before, but me and my bro trust her. Besides, she did save MK and defended us. She also treated my bro well, she’s okay in my book.” He shrugged and he saw relief in her eyes and her shoulders slump slightly.

“NGAH! You guys are pointless!” Undyne exploded. “I’m taking her to the king-!”

“No, you won’t,” Sans cut her off, much to both Skyler and Undyne’s surprise.

“What!?” she yelled disbelievingly at him.

“It’s her call. I’m a good judge of character and I can tell she’s not a bad person. She can meet the king if she wants to. You can’t force her to do something. And by the looks of things, you tried, and failed.”

‘ _Not a bad person. Not, not hiding anything,_ ’ Skyler thought. It didn’t take a fool to know that he knew she’s hiding things from them.

Skyler deflated and looked away. Papyrus cast her a worried look while Undyne grit her teeth. She was about to speak when his eye lights disappeared, leaving his sockets an empty void. She closed her mouth and growled, her magic disappearing.

“Fine,” she said and walked away, pulling Alphys with her. “But don’t come running to me when your brother dusts,” she growled and Skyler held back a flinch at the phrase. She left, leaving the three of them alone. Skyler let go of the spear in her hand and it fell to the ground and broke apart into sparks.

No one spoke for a few moments. Skyler was the one who broke it with a small voice. “I’m sorry.”

Sans didn’t respond. Papyrus fidgeted at the tensed atmosphere. She refused to meet their eyes. She opened her mouth to speak when Sans spoke.

“Will you do it?” he asked suddenly and she knew what he meant.

“Meet the king?” she asked anyway and he nodded silently. “Maybe.”

“When were you going to tell us? Are you even planning on telling us in the first place?” Sans asked coldly.

“SANS! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!” Papyrus scolded.

“Not this soon. I did plan on telling you.” She said in a small voice.

‘ _Damn it. I knew I shouldn’t get too attached._ ’ She scolded herself in her mind.

Things were silent for a few more moments before she had enough. “Look, I’ll leave. We can go to the planetarium next time,” She declared. “I have some work to do anyway,” she lied through her teeth.

Sans only hummed and she sighed, knowing she wasn't wanted anymore and walked to the still-open door. She was silent as she put on her helmet and got on her bike. She was silent as she checked it for any trackers or bombs. She was silent when she started the engine with a loud rumble.

Papyrus came to her before she left. “HUMAN,” He said and she looked at him through her visor. “I KNOW MY BROTHER IS UPSET RIGHT NOW, BUT DON’T WORRY. HE’LL COME AROUND. MAYBE WE CAN HANG OUT AFTER THIS!”

Despite the uneasy feeling in her Soul, she smiled at Papyrus’ optimism. “Thanks, Paps.. but, I don’t think Sans would want anything to do with me after this. I’ll take you up on that offer, though,” she said and drove away, sparing the other a small wave.

Things didn’t go according to plan after all. She’ll have to cash in that favor later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: Ha! I promised someone in the comments long ago for sass but not angst. That was not planned but it went well. Sorry for the heartbreak. And Jay, don't post the next chapter until next week. I want to savor the pain I caused. Muahaha! Japed by the Great and Terrible Skyler! 
> 
> Jay: gotcha fam o3o


	31. Heart to Fish Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so rpoud of the title omg. Anyway, hope you like it and enjoy!  
> Ps: um so sorry Jay but this is the only chapter up to this point. Haven't wrote the next one. And now I can't. But uh, you can always go to edits and edit this. So sorry I posted this without you editing it. Hopefully I can make it up to you since this is your fic too. Thank you for the support.

It’s been a week since we last talked. I did manage to get some work done. It helps to keep my mind off what happened. It’s been lingering in my mind for a while now. I’ve been even colder when I worked and met people, as my good friend Arondight put it. Well, being numb has its perks. Not much can rattle me. Nixon has been hanging out in my backyard now. He seems to enjoy the open space, I would to. I still do. But I’d rather have a space all to myself. Large spaces remind me of… Well, hunting grounds.

Today was pretty nice. It’s the end of the month so the air is cool and crisp. It’s a great day to play outside. But not for me…

I slammed the front door open with a scowl. I just got back from the meeting and it was hell. He said small party but there were a hundred people there plus a camera crew. Safe to say, I was pissed. They keep asking questions and I was barely cable to contain slamming them to the wall. The guy kept asking for me to be a part of some project. A Soul project. I don’t know what about but I didn’t care. I never want to be a part of it. Even if all I had to do was fund it. Never.

So I kindly told him to keep away and left. There were more but I was acting on auto pilot. I barely remember what happened but I know I did nothing wrong. At least I think cause there were no news about it. Now I’m tired pissed and I _really_ want to rip off this _stupid dress_!

I strode into my room and quickly and hastily take off my black jacket and black knee length dress. I sighed in relief once it was off. I teleported my dress and jacket to the laundry room and walked into my closet. I picked out a black long sleeved shirt and some jeans. Usually I would sit in my room naked for a few moments to calm myself but Nix is here so, no go.

I strode into the shower and dipped into the tub. It’s already full with cool water and fruit scented bubbles. I sat there in the tub, my body completely submerged leaving half of my face exposed. The water felt cool and nice. I stared at the wall with a blank look. Things were a bit shaky after I left the brothers home. I didn’t even talk to them after that. They need time. Knowing the person you trust is a magic user must be tough on them. If it was a long time ago- well, that would be a different story. Magic was more acceptable back then. Heck, it was almost normal to meet someone who at least _know_ what magic is. Now? Things are different. Magic is not a norm. It’s foreign. A tall tale. A dream people everyone once had.

Sans must not trust me anymore. It’s fine. It’s only been three days. He won’t be upset. He won’t miss me. That’s fine. I sigh and closed my eyes. I’m tired. But there’s nothing I can do. I am a bit mad at that fish bitch though. She shouldn’t put her nose on other people’s business. Now I lost Sans and Papyrus again. I wonder if he’ll ever remember.

After an hour, I step out of the tub and dried off. Draining the water, I look in the mirror. As cliché as it sounds, I don’t recognize the person in the mirror. That’s not me. That’s a cold hearted person who knows nothing about emotions. Someone powerful, not to be reckoned with. Cold, dangerous, emotionless. A puppet waiting for someone to control its strings. I glared at my reflection at the thought. No one will control me. No one will control these strings.

I exhaled my anger and walked into my room. Putting on my clothes, I have this weird feeling. I paused and tried to identify it, but nothing comes to mind. I decided that I would think about it later as I also felt sudden hunger. When was the last time I ate?

 I pondered. Other than the useless grub at the party that they call food, nothing. Ah, I was running on magic all this week. Weird. I don’t feel tired. In fact, I felt energized. Funny.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There’s nothing that appeals to me. I rolled my eyes and picked up an apple. I am contemplating using my claws for a moment before deciding on cutting it with a knife. I washed it and grabbed a knife.

That urge felt stronger for some reason and I felt something stirring in my Soul. Man, I really am hungry. Calm down stomach.

Then quiet suddenly, I was hit with a strong wave of magical anger. I hunched over the counter slightly, the knife forgotten as I panted. I clenched my hand on the counter to restrain myself. I felt my magic acting out and it burns. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, fully aware that my canines are sharper. I opened my eyes, nothing that my right eye was feeling weird. My vision was red, it was like looking through a pair of red shades. Everything was red, the counter, the knife, the wall, everything. I raised my right hand shakily and stared at the red bone. My claws are out, razor sharp and very deadly. Capable of cutting through flesh like butter. It was also made of sturdy bone that felt like metal. They’re literal weapons on my hands.

I widened my eyes and groaned as I was filled with anger and pain. My Soul stirring painfully now. I couldn’t think clearly. All I could think was _blood… kill… pain…_

“Oh _fuck_.” I cursed when I realized what’s going on. “Bloodlust.”

That was not something from a fairy tale. Bloodlust is real and deadly. It fills the mind with the urge to kill, to feel warm blood, to _feed_. It was rare, really rare. Even the most feral humans and monsters aren’t guaranteed to have them. Those who have them are fully capable of making real damage. It was too dangerous to be studied but one thing was certain. Every case on bloodlust that ever occurred, there was a trigger. Whether it was pain, anger or grief. No one can control them. The victims are at the mercy of their lust.

I closed my right eye with a painful groan when it casted a red glow on the counter. My left eye turned pink instead of its disguise color. Mine was different. I had bloodlust but it was dormant. At least before the experiments happened. I only went into full bloodlust once and it felt good. The surge of power. The urge. The satisfaction. It was uncontrollable. But _this._ This is a mild bloodlust. Controllable but difficult to sustain. I have no choice. I have to satisfy it, before it’s too late.

“Fuck.” I groaned and teleported a pair of black gloves. I hastily put them on, a difficult task thanks to my shaking and ran out the back door. The noise woke Nix up and I waved at him as I passed.

“Hey I gotta go don’t wait up!” I yelled hastily and so fast he could barely catch up but I didn’t care. I have to run.

My right eye flashed bright red and I sped off in a panic leaving a trail of dust.

** P.O.V CHANGE  **

The sun was shining high in the sky and the light bounced off the water’s surface. It was silent except with the sound of chewing. Skyler sat near the edge of the water, covered in blood. Blood covered her mouth, shirt and hands. It gripped down her mouth and onto the ground. A half eaten fish sat beside her, covered in blood with a large hole on its body alongside a dead deer, also eaten. Skyler sighed as her bloodlust went away slowly, seemingly satisfied at the kill. The feeling of warm blood trailing down her claws and skin made felt good. Her sharp claws shrunk back to normal and her eyes turned back to its original color.

Eating raw flesh is bad for normal humans, heck even some monsters but she can take it. She can’t get sick from it. Besides, she found out that eating flesh with blood on it makes the lust go away faster. The feeling of flesh in her mouth and the metallic taste of blood made it easier to get rid. She stared at the ground where she sat. Her left leg was laid straight while her right leg was bent. Her right hand held a piece of bloodied meat as she rested it on her leg. Her clothes were wet as it should. The moment she found the lake, she dived in and hunted. She also sliced open a deer, giving it a quick death as she passed when fish wasn’t enough.

She raised her hand and ate another piece of the fish as she stared at the lake, almost bored. Among the many thoughts that rang in her head, one thing stood out. _Why did she went into bloodlust_?

Granted it was a mild version but why? Other than the not so friendly chat at the party, nothing was aloof. She’s dealt with it before fine, no bloodlust. So what was the reason? Was it the encounter with Undyne and Sans hating her? But… is she that upset about it that it triggered it? She didn’t know and that made her upset. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes when she heard a noise. She immediately hopped to her feet, spun around and glared at the forest of trees.

“Who’s there!? Show yourself or else!” she demanded and a monster walked out the foliage. Skyler’s irritancy sparked when she saw who it was.

“What do you want fish bitch?” she spoke icily at the blue fish woman.

“Chill, I’m not here to fight.” Undyne said slowly as she walked closer. She wore black shorts and sports bra. Skyler could clearly see scars on her well toned body. She stared at the blue monster before sighing and sitting back down. She made no move when Undyne sat beside her other than taking another bite off the bloodied meat.

Undyne made a face when she stared at Skyler when she ate the raw meat like it’s nothing.

“So,” she started. “Care to explain why you’re eating a bloody fish like it’s sushi? I mean, I love the guts but uh…” she trailed off and Skyler felt amusement at the accidental pun.

“No, now what do you want?” she asked and she heard Undyne sigh.

“Look, I know you’re mad at me-”

“Understatement.” Skyler cut in.

“Anyway, I didn’t tell the king if that’s what you’re worried of.” She said as she stared at the bright blue sky. She hesitated before speaking again, this time softer. “I feel bad you know?”

“Oh?” Skyer raised an eyebrow and looked at her without turning her head.

“Yes.” She groaned. “Paps told me how you treated them. How you defended them when humans were being assholes.”

“Language.” Skyler chaste playfully, barely.

“Whatever! The point is I’m sorry! Alright!?” Undyne finally yelled, frustrated. ‘I’m sorry! I overreacted that you can use magic! There, happy!?”

“Not really.” She replied blankly.

“What?!”

“You didn’t tell me why. What made you apologize?”

Undyne groaned in frustration before she finally spoke. “Papyrus.”

“Ah, of course.”

Undyne stared at her curiously. “You knew what he did?”

“Did he talk about how much of a great human friend I am and that I was nice? And he was disappointed that I left upset without saying goodbye to Sans. Maybe used his puppy eyes for added guilt?”

“yeah.” She groaned and the human smirked.

“That’s Papy for you.” She said with a fond look in her eyes and a small smile. She took another bite and looked over to Undyne. “What else?”

“What do you mean what else?” she asked.

“There’s more. I know there is. Even a fish like you should have a reason to send spears at me. And not just because of all that backtalk.” She suppressed a shiver at the word.

It took a few moments before she spoke. “I was afraid.”

“Hmm?”

“I was afraid.” Undyne stated clearly. “I was afraid of what you could do. Mages were the one that trapped us and I heard they were pretty powerful. Even boss monsters couldn’t stand a chance against a trained mage. I was afraid that you would seal us away again. Or hurt Alphys. Or dust her.” She said grimly and now Skyler was paying attention. “I was afraid of what you could do, what you _can_ do. And I was a bit upset when I realized that _you_ , the annoying mage we’ve been chasing for the past few days, was the one Sans has a crush on.” She confessed and Skyler felt a something akin to happiness stir in her Soul.

“Well, it’s expected.” She said while turning away. “Mages were suppose to be long gone. And you were just protecting your mate. That’s fine in my book.” She gave Undyne a small smile. “Besides, don’t worry. I’m no mage.”

That made Undyne stare at her in surprise. “Then what _are_ you?”

She shook her head. “Not now. But don’t worry, I won’t hurt anyone. So long as they don’t piss me off. If so then they’ll be full.”

Undyne raised an eyebrow in confusion. Skyler locked eyes- er eye with her and grinned. “Cause they’ll be eating a knuckle sandwich.” She winked and Undyne paused.

Then she cackled loudly. “Fuhuhuh! You and Sans are made for each other!” she yelled and Skyler felt pain stab her Soul. She smiled but it was forced and looked down at the ground.

“Yeah.”

Undyne either didn’t hear or chose to ignore the sad tone in the others voice. They sat silently staring at the sky.

“So, I’m sorry I messed things up with you and the brothers.” Undyne said somberly.

“It’s fine.” Skyler replied, her tone signified that she is used to saying that.

“No it’s not!” Undyne yelled suddenly and stood up. Her mouth curled into a frown. “It’s my fault! And I will fix this!” Undyne declared before she brightened up, as if she had an idea.

“I know! Tonight Toriel’s having that party! You should go there!”

Skyler stared at the passionate monster for a moment before shaking her head. “Nah, I won’t go if I’m not invited.” She said.

“But you are invited! In fact! The kid would love to see you there! I heard you’ve met the too right!?”

“Yes?”

“So you’ll go! They will love you!” Undyne was persistent.

Finally the human sighed, choosing to give in. “Fine.”

“Yeah! We’re going to have so much fun! And human!” she pointed to Skyler with a threatening grin. “We’re not just going to be friends! To make it up to you! We’re going to be… BESTIES!!!!” She declared and wrapped her hand around the others shoulder.

Said human tensed and slowly removed the others arm from her body. “Don’t touch me. Unless you want to eat dirt.”

“Fuhuhuh! I like your spunk punk!”

Skyler sighed and Undyne spoke again. “So, don’t forget to go. And wear a costume! It’s a Halloween Party! So dress nice!” she wiggled her eyebrow at her while Skyler stared back blankly.

“Sure.” She said and Undyne grinned before running off. Skyler watched her retreating figure and sighed. She couldn’t help but think one thing.

“That heart to heart was the worse.” She mumbled and smiled. Maybe this is her chance to get her life back. A second chance maybe? Only time will  know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys. Quick question. Do you think I'm an innocent little bean? Or a flithy sinner? Let me know in the comments below! I would love to hear your thoughts!!! And Jay, leave out of this. You know me. So shush. Hope you liked the chapter!  
> Update:I have confirmed that the internet will be fixed on 11 April. So uh, that's it.  
> Update 2:Yeah, last note was really bad. Sorry. I appreciate the support and hopefully things will get better very soon. Just needs time.


	32. I Miss You*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Sans and Skyler miss something. Maybe they'll be more connected after this? Ps, small smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: Sorry. Had to write this on my phone which hates styles such as bold and italics. Won't let me use it. So if Jay has the time, they can edit some parts. Which I am.sorry. But this phone hates me. 
> 
> Also writing on.my phone. Have fun with auto correct shenanigins and typos. Heheh...
> 
> Help.me. And enjoy!
> 
> Jay: sorrrrrrrry for not doing this sooner

*********************

_Soft groans and pants left Sans' mouth as he squirmed. His bones felt hot and heavy while soft sucking can be heard over his voice._

_Sans moaned as sharp pleasure shot up his spine. "Ah please..." he pleaded and the.noises stopped making him.groan in protest. A loud pop was heard before soft shuffling. He opened his eye sockets, questioning when he had closed them to be met with bright pink iris' swirling with lust._

_Her eyes._

_"Please what?" she asked in a honey sweet tone making him whine._

_"Stars don't make me say it." he pleaded again only to trail over to a moan when she stroked him. Dammit. She knew he was close. She's just teasing him! Nevertheless, he arched his spine with a moan, begging to be closer before she stopped making him curse under his breath._

_"Baby please!" he begged, staring into her eyes pleading but she didn't break. Why would she? Denying one's plea was something she knew very well. Being with him make no difference. It didn't help his case at all. Especially not now._

_"You gotta tell me what you what Sans." she cooed at him. He whined and tilted his head to the side. Dammit._

_"I-i want-" he stopped himself, blushing bright blue under her loving gaze._

_He felt her hand stroking his skull soothingly._

_"Shh... Relax. It's just us right now. It's just us. Tell me what you want. It's okay." she whispered into his.ear._

_He gulped, taking a few calming breaths before finding his voice._

_"I-. I w-want to c-cum."_

_"Atta boy." she priced before stroking him again._

_He moaned, whined and chanted his hips in tune with her stroking. This felt so good. So good. He wanted more. He wanted her. He needs her._

_"That's it. Good boy. Let go. Relax. Cum for me Sans."_

_He groaned as he felt that familiar pressure coming. He was at his peak. He was so close. Just a little more. She gave soft praises at him while she pleasured him. He felt tears gather in.his eyes at the intensity which were wiped away by her. She continued to stroke him and praise him. Soon he climaxes with a loud moan._

_He fell back onto the bed feeling exhausted and satisfied. He closed his eye sockets and smiled when he felt soft lips kissing his skull._

_"Good job Sans. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."_

_He opened his eye sockets just in time to look at her gazing at him.lovingly before he leaned up to kiss her before closing his eyes with a satisfied moan._

_He never wanted this to end._

************************

Sans groggily opened his eye sockets and sat up with a groan. His bones felt hot and heavy and his shorts felt wet and sticky. This had been going on ever since Skyler left. He would have dreams of her and wake up either feeling hot and bothered or wet and sticky. It was infuriating.

He doesn't even.know her! They only met a few days! And now he keeps having wet dreams of her!

But things seems off in those dreams. For starters her eyes. In his dreams they're pink but he's sure her eyes are a combination of blue and green. Next was the scene. It was like they were in a relationship. And sex was often for them yet intimate. But other than that, it was like a typical wet dream. But, almost realistic. Like he experienced it before. But that's impossible. They hardly know each other.

Then he heard loud banging on his door.

"SANS! IT'S ALREADY TIME TO GO TO QUEEN TORIEL'S HOUSE FOR THE PARTY! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, REFUSE TO BE LATE ON SUCH AN OCCASION!!!" Papyrus' voice rang making him groan silently.

"Alright Paps," he called, his voice a bit rough after waking up. "I'll get ready. Just give me a minute."

"ALRIGHT! YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING WHEN I GET BACK UP TO CHECK ON YOU!" Papyrus said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he joked. It's not like he can go back to sleep after a dream like that.

"NYEH! SANS NO MORE PUNS!" Papyrus exclaimed before loud footstep signaled that he left.

Sans sighed as his bones began to itch. This will be a long night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

'This is going to be a long night.' I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. I have no idea was it was customary to wear a disguise when going to a Halloween party. I also have no idea what to wear as. Which leaves me with a problem.

In the end, I settled with my half side. A skeleton. I ordered a costume of a skeleton paired with a black t-shirt of a ribcage and a pair of skeleton gloves. I also painted my face a skeleton design which looks okay. Of course, I'm not dressing as a nude skeleton. That would offend the brothers. Or flustered them. So I opted for a pair of black jeans with a black jacket that ended at my chest with sleeves that ended at my elbows. I left the jacket open to show off my shirt. After a moment of thought, I put on my necklace too. I looked at the mirror and stared.

I... Look like a real skeleton. If skeletons have hair that is. I looked at my covered arms and special gloves. I moved them slowly. They're not like my real skeletal hands but similar.

I don't know what to think. A part of me thinks it's amazing that I look like a full skeleton and not a hybrid. But another part says that this isn't real. That this is only temporary. A ruse. disguise. A fake.

I sighed softly. The party starts in an hour. Traditionally adults would stay at home and give out candy to kids. While kids, on the other hand, dress up and go from house to house gathering candy. It all seems pointless to me. But I was invited to a party. Might as well go.

After grabbing the essentials aka keys and whatnot, I went to my car. Not for any reason in particular but I just felt like it. Soon, I was headed for Toriel's home.

~~~

I parked in front of her house. The front was packed with cars and the inside looked lively. Even though I couldn't see it, the noises from the inside were easily heard. They must be having fun.

I noticed humans and monsters walking around in costumes when I drove. Which is odd. Humans hated monsters. Yet every year they dress like them? Humans are weird.

I sighed and stepped out of the car. I closed the door and locked it before I felt pulled into a hug. I groaned a bit at the sudden pressure but other than that it doesn't bother me.

"HUMAN! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!!! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I WAS SO AFRAID I WON'T SEE MY NEW FRIEND! I AM SO SORRY SKYLER!!!" Papyrus exclaimed loudly.

I closed one eye as I cringed a bit. Damn heightened senses. I looked at him. He's dressed as a policeman. Which looks good on him.

"Hiya Paps." I greeted and he put me down. "It's fine. I'm alright now. Good to see you too."

When he got a good look at me, he gasped loudly with stars in his eyes. "GASP! HUMAN! YOU LOOK LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!"

I chuckled at his enthusiasm. He still says gasp. "Yup." I put my arms out with a smile. "I'm a skeleton now."

"WOWIE!!! YOU ARE!!! WE ARE RELATED NOW! JUST LIKE FAMILY!!! NYEHEHEH!!!"

I felt something pang in my Soul as my eyes widened a tiny bit and my smile was gone. Related? Family...

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_"Mr. Gaster?"_

_A tall skeleton turned to look at me questionably. His face was rounded with two horizontal lines from his eye sockets. Dark lines were seen at the bottom of his eye sockets. And cups of coffee sat empty at his table in front of some papers. He's working late again._

_"Hmm?" he hummed and smiled when he saw me. "Oh, Serin."_

_He immediately stopped whatever he was doing to pay attention to me. Like a father would to his child._

_"Do you need anything?"_

_I shook my head. "No, I was just wondering."_

_"Wondering what my child?"_

_I blushed a bit. My child. He always calls me that._

_"You don't mind that I'm here right? Living with you?" I asked and he seems shocked. Then he smiled. He must have realized my insecurities._

_"Of course my child. Why would you think otherwise?"_

_"It's just that-. I'm not your daughter."_

_"You are not." he confirmed._

_"I am not your daughter in law."_

_"Not yet anyway." he grinned and I blushed._

_"I'm not related to you in any way. So why are you treating me like that?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like we're related," I said softly avoiding the word family._

_Gaster seems to notice and smiled gently at me. "Give me your arms."_

_I jumped at the request. He's not gonna hurt me, is he? No, he's not like that. He won't hurt me. But that doesn't help me at all. He seems to notice my panic._

_"I'm not going to hurt you. I promised you that," he said and I gathered my confidence and gave him my arms. He held them gently in his hands._

_"What do you see?" he asked me seriously and I stared at him confused._

_"My arms?" it was more of a question really._

_Nevertheless, he looks satisfied. "Yes, but what are they?"_

_"Um... I don't know? Skeletal? Abnormal? Different?" I was so confused and scared. I really don't want to be wrong. My anxieties came and my bones rattled in his hands. He gently rubbed his fingers over them in a soothing matter._

_"Yes. They're skeletal arms. And I'm a skeleton. We are related. Not in blood. But in the soul."_

_"The way you're saying it sounds like we're soulmates or something. " I joked and he chuckled._

_"It does doesn't it?" he mused. "But I mean it. You may not be related to us but you are still family."_

_My eyes widened. "But I'm not..."_

_"Yes you are." he pressed. "You are like a daughter to me. And we are family. And we shall be a family if you let us be your family."_

_I paused to take it in. Family. Can I have a family again? He wants to be my family. A real family. Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster. I... I-_

_"Yes." I smiled at him, hope in my rainbow eyes. "I want us to be a family."_

_He chuckled and hugged me, careful to avoid my arms._

_"Then a family we shall be," he promised and I hugged him back. Warmth flooded my Soul._

_*You're filled with Love._

_I smiled as my eyes pulsed pink for a moment before I closed my eyes in content._

_I love him. As a family. As a father. And he wants me as part of his family. How I didn't break into tears was a mystery but I couldn't care less. I'm part of a family again._

_A family._

\--------------------------------------------------------------

I looked down with a somber look. I held my shirt right where my Soul is. I feel it's pulse. I miss them. I miss what we had. I miss my family. I felt something stir in my Soul.

Papyrus noticed my dampened.mood. "OH NO! I DIDN'T MAKE YOU SAD DID I?!"

I shook my head no. "Nah. Just..."

I clenched my shirt over where my Soul lies.

*You're filled with longing

"Missing something."

"OH DEAR! FEAR NOT HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SURE TO BRIGHTEN YOUR MOOD ONCE WE GO INSIDE!"

I smiled at him, this time full of affection. How could I say no to.him?

*You feel your longing chance into Love

"Okay, Paps." I conceded and he practically bounced to the front door. Which was open...huh.

"How did I not hear that?" I asked myself before shaking my head and walked inside.

What greeted me was a party. With plenty of snacks and decorations. The floor and thwarting ceiling was covered with decorations such was colorful streamers, balloons, and confetti. Next was the monsters. I saw Undyne dresses as a pirate (fitting) flirting with a flustered Alphys who's dressed as a princess from some anime in the living room. Next was Toriel dresses as a vampire in the kitchen attending to the guests which are other monsters. Then I saw Frisk sitting in front of the tv dresses as a Doctor Who and MK sitting beside them dresses as a pirate too.

But what caught my eyes was the skeleton in front of me. Sans. And he's dressing up as himself. With a flower crown. What?

He was punning with a dog monster and he looks like he's having fun before he turned around and noticed me. First, he blushed. Like flustered-I've-thought-about-you blush. Second, he looks away shyly. The I'm guilty shy. Lastly, I got a rush of emotion from him. Specifically hesitation and... Love. But...how?

I saw him take a deep calming breath, mostly to gather his bravery, and exhaled before looking at me.

We locked eyes and something happened. My necklace glowed. Pink and blue. Along with our eyes but no one noticed.

We both felt the same feeling. And we both have one thought.

'I miss you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: Gasp! Plot! Hope you loved it! And were getting, messy. Oh boy. I need to rewrite some drafts. Cause I'm having a plot crisis. So what do you think? Have fun!


	33. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party. Some plot and progress. And a flamboyant ironman. Horrah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technical difficulties with my phone prevented me from deleting the an. Sorry. But here's the chapter as promised.

I wasn't sure how long we've been staring at each other. It felt like time stopped. The rush of emotion was not normal. Eventually the moment was broken by Sans. 

He cleared his throat with a blush. "Uh hey." he greeted shyly.

"Hey." I greeted back, my face blank. This unnerved him. Maybe because he thinks I'm upset. Well I'm not. But how would he know that?

"You uh look good."

"Thank you. You look cute by the way." I praised and his blush darkened. That just makes him even cuter.

"SANS!" Papyrus' voice made said skeleton jump. He put on his signature grin at the latter brother. 

"Yeah bro?"

"YOU'RE NOT WEARING A COSTUME!!" He cried. 

"'Course I am bro. This is my costume." Sans gestures to the flower crown on his head. 

"SANS! THAT IS NOT A COSTUME!!!"

"Sure it is bro."

"IT IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT!!!"

"Hey punk!" I felt something hard slam my back but I barely flinched. 

"Hey Undyne." I greeted back and looked at her. She gave me a large, fanged grin. 

"I see you're playing the part." she commended. 

I raise an eye brow. "The part?"

"Duh! You courting the skeleton!" she pushed me a bit. I stared back without reacting to the powerful shove. It's gonna take more than that to push me down. 

"I have no idea what dressing up for a party have to do with the brothers." I commented and she scoffed. 

"I wasn't talking about Paps too. I was talking about the lazy bones!"

"Sans?"

"Uh Duh!" she said like it was the most obvious thing ever like asking what my gender is. 

I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen. Undyne followed me, I guess she knows this discussion isn't over. I was inviting her to follow. Is she wants to know, she has to come. 

I went to the punch and poured myself a glass. Undyne was surprisingly patient as I took a sip of the fruit favoured drink. 

I swallowed and stared at the half empty cup. Staring at my reflection in the still pink water. 

"I'm not pinning after Sans." I stated simply and she looked at me, not believing a word I said. 

"Like hell you aren't." she said. "Come on! I've seen how Sans looks at you! He's completely smitten!"

(italics) 'That's because we were together bitch' (end italics) I thought. 

"Doesn't matter." I said vaguely and took another sip. 

"Why doesn't it matter?! Don't you love him?! And don't lie!!!" she demanded and I look down. 

"Of course I do. More than you realize." I stated offhand. I took a breath before exhaling. "But, Sans deserves more."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked seriously. 

I gesture to said skeleton using my finger. "Look at him."

She did and saw Sans smiling fondly at Papyrus who is playfully scolding him for his choice of costume. 

"Yeah? What about him?"

I sighed. It's like talking to a child. Clueless. "He's so kind. Protective and responsible. Patient and smart. He... Is so many things words can't describe. He's amazing. He deserves more than me."

Undyne didn't move nor spoke for a few moments before she chuckled. "You care about him a lot. Don't you?"

"I care about both of them."

"That's besides the point. The point is you both love each other. So why are you not pinning him already?"

"Because..." I trailed off and stared at Sans. His smile. His aura. His Soul. I just can't. "He deserves more. Much more than I can give him."

"Heh, if you ask me you are fully capable of giving him everything."

I paused at her words. Am I? People will eventually come for me. They will know who I am. I can't do it. I can't risk their lives again. They won't come back the second time. But...

"Wait. Undyne." I called her before she leaves. She turned back with a brow raised. "I love him. I'm not denying that. But I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready to risk it all. I'm not ready to risk him." I confessed. 

She looks confused for a moment before she registers my words. "Is it your secret about having magic?" she asked. 

That's not the only reason but I nodded anyway. It's because of the secrets I keep. 

"Well, I don't think they'll mind at all. Put some trust in them. They are very understanding." she said before walking away.

I watched her form walk away before sighing. "You think I don't know that?" I said under my breath and took another sip.

"Know what?"

I look up to see Toriel smiling at me. I looked away and shrugged. "Nothing."

She didn't talk for a moment, I can feel her gaze on me. "It's so good to see that you came."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" I ask her. 

She hummed. "I'm not going to lie, I had my doubts lately. You haven't contacted the brothers lately. Or anyone for that matter."

"I've been busy." I replied immediately.

She nodded. "I know."

I turned my head to look at her with a skeptical look. "What did you find out?" you demanded.

She raised her paws. "Nothing bad. I had been thinking that I have seen you before. Then I saw you in the papers." she explained and I rolled my eyes. 

You went to take a sip, my lips hovering the edge of the cup. "So now you know." it was a statement and not a question. 

"Why haven't you told me you were famous?" she asked. 

"Because some people would kiss my arse when they find out who I am." I stated and took a sip. "It's degrading and humiliating."

She smiled in understanding. "I know how you feel. Most only care about titles and anyone without one would-"

"Be treated like dirt." I finished for her. 

"Well that's such a strong word but you are correct."

I scoffed. "Typical rovhol." I cursed. Thankful for knowing curses in other languages. 

It worked because she looks confused. "I have no idea what that means but yes. I have given up my title. Though some still treat me the same."

I hummed. "Habits die hard. Now do you have a reason for being here or are we going to stick to the small yet meaningless talk?" I ask coldly. 

"Oh! Sorry. I was her for a drink." she admitted and I step to the side. She grab a cup and turned towards me. "So how have things been?"

"Small talk huh? Nothing much. Just work." I shrugged. 

She hummed in understanding. "You must be exhausted with all that responsibility."

"Not really. But I manage."

"Are you having some trouble with the brothers?" she asked. 

"No. Why does everyone keep saying that?" I snapped. 

"Because you haven't in contact with any of them. Papyrus speaks fondly of you."

"He speaks fondly about everyone." I let a small smile form on my face. He really does. But I have no problem with Papyrus. He forgave me easily. He understood why I kept my magic a secret and that I have more. He's no problem. Sans is. Sans was always difficult. But...

An idea came to my head. "That's it. Thanks for everything bye?" I said quickly and left. 

Toriel stared at the doorway confused at my abrupt exit. "Um bye." she chuckled. "Oh dear. The brothers found someone alright."

~~~

Admittedly finding Sans wasn't hard. But I've been putting it off. I talked to the other guests. Mostly out of politeness. I could give two shits about them. I also needed time to talk to him. Thinking about what I wanted to say. 

I found him on the porch. He stared at the stars in the night sky. I found myself smiling. Stars have always fascinated him. Even back then. It's nice to see some things never change. 

I walked towards him. My shoes made sounds as I walked. It's a sign of confidence and a way ti tell others I'm coming. It's necessary in the business world. 

It also made Sans know my approach. He looked behind and saw me. I could see he was nervous. 

"Hey." I greeted. 

"Hey." he greeted back. 

"Room for one more?"

He shrugged and made room. I sat down beside him and watched the stars. We sat in silence for a while, both content at watching the stars. But there are things that needed to be said. 

"So..." I started. 

"So...?"

"I want to say sorry."

"For what?" he asked confused, turning towards me. 

"For not telling you about this." I said and he immediately knew what I meant. 

"It's nothing much-"

"Yes it is." I cut him off. "Just listen. I don't want to keep that from you. I never wanted to. If I could I would tell you everything but I can't. It's too big. Too dangerous. And, I don't think you or anyone for that matter, is ready to know. But I promise, once you are I will tell you." I said and Sans paused to take in my words. 

I was afraid he would reject me. That he didn't take my words lightly. To my surprise he nodded. 

"Okay."

I blinked. "Okay?"

"Yeah." he shrugged. "You're not the only ones who have secrets that others aren't ready to know. And I will do the same."

I smiled. "Thanks Sans. It means a lot. Friends?"

He smiled a true smile. "Friends."

(Bold)*You feel your Soul growing warmer. (end bold)

"Heh." he said before we noticed a sound. We both turned outheads towards a car. Scratch that. A limousine. A bright pink limousine. 

Sans bristled at the sight which put me on alert. I stood up with Sans following behind. The fancy automobile drove closer. 

"Know anyone with a fancy, expensive, flashy car?" I ask sans without turning my head and gripped my gun. Already ready for a fight from any unwanted guests. 

"Yeah." he forced out and the limousine stopped in front of us. "The stupid calculator."

My brain stopped at that. "What?"

The door flew open and pink glittery smoke flew out. The inside was so filled with smoke I could barely see it. Bright lights flashed wildly. I shied away from the literal spotlight. This person clearly wants to be noticed. 

I scoffed silently. In the past, that'd get them killed. Possibly by me. 

A black metallic leg with long hot pink boots stepped out. Later followed by the body. 

"Oh Yes~!" a male robotic voice purred and shows himself as the passenger. 

"You gotta be..." I murmured at the robot in front of me. 

"METTATON!!!" 

I turned my head just in time to see Papyrus gasping with literal stars in his eyes. He rushed towards the metallic person. 

"IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!!!"  
Papyrus cried. 

"Oh Papyrus darling! I would never miss an invitation. Especially to meet my #1 fan!" Mettaton praised and to my shock, Papyrus BLUSHED. 

"NYEH? W-WOWIE M-METTATON. THANK YOU."

He stuttered. Papyrus. Freaking. Stuttered. For a piece of scrap metal. Aw Hell no. 

I could barely catch the growl that threatened to escape. 

"Sans. Who is this?" I gritted out through clenched teeth. 

Sans thankfully feels the sane way since he too forced out a response. Without any harsh words but they are unspoken. "Mettaton. An overgrown calculator. Alphys' creation."

"Oh Sans." the calculator turned robot, who seems ti have great sense of hearing, purred. "You seem to forget that I'm also a star among humans AND monsters."

"You will be a literal star in the sky if you dare do anything you cheap flamboyant ironman cosplay." I growled out under my breath. But Sans heard it and laughed. 

"Now that's a star I won't be gazing anytime soon!"

I smirked at his laughter. My mouth can never stop from making those comments. But his laughter is satisfying to hear. 

Mettaton seems to finally notice me and perks up. "Oh? Who is this magnificent human?" he asked and leaned over me. The calculating look in his eyes made my eyes turn cold as I met them head on. A shark, a competitor in the business/entertainment world. Fame, fortune and stardom means more to them than anything. They will go to all odds to get what they want and climb that social ladder. Even if it means abandoning their love ones. I feel him preparing a scan. Oh that won't do. 

I pointed my gun at him, which was already ready. Right between his eyes. He froze as he stared right into my cold eyes. "Scan me and your motherboard will be fried."

"SKYLER!" Papyrus scolded but my gaze held firm. 

We stood for a moment having a stare down before he chuckled. "Ohoho. Quite a spitfire aren't you?" he commented and stood up straight. "I have no idea how did you know what I was doing but I admire it. What's your name?" he asked politely and I put away my gun. He gets the idea. Mess with me and he's dead before he can even say 'oh yes' again. Ugh. 

"THAT'S OUR NEW FRIEND! HER NAME IS SKYLER!!!" Papyrus explained. 

"But acquaintances call me Juliana Ann. That includes you Mr. Mettaton." I said coldly and he gasped. 

"Oh dear! Papyrus you didn't tell me you are friends with THE Juliana Ann!" he exclaimed excitedly. 

I felt confused and so is Sans. I heard him let out a small "What?"

He rushed towards me and clasped my hand. Now my hands are trapped between his cold metallic ones. I suppressed a shiver of panic. 

"It's an honor to finally meet you face to face!" he exclaimed. Now it's his turn to have stars in his eyes. 

I keep silent and gently pull my hands away. "Okay." I crossed my arms and stared at him deadpanned. "Now what do you want?"

"Whatever do you mean.darling?" he faked offence. 

"Cut the bull. I know your type. You're after something. Now what is it?" I demanded. 

"Nothing at all Miss Juliana. I was just shocked to meet such a powerful person. I've been meaning to get in contact but atlas, I was quite busy with all the new fame." he exaggerated. Fucking Hell what is he? He better not hurt Paps. Oh so.help.me he will be pressed can. 

"HUMAN? WHAT DOES METTATON MEAN?" Papyrus asked with eyes full of confusion. 

"Oh you didn't know? She is Juliana Ann. One of the richest and most powerful human in the world.currently. Owner of several growing companies with so many branches. One of them is advertisement in entertainment correct?" he smirked at me with a twinkle in his eyes. 

'Ah. That's why.' I thought. 

(bold)*You feel a tense presence near. (end bold)

"I'm assuming you want me to expand your career?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I'm am familiar with these.kinds of things. Requests like this is normal. 

He smiles wider. "You are one smart human. Yes, I would love to. We can discuss the details and contract."

"Ahem." We turn to see Toriel staring at us. 

"It's a party. There will be no discussion of any business during the party." she scolded with a stern glare and Mettaton backed down. 

I smiled. "Oh good. Cause I dreaded discussing about business." I stretched and hear my bones pop. Almost like a symphony. 

"Alright. Time to relax." I said and look towards Sans and Papyrus. Who are blushing bright blue and orange respectfully. I was confused, until I realized that it's probably not normal to hear bones pop. 

I snap my fingers to gain.his attention. He snapped out of his daze and chuckled nervously. "R-right. Relaxing time."

I couldn't help but chuckle myself. "Then let's go in." I said and lead the way. 

Meanwhile after I left, Sans pulled Mettaton down with his magic. "What are you doing?" he growled. 

"Why having fun of course." Mettaton feign innocence. 

"That's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing with Skyler?"

Mettaton smirked at his anger. "Jealous much?"

"I'm nor jealous. I'm not asking you again. What do you want with her? She has nothing for you."

"Honestly Sans stop being dramatic." Mettaton rolled his eyes. "I am merely talking business with a fellow acquaintance. Is that so bad?"

Sans strengthen his magical hold.on the robot. "Yes. Especially when it comes to you. Do not lay a finger on her." his eye blazed blue with yellow cinders floating upwards into the sky. "Or else. Got it?"

"Yes Sans I got it." Mettaton said exasperate and sans release his hold. The robot stood up and dusted himself. "Honestly you are so paranoid. I'm not going to harm her or anyone."

"Yeah right." he scoffed and Mettaton glared at him. 

"The past is the past. I'm trying to fix my mistakes here. Why won't you give me a chance?"

Sans' eye lights went out as he glared at the taller monster. "Because I trust you as far as I can throw you without magic. Which is not hey far. I'll say it again; stay away from them."

And with that, he walked inside leaving Mettaton behind. The metallic robot huffed in annoyance. Sans was a nuisance since the beginning. 

He then remembered Juliana. He smirked. Maybe there is a way he could get back at Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this took.forever. Tests, problems and lack of sleep is never a good combination. Regardless, thank you everyone for the support. It means a lot. Also I'm planning on making a small side book for SOLOD. Things like character info, teasers and scenes will be posted there. Hopefully it'll be up soon. Have a great day!


	34. Metal Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton is annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took.forever. Sorry it's bad. I had writers block and I.had no.idea what to do.

The party continued with a little more flare than what I'm used to. Mettaton was... odd. He was flashy, self centered and loves attention. According to Papyrus he has lots of movies and shows including Cooking With A Killer Robot. Apparently he's a great cook. Heh, we'll see. Though I am a bit on edge. Papyrus looks up to that hunk of metal. Call me skeptical but I have a hard time.believing why. Sure he's talented and famous. And Papyrus loves fame but he's not a show off. Not like Mettaton. Also Alphys made him? For all I know you can't make a Soul. 

I kept my eyes on him the entire night. Occasionally I would chat with the other guests but I.noticed how Papyrus acts around him. He puts Mettaton on a pedestal. Treats him well. Ugh. I wish I could tell his intentions. But I can't. Not anymore. 

"Tense?"

I turn around to see Undyne staring at me. 

"How'd you know?" I asked. 

"You're crushing the paper cup." she said with a smile and I looked down. I was gripping the cup that it's starting to be slowly crushed. 

"Indeed I am." I said and threw thwarting now empty and crushed cup into the trash. I returned my gaze to Papyrus and Mettaton. I'm not the only one keeping an eye on them. 

"Dude you look like Sans." Undyne's voice made me turn my attention to her. 

"Huh?"

"Stop being so protective over Papyrus. Sans got it covered."

I turn my gaze towards Sans. He's staring right at Mettaton while seated on the couch. His shoulders are tense and he looks ready to pounce at any wrong movement from the tin can. Looks like he's got this covered. 

"Fine." I sighed. "What do you have in mind I do?" I raised an eyebrow at her. 

She grins. "Thought you never asked!" she exclaimed before trying to pull me towards the kitchen. Emphasise on try. 

"Gah! How strong _are_ you?!" she yells while trying to pull my body by my arm. I stood motionless staring at her a bit amused. I didn't budge no matter how hard she pulled. 

"Depends." I answered and finally let myself be dragged by her. 

"Punk you have to let me train with you!" she grins excitedly almost bouncing by her heels. 

A brief memory flashed in my mind. A memory about all that training I did. All the pain. The screams. The magic. The times I almost died from misscalculations. 

I shook the memory away. "Not anytime soon." I said briefly. 

"Aw come on punk! I know I can beat you!" she finally stops and I stared into her eye. 

"There's a difference between knowing and hoping. I can't. We're not sparring anytime soon." I said firmly and she groans. 

"Fine. But we're going to train!"

"Train." I asked in a flat tone. "You want to train. With me."

"Uh duh! Papyrus and I train every day! And you should join! Make those muscles rip and be strong! Er stronger!"

I didn't let my gaze falter before I sighed and shook my head. 

"U-Undyne. M-maybe you s-should be easy with y-your training?" Alphys asked nervously. Is her training that harsh?

"It's fine Alphys. I can handle it." I reassured her. 

"Yeah! Hear that babe?! She can totally take it!"

"TAKE WHAT UNDYNE?" Papyrus pokes his skull from the doorway. 

"This punk is going to train with us starting tomorrow!" she exclaimed while pointing at me. 

"WOWIE! THEN WE MUST SHOW HER OUR EXCELLENT SKILLS! THEN I WILL AMAZE HER WITH MY AMAZING TECHNIQUES! NYEHEHEH!" Papyrus exclaimed. Both Undyne and Papyrus began planning on training tomorrow. 

I wasn't worried about their training. It couldn't be harder than what I usually do. Or what I've been put through. 

I shuddered at the memory. Those were brutal. 

"S-so." Alphys started and I turn my attention to her. She's wringing her hands nervously. "D-do you l-like anime?"

I paused at the question. Anime? In all my time living on the surface, I've never bothered to watch much tv. But I did watch a bit. "I've only watched a few but I like 'Kotoura-San' the most. That and 'A Day In A Life Of God'. 'Kaito Joker' is good too." I responded. 

"Oh my gosh! I LOVE Kotoura-San! It's about a girl who has esp and then finds-a-boy-he-likes-called-Manatabe-who's-a-pervert-but-I-love-the-romance-In-the-story-What's-your-favorite-episode-There's-so-many-to-choose-from-I-love-"

I put my finger to her lips to shut her up from her rant. "Correct me if I'm wrong but don't some monsters need to breath?" I asked gently. 

She took a breath and relaxed. Then I removed my finger. "S-sorry."

I shook my head. "No need to be sorry. You are passionate about it and it's okay." I said. 

"Y-yeah but not e-everyone likes it w-when I do t-that." she lowers her head in shame.

"People judge all the time. That doesn't mean you have to follow exactly what they want all the time. That'll be horrendous." I joked and she laughs nervously. 

"Hehe y-yeah."

"Anyway I've got something to ask you." I began. 

"O-oh. G-go ahead."

"You made Mettaton right?" I asked. 

"Y-yeah."

"I can see he has a Soul in that container of his. Did you make that?" I asked her. 

"O-oh no! I made t-the body. Mettaton was a g-ghost who inhabited the b-body I made." she explained. 

"Ah. That makes sense." I nodded. "You specialize in robotics?"

"E-engineering. B-but I'm not t-that good." she said softly. 

"Alphys. You made a 7 foot robot with limited resources in the underground. A robot who is capable of speech, can move without resistance and looks almost human. I'm calling that impressive." I complemented. 

"O-oh. T-thank you." she blushed.

"Hey punk! You ain't flirting with my girl are you?!" she swung her arms around Alphys' shoulders. "This cutie is mine!"

"U-Undyne!" 

"I am merely giving complement where it deserve. She is impressive. Making Mettaton fully functional."

"She is smart! Has her own project too!"

"Project?"

"U-um yes. I am m-making a bionic l-limb t-that functions like a n-normal limb would." Alphys explained. 

"Bionic limbs." I mused. "That is useful since humans and animals can't really replace limbs like monsters can. We are made of organic solid material."

"Exactly! B-but we d-don't have the m-money necessary to make it h-happen."

"Why don't you ask someone to fund it?" I asked curious. 

"B-because h-humans don't want to fund something a m-monster made."

"Agh! Bunch of jerks! Turned her down before she opened her mouth!" Undyne raged. 

I hummed in thought. "You work anywhere?"

Alphys stared at me confused. "Y-yeah. At a u-university. Why?"

"I can fund it if you want." I said simply. 

"W-what?!"

"Yeah. I can. But you have to go through paperwork first. I don't usually fund things but it's for a good cause."

"I-I can't!"

"Dude you're being too nice." Undyne commented and I shrugged. 

"Oh miss Juliana~!" Mettaton called from the loving room. Sans sat on the couch in the living room with him. Glaring holes at the back of the robot. 

I sighed in annoyance. I look at the nervous small dinosaur monster. "Think about it." I said before walking over to the robot. 

I stood in front of him with my arms crossed. "What do you want?" I asked coldly. 

"Oh don't be so cold. I only want to ask some questions." He purred and I leaned away. 

"Fine." I said. 

Sans on the other hand wasn't so keen on the idea. He suppressed a feral growl before pausing. Why was he so protective over her? They barely know each other. 

_"Hahaha!"_

_"W-what's so funny?!"_

_"You're jealous!" she accused and he sputtered._

_"N-no I'm not!"_

_"Hehe. It's alright Sans. I belong only to you." she smiled and kissed him._

Sans blinked at the sudden flash of memory. But...he didn't remember being in a relationship with her. He shook his skull. He was imaging things again. 

"So what questions do you want to ask me?" I asked making Sans snap his skull in attention. 

"Would you smooch a ghost?" he asked making me raise my eyebrow at the idiotic question. But it made Sans bristle. 

"Why would ask such an idiotic question?"

"Oh I was joking. You are a smart one aren't you?" he smiles down at me and winks. "And beautiful too. A great canvas for a touch up. But it seems like you don't need it."

Is he seriously flirting with me?

' _Is he seriously flirting with her?!_ ' Sans yells in his mind. How dare that overgrown calculator flirt with her! Sans felt jealously spark in his Soul. No one should flirt with her! Especially not him!

"You seriously think that would make me swoon?" I asked him feeling annoyed. 

"Of course not! With your beauty I doubt I'm the first to say that. I'm just saying the truth. You are quite a sight." he grabbed my hand and kissed it. 

Mettaton kissed her hand while locking eyes with Sans. He winked at the angry skeleton, smug written all over his face. He's doing it on purpose! Sans realized it and felt his eye activate.  

I pull my hand away gently. "Okay. What is your purpose here?" I demanded. 

"Just complimenting your stunning looks." he said and pulled away giving me a flirting wink. 

"Right." I said in a clipped tone. This was getting annoying. 

"Alright darling, I will leave you alone. But...look up." he said and I looked up to see a-

"Missletoe." I deadpanned. "What would this have to do with anything? Also why is there one on Hallowe-"

I was cut off when I felt cold metal lips clashed into mine. I jumped in shock. Is Mettaton kissing me?!

Then in a flash, the robot was held in blue magic before being thrown against a wall. He fell back with a grunt. I.blinked when am.angry skeleton monster stood in front of me glaring at him. 

"Stay away from her you overgrown calculator." Sans growled in a low voice which honestly made me shiver in fear. The last time I heard that was when...

I forced myself to stop. Not the time to relieve that memory.

Sans stood with.his left hand out encased with blue magic, glaring at the pinned robot. Mettaton's eyes widened at the sudden sift in anger from the small skeleton. 

"heh, pretty funny huh Metts? Kissing Skyler like that? Well," he summoned two blasters, their maw directed at Mettaton. "you're gonna have a B A D T I M E."

He charged the gaster blasters as he held the struggling monster with his.magic. No one kisses Skyler and gets away with it. He doesn't understand where this sudden burst of protective nature cane from but he doesn't care at the moment. All that matters now killing _this tin ca-_

"Sans enough."

I scolded half heartedly. In all honesty I don't mind watching that flirting bastard look.so scared. Especially when.facing with Sans. But this is a new era and we are in someone else's home. Rules are different now. 

He didn't show any sign of stopping. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. 

"Sans. Stop _now_ "

"But-! He-!" Sans stuttered and I put a hand on his shoulders. 

"Leave him. He's learned his lesson. Besides, you're just going to get into unnecessary trouble." I said and it took a couple of minutes before he stopped and the blasters vanished. It took a few more for his magic to deactivate. 

I smiled proudly at him and sent a surge of magic into him making him shiver. "Good boy." I whispered into his ear making him blush and glared at Mettaton. 

"Now Mr Mettaton. Please refrain yourself from acting this childish again. If not then you can kiss that offer goodbye. I can make your career drop so don't play with me. Do I make myself clear?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he gulped at the threat. 

"Crystal."

I nodded. "Good." I said and walked over to the couch and sank into the soft material. "I need a drink." I mumbled under my breath. Mettaton stood up and stared at both of us uncertainly before walking into the kitchen to entertain others.

Today was annoying. And that kiss was uncalled for. 

Sans stood still for a moment, at lost at what to do. I sighed. "You can sit with me if you want." I called and he jumped. 

He looked at me for a moment before nodding. "Okay." he murmured and looked down at his feet. I sighed. 

"It's not a bother. I've been rudely kissed many times. He's hardly the first." I assured and he growled. 

"Still."

I sighed again at his behavior and patted the seat beside me. 

"Forget about that. Just sit with me." I said and he looked uncertain before walking to me and sat down beside me. 

I sighed at the close proximity and closed my eyes. Sans did the same and soon after, we fell asleep. 

No.one bothered us or even batted an eye at the scene. Soon, Sans' head dropped onto my shoulder as he slept peacefully. For once in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING.HELL I FORGOT JAY'S BIRTHDAY! SHIT! I'M.SO.SORRY DAY JAY!!!
> 
> Can you all please greet them a late.birthday. Also I'm.SO.sorry Jay!!! I didn't have any inspiration to make a oneshot for your present. 
> 
> I feel really bad. Anyways, um enjoy the story?
> 
> Ps, I have a side book. It's where I post info, teasers and rants. Check it out if you want. Sky out!


	35. Comfort And Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler comforts Sans from a nightmare/memory. Training with fish bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter as promised! Ps I haven't read any comments yet. Anyways enjoy!

_He was tired. So tired._

_He felt numb. His whole body felt so sore._

_His HP dropped 5/30._

_His magic felt thin. He used too much. It fizzled into nothing as he tried to make a bone attack._

_His right eye felt numb. It hurt so much. He felt red marrow and magic drip down his skull._

_It hurt. So bad._

_He's pretty sure his ribs are broken. Coupled with his shattered eye socket. Broken arm._

_Was it worth it? He's, everyone is going to die. His brother. Dad. They wouldn't be saving anyone.  
He coughed up more marrow and shuddered in pain. _

_He groaned as he fell to his knees. He's so tired. It would be easier to just-_

_***Click*** _

_He snapped his eyes open just in time to see a harpoon pointed towards..._

_..._

_No._

_He screamed._

_"S***n! Run!!!"_

\-------------------------------------------------------

I blinked my eyes open when I felt someone moving beside me. The place was practically empty. The guests have left by the looks of of it. What time is it? The movement persisted from my side. I turned my head to the side and my eyes widened. 

Sans was squirming beside me, his eye sockets scrunched close and his mouth turned to a grimace. He's having a nightmare. 

"OH DEAR." I heard Papyrus murmur and I look up to see him staring worriedly down at Sans. He was sitting on the couch watching a movie with the volume low. 

"HE ALWAYS GETS NIGHTMARES AND NIGHT TERRORS. IT ALWAYS KEPT HIM UP AT NIGHT. SOMETIMES I HAVE TO GO WAKE HIM UP WHEN HIS MAGIC ACTED UP DURING THOSE TIMES." Papyrus said and I hummed. I stared at the disheveled skeleton beside me. We had slept together on the couch. 

I noticed a fait crackle of magic and looked down before gasping silently. The necklace was glowing blue faintly. So that means... Sans is having a memory. But the looks of it, it's not a nice one. 

"I AM SORRY IF HE WOKE YOU UP. I'LL CALM HIM DOWN." Papyrus moved to stand up when I raised my hand. 

"It's fine. I can do it." I said softly. 

"HUMAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT."

"But I want to." I said firmly and slowly and gently moved him to lie on my lap. I cradled him on my lap while he continued to have a nightmare. 

The movement didn't stir him awake. Good. 

I raised my hand and gently laid it on his skull. He flinched in his sleep, curling in on himself and whimpering. I exhaled softly and began to stroke his skull softly, petting him. I began hushing him gently, assuring him that he's safe. That nothing was going to hurt him. 

It seems to be working. His breathing began to even out and his shaking subsided. But it's not enough. I look at his feet which are still covered by his shoes. With my unoccupied hand, I began to remove them. Papyrus looked at me curiously. 

"HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he asked with a raised brow. 

I finally removed both of Sans' shoes, exposing his feet into the air. "You'll see." I said vaguely and touched the bare soles. 

Of course Sans flinched a bit at the contact, his toes unconsciously curled at the touch. His sweet spots are his feet and especially his toes. He's very ticklish. I remember taking advantage of that sensitivity. Pinning him down and scribbling my fingers over those spots making him laugh out loud. Those are fun. 

But I also remember comforting him during nightmares like this. The once very ticklish spots on his feet are now a sort of comfort. I began rubbing his feet staring from his heels, soles and then his toes. Gently gliding my hand over them in a repeated motion. Going in between his toes and rubbing them before rubbing the toes themselves. When he's awake it usually drove him mad. But now?

Sans let out a small inaudible moan before curling into me. His body relaxed at the gentle massage and he sighed in contentment. He relaxed into me and went back in a more peaceful sleep. 

I smiled down on him and gently nuzzled his skull. The hand that was rubbing his skull is now rubbing his back in slow circles. I felt his ribs through the thin shirt. 

"WOWIE HUMAN! HOW DID YOU KNOW TO DO THAT?" Papyrus asked with a wide smile. "EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN'T KNOW THAT!"

I shrugged. "Just a hunch. Something I felt like I should do." I murmured the last sentence. 

I do feel like it's something I should do. I was his mate. 

I couldn't go back to sleep. So, for a few minutes I just watched Sans sleep soundly, occasionally rubbing his back and feet to calm him down. I didn't even notice the time before I looked out the window. 

"Oh." I exclaimed softly and turned towards Papyrus who was still watching his movie. "Pap?" he hummed and turned to me. "What time is it?"

He thought for a moment before responding. "IT'S CURRENTLY 5AM SKYLER!"

I blinked in surprise. "5am?" I asked in disbelief. "You let us sleep for 6 hours?" I was aware that we slept at 11pm. 

"WELL YOU BOTH LOOK SO PEACEFUL! WE COULDN'T WAKE YOU UP! MISS TORIEL LET US STAY FOR THE NIGHT. ALPHYS AND UNDYNE SLEPT IN A GUEST ROOM UPSTAIRS. I STAYED HERE TO KEEP AN EYE ON MY BROTHER AND YOU." Papyrus informed and I raised an eyebrow at him. 

"When did you sleep? And when did you wake up?"

"I SLEPT AT 1AM THEN WOKE UP AT 4! I COULDN'T GO BACK TO SLEEP SO I WATCHED A MOVIE TO PASS THE TIME INSTEAD! BESIDES, IT'S WAY TO EARLY FOR BREAKFAST!"

I chuckled at his reasoning. "Early bird gets the early song." I said. 

"I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS BUT I AGREE WITH YOU HUMAN!"

I shook my head with a smile and gently moved Sans off my lap. He mumbled in his sleep before sighing. I stood up and fixed my jacket and gloves. 

"Do you think Toriel'll mind me using her bathroom?" I asked and Papyrus shook his skull with a smile. 

"I DO NOT THINK SO."

"Good." I stretched. "I'm gonna take a shower. I have some spare clothes in my car. Then we can make breakfast for everyone." I told him and he looked ecstatic. 

"OF COURSE HUMAN! I SHALL MAKE THE GREATEST BREAKFAST ANYONE HAS EVER SEEN!"

I winked at him and walked to my car. In all honesty I have spare clothes in my trunk all the time. Just in care I need a quick change. I paused for a bit. Didn't Undyne say that she wanted to train today? Looks like some comfortable clothes today. 

I reached my car and went to open the door when i felt something was off. I turned around and looked around but I didn't see anything. Not a Soul. I hummed in skepticism before turning back to my car. I didn't miss a shadow blob on the ground zip off behind a building.   
' _What?_ ' I thought in my head. I have never seen something like that before. This raised flags in my head. Stalker? I locked my car and activated it's shield. I took out my gun and teleported near the building. I raised my gun and had my back against the wall staring at the alleyway. 

My breath went even and my body tensed. If this is a threat... I didn't want to think about it. Slowly I crept along the wall. When I reached the corner, I peaked behind it and paused. 

There's no one. I used my Soul vision. Using my Soul to see other Souls. It... Was mostly used during field tests. Being able to.spot Souls and see their stats without pulling them out was very useful. Or that's what he said. My eyes shone rainbow for a moment, almost half a second and I looked at the cramped space. 

Nothing. No Soul. I lowered my gun a bit and flicked my eyes around to spot anything. I looked up and still saw nothing. What was that?

I let out a breath that I held in. I looked towards Toriel's home again. Nothing is out of place. I could see Papyrus' orange Soul and Sans' cyan Soul in the living room. Toriel's purple Soul and Frisk's red Soul upstairs. I could see blue and another purple Soul upstairs too. It must be Undyne and Alphys. I didn't miss an outline of another Soul. I paid it no mind. 

I looked down at my feet with a troubled look. I know I saw something. But what was it? I shook my head. 

' _No use chasing after a goose. Better get back and make sure everyone is safe. I'll deal with it when it comes._ '

I decided and walked back to the house after I grabbed a pair of dark blue pants, blue shirt and underwear. 

I didn't notice a pair of red eyes staring at me from a wall. It blinked once, a flash of longing in it's eyes before zipping off and out of sight. 

~~~

After a quick shower me and Paps decided to make waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon. With sliced apples and orange juice of course. Eventhough I wasn't planning on eating, Papyrus has other plans. I have to slip pass him. 

I heard footsteps right after I finished cleaning up the pans and scrap. I sensed a motherly aura and knew immediately who it is. 

"Morning Miss Toriel." I greeted without turning around. 

She stood at the doorway confused for a moment before smiling. "Just call me Tori Sky- er Juliana."

"Nope." I responded and felt someone crash into my back. I turned around to see a smiling Frisk. 

" **Hello Frisk.** " I sighed at them. 

" **Morning!** "

"Oh dear, did you make all of this?" Toriel asked as she looked at the laid out foods. 

I nodded and turned around fully. She wore a light purple night dress. She looks well rested. 

"Of course. Papyrus helped. As a thank you for letting us stay the night." I said curtly. 

She turned to me. "You didn't have to."

I shrugged. "Papyrus was awake and so was I. Besides, he wanted to cook."

The goat woman chuckled. "Yes I would imagine. But where is he?"

"Taking a shower and waking up Undyne and Alphys."

Right on Que, a loud bang was heard coupled with a lot of yelling. Looks like someone got a rude awakening. 

I chuckled at the sound. No one can be mad at Papyrus. Toriel also chuckled. 

"Oh dear. I might as well get ready for the day. Come along Frisk." she urged and Frisk ran off with their mother. 

Mother. I deflated a bit at the term. I miss my own mom. I miss her voice. I miss her laugh. I miss her. She sacrificed everything to protect me. No one can replace her. 

No one...

 

_"Stay away from her!"_

_"Stay back!"_

_"You will not lay a finger on my child!"_

_"No!!"_

_" **Serin!!!** " _

 

"Skyler?"

I blinked as I was pulled away from my thoughts. Sans stood in front of me looking concerned. 

"Why the long face?"

I sighed and looked away. "Just thinking something." I replied. 

He didn't say anything for a moment before he stood beside me. He held out a penny. I stared at it with a raised eye brow, confused. 

He grinned a cheeky grin. "A penny for your thoughts?"

I paused for a moment before smiling and chuckled. "Sure." I took the penny and he let out a mock "hey". 

I grinned back at him showing the penny in my fingers and winked. He blushed. I kept the penny in my pocket before I sighed and looked down. "I was thinking about my mom." I told him. 

"Your mom?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I miss her. A lot."

He hummed in thought. "I'm assuming she's not here?" he asked gently and I nodded in confirmation. 

"Long gone."

"I hear ya. I miss someone too." he said and I looked at him. His eyes held sadness and longing. 

"Who?" I asked. 

He sighed. "My dad."

"Oh." I said sadly. So not everyone is still alive. I had hoped... I had hoped he's still around. But it looks like that's not the case. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It was a while ago. I'm sorry too. For your loss."

I chuckled humorlessly. "Looks like we both lost someone important."

He copied my chuckle. "Yeah."

We stood there for a moment. Sans looked like he wanted to talk more when an excited fish monster came running into the kitchen. 

"Hey punk!" she hollered making me cringe at the loud noise this early in the morning. "You.didn't forget about our training did you?!"

"No. Eat up. We're going in 15. There's a park near here we can go to." I commanded and she looked stunned for a moment before grinning. 

"Fuhuhuh! That's the spirit!" she yelled before digging in. 

Soon everyone was eating the breakfast me and Papyrus cooked together. Which was not bad. I only stood and leaned on the counter watching them eat. It's been a while since I've trained with anyone. And I was excited to train with them. See the difference. Are they the same? What's different? How hard to they train every day? I cannot wait to find out. 

"Hey punk! You aren't eating?!" Undyne asked and I shook my head. 

"Never need that much food." I responded. 

"BUT HUMAN! I READ THAT HUMANS NEED TO EAT TO GAIN ENERGY!" Papyrus said and I internally groaned. 3, 2, 1...

"That's right punk! So you better eat! Can't have you pass out during training!!!"

' _Not gonna happen fish bitch. I've had enough of that during the tests._ ' I thought bitterly. I shook my head at her. 

"No Undyne." I said firmly, my eyes narrowed at her challenging. 

She caved in. "Ugh fine! But eat something!" she demanded.

I was about to open my mouth and say something when Papyrus and Sans gave me the puppy eyes. 

"Please~?" they whimpered. 

I closed my mouth at the sight and lowered my head and sighed out a "Fine."

I caught an apple being thrown at me with one hand and looked up to stare blankly at Undyne. 

"If you can catch that without looking then I am going to enjoy sparring with you." she said with an excited grin. 

I took a bite from the apple and locked eyes with her. "Never gonna happen." I mumbled and Toriel giggled. 

"Oh dear. It's not even noon and things are already getting interesting." she giggled and Frisk nodded. 

"Get used to it cause me and the human here are going ti be besties!" Undyne exclaimed and ran out the door. "Come on punk!"

"UNDYNE! WAIT FOR ME!!!" Papyrus exclaimed and jumped over the table and out the door. 

I whistled. "Perfect landing." I commented and finished off the apple. I looked at Sans. "You comin'?"

He shook his skull. "Nah. Just staying here and nap."

I shrugged. "Fine by me. The park is a 5 minute walk from here if you change your mind." I said and walked out the door. 

I met with two excited monsters warming up. 

"Alright punk! We're running there! Driving are for losers!!!" she exclaimed. 

"Fine by me." I said and got ready beside Papyrus. We got into position like those athletes in a sprint. 

"On your mark. Get set. GO!"

~~~

I stared down at the two panting monsters. The run here was uphill and downhill with a few road blocks along the way. Roadwork downtown. Papyrus looks alright for a skeleton even with the orange sweat on his skull. He's better built and has less weight to carry. Undyne was the most sweaty. I on the other hand....

"How are you not breaking a sweat?!" Undyne yelled/asked. 

"I used to run 3 hours for training every day. Now I run 2 hours a day on a treadmill at full speed. Trust me when I say that this isn't the half of it."

"NGAH!!! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR RECORD!" Undyne hollered very determined. 

"Not a competition." I said with a blank look. "Anyway, what's next?"

She grins. "200 pushups!!!"

"YES UNDYNE!" Papyrus saluted and got on the ground. I rolled my eyes and got down on the ground. This'll be fun. 

~~~

200 pushups, 200 crunches, 600 sit ups, 1000 jumping jacks and another 10 km run and I stared down at two exhausted monsters lying on their backs on the ground. Apparently they doubled the usual training to see how much I can take. But it looks like they couldn't take it themselves. I wanted to ask why but to be honest I've only met her and I knew this would happen. 

"How...*pant*...are...*pant*...you...still...*pant*....breathing!?"

"Because I do this everyday." I deadpanned. 

"You're...*pant*...lying!"

"You're right. But I'm used to this already." I shrugged. Both Undyne and Papyrus continue to be out of breath. 

It's honestly sad. 

I perked up when an idea came to me. "Stay here." I said and zipped off leaving a literal trail of dust. 

"VERY...*PANT*...FUNNY."

A few moments later I returned with four cans of drinks and a few cinnabuns. And some desserts from Muffets bakery. The place was near here and serves monster foods. 

I put the foods down on the ground and stood up with my hands on my hips. "Alright. Both if you. Up." I commanded and they struggled to do so. I sighed and helped them up and seated them on a nearby bench. 

I grabbed the bag and gave them both a can and some donuts. "Drink and eat some monster food. You need to get back some magic. And it helps to heal any sore spots. Your muscles and bones are going to kill you tomorrow." I said and they ate. 

I kneeled down in front of try and pulled put a jar with some translucent green gel in it. I opened it and scooped some cool gel up before rubbing Papyrus' bones first. He blushed at the touch on his legs. 

"NYEH?! H-HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He asked flustered. 

"Rubbing some healing gel on you. Like I said, your bones are going to kill you tomorrow. Better take care of them now." I replied and continue to rub the gel on him. I rubbed it as gently as possible. He didn't make any fuss as I checked his joints,rubbing more gel on any sore spots. When I'm done I went to Undyne. She didn't say a word the whole time. 

After I was done I closed the lid and looked up see both monsters staring at me. "What?" I asked. 

"Uh thanks punk. That's pretty nice of you." Undyne said and Papyrus nodded. 

"INDEED SKYLER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS THANKS YOU FOR YOUR ASSIST!"

I blinked before clearing mythroat and standing up. "Yeah. Welcome."

Undyne grinned and me and I glared at her. "Anyway finish up. We're heading back after this. _Walking_. You are not making those sore muscles or bones worse." I scolded and they saluted. 

"Eye eye capt'n!" Undyne grinned. 

"YES HUMAN!"

I paused before laughing. "Alright." I puffed out my chest and grinned silly. "As your captain, I demand you to march towards home!"

"YES SIR!"

"Yes sir!"

They said and marched towards home. I laughed again and stared at them with a smile. Maybe this isn't so bad. 

***You're filled with Love.**

I picked the empty cans and plastics and chucked them in the trash. No use being a litter bug. I walked home with a wide smile and a content heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SINGLE BITCH! 
> 
> Pfff-! Hahaha! I have no.idea what I did that. It just feels right! Anyway tomorrow is a trip to the planetarioum!


	36. Trip To Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the planetarium. And some new faces!
> 
> *Skyhena cackles loudly*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am laughing so hard right now! My face is going red! XD. I had so fun writing the last part!!!!
> 
> If you're confused. ;-)
> 
> Never trust evil giggles.
> 
> And never trust me. 
> 
> *Giggles*
> 
> Ps; Song is "Angel With A Shotgun" by The Cab.

Truth be told, the next day- at Undyne's house- when I returned for another training session -via teleportation, both Undyne and Papyrus are too sore to train. Or what I can see. 

"Ngah! I don't get sore! Fuhuhuhuh-! Ow! Ow ow ow!" she cringed when she tried to flex. Alphys urged her to sit down on the floor since they don't have couches or chairs. Just pillows. Huh. Kinda like Japan now that I think about it. 

Papyrus got here via Sans' shortcuts. But his bones were sore too. 

"NYEH. WHY DOES MY BONES HURT?" Papyrus cringed as he tried to stand up. "IT NEVER HURT BEFORE. CAN BONES GET SORE??"

"Unfortunately they can bro." Sans said sympathetically. 

"I want to say how but the answer is always magic." I said flatly making Sans wink. I rolled my eyes a bit. I opted a blue sweater coupled with my blue denim jacket and black gloves. Plus some high top blue sneakers and jeans. I honestly knew this would happen. And the weather had been getting colder every day. Winter is drawing near. 

"Ngah! I thought you said we wouldn't be sore after that healing shit of yours!" Undyne yelled in frustration. 

"I said it would lessen the soreness. Not heal it immediately." I sent her a flat look while crossing my arms. 

She groaned. "Please. Don't say 'I told you so'. I've had enough of that Underground."

I grinned in amusement. I would imagine. I would help but...

"Actually, I can help." I said and they perked up. 

"HOW?!" They both asked before they flinched at the soreness of their bodies. 

I looked to the side, uncertain at my own idea. Sans seems to notice it. 

"Sky, if you don't want to you don't have to." he said reassuringly and I shook my head. 

"It's fine. What are friends for?" I asked uncertainly with a fake smile and walked towards the two pained monsters. 

"So?! What can you do?!" Undyne asked impatiently wincing at the soreness. 

"As you know, I can use magic. So I'll be able to heal you both." I informed and thy brightened up. I gave them a hard look. "But, I won't let you two ruin the effects by running around again. So in exchange in healing you both, you are to take things slow for today. Got it?"

"BUT-! HOW CAN I BE STRONG IF I SKIP A DAY OF TRAINING?!" Papyrus asked with a pout. 

"Yeah punk! I am not skipping a day for some sore muscles!" Undyne yelled and I pinched her arm making her winch in pain.

"If you don't then you'll be doing more harm than good." I said coldly making them flinch. I noticed and sighed, my glare softened. "Look, I don't want you both to overwork yourself. Trust me, it's never good."

"How would you know?" Undyne asked and my glare hardened as I looked down. 

" **Because I've lived it.** " I said, my voice hollow. Devoid of any emotion. 

It seems to edge them and I relaxed a bit. I don't like scaring my friends. "So yes, I know. Now, will you please take it easy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. 

They seem to contemplate the request before nodding. 

"Sure punk."

"OF COURSE SKYLER!"

I sighed feeling relieved. I kneeled down and raised my hand as a green glow envelopes. I trace my hand over Papyrus' bones first making sure to put in extra. 

Papyrus watched intently. "WOWIE HUMAN, YOUR MAGIC FEELS COOL."

"Thanks. My magic does feel cool when healing. It's an after effect. It's normal." I told him as I worked vigorously to heal any soreness from his bones. 

"Heh, _icy_ what you did there bro." Sans chuckled. 

Papyrus yells at his brother. "SANS! I DID NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"You sure bro? Doesn't her magic _chills you to the bone?_ " he winked and I flinched a bit at the implication. He's...scared of my magic isn't he? He's scared of ME.

"NO I AM NOT SCARED OF HER SANS! AND PLEASE STOP BROTHER, YOU UPSETTED THE HUMAN." Papyrus told Sans making the latter's eye sockets widened. 

"It's fine Paps." I said and finished up. "He didn't mean it." I moved over to Undyne. 

"Shoot. Skyler, I'm sorry. I didn't-." he stopped himself and looked down looking guilty. 

I turned around to face him. He's beating himself up for it. I can't let that happen. "It's fine Sans. You didn't mean it. All is forgiven." I assured. 

He didn't look any better. "That doesn't make it okay." he deflated. 

"It is. At least for me. Now, please smile. I hate seeing you sad." I asked and he paused to look at me before giving me a small smile. I laughed a bit and finished up with Undyne. 

"Thanks." I said to him. Seeing his smile always warms me up. 

Of course Undyne's first reaction was to jump up and down to test my healing magic. "This is so cool! It worked!" she exclaimed. 

I stood up and crossed my arms. "Yeah. Now stop." I commanded and she complied. 

"So what're we going to do now?" she asked and I hummed. 

"We could take a rain check on that trip to the planetarium." I suggested and Sans' eye sockets widened. 

"Wait, really?" he asked disbelievingly. 

"'Course. I still have to cash in that favor. And check on the project. If you want of cour-"

"Yes yes pretty much yes!!!" Sans cut me off excitedly, his smile wide and eye lights bright in their sockets. He froze once he realized he yelled that out loud. Everyone stared at him with the same look of amusement. He blushed bright blue and pulled the hood of his jacket to cover his skull. The multiple chuckled didn't help either. 

"Well it's settled. Everyone agree?" I asked all around and they nodded. "Cool. Now get ready and lets go."

~~~

Papyrus decided that we all share his car. He really loves his red convertible. Though I can't shake the feeling that he's going to get attacked. I have no problem since I had tons of security. Maybe I'm just paranoid. 

I gave him the directions and we arrived there quick. 

We stepped out of the car and walked up the stairs leading to the entrance. I turned around with my arms out playfully. "Here we are! The closest thing to a trip to space!" I exclaimed which made them laugh. I smiled and turned around just in time to be greeted by the owner. 

He looked nervous as I walked towards him. "Miss Juliana! So good to see you." he greeted. 

"Likewise Xander." I responded politely, my face turning neutral. I gestured towards my friends. "Meet Papyrus, Sans, Undyne and Alphys. Guys, meet Xander. The owner." I introduced them. 

He relaxed once he sees that I have guests. "Pleasure to meet you." he greeted and got a flurry of greetings from everyone. 

"heya." Sans.

"HELLO MANAGER HUMAN!" Papyrus. 

"Sup!?" Undyne. 

"H-hello there." Alphys. 

He chuckled. "Nice company." he commented with a smile. Xander was asian that came here to advance his career. His black hair combed back and held by hair gel. His tanned skin and masculine figure got people taking pictures of him all the time. He wore a black button down with grey jeans and dress shoes. His brown eyes showed integrity and kindness. Like his Soul. Because of this, I trust Xander with important projects and he always shows promise. Except once. Which reminds me. 

"So Xander, status?" I asked and he looked nervous again. 

"Going better now. If you want, you can check it out after the tour?" he suggested and I nodded. 

"Plan to."

He coughed to ease his nerves and pulled out five cards from his front pocket. "Anyway, here are the passes. I have someone take you on the tour. They're inside." he mentions towards the door and passes around the cards. We all wore them and followed him inside. 

The place was huge. Stars littered the high ceiling and marble floor. There are a bunch of exhibits about planets and stars. Right in the middle is a giant metal sculpture of the earth slowly spinning on it's axis. Monsters and humans walked around as they visited the various exhibits. It's quite early so there aren't many around. 

The others marveled at the decor. Especially Sans and Papyrus who's eye lights are bright. I know they haven't seen the stars when they are trapped underground. So being here is a relief for them. 

"Ah here she is!" Xander exclaimed and I stared at a shy  wolf monster. Their fur was a beautiful shade of midnight black with green emerald eyes. A small ring nestled on one of there hands. They wore the usual blue jacket for workers but under it I can see a yellow shirt. They also wore some jeans and sneakers. The pass they wore on their shirt had their id. Jaeden Wolf. 

"Friends and acquaintances, this is Jaeden! She'll be your tour guide for today." Xander explained with a smile. 

The wolf waved shyly. "Hi. My name is Jaeden but you can call me Jay. And...what he said." she said in a small voice and pointed towards the raven haired man. 

I stared at her for a moment, studying her. She's nervous around people, I can tell. Yet she works here. So either she has to or she really loves it here. A white Soul with a cyan and green aura. Patience and Kindness. 

"Anyways!" Xander clapped his hands together. "I'm going back to my office. Jaeden here will show you around. See ya!" with a wave of his hand he left us with the wolf monster. 

After a few moment she turned to us. "So... Hello. I'll be your guide for today. So where do you want to go first?" she asked and Papyrus jumped excitedly. 

"WOWIE! CAN WE GO SEE THOSE ROUND THINGIES?! THE ONE THAT HAS RINGS AROUND IT!" Papyrus exclaimed. 

"Oh! You mean Saturn? Come with me and I'll show you the other planets too." she gestured to follow her and we did. 

The remainder of the afternoon was spent looking at stars, planets, galaxies and more. It's obvious that they're enjoying themselves. They kept asking questions, which Jaeden answered wholeheartedly. Like kids in a candy store. 

Right now we're at the mars exhibit. I leaned against a wall with my arms crossed as I watched Jaeden explain the properties of mars' soil to them. They listened with growing interest. Especially when she told them a theory that we could one day live on the red planet. 

"No way punk!" Undyne exclaimed. 

"I-i've heard of it. B-but I never believed i-it."

Jaeden smiled wide. "Well it's just a theory. Scientist aren't sure when but it's coming!"

I chuckled and smiled at them. I could see their Soul brightening. They look so happy. So hopeful. I found myself having the urge to protect that hopeful expression. Protect them. 

***You feel your Soul growing warmer.**

I found myself caring for them. Sure I already cared about the brothers but...now I care about Alphys and Undyne too. They deserve more. The deserve so much more. To see those smiles. To hear their laughter. To live in a world where they didn't have to worry about WOH. Where they didn't have to worry about humans being assholes. Where they will feel safe. Be happy. 

***You're filled with Love.**

I would do anything to keep those smiles on their faces. I would do anything to see that hopeful look again. To see wonder dance in their eyes. To see their Soul brightening. Shining like the stars in the sky. I would do anything to keep them safe. 

If it means risking my life...

I closed my eyes an  
d relished in their joyous chatter. 

...It would be worth it.  

They don't have to know about my capabilities. I just have to keep them safe. 

***Your Soul sang.**

I heard a tune. It was barely there. Like a whisper. But I couldn't identify the song. I paid no mind. They must have played some song on a speaker or something. 

"Hey fucker!" 

I snapped my eyes open when I heard someone yell. A couple of humans- according to their clothes they work here too, sneered at the wolf monster. Who shied away from them. 

"Rambling to guests again? You're hopeless. No one wants to hear your insane theories." one of them insulted making Jaeden look down with her ears pinned back. 

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Papyrus- the cinnamon roll- protested. "WE LOVE HEARING JAY'S THEORIES!"

"Yeah!" Undyne backed him up. "They're so cool!"

The two humans eyed them crudely before scoffing. 

"Looks like some beasts are backing their kind up. Filthy." one of them said. 

"Agreed. Jaeden! Why don't you be useful for once and get us some coffee! A mocha for me and a cuppucino for Sinnamon. You're paying." another demanded with a glare. 

Jaeden seemed to curl in on herself. "B-but I'm giving t-them a tour." she protested weakly. 

"Yeah that's right!" Undyne wrapped her arm around the other's shoulder. "An order from the big man himself!"

The two glared at Undyne. "Who cares." Sinnamon said. 

"Yeah, Xander doesn't associate with freaks like you."

"That's right Marie. He loves us."

"Adore us."

"Right. And we can get you all kicked out from here just like that." she snapped her fingers to make a point. "So stay out of our way freaks!"

Okay this is going too far. 

I stalked towards them with purpose, my shoes clicked against the tiled floor. The sound echoing through the silent halls. This announced my presence to the two humans. 

They looked startled before Sinnamon sneered at me with red lips heavy with lipstick. "What do you want?" she demanded. 

I gave them both a flat look. "So you're the two trouble makers Xander has been having problems with. I gotta say, I had hoped you had more bite to your bark. But you're all talk." I glowered at them. 

They stumbled in shock at my bold accusation before turning red with anger. 

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Yeah! We can call security on you and get you banned!"

I saw through their empty threats. Sinnamon was the Soul of Patience. Marie was the Soul of Bravery. Emphasis on _was_. What once were a beautiful shade of cyan and orange is now shrouded in inky blackness. Their actions and traits are clouded by Hate. Hate towards monsters I assumed. It's sad seeing such amazing Souls and people changed so much. Wait what?

I mentally shook my head. "Like I said. All bark no bite. You can't do anything to us. And for who I am?" I smirked. "My name is Juliana Ann. And I believe you two are the reason my project got set back. The reason months of hard work was lost. Simply because you decided to prank a co-worker by dumping sludge on them. While they were delivering important documents to Xander's office."

Their faces paled as soon as I revealed who I am. And got paler as I went on about their mistake. 

The others were surprise slightly when the girls faces went from angry to frightened. Jaeden however looked scared. 

I narrowed my eyes at them. "So... Who's kicking who out?" I asked and they began a flurry of apologises. 

"Oh my gosh M-miss Juliana! We're so sorry!"

"We didn't mean to! We're sorry!!!"

"Very sorry!"

"Triple sorry!!"

I rolled my eyes at the sudden kiss ass behavior. Which honestly makes me sick. This is why I hate having a title. I leveled a glare down on them, silencing them. 

"I don't care. You two have been very rude to my friends. And you cause so much problems not only to Xander- your _boss_ , but to me. And trust me, I will make sure you never set foot back here again." I growled with promise. 

They looked taken back for a moment before turning red with anger again. 

"Y-you can't do that!"

"Y-yeah! You can't side with those freaks! They don't belong here with _normal_ people!"

"I'm not siding with anyone." I stated bluntly. "But the fact that you two have cause more trouble than a bunch of toddlers means a lot. So." I leaned over them with an icy and menacing look. "No matter who or what you are, you are never coming here again. Got it?"

They nodded their heads looking intimidated. Their eyes have shrunken with fear. 

I frowned. "Good. Now scram!" I yelled in the face and they ran with their tails between their legs. 

After they were out of sight I stood up straight and heard slow clapping. We- me and the rest of the gang- turned around to see a brown wolf monster clapping. 

They had icy blue eyes and chocolate brown fur with white ends. They wore a pair of blue jeans coupled with a black hoddie with a white hood which was up with their ears poking from them. They also wore a pair of black shoes with white laces. They smiled at us as they clapped loudly. I looked at their Soul. White with an Orange and Green aura. Bravery and Kindness. 

"Wow." they- I realized they sounded like a girl- whistled. "That was pretty cool." she stopped clapping and stuffed her paws in her pockets while walking towards Jaeden. "Y'know I was about to kick those jerks off but that would get me in trouble with the boss."

She stood beside Jaeden and wrapped an arm around the others shoulder and gave me a grin. "Anyways, thanks for standing up for my girl." 

Her words made Jaeden blush. 

I blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry I'm having a hard time thinking straight." I shook my head and stared at the new wolf. "Who are you?"

She grinned wider and pointed at herself. "The name's Yuubi. Jay's fiance."

Jaeden blushed brighter and looked nervous at the blunt words of her fiance, apparently. I then.noticed a similar ring on Yuubi's paw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sky has lost it!*
> 
> I-i r-r-really hope J-Jay won't k-kill me for this!
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger! Buy I couldn't help myself. Welp, wait for another couple of weeks for the next chapter! ;)
> 
> Ps I have I idea how they act in real life cause I haven't met them. This is based on our interactions on here and how I see them. Don't be insulted.


	37. Teaser 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little teaser for what I have planned for the future. Also a sorry for not posting lately. Writers block. Here you go!

Skyler panted as she laid on the stone cold floor. Her body filled with cuts, bruises and burns. Her clothes ripped in different places as the material couldn't take the onslaught. A hand clench over where her Soul lies. It burned. Black inky darkness ate at her pink Soul leaving a burning sensation. She felt as if she is being eaten alive. 

There was nothing but darkness around her. The darkness shifting and moving around. It blocked the exit and trapped her with it. Her teeth clenched at another wave on pain on her Soul. 

Dammit. It hurts. It hurts too much. She can't use magic through it. 

She opened one eye as a blue flame burned weakly from it. She stared at it's feet as it walked closer. Black tendrils following behind it. Her eye flickered as she struggled to lift her hand and send out a bone at it. It broke the bone easily with it's tendrils. 

Fear sparked her Soul as it came closer. She tried to move away but a tendril wrapped around her neck and pulled her up. Her bony hands went up to it and cried out as the touch burned. She's helpless. And that scared her. 

It brought her weakened body towards it and red eyes glared into hers. The eyes showed anger and mostly **hate**.

"You traitor. You betrayed me. And now you're going to pay." it tightened it's hold as she gasped. Her vision began to blacken on the edges as she slowly loses consciousness. 

Her breathing shortened and one thought rang through her head as she blacked out. 

' _Sans. I'm sorry. Sorry._ '


	38. The New Fronte-Oh Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the secret project and a few mishaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late. And bad. First I don't have internet and I've been hitchhiking on other peoples wifi and phones. Mainly my fam. And I had written this through writers block. So that's another thing. But some great songs played while writing and helped a little. Anyways enjoy!

I flicked my eyes from the ring to the persons. Engaged? I mentally shook my head. What am I thinkin? It's normal for couples to be engaged. But during a tense atmosphere with humans and monsters? That's bold. But then again, one of them is the Soul of Bravery. 

"WOWIE JAY! YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU WERE WITH ANOTHER MONSTER!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly breaking the awkward silence as I gather my thoughts. 

Jaeden didn't answer and pinned her ears back. Yuubi answered for her mate. "Oh. It's nothing. It's just that some assholes tend to give my girl more trouble when they know that she's in a relationship with another girl." Yuubi scowled with surprised me a bit. So she's not all cool as a cucumber. "I would gladly kick their asses for messing with Jay. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

This prompted me to check their Souls again. When I did for be second time I realized something. Jaeden's Soul had a grey mist faintly surrounding the upside down heart. Despair. Yuubi however had a hint of inky blackness at the bottom of her Soul. Hate. That would explain their behavior. Normally Despair tend to be around those who are depressed or had a sad past. Hate was self explanatory. But I can't help bit wonder the reason for those corrupted being latched onto their Souls. 

"Skyler?" 

Sans' voice pulled me from my thoughts. I turned to his concerned look. 

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded while rubbing my temple. 

"Fine. Just a headache."

He wasn't satisfied with my answer but dropped it. 

"Yeah punk! I agree!" Undyne hollered passionately. "Humans used to do that to my girl! Until I set them straight that is!" she grinned showing off her razor sharp teeth. That's not a good sign. 

"U-undyne." Alphys chaste and the red haired rubbed the back of her neck nervously. 

"Well, I think we're going to get along just _fin_." Yuubi grinned cheekily. 

Undyne and Papyrus groaned. "NOT ANOTHER ONE. SANS HAVEN'T EVEN MADE A PUN YET."

Said skeleton grinned up at his brother with mischief in his eye lights. "Well..."

I tuned out their antics and looked at Jaeden who's wringing her paws nervously. I raised an eye brow. 

"You okay?" I asked Jaeden and she shook before breaking. 

"I-Im so s-sorry!" she exclaimed shocking everyone including me.   
"What?"

"I-I was the one who r-ruined the d-documents. I-I was c-clumsy. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." she apologized over and over again. 

I could only groan silently. 

"Whoa hey, it wasn't your fault." Yuubi consoled her mate. "Those _humans_ did that. Not you."

I sighed tiredly. "She's correct." I agreed. "They had ruined their career the moment they did that childish act. It's not your fault."

"B-but, I w-was careless. They wouldn't have done that if I was being careful."

' _Oi. It's going to like that isn't it?_ ' I thought bitterly. I stared flatly at them. 

"Fine. You want to make it up?" I asked and Jaeden nodded frantically. I didn't miss her mate's dark look sent at me but chose to ignore it. 

"Hey punk. It's cool. She doesn't have to." Undyne said to me. 

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Papyrus backed her up and I ignored them. Won't do any good. 

"Nevertheless, you can make it up by joining us during lunch."

This shocked Jaeden and she stared at me. "What?"

"You heard me. It's lunch time and there's a cafeteria here. I'm paying. Come on." I swiftly turned away and walked towards the direction of the food court. 

"B-but-!" I cut her off. 

"No 'buts'. I only take 'yes'. You guys coming?" 

Everyone chuckled at the shocked look of the two wolf couple. They all decided to follow me. Undyne slapped Jaeden on the back snapping the wolf out of her shock. 

"She won't take no for an answer punk. Might as well." and with that she walked away. 

"I-. I-." Jaeden stuttered and Yuubi chuckled a bit amused. She held the others paw and smile softly, a loving look in her blue eyes. 

"C'mon babe. Let's go." 

Jaeden nodded reluctantly and let herself be dragged by her fiance. 

~~~

Everyone sat down at a large table at the food court which was mostly full. People started pouring in hours ago. We all ordered some bugers(mushroom, double cheese, fish fillet and one with an excessive amount of ketchup), tacos, sushi, cheesy and chilli fries, flaming hot chicken wings and nuggets which Jaeden and Yuubi chose. (Don't eat my pall). Soon the table was filled with light hearted banter and happy chatter. 

I had pulled out my tablet a few minutes ago and scrolled through some documents with one hand and eating cheesy fries with another. There are some things that needed to be worked out and some persuasion. I had lost a lot of progress but none irreparable. It would take a while but the ruined work can be replaced and made even better. Heh, maybe I have to thank those two trouble makers. Not. 

Speaking of which I had sent a report about their behavior to Xander; who happily fired them. They had been causing trouble and this was the last straw. Xander, even without being the Soul of Justice, valued equality and fair treatment. And hearing about this unfair treatment on one of his workers pushed him to put his foot down. Looks like Jaeden won't have to worry about those two ever again. 

I was focused on my work but sometimes flicking my eyes up to see my friends laughing and smiling. Sans had gotten into a pun war with Yuubi and Jaeden a while ago, much to Papyrus' displeasure. Occasionally Jaeden would start talking science with Alphys and astronomy with Sans. Yuubi would playfully wrestle with Undyne and listen to Papyrus talk about the Royal Guard. 

I would smile a bit at the scene. They're good monsters. Maybe a little bitter about some things but are mostly good. They can be good friend to mine. 

I realized something. I started calling them all my friends. We only met not even a week ago and I already see them as a friend. 

I stared as Undyne playfully noogied Yuubi while the other chuckled. 

"Ah! Let me go fish breath!" Yuubi struggled half heartedly. Undyne laughed and tightened her hold. 

"Never punk!"

"Gah! Babe! Help me!" she reached a paw out to Jaeden on the other side of the table. 

Jaeden only laughed feeling greatly amused at her fiance's misfortune. "Nope. I see you got it covered."

"Nooo!!! Oh woe is me! My bone mate doesn't want me anymore!!" Yuubi cried out playfully and sarcastically and went limp in Undyne grip. "Just dust me. Nothing is worth living anymore."

I chuckled a bit and shook my head with a smile. They certainly are a lively bunch. 

I continues with my work until I felt someone nudge my arm. I looked at the offending person, who is Sans. 

"You still working?" he asked with a raised brow. 

I shrugged half heartedly. "Work to do. What can ya do?"

"Can it wait?" he asked and I shook my head. 

"Sorry. But I need to fix what those trouble maker did so I can't..." I trailed off when Sans gave me the puppy eyes. 

' _Uh oh._ ' I thought. 

"Please...?" he whimpered. "For me? You barely talk when you're working." his topped his look with cyan tears. 

I looked away from the imaginable cuteness. Oh how I wish I could cuddle him. "Uh..." 

***Ding**

I look down to see a notification from my tablet. I smiled. A way out!

"So..." I drawled and gained the others attention. I raised my tablet with a smile. "Got an okay to see the project. Wanna join?"

"Hey punk," Undyne started releasing Yuubi from her death grip. Yuubi yelped as she was roughly released. 

"I'm okay!"

"You've been talking about this project for a while." Undyne stated. "What's so important?"

I grinned coyly and stood up. "Wanna see and find out?"

That got their attentions. Which brought multiple reactions. 

Papyrus and Undyne perked up and stood up fast. "OF COURSE HUMAN! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THE PROJECT YOU SPEAK OF!"

"Heck yeah punk!"

"W-well it would be nice t-to see. I-if it's no b-bother."

"Wait, the project? We can see it?"

"The hell everyone's talking bout?"

"..."

I turned to look at Sans who was looking down with a forlorn look. The look on his face made me stare at him with concern. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looks up at me. I smiled softly.

"Hey, I promise it's not anything bad. Okay?"

He contemplated my promise and nodded. "Okay."

I smiled gratefully at him and held a hand out. He hesitated before taking it and I helped him up. 

I turned to everyone else. "Well, _water_ we waiting for?" I grinned at Papyrus and Undyne's groans and relished in the others sickers. 

"HUMAN SKYLER NO!"

"Human Skyler yes!" I replied instantly with a wide smile. I missed Sans' look of admiration and the surprised look from Jaeden. 

I sickered and lead the way. 

~~~

We arrived at another wing of the huge building. This part was closed for construction. I lead them to a large mohagony door. There are signs to keep out which I stepped through, the others followed uncertainly. I stood in front of the double door and looked to the side. Beside the door mounted on the wall was a keypad. I pulled out my card and swiped it over the devise. It turned green and the door unlocked. 

I smiled in anticipation and pushed the door open before stepping inside. The door revealed a large space. The space was circular with a large dome for a roof. The floor was black marble with the circular walls pained beige(light brown). In the middle was a machine that had multiple screens and a wide control panel which was relatively small for a large space.   
I let my friends inside as they stared at the empty space before closing the doors. I turned to them and chuckled at the looks from my friends. 

"This is the super important project?!" Undyne hollered, her voice bounced off the walls of the near empty space. 

"I EXPECTED SOMETHING SPECTACULAR MYSELF."

"This is not what I expected at all."

"Oh look! A big empty room! We can run around with roller skates in here!"

Yuubi got a nudge to the ribs from her lover for that comment.   
Alphys and Sans however walked towards the machine with curiosity. They examined the strange structure but not daring to touch it. Alphys turned to me.

"U-um what's this?" she asked. 

I smirked and stepped towards it. I tampered with the controls for a moment and the machine wirred to life. I grabbed a tablet hooked to the machine and stepped back. I stared at my friends with mischief in my eyes.   
"Might want to step back for this." I advised and they did. I tapped on the tablet and dimmed the lights. It was practically pitch black now. 

Everyone looks around confused and I smirked wider. A few more taps and beams of lights scanned the room. This made everyone jump and I pressed another button. The lights retreated before small dots of light blinked and hovered in the air around my friends. The beams came back and made clouds of red, purple, and blue in the air near the floor. 

Now they're impressed. A few more taps and the room was filled with little dots of flickering lights swimming in the small clouds that hovered in the empty space. It filled the empty space so much that you can barely see the floor or ceiling. 

"Holograms." Jaeden mumbled in awe and I nodded. 

"Yes," I said and put the tablet back on the machine. "But a little different."

I answered her confused look by hovering my hand under one blue dot. I then grabbed the light in my hand and threw my hand out at them. The light flew towards them and more lights followed the first. They made a trail towards my friends before curling around them a few times, gathering more light and flew upwards into the air. My friends watched with wide eyes as the lights gathered together into a tight ball before bursting like fireworks and floated over them. 

"Stars..." Sans murmured in awe. 

"Correct." I said happily knowing that's now what he meant and they turned to me confused. I nodded towards the lights. "These are stars." I explained and they took a closer look. 

Indeed. The lights twinkled and shimmered like actual stars in the sky with differed sizes and colour. They looked around and realized that it looks as if they are floating on in space. The clouds that they thought were just clouds are star dust shimmering. 

"What...?" Undyne asked lowly. 

"It's a projection." 

Everyone but me jumped at the new voice. Xander walked in with his hands in his pockets looking proud at the awed looks from my friends. 

"This machine and this room is a projection room. It's where we project things like stars, planets and galaxies onto the air around us." he explained. 

"The projection is half tangible meaning you can touch," I grab a star in my hand and floated it over to them. "and manipulate them."

"H-how is this p-possible?" Alphys stuttered in question. 

"You're monsters right?" Xander asked before shaking his head. "What am I saying course you are. Anyway, you feel the stars?"

Sans raised a brow at his words and touched a star. It bounced off his finger and his eye sockets widened. Xander smirked knowingly. 

"Feel it?"

"Magic." Sans murmured before staring at us. "It's magic."

"WHAT?!" Undyne yelled and grabbed a few stars in her fists. She opened her hand and the stars floated on her palm twinkling at the same. Her eyes widened. "It is magic."

"Yup. The projection are a combination of human engineering and monster magic. This machine makes stars come to life." Xander nodded at the machine and pressed a few buttons. The stars gathered back to the machine leaving the room on blackness before blue stars erupted from it forming a cloud around the machine. 

"Which through magic and light projections from a few special cameras mounted on the walls near the ceiling, and voila. You're floating in space." I continued for him. 

"Not only stars, this baby can project anything." he proved his point by making the blue stars gather into constellations just before my friends. 

A few floated from the cloud and floated in the air into a constellation of Leo. The stars  glowed and a lion, Leo, was in place. It moved and let out a loud growl. My friends backed up with excited looks as Leo prowled around. I smirked at Xander and moved my hands around, manipulating the stars into making more constellations. This time it glowed and three different sized dolphins appeared in the air. More clouds and stars formed into 'water' that the dolphins swim in. They swam circles around my friends who spun around to watched them. A dolphin neared Jaeden much like the real things. Jaeden stared in awe at the three dimensional projection and touched its nose with a finger. It bursted into stars and circled her before joining the 'water'. 

"Amazing." Undyne breathed as she stared at the performance. 

"WOWIE." Papyrus had his own stars in his eyes as he reached out towards a dolphin that came near. 

"B-beautiful." Alphys awed at the illusion. 

"Spectacular." Sans hummed while staring at the clouds of star dust. 

"Magnificent." Jaeden agreed as she stated wide eyes at the dolphins. 

"Stunning." Yuubi finished the word train while staring at the stars in front of her.

I snorted slightly at the mental label. I lifted my head to stare at the stars. I took a deep breath and relaxed. It feels like I'm floating in space. Calm, quiet space. I stared at much friends awed looks. A smile made it's way onto my face. 

They all look so happy. The couples held hands as they watched the spectacle. Jaeden and Yuubi's rings glistened under the makeshift stars reminding them and me of their bonds. They deserve to be happy. Their smiles make me happy. 

I'm happy. 

***You feel your cracks healing.**

Xander stared at me in shock before flicking his eyes towards my friends. Understanding and awe flashed in his eyes making him smile. 

He nudge me to bring me out of my trance. I stared at him and he nodded towards the machine. I nodded in understanding. 

"The function for this is to teach people about space." I explained making them focus on me. 

"Some people learn differently. Not all people learn easily through books. So by showing them through this projection," he gestures towards the machine. "we can show them planets." the scene changed into the solar system. The planets hovering in the air in their positions.

"galaxies." It changed again to show hundreds of swirls of sparkling stars that acted as galaxies. 

"Supernovas." it changed again to show a Supernova at work making their eyes widen in awe.

"We can open more peoples eyes about the infinite space we live in." Xander said full of hope and dreams. I smiled at the spark in his eyes. His dreams found. His passion forever burning. 

"Anyways," I cut in making Xander blush when he realized that he zoned out. "This is why it took so long. We had been working with monsters and scientist to help make this possible. The making is easy. Everyone working on this was very hardworking and ecstatic to see this happen. And it worked."

"Getting approval was hard." Xander nodded. "See as much of a breakthrough this is, most are still wary of the technology. Getting approval from the King and the board took a while. Especially when we got set back since the documents meant to be sent there got ruined."

Jaeden looks down in shame making Yuubi put a comforting arm around her. She smiled softly at her mate who returned gratefully. 

"But it's a good thing since it gave us more time to persure them." I said to ease Jaeden's worries. "So..." I gave Xander an opening. 

He shook in anticipation. He opened his arms wide. "It's approved!!!" he cried out happily. I snickered into my fist. He's like a kid. But a passionate one. 

Waves of approval and excitement bursted from everyone. They are excited to know that this project didn't go to waste. 

"That's amazing!" Jaeden said and Xander nodded. 

"Yes it is! This will be open to the public next year with guided explanation. Children, adults and everyone in between will very given a chance to see this marvel! We were thinking about opening this for special occasions! One day we can even put it in every planetarium!" he practically had stars in his eyes. Or maybe that's the stars reflecting from his wide eyes. 

I coughed purposely gaining their attention. " _After_ we put in the necessary security measures." I pointed out. 

"Security measures?" Undyne asked curiously. 

I nodded. "Y'know, firewalls, cameras, all that stuff."

"I told her we don't need so much protection." Xander rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"Technology like this will get people talking. And bad ones to use for their own selfish needs." I pointed out with narrowed eyes. 

Xander backed off immediately. "Just saying."

"HOW SO HUMAN?" Papyrus asked me. 

I turned to him to explain. "This.machine is made to project half tangible projection using magic and advance technology. For example, robbers can confuse cops when they project themselves. This will give them leeway to get away or steal any precious things and if they're smart, use as a lure. In the wrong hands, anything can be evil. Even ones you least expect."

They seem to contemplate my words and Xander clapped his hands to snap the tension. "Okay! Anyways I have things to do. Feel free to play with it." he turned around to leave and opened the door. Before he leaves, he turned around to face us. "Don't forget to shut it down when you're done. Toodles!" he gave a two finger salute and closed the door.

I shook my head at his antics. "No one says that anymore." I turned to my friends again. "So, we still have a few hours before this place closes. Want to keep going?" I asked and got a chorus of yes. 

I smiled and made the machine project the galaxy we had been standing in earlier. My friends began to stare in awe at the stars and began to play with the stars. 

Undyne caught a few stars and looks confused for a moment as she threw it out. The stars floated harmlessly in the air. She turned to me. "The hell you make things?" she asked. 

"Pick the stars and form a pattern. Hopefully the machine recognises it as an object and turn it tangible."

She nodded and caught a few more stars. She had a few in her hand floating on her palm. She took one between her finger and put it in the air. She plucked each one and made a pattern. Other glowed a multitud shades of colour before forming into a spear. She took it in her hand and grinned wide. She spun in around as it left a trail of star dust. 

"Awesome." she said and jumped when Papyrus jumped in wearing a hat made of stars. 

"THIS IS AMAZING HUMAN!!!" He exclaimed happily. 

"sure is bro." Papyrus jumped when Sans appeared beside him.sporting a star mustache. 

"SANS!!!" Papyrus cried at his brother. 

"Who's Sans?" Sans playfully winked making Papyrus stomp his annoyance. I chuckled at their antics while crossing my arms comfortably and spotted Jaeden and Yuubi. 

Jaeden held a few stars in her paws with Yuubi stalking behind her. She tapped Jaeden on her shoulder making her jump and spun around. Yuubi held out a bird made of stars which flew away. Jaeden hugged her lover gratefully and the latter laughed. 

I smiled wider at the sight. Oh how I wish I have a camera. _Oh wait. I do_. I quickly used my wrist device to take a picture of them. And Undyne battling Papyrus in "Star Wars". Literally. 

Sans removed the star mustache from his face by waving his hand and chuckled. He turned around and spotted a star in a cloud of dust surrounded by only a few stars. He went towards it and stared in awe. He wasn't sure what it was that caught his interest so much. It looks like any other star. It was a large blue star with pink edges. He stared at it as it twinkled harmlessly in front of him. The light reflected off his skull and somehow his eye sockets making the star be seen in the place of his usual eye lights. He cupped the star in his hand and stared longingly at it. It felt familiar. His eyes twinkled and a flash of blue shone in them in like with my necklace. 

"Serin." he mumbled under his breath making me freeze when I heard it. I turned to stare at him. He was gazing at a star in his hands. 

"What?" I asked in a whisper. 

He was staring at it so intently. He snapped from his trance and shook his skull. "Nothing. It's just... Sometimes when I look at the stars, I would see one particular star and in my head came that name." he shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know why. Maybe I named one star a long time ago to remember the person that name belongs to."

I chuckled stiffly. "Yeah, maybe." I agreed and he stares at me. 

Sans noticed that I look dejected and sad. Had his words caused it?

I shook my head to shake away that feeling and smile at him. "Hey, lets see what other constellations we can make." I invited and he agreed. 

"Sure." he said and I walked away to a cluster. Sans lifted the star in front of his skull and kept it in his pocket. Heh, it may not be there when he gets out of the room but it's the thought that counts. 

~~~

I stretched a bit after I shut the machine down. We've been playing with stars for two hours and everyone began to get tired. I locked the door and faced my friends. 

"Okay, it's like to go home." I said. 

"IT'S ALREADY DARK HUMAN!" Papyrus told us. 

"Yeah, this place closes at 8 and it's 8:15 already." I responded knowingly.

"Oh shoot. It's late." Jaeden said worriedly. 

I stared at her in concern. "Do you need us to take you two home?" I offered and she shook her head. 

"No, it's just I haven't notice the time at all." she said and Yuubi put a hand at the side of her face.   
"Especially since she's so sticky for being punctual. She knows exactly what time when we did do anything." Yuubi whispered playfully at us earning an elbow by Jaeden. She laughed it off and rubbed the sore spot. 

"Do not." Jaeden said and Yuubi stared deadpanned. 

"Really? What time did you meet them?" she asked. 

"I waited at 8:05am and they arrived at 8:11 and.... You have a point." she said making Yuubi chuckle. 

"Told ya."

I shook my head chuckling. 

"R-regardless," Alphys spoke. "it's late a-and we must get going."

"My girl is right!" Undyne yelled while wrapping an arm around Alphys making her blush. "It's late and we have an anime marathon to watch!"

"Y-you're right!"

Okay now I feel greatly amused. 

"Well let's go." Sans said and I nodded. I made motion to take the cards. Everyone handed theirs answer I gave them to a nearby guard. 

"Put this in Xander's office please." I requested and they nodded before leaving. 

I turned to my friends again. At this rate I'll get dizzy. "Let's go guys." I said and lead the way. After a goodbye to our new friends after trading numbers, despite my better judgement, we decided to head home. I lead everyone to the entrance. 

I yawned a bit making everyone else yawn. Afterall, yawning is contiguous. 

"So, want to grab a bite before we go home?" I asked and they nodded in agreement. 

"CAN WE EAT SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus asked with hope in his eyes. 

I smiled at him. "Sure. I know a place that won't turn down monsters." I said and headed for the car. "We just have to go to...the..." I trailed off when I saw the car. Or what's left of it. 

The tires were slashed and the headlights ripped from its rightful place leaving the wires hanging and exposed. The windows are smashed leaving the broken glass to sit inside the car and the insides ripped. The steering wheel was ripped bare and thrown outside the car. Te windshields are snapped and broken at an unfixable angle. The side mirrors are ripped from the sides leaving a gaping hole. The insides had what looks like alcohol and other stains, forever ruining the seats and floors. The car plates were completely gone. The car had multiple scratches and words written in a darker shade of red than the car. 

We all stared in horror at Papyrus' totalled car. The words are "Stupid beast", "Go back freaks," and "monster fuck".

"Oh." Undyne stared with a wide eye. 

"M-my." Alphys continued with growing horror. 

"Stars." Papyrus' whimper snapped me and Sans from our shock. That's when the anger stepped in. 

"Who. The fuck. Did _this_?" I seethed and shook in rage with my hands clenched by my side. 

Sans' eye lights disappeared from his sockets. "whoever did this is going to have a **bad time.** "

"Make that two." I growled beside him. 

"Oh no." Undyne said in horror as she watched as we both stood in rage in front of the wreaked car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trap. Set. Activated. 
> 
> Have fun guys.


	39. Teaser 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did this right after the first one. But I.don't want to reveal too much so here's a very cryptic plot of the story. Have fun translating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get paid. Seriously. I need my own internet. Dear fucking stars.
> 
> (Ruinious lament mashup remake by CO13 Huff)
> 
> Undertale Genocide Song Ruinious 
> 
> Baby's Lament
> 
> Both songs will be used in the story and this mashup will hopefully help you unlock the story plot.

The area around is filled with darkness. There's no comfort. No help. Just a Soul.

A small Soul flickered faintly in the overwhelming darkness. A upside down **** and ****** Soul. 

" _The cold eternity, endless fear_."

The air is cold and without comfort. The Soul shivered in the harsh cold. It's scared. It's hurt. 

" _The pain of memories is disappear_ "

The Soul started shifting as scars appeared on its surface. The ****** and **** began to split and soon the ****** detached from the ****. The ****** shifted alone beside the **** as nothing more than just a blob with the **** one missing it's piece. 

The **** Soul cried out to it's counterpart, calling it to return as chains covered it, chaining it in place with no escape. However the ****** Soul could do nothing but float helplessly, watching in anguish as the **** Soul cries into the darkness. Soon the **** Soul's cries died down as it forgot it's counterpart due to the multiple scars forming on it and the long term separation. 

" _Mommy will never comes to warm me,_ "

The ****** blob began taking shape into a Soul similar to the **** Soul but with a piece missing, leaving an empty gap. The ****** Soul was trapped in a glass container able to do.nothing but sit there. The ****** sat alone, shivering in rage as it watched the **** Soul get hurt. More scars formed on the **** Soul and other colours flooded the Soul. The ****** Soul writhed in anger as it can do nothing but watch. 

Soon both Souls changed. The **** Soul began to flood with other foreign colours, drowning out it's original colour. Soon, there was no trace of the once **** Soul. It's surface filled with scars and cracks. The Soul shivered weakly as it was used and weaponized. It lost all hope and barely holding on with determination that's not even its own. Controlled by the chains with no hope for escape. 

The empty space in the ****** Soul began to fill up with inky blackness. The more it watch the **** Soul, the blackness flooded it more. Soon the ****** Soul was consumed by black and it's once ****** colour covered by the blackness. Red cracks formed on its surface as it began to fill with rage and the need for revenge. Revenge to those who did this to them. But it can do nothing but sit there in its glass prison. 

" **But I'm not lonely here.** " 

Two Souls, once combine has now been separated. Both hurt in ways no one can imagine. Both lost in their pain but with different outcomes. One turned cold and unfeeling. The other turned murderous and merciless.  
But one in the same. Two sides of the same coin. Same but different. Maybe one day, their bonds will break and they will see each other again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hell I just found out how to get condoms, vibrators and lube where I live! Oh stars~!!!! Why?!!! 
> 
> *Sky is flustered.  
> -despite makinga lot of sex jokes and flirt.-


	40. Teaser 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight on Serin's past through someone else's eyes. 
> 
> And because the actual chapter is taking longer than expected. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sick, tired and have a massive headache. Fuck the hot weather here. Hopefully I'll have the chapter ready soon. But for now, here's something that could maybe clue you in on future plans.

***Personal Log #36**

The subject is sedated. It- she was putting up quite a fight. We injected some Determination to speed up the healing process from the _extraction_. It seems to be hurting her, no matter how hard I try. Though it seems to be healing well, despite the empty void in her Soul. Magic levels are stable. As stable as it can be. 

We still don't know what to expect from her trait and in all honesty, I don't want to find out. Love is not something we are ready to deal with. And according to my boss, one wrong move on her and she could eliminate us in a blink of an eye. I don't want to test that warning to see if it's true. 

We have to heal her up for the test to continue. My co workers stated that without the secondly trait bothering her main one, it should increase her main trait's magic. But I couldn't help but wonder, why did it take so long to separate?

***Personal Log #42**

Today we started training, despite her weakened state. The extraction left her drained and almost empty but we continued.

It was simple at first. Testing her attacks on inanimate objects. She was hesitant, obviously against violence. After all, she is young. Her parents must have taught her that violence is wrong. She refused to cooperate, by my co workers- Greg's- words. Until one of my co workers zapped her, to my disgust. She complied after a few shocks which I tried to ignore. The very thought of hurting her more than necessary pains me. 

Her attacks astounded me. Very young but very strong. Mainly started on normal bone attacks and nothing more. We did this for hours. 

***Personal Log #49**

I have the honors of watching her today, much to my disappointment. And I was surprised. She seems aware she is being watched and does almost nothing. Though I noticed she was singing to calm herself. I wanted to listen to her song. 

I was told to avoid her song as it was hypnotic and dangerous. Though they wouldn't tell me why. I quickly became bored watching the tapes. She doesn't seem to want to practice her magic, not that I would judge. I wouldn't practice either if I knew that my magic would be used. I just wish she would do something. Sitting here is boring.

***Personal Log #67**

I'm getting attached. She is just a kid. A kid that's being thrown into a situation she doesn't deserve to be in. Hell if anyone found this book, I'll get fired. Or worse, set _on_ fire. But it just feels wrong to use her that way. She experienced a panic attack today after I came in. She knew I would be giving her more Soul essence. It's my job after all. She was afraid of me. Afraid I would hurt her. It made me sick. But there's nothing I could do. Makes me wonder what my boss wants with her. No one tells me anything. They are keeping the purpose of her a secret. 

***Personal Log #71**

I feel sick. I made her kill. I made her kill a human child. Where did my boss find one I would never know and I never want to find out. But dear god I made her kill an innocent child. My co workers called it "harvesting". The term made me shudder. They told me it was a win-win. She gains the necessary LV to heightened her stats and we take the Soul for it's essence to be injected into her. The essence that would make her stronger or so I was told. 

I-! I never knew. I thought the essence was from volunteers. That's what I thought. I knew those colours were too pure to be from an adult human. God, we were murdering children. We murdered innocent children And putting them into _JARS_. And we are torturing one. 

I hate this job. I never want to do this again. I want to leave. But I can't. I'll be killed before I even step foot outside. 

I guess 5K isn't the only one being forced to do something they don't want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the wording as clear as possible. They are clues as to what is going on. And the teasers are connected. I would love to hear your theories. They keep me alive.


	41. Aftermath and Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happened after last time and Skyler gets a blast from the past to a memory she doesn't want to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! Finally! This took forever to make! Anyways hope you enjoy!

It took a while for _both_ of us to calm down. Since our murderous aura made anyone around us shiver and stutter in fear thus we couldn't get any answers on what happened. We managed to do no damage despite our seething anger. Papyrus convinced us that he's not that upset or hurt. I think he's just worried that we would hurt someone. Which will most likely happen. 

So now we stood in the security room to access the security tapes. I stood tall with my arms crossed looking way too calm while Sans stood beside me with his hands clenched in his pockets. We both had our eyes on the guard as they retrieved the tapes. Our gazes made them nervous. Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus stood beside the guard, their gazes trained at the monitors. 

"You s-sure you didn't s-see anything?" Alphys asked them and they shook their heads. 

"We switched shifts at that moment and when I got here I didn't see anything." they explained. "Neither did the previous guard."

I growled lowly, baring my canines at the answer making them flinch. It seems to make them work faster to find the correct tape. I am not happy right now. My Soul radiated anger and malice but I pushed it down. Some fuck destroyed Papyrus' car and I'm going to serve them justice. But I'm not getting in trouble for them. 

"Here it is." they said and the footage showed Papyrus' car. 

"Good. Now how about you give us some space to look." I snapped softly yet cold and they quickly left. Undyne turned around to give me a flat look as I sat down on a chair. I waved her off and neared the screen. 

"Now let's see who is stupid enough to do this." I mumbled and fast forwarded the tape. 

I caught every movement from the rapidly moving tape while the others couldn't. I stopped when I see the persons who did this. 

"Of course." Undyne said and I narrowed my eyes and made a video clearer. 

Five figures made themselves seen and I heard Alphys take a sharp breath as they trashed the car. Three of them are guys with a noticeable jacket on their backs however had their faces covered. I got to hand it to them, they're smart. Given that they've done it a hundred times. WOH. Of course it's them. The other two however...

"I-it's those girls w-who said those things to J-Jay earlier." Alphys noted and my hand as quick as lightning, grasped Sans' jacket sleeve. I could feel his magic sparking dangerously.

"No." I said firmly without turning away and he stared at me with eyes that screamed murder. 

"They-" he started and I cut him off. 

"I am perfectly aware of what they did." using one hand I copied their faces to give to the police. "But this is not the century where we have to take things into our own hands. We'd get arrested for multiple things that I won't go into detail. Besides, you can't leave Papyrus alone."

Papyrus whimpered being thrown into the argument. He clearly wants no part in this. Eventhough his car was wrecked.

Sans grumbled and looked away. "No prison can hold me. I can get away from anything."

I paused to stare at him. But he didn't look at me. I trailed my hand down his arm without letting go and rubbed the back of his hand. His magic relaxed a bit but still sparking.

"I know you can. But humans are relentless. They will go after you and they won't stop for anything." I said knowingly. 

' _I should know. I have some personal examples._ ' I thought and the pictures are done printing. 

I gave Sans a look and he returned it before sighing, defeated. "Fine. I won't go after them."

"Good." I said and let his sleeve go to grab the printed paper. It shows the girls are clearly as possible. I stood up from the chair. 

"I have to hand this to the police. They'll deal with it." I said and turned to them. "You guys need a ride?" I asked. 

"W-WELL, NO THANKS. I'M SURE WE CAN FIND OUR WAY HOME!" Papyrus said trying to break the tension. But I can see his shoulders shaking in contained worry and sadness. 

"Pap..." I chaste with concern before Sans butted in. 

"It's fine. I can make a shortcut for all of us." he stated and I felt dread in my Soul and my eyes widened. 

\-------------------------------------------------------- __

_"I can make a shortcut for all of us." Sans said as he looked at me. I coughed at the amount of smoke in the air._

_The house was crumbling down. I had gotten Papyrus and Gaster outside but I can't use my magic anymore. Damn snipers. My chest aches tremendously as black ink ate at my pink Soul._

_"N-no! Y-you aren't *cough*! You haven't mastered it yet! What if something went wrong?!" I yelled while covering my nose and mouth with one hand and another at my chest. But the act didn't ease the pain and it's taking everything to keep myself from passing out. Sans looked like he wanted to argue at my injured frame when another slab of stone began to crumble. I noticed and quickly pushed him out of the way, we fell into a heap onto the burning floor._

_I flipped us both so that he's safe from the burning floor while I took the pain. He realized this and moved away before pulling me up. I winced at the pain that laced my back before began numbing and soon it's gone but it made the pain in my Soul hurt more. It had put a strain on my already injured Soul making it harder to breathe._

_He looked at me with concern which he projected through the necklace. Damn him. "Serin please." he pleaded._

_I hesitated for a moment. Ripping through space is risky. And Sans had just only mastered teleportation even so it's only for short distances. He can't teleport anywhere he hasn't been. Not like me since all I need is the location. I hesitated before another blast shook the foundation forced me to make a hasty decision. Not that there's much of a choice. It's either burn or escape. I can't. I can't use my magic. I stared into Sans' two blue eyes and sighed._

_"O-okay." I relented. "M-make a doorway o-outside."_

_He smiled wide and jumped when he was reminded the situation he's in. He shakily raised a hand and his eyes flamed up answer flashed with yellow and orange magic. Using his Soul, he made a doorway through space right in front of their house._

_He was sweating from the effort. He's still having trouble making doorways as it require a lot of magic and concentration. One wrong move and he could be scattered through space. He panted a bit from effort as a tear appeared in thin air. He turned around and grasped my hand._

_We jumped through the doorway and landed safely in the front yard. I let myself breathe._

_But not for long._

_"BROTHER! SISTER!"_

_"Child! Run!"_

_My head snapped up at the voices and saw Gaster and Papyrus held captive by two cat monsters clad in black. They both had a knife to their throat and I froze in fear._

_"Surrender now 5K and no one gets hurt." one of them commanded. I shook in terror. They're going to take me back. They're going to hurt my family._

_"Her name is Serin!" Sans stood in front of me. His Soul glowing bright orange with Bravery and yellow for Justice. He points an accusing finger at them. "And she won't leave with you **Monsters!** Not after what you did to her!" he threw his hand to the side with a glare. _

_I know how he feels. The necklace connected us thus to our emotions if we want to or if they're strong. He feels The need to bring Justice to them for hurting me. And he's being brave by acting out even if he's scared. I was touched but this isn't the time for his reckless behavior!_

_They didn't seemed fazed by Sans' accusation. "If 5K doesn't return this instant, then these monsters will be dust." they made their point by scratching Papyrus' cheek making him flinch winch in pain. His HP dropped a point. They aren't afraid to kill him._

_"No!" Sans cried out and his magic sparked to life and made a doorway._

_**Right in front of them.** _

_I reached a hand out in vain to stop him. "Sans no!"_

_But it was no use. He jumped through._

_His eyes burned bright like a flame both cyan and orange. But before he could make an attack right to their faces, that would surely make them thrown back, he was hit by a magic attack, a ball of magic, and thrown back through the doorway. He rolled a few feet before lying limp but still alive._

_I gasped at his broken form lying on the ground in front of me. Marrow seeped through his shirt staining it red. I could only imagine the damage and effects that attack on his ribs could do..._

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"No!" I cried out making them look at me weird. I coughed awkwardly to get rid of the panic. I tried to calm myself enough to speak. "No. I can get us a ride. Please."

Sans didn't believe me bit decided to let me take them home. I snuck my car here through an empty- I made sure it's empty- alleyway. They questioned how I brought my car but didn't pry. I sent them back home promising to hang out soon. I went to a quick visit to the police station who I know will do their job. Some aren't too keen on helping monsters or with a case of a ruined car. 

I returned to my extremely huge house feelings mentally drained. I leaned against the door and sighed tiredly. It's times like this that I miss the constant adrenaline flowing through my veins. Should I be training right now?

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Definitely train. 

" ** _Hey Serin._** "

I looked up to see Nixon staring at me. 

" _What?_ " I asked. 

" ** _Are you okay? You look tired._** " he noted, voicing his concern. 

I pushed myself from the door and removed my jacket and gloves. The cool air on my bare bones feels weird but a much needed break. " _I'm fine._ "

" ** _Right. And I'm a water elemental._** " Nixon said sarcastically. 

I leveled a flat look at him before sighing. No use lying.to him and let him worry. I went to the living room with him in tow, good thing this place is huge enough to fit him, and told him everything. 

" ** _Ah, I see._** " he said and I sighed. 

"I need a fucking drink." I.mumbled out of the connection. He chuckled and laid down on the floor. 

" ** _Too bad you can't._** " he reminded me. 

"Gee thanks Nix. Thanks for reminding me how I can't get fucking drunk. You're so helpful." I said sarcastically making him.laugh. I stood up and head towards the training room. "I'm going to get train. Feel free to do anything here. Don't break my shit." I warned. 

He waved a claw. " ** _No prob Serin._** "

After that I went towards the training room. Tomorrow I have to go to the office and work. I swear I need to get a new ass when I work mine off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I need some ideas for the next chapter cause I have no.idea what to do. Please give suggestions!
> 
> Also I read a new book which I will leave a link later after I hunt it down again.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11173776/chapters/24943620
> 
> Bear in mind, it's Sancest but still have no ship yet. It's so good I couldn't stop reading it! It focuses on Error Sans getting the love he deserves! I love it! I recommend reading it cause it deserves more love! It has hope, family and redemption. Themes I love in a story and also themes in my story.


	42. Teaser 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something while you guys wait for me to come back.

Leaves and dirt crunched loudly under his feet as he ran through the forest. He panted, not used to this kind of exercise at all. But this is important. He couldn't teleport. It was too far. Nor can he make a shortcut since he isn't sure where he's going. He's just following his necklace. 

He jumped over a small drop and ran. The farther he went, the brighter the glow. He's close. Real close. 

He gripped the necklace in his hand, feeling the pulse of familiar magic. He began panting as he was getting tired but he can't stop. Not now. 

He dodged a low hanging branch. He's close. He knows this forest. Like a fleeting memory. A memory he must remember. Too many things he's lost. Too many good times. He's not giving up even if his bones began to ache in protest. 

His shoes splashed against a small puddle of water and he slowed down. He took a few breaths as he looked around. A large tree stood tall and he ran a hand over the rough texture of bark. He knows this tree. He looks down and kneeled. He brushed away some dirt and leaves revealing a slab of stone made for sitting. A flash of memory. 

He hears water over the sound of chirping birds. He turns to looks beyond the forest of trees and spots a lake. He knows that lake. 

He took a few more breaths- this time to calm and ready himself and slowly treads deeper. He ducks under a branch and brushes some leaves away. 

After a few more feet he stops and stares. There, standing tall and in ruins, is the remains of a house. His house. His necklace stops glowing. He's found the missing piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The q n a is still going. So far we only have 3 questions. Please ask some for the next chapter. Anyways see ya!


	43. The Fluff Before The Agast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and everyone gets some happy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: Thanks UltimateGamer101 for the idea. And I'm back. Hope you like this little update. Next up is the movie and pain! Muahahahaha!!!!
> 
> Ps this took me an hour to write and I had just finished it. Boom! How's that?!

3 weeks later I sat in my office nursing my aching head. I may be immune to pain, but not stupidity. It's past noon and my workers have all gone to lunch. They are pretty excited for the upcoming winter-off. I promised a week off, with pay, for some bonding time with their families. After all, family is important. Monsters and humans will combine their holidays of Christmas and Giftmas into one. There's a fair and everything. That means the building is silent with only the few guards around the proximity.

I needed silence- I am having the worst headache ever. Papers scattered in front of me on my desk with a few files. My computer was on showing police history. And my contact latest call is from Zack, the chief of police of this city.

I closed my eyes and sighed in frustration, gritting my teeth. I feel angry. And the fact that I'm wearing a stuffy black monkey suit isn't helping. The black work clothes are annoying as hell and I would kill to wear my comfortable clothes again. I regret deciding to be more professional. At least I have a small, silky white scarf that looks good around my neck. It matches the white gloves I'm wearing. That's when my assistant walks in. She spotted my tense posture and the malicious aura in the air and looked at me with concern.

"Is something wrong, boss?" she asks timidly. She looks surprised at my choice in clothing but made no comment.

"Humans are idiots." I said plainly.

She looks confused and closed the door behind her as she walked in. "What do you mean?"

I growled and threw my hands up in the air. "Humans are idiots in general!" I exploded and gestured to the papers on my desks. "Those assholes were caught! They were caught! Accused and proven guilty of killing monsters _and_ humans! There was no one to defend them in court! They were suppose to be sent to jail! All three of them! But _no_!

"I just got notified that they got bailed! Which wasn't- _shouldn't_  happen!" I glared at the faces on the papers. My fingers jabbed at the papers making loud thumping sound with each word. "They. Are. All. Guilty! There was no way they could be bailed out! They can't! I went to the prison to check on them yesterday, a week after they've been sent to jail, and the police there said that they've been released for 'good behavior'! All three of them! Like hell I believe that shit!"

My assistant was silent while I raged, knowing that it was the best course of action in this situation. If the stories of criminals having broken noses rang true, I'm known to be violent when provoked at this state.

She watched as I stood up and paced around the room, looking very much enraged. "I looked into it and found out they've been bribed! There are records on thousands of dollars being placed in their account the night before those criminals were freed! I got this confirmed by the chief himself who fired those bastards immediately- but it's too fucking late! Those jerks are free and in the wind now because of their idiocy! Humans are dumbasses! Gah!"

I put my hands over my eyes in frustration as I panted. It was silent for a few minutes before my assistant spoke up. "Um, may I speak my mind?"

I hummed out an affirmative.

"This is good," she said and I snapped my head to stare at her in shock. "It means we know that there's someone protecting the group. That there's a bigger hand, bigger power in this than just a group of anti-monsters," she elaborated and I turned my head to look at the floor. Its true.

"If it's true then we have a bigger threat then we thought," I mumbled and walked to my desk. I sat down and packed the papers in the files. "Do you have a reason for being here?" I asked without looking up.

"Ah! Yes," she said, just now remember her reason for entering my office. "The forest reserve for Mt. Ebbot has been approved and verified by the king and court. It is now a protected area and any logging or hunting will be considered illegal."

I sighed in relief and leaned back onto my chair. "Thanks for the good news. God knows I needed some."

A small notification alerted me to the devise on my wrist. I grinned. "Scratch that. I have more good news."

Just after I said that, someone called my phone, surprising me. It looks like I'm not the only one surprised. No one calls my phone during work. I read the id and smiled before picking it up.

"Hello, Sans," I greeted and continued cleaning up the mess on my desk.

"Hey, Sky. Knock knock."

I couldn't help but let an affectionate look cross my face. "Who's there?"

"Water."

"Water who?"

" _Water_ you doing at the moment?"

"Now? Just cleaning some papers. Why?"

"You free for the rest of the day?" he asked a bit shyly.

I chuckled a bit. "Depends. What're you plannin'?"

"I was thinking we could um, go hang out? W-with everyone else of course! Maybe to the movies or something..." his voice trailed off at the end.

I smiled wider. "Sure. Movies?"

"Yeah! There's a new one coming up and Paps wanted to see it and I- I mean Paps, thought we could invite you as well."

I smirked at his slight slip up. "Sure. I'll meet you guys at your house in half an hour."

"Great! Ahem, I mean see you later."

"See you later, you dork," I said, and was awarded a stutter from Sans before hanging up. I smiled down at my phone. "Make that good news number three."

"You're leaving for the day?" my assistant asked.

I stood up with the files and head to my cupboard. "Yeah. Got a date with some friends." I put the file away and headed out. "Make sure to keep things okay, here 'kay?" I said to her and she nodded.

"I will do my best," she said.

"Good. Don't overwork yourself!" I called behind me while walking to the elevator.

* * *

Exactly half an hour later I'm in a shiny new red Ferrari headed towards the brothers' house. This time I wore a purple sweater with my leather jacket, tight black jeans, purple and black topped sneakers, and gloves.

The moment I drove in front of the house, the brothers- or rather Papyrus- rushed out to meet me.

I gave them a smile as they approached. "Hey, guys," I greeted.

"HELLO SKYLER! I SEE YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Papyrus complimented.

"You look dashing, Paps, and you too, Sans."

Papyrus wore a light orange sweater with his red scarf, blue jeans and his red boots. Sans wore a new black shirt with a pun in front, simple jeans and blue sneakers. He's also wearing his usual blue jacket.

"Sup?" he greeted casually.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus' excited voice made me smile. "I SEE THAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN A NEW RIDE!"

"Yup," I patted the car door. "I just got it," I said with a small twinkle of mischief in my eyes.

"IT LOOKS COOL! ALMOST AS COOL AS MY OLD CAR! BUT BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE IT, MAY WE RIDE WITH YOU?" He asked. It's clear he really wanted to be in the car.

I shrugged. "It's not my car," I stated and they both looked at me confused.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? DIDN'T YOU SAID YOU HAD GOTTEN IT?" Papyrus asked confused and I fought a grin from my face.

"I did, but it's not mine. I got it for someone," I said and the look of realization spread across Sans' face and he smiled wide. His eye lights shone brightly with joy. Papyrus still looked confused.

"REALLY? WHO DOES THIS MAGNIFICENT CAR BELONG TO, THEN?" Papyrus asked, feeling very excited to know the owner of said car.

"You," I said, simply, and threw him the keys. He caught it clumsily, falling out of his hands a few times before catching it and looked at me in shock when the words registered.

"MINE?"

I nodded with a grin and got out of the car. I gestured to the drivers seat. "Yours."

"B-BUT I DON'T DESERVE SUCH A GIFT!" Papyrus said feeling lost.

"Your car got ruined, Paps, so I got you one that's as great as you. After all, a cool guy deserves a cool car," I said feeling my silver tongue working. He wouldn't say no to that.

Truth me told, he brightened up and strike a pose. "NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE! I SHALL DRIVE THIS MAGNIFICENT CAR TO THE MOVIES WITH MY BROTHER AND GREATEST FRIEND!" He declared and gave me a large hug. "THANK YOU, SKYLER."

I grunted a bit at the force of the hug and patted him on the back. "You're welcome, Papyrus."

The hug lingered for a while longer before he released me and jumped into the car, laughing with a faint 'nyeh heh heh'.

I giggled a bit at his enthusiasm before turning to Sans. He looked at me with wide eye lights before freezing when I caught him staring. He blushed and looked to the side.

"Thanks. For cheering up Paps," he murmured.

"Of course. I couldn't stand to see him like that forever," Papyrus had been less enthusiastic the past few weeks after the car incident. Sure, we hung out, but he seemed to have lost some of his usual energy. I ordered the car the day after the incident. It took a while to add the safety precautions I had on my vehicles but it would be worth it. No one's gonna trash Papyrus' car again.

"Well," Sans started. "Let's get going."

"Are the others coming?" I asked as we walked to the car.

"Yeah. Tori and the kid too," Sans responded.

"Cool."

"Yeah, cool."

We sat in the new car and drove off to the movies. Hopefully things will get better.

I never knew how wrong I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: The q n a is still going and I still need a few more questions. So give em to me! And next up will either be the q n a or a chapter depending on how lazy I am.
> 
> Jay: yo waddup i edited the chapter for once because i have neglected to do it for way too fucking long lol


	44. Q n A 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the q n a. Thank you for your support!!! It means a lot!!!
> 
> Also,.important note at the end.

**TheMillionthGirl**

_What gave you inspiration to write this story in the beginning and how did you come up with the plot/characters/Mythictale etc?_

Well first of, at first it was inspired by PurpleNightSong's fic; Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. I imagined having half of your face entirely skeletal must be super hard and I had a slight inspiration to make a fic so I started writing. This is the second fic I've ever written. I had made 7 chapters before I was stuck then someone on Wattpad inspired me to continue. 

As for the plot; I got inspired by different fics I read. For example Chill Or Be Chilled-TotalSkeletonTrash (amazing fic btw), Guard Dog-Neko Alena and more. Though most of the plot is inspired by songs. I listened to songs then I let my mind wander to imagine some scenes. The songs I put in some chapters? The chapters are inspired by those songs. And my inability to draw or animate so I turned it into a chapter instead. I used this fic because it's flexible enough and voila. The plot. And sometimes when I have no chapter planned, I use my break to search some inspiration from YouTube/Ao3 and find one song/book/scene that fits at random- it happened multiple times. It helps when you guys comment some ideas too. 

The characters are inspired by my friends/readers -ie; The girl from the coffee shop, Yuubi, Jay- or my spilt personality ie; pissy, excited, ect. Sometimes the characters are just there and thus needed some development ie; Xander (no I didn't pull him from another fandom. I pulled him from the top of my head (avoiding saying; from my ass XD)). Which I should really get to honestly. But some characters are already there and recycled from my previous ideas that never got used, ie Arondight. But I'm always open for more characters.  

And finally, MythicalTale. It was initially inspired by this song "DragonHearted" by TryHardNinja- you can bet your ass I'm adding this song in the story. I wanted something that fits the song so I imagined a fight scene with multiple dragons at first. I pondered the idea for days before deciding to give each major character a mythical creature ie; dragons, drakes and pegasus (guess which belongs to who). Then I realized how Serin is half Siren and after some videos I found on YouTube, I decided to expand the idea and make some characters hybrids ie; the human/monster Souls. 

Hope that answers your questions. Man that's long. "^^

**Jmz_tap**

_Did Skyler lose her voice to sing because when you write about her past she could sing but she doesn't in present time._

Yes, actually. I'll explain it now cause there's no way I can explain it properly in a chapter.

Sirens have special distinct abilities; beauty, their melodic voice and most importantly song. They sing. But her ability to sing was taken as, unlike normal Sirens, her ability to sing directly connects to her pink Soul (will be explained later). Once that Soul is no longer pink, thanks to the experiments, her ability to sing disappeared. So whenever she tries to sing now, her voice would crack and choke horribly. She cannot sing anymore, but that will be fixed later so don't worry. But it broke her as singing was her main thing. She's half Siren for crying out loud! You take that, you take away who she is. 

_Does 5k have a meaning other then that is what they called skyler?_

No. Initially all of my fics, the characters name was always Skyler but in this fic I mixed it up and turned her name into a code/temporary name instead. This is the first book I've written without using the same Skyler as the characters actual name. So that's a win for me. 

 

_So Gaster is a scientist but I have a good feeling that he isn't the one who did the experiments on her (correct me if I'm wrong). So there has to be another scientist who did that to her. Who is the scientist (name) and are they going to come back to capture Skyler or anything like that? Is Gaster going to return?_

Ah. This one. You are correct. Gaster has nothing to do with the experiments upon Serin. The scientist who did this, and I'm assuming the one from the teaser, is human. And his name is Daniel. He is actually one of the nice ones, he never wanted to hurt Serin but was forced once he agreed. He never knew what he agreed to and it was too late when he found out what the job means. There was no turning back for him and he regretted every moment of it. Unfortunately he died. How he died? I'm still working that out. So no. He or any other of the scientist who experimented on her isn't coming back. That doesn't mean she isn't safe. There are other things that wants her. 

As for Gaster returning? Yes. He, Chara and Asriel will all return. 

 

**JustMe**

_What's your favourite type of food? And also favourite TV show,video game,cartoon and movie? :)_

This took me a while to decide who this was directed to. Me or Serin. I'm just gonna pick myself.   
Favorite food is onion rings, cheesecake and anything spicy (but not too spicy). I will go crazy for onion rings. That's a must have whenever I can get it. 

Favorite tv show/cartoon would probably be Slugterra, Gravity Falls and Sonic X/Boom. I'm a sonic and undertale fan. I don't watch drama or sappy romance though. Not my style, sorry. 

Video game, Undertale of course! I love this game to death!!!

Movie. Huh. Not sure. I watch all kinds of movie so I don't really have a favorite yet. So any fantasy and adventure movie is great to me. 

 

**Cheshire**

_How did sans have sneakers on in the flash back when that was at least a thousand years ago?_

In my mind, during those flashbacks, it was about our time. Since this isn't exactly like our world, I thought it would be simpler if the times was around our time. Not to mention the Resets (flowey and Frisk), which in my fic only happens in Mt.Ebbot and nothing past that. So everything keeps going as normal while anyone under the influence of the Resets will go back in time. So it may be thousands of years for them but less for the whole world. 

Besides, monsters were sealed in an empty cavern under a freaking mountain. How could they know how to bake (cinnamon bunny, butterscotch cinnamon pie), sow (the warm clothes they wore in Snowdin), cook (Mettaton's hotel) and build houses or buildings like the ones in the Core(freaking metal building and elevators?! The True Lab?!) or New Home (gigantic houses, skyscrapers anyone?)? There's no way that many useful books would fall to the dump without at least half of the book is nothing but ink soaked pages.

Use lava as a power source to.power the _entire_ underground? We recently(maybe) found that out, they couldn't have known how to make such an advance machine without at least _some_ experience. They'll be like my brother trying to make a car from nothing, that includes melting metal into the parts needed and he's 14 years old. 

And how would they know which kinds of metal to use or where to put those gigantic behemeth of a building without making the whole thing collapse? And there's no way some scientist would throw away the blueprints for something that important into a random lake or river for monsters to get their hands on them. If they had no experience for technology like in the old times, I doubt monsters would be that advanced, even with magic. I mean, cell phones?! Really? It took us centuries to make those freaking things. And you're telling me they made cellphones from scratch in under two thousand years when they have no experience? Magic can only go so far in helping them with that. Sure they can speed up building answers making, but having the idea for making them? That's a whole other story. 

 

_If Gerson can remember her, and Sans is getting flashbacks, will papyrus eventually remember her?_

Papyrus is a bit special. His damage isn't extensive like Sans' (the guy had had his skull missing) so he remembers some things already except who the person he's living with all those years ago. He doesn't remember her name, face or things like that. But he does remember someone talking him and his brother through nightmares at times and cook with his father. He just never tells anyone until he's sure. 

Gerson didn't get extensive damage to his brain so of course he remembers. 

Sans was near his necklace that (spoiler) contains part of his Soul. Of.course he's gonna gain his missing memory. It will only increase when he finally has the intent to know. That's when things get messy with the content of those dreams and much more fun to write. Heheheheh. 

 

_Finally, is the person who hired a guy to put a tracker on her bike the same person who bailed out the criminals? (Ok not finally, will we ever see annoying dog-?)_

Uh no. The person who bailed the criminals need them to lure out and kill monsters for a bigger crime. There's no way a bunch of hate filled criminals would be that devious. Clues will be strewn about later. The guy was just someone who was hired by someone wanted to screw with someone as powerful as Serin. A shark of the business world if you may. 

The annoying dog. At first I wanted to include a husky into the story but it doesn't fit so that idea was thrown away. The annoying dog probably won't be in the fic unless it fits the story. The dog was a troll made by Toby in the game and I'm not sure how to put that troll into the story that could make at least some sense. 

Thanks for your cooperation! Hopefully the next chapter will be ready soon. Writers block is a bitch sometimes. Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I was wondering if anyone is interested in being an.editor and proff reader in here. I'm not kicking Jay out. The are free to edit if they feel like it. But in the meantime, I need someone to help me fix some shit made by auto correct. 
> 
> Oh! And I also need said person to help write a chapter if needed. Thanks! If you're interested, feel free to tell me. I'll pick someone to help.


	45. Gone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two steps forward, one step back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: *Sigh* Look, sorry doesn't even get close to what I feel. And I'm not gonna push my problems onto anyone any longer. But during my little time off from...reality in a sense, I had some revelations. It may be good or it may be bad, only time will tell. Things are changing way too fast and way too much for me to handle. 
> 
> I got new friends who truly care for me. Teachers- a lot of them- approached me trying to understand and help. I'm talking about my problems. I even made a little poster with all the words you said to me. "You are not a burden or useless." "You are loved." "You matter" are among the words on there. My parents didn't pry on getting me out of my room. I'm not sitting in the dark all the time-literally.
> 
> I'm...overwhelmed and confused. Questions pop up and I don't know the answer to. Not yet. And suddenly I have people who say they care... After all the time I spent being alone...I feel like I don't deserve it. I'm confused. I'm scared of change. Even if it's good change. But... I'll try and pull through. 
> 
> On another note heres the event that happened before writing this chapter. 
> 
> *Feels odd, am I thirsty? -drinks water- Nothing. Am I 'thirsty'?- reads sin- nothing happens. I'm bored. -draws a scene in SOLOD- Still bored and feels off. -Writes three chapters on SOLOD.- ah... Now I understand.* XD I'm addicted to this story, and I'm the goddamn writer.

The trip to the movies went smoothly. Papyrus enjoyed his new ride and while driving there I explained the safety precautions I put on it. It included a force field, reinforced bulletproof glass, harder metal, and of course, the electric field, which will shock anyone that dares touch Paps car when activated.

Sans had a good laugh at the accidental pun, much to Papyrus' displeasure.

I laid back and listened to their banter with amusement and nostalgia. Ever since Sans got a joke book, a long time ago, he's been spewing pun after pun for months. Of course, Paps would get annoyed about it, but there was never any real hate. It was a new thing that I see still stuck.

I frowned a bit. Do they even remember when and how their banter began? Do they even remember anything before the incident?

If I remember correctly, their injuries would have been fatal. A sword to Papyrus' cervical vertebrae, a hammer to Gaster's skull and Sans...

 

_A missing portion of his skull..._

_Ribs cracked and some are even missing..._

_Severe amount of marrow lost..._

_**A spear through his Soul...** _

 

I suppressed a shiver and shook off the memory. Add that to the ones they had earlier, they would have perished. As I gaze at their happy faces, I can't help but wonder; how are they still alive? 

Sure, not everyone is still alive, but Papyrus and Sans are. That's two of the ones I love still here.

I shook my head to dismiss those thoughts. No use living in the past.

Soon, Papyrus parked his car near the movie theater. We all stepped off and Papyrus locked and activated the security measures of his new ride. I assured him that the shock will not kill anyone but it will sting a bit.

We all headed towards the theater, however we didn't see our friends.

"So, where's everyone at?" I asked Sans and Papyrus curiously. I know for a fact that they wouldn't miss a chance for a hangout.

My assumption was proven when I heard a holler that was coming toward me at full speed.

"NGAAAAHHHH!!! RIGHT HERE PUNK!!!"

I dodged an incoming flying fish by ducking down. I turned around slightly to give Undyne an amused and slightly smug look. Undyne easily flipped herself back on her feet, looking at me in annoyance.

"One of these days Skyler. One of these days, I will give you a well deserved noogie," she promised with a dangerous glint in her eyes. I merely grined and shrugged. _Like I'll ever let that happen._

"H-hi Skyler," Alphys walked up to us and greeted shyly.

"Hey guys," Yuubi greeted with a lazy wave with one hand.

"Hi," Jay greeted happily right beside her mate.

"GREETINGS, FRIENDS!" Papyrus greeted excitedly.

"Sup?" Sans waved lazily the same way Yuubi had, making me roll my eyes with a small smile.

"Hey guys," I greeted casually with my hands on my hips. "So, where's Toriel and the kid?"

"They're a bit late, but they'll be here," Undyne informed while she had Papyrus in a headlock.

"NYEH! UNDYNE, DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" Papyrus cried out, struggling half heartedly in her arms. 

"Never gonna happen punk!!!" she laughed playfully.

Both Sans and myself chuckled at the scene, a fond look in our eyes.

"Well, w-we still have an hour before they'll be h-here," Alphys said once Undyne released Papyrus.

"Alright, so what're we going to do in the meantime?" Yuubi asked everyone.

"Oh! There's an arcade nearby! We could go there while we wait," Jaeden suggested.

"Great idea, nerd!" Undyne agreed.

I nodded at the suggestion. "Anyone else wants in say 'ayy' in a lazy manner," I joked and they all said it, even Papyrus.

"T-that's a reference isn't it?" Alphys asked and I grinned.

"Hey, I ain't a total hermit. Some of these things slip through security, no matter how tight it is," I winked playfully.

"FRIENDS, WE MUST LEAVE NOW IF WE WANT TO PLAY GAMES AND BE ON TIME FOR THE MOVIE!" Papyrus reminded.

"Good point bro. Let's get _movie_ -ing."

"THAT WAS A STRETCH AND YOU KNOW IT, BROTHER!"

While walking, I noticed Undyne looking over at me with a grin that I raised a brow to. What is going on in her head?

* * *

We arrived at the arcade which had a few humans and monsters in it. So it is a monster friendly place. We waited in line to trade our cash for coins, chatting aimlessly.

"Hey Paps, when'd you get that sweet ride?" Undyne asked when Papyrus mentioned his new car. She looked impressed.

"OH! SKYLER GOT IT FOR ME TO REPLACE THE ONE THAT GOT RUINED!" Papyrus replied proudly. 

"Wait, your car got ruined? When?!" Jaeden asked in shock, turning towards Papyrus.

"When we had our trip to that planetarium. Paps car was trashed by those snotty girls that bullied Jay and some WOH guys!" Undyne informed them, slightly fuming, unlike a certain wolf.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?! I would've beat those bitches to next week!" Yuubi growled baring her canines.

"Which is exactly why we- or rather I- didn't tell you," I rolled my eyes as we got some coins. "You have a certain, _protective_ aura around you and you would most likely hunt those humans down until you find them and give them hell."

"Well duh! I protect my friends from anyone that tries to hurt them!" Yuubi stated and I ignored a slight twinge from being called a friend.

"Sure, okay, but it would most likely send you a one way ticket to jail for attempted murder." I stated truthfully. "They want you to go after them. Not only it would lower humans standard towards monsters if word got out that a monster attacked a human," I imagined news about a monster attacking humans as an act of war in every front page of newspapers and news story, "it would also give WOH an edge to send all monsters back Underground or at least make millions of humans to turn on you guys. Wasting years of hard work to gain their trust."

I sighed sadly when I got all that out. It was something I kept as a known fact yet rarely stated outwardly. I have to remain a profile afterall.

"W-WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?" Papyrus asked in horror, written in almost all of their faces coupled with rage and acceptance. "WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO THEM."

I sighed softly, my heart clenching at his tone. "Oh, Papyrus." I turned to him sadly. "People fear what they don't understand. People fear those who have power. When you fear, you either flee or fight. Monsters, humans don't know much about them. Monsters are unknown and the stuff of legends. A tall tale people tell around the campfire when we're young. When they surfaced, people began to question their safety when a race of tall tales began to walk the earth with them. Monsters also introduced magic, something unknown and specifically for monsters. Monsters gave them something to fear. They fear magic, how powerless they are against monsters weilding magic. They fear monsters as some they don't fully understand. So they either flee or attack. But misunderstanding can lead to disasters that can corrupt the Soul and make them do things they don't normally do. They'll cross the line because..."

"They're scared of us," Sans finished the connections.

I nodded. "WOH is an example of people who chose Fight. And we should all choose Mercy, like Frisk. And by choosing Mercy, they freed you all, didn't they?" I smiled feeling grateful.

"Anyways, let's go play some games," I quickly changed the topic and we all head towards the games.

* * *

After the arcade, we head towards the movie theater. Toriel and Frisk finally came, looking tired, but happy. I noticed Sans and Undyne kept glancing at me. I'm a little worried. What are they planning? A prank, most likely. I chuckled slightly. It'll be fun to see a prank from them.

We decided on a family friendly movie and sat in the middle row. The movie was okay, but I was more focused on the brothers. Papyrus' expression were almost animated while Sans was more muted. They are so different it's hard to believe they're brothers at times. Papyrus was loud and boisterous while Sans was lazy and mysterious. I really hope I can be with them again. Be in their family circle again. I just... miss them.

I let out a quiet sigh and focused on the movie. Better not think about it anymore. I didn't notice Sans glancing at me looking flustered. To him, my eyes seem to sparkle from the bright screen and illuminated my face. It didn't help there was soft almost romantic music playing at the time which only adds to the effect.

Sans looked away with a small blush and took a breath. He steeled his nerves. 'C _alm down Sans, she won't bite. Just ask her. You've gotten this far. Just ask._ '

Sans looked at her again feeling love bloom his Soul.

***You're filled with Love**

_'Just follow what Undyne said. Hope for a yes and brace yourself for a no. Oh, I hope she'll say yes.'_

* * *

I stretched and heard my bones let out some satisfying pops and walked beside Sans. It's tiring sitting at the same place for two hours without movement. I think Sans agrees with me.

Papyrus chatted about the movie telling everyone what he thought was the best and what made him worried. Undyne added her opinions passionately, and so did Yuubi and Jaeden, though they added it less enthusiastically.

I closed my eyes for a moment to relish the atmosphere and opened them again when Sans coughed. I looked at him. He's averting his gaze with a blue blush. I raised a brow at the action.

"Something on your mind?" I asked, and he jumped.

He looked away for a moment, taking deep breaths, before turning to me. "Hey, Sky?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we've known each other for a while now, and I consider you a friend," he started nervously, his voice shaking slightly.

"As do I," I respond, feeling more and more confused. Where is he going with this?

"Yeah, okay but... I- I want us to be... more," he stated and I froze. I swear my heart skipped a beat and my Soul shook. "Y'know?"

I do know. I know it very well, but I can't. Not now. I looked away from him, having an internal struggle. I love him. I love him more than anything, but I'm rich, famous and a target. Sooner or later, something bad will happen and anyone close to me will be in danger. He'll be in danger. He'll get hurt. He'll die again all because of me. I can't let that happen.

I turn to him, my resolve shook when I saw how nervous he is. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before sighing and looking down.

"I," my words choked as my Soul screamed. "I can't."

"W-what? Why?" the broken tone in his voice made my Soul crack and pulsed in pain.

I let out a shaky sigh. "I," _tell the truth. The truth._ "It's dangerous."

"Dangerous? How?!"

"Sans... I'm a powerful person. I can't be seen with having an affair or else... If I get close to _anyone_..." I trailed off with a sigh. Why is it so difficult to explain?! Just explain!

Sans looked so heartbroken at my words and I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from crying. My heart throbbed in pain but I ignored it.

"I'm- I'm sorry Sans," I choked out, but I doubt it changes anything.

He didn't speak for a while, the silence defending, before I heard shuffling. He looked away with tears in his eyes, his hands shoved in his pockets. I prepared myself for the accusation.

"Okay."

"O-okay?" I asked in shock, and he nodded stiffly.

"I- I may not understand fully. Maybe you just don't wanna be seen with a monster?" I flinched at the implication, that wasn't it at all."Or maybe some other reason but... We'll still be friends, right? You haven't hurt us or hate us and..." Sans paused to wipe away tears. "And you've been s-so kind. I have yet to meet someone l-like you. No one ever went through so much t-trouble for us. Hell, you gave P-Paps a new car cause he was s-sad." Sans gave me small clearly forced smile that broke me more. "We'll still be friends right?"

"R-right. Friends," I gave a forced smile of my own.

We said goodbye to everyone and went home. Papyrus didn't ask why we haven't spoken to each other in the car, nor why we look so upset. When I arrived home, I leaned on my front door before sliding down and curl up crying. I keep telling myself it was for the best. I won't let him die again. Sans cried himself to sleep that night, Papyrus didn't get a wink of sleep after knowing what happened. I sat in the same place all night, feeling regret.

That night, two Souls broke at the same time. Two people cried in pain. One blue tears and one red tear. And three Souls, despite broken, two sparked with Love and one with Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: I intended it to be more brutal but it didn't happen.
> 
> Also I didn't say this enough. Thanks for all your support. It's comforting. So thanks. For everything. If you're still here I mean.
> 
>  
> 
> jay: :V whoop im editing things aaaaa


	46. Just Needs Time To Sort Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things just need time to sort things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: Hey guys! Reason for not posting this earlier? I was lazy. 
> 
> Also! Jay's back!!! Hi Jay!!!
> 
> And if you notice I added some more things and context and yes, it is important and completely centred around MythicalTale. It will be explained later on. Anyways! Onward to the chapter!
> 
> jay: yo

We haven't spoken to each other in 2 weeks. I have been drowning myself with work and so does Sans according to Papyrus. It's just difficult to talk to him after what happened. I was such a jerk to him. But I still believe it's for the best. I can't let him get hurt again. But I'm having doubts.

Is that the only reason?

"Juliana? Yo Julie!"

I blinked when someone snapped their finger in front of me and I flicked my eyes over to Arondight.

"You alright? Everyone left already." he said and I shook my head slightly and looked around. The meeting room is empty except for me and Arondight. We were having a discussion about the future of the company and I zoned through most of it.

"Oh, okay." I said and gathered my things. Arondight looked at me feeling worried.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine." I said briskly standing up and leave the room and head towards my office. Arondight followed behind me.

"You sure? You seem distracted lately." he noted.

"I'm fine." I repeated and left the documents in my office, locking the doors and pull out my keys.

I walked to the elevator feeling odd while my eyes looked distant. Arondight saw this but didn't say anything as we walked into the elevator. We stood in the elevator in silence.

Arondight sighed. "Look, I can tell something is bothering you." he started but I didn't respond.

"You've been coming here and just been working and not from your home wherever that is. Now usually that's a good thing but you've been demanding documents that don't really need your approval or expertise. You've finished months of work and made some great progress but at the same time overworking yourself. Never taking even a moment of break. Not to mention when you're not working, you seem distracted and troubled." Arondight stated and I looked at him.

"What's your point?"

"I'm saying take a break. Go to the spa or take the day off to really rest. Maybe a good long soak should clear your mind. Try it and maybe it'll help." he advised and the elevator dinged. We walked out and stood at the double doors.

"Arondight-"

"No Juliana." he cut me off. "I know it's been a long time since we 'dated' and I know it was fully platonic to keep the paparazi off our tails, but I do care about you." He locked eyes with me looking serious. "Just...try it okay?"

I had to take a moment to process what he said. I was trying to keep whatever happened off my mind by working. Maybe... Maybe it'll work.

"Fine." I relented with a sigh. "I know a quiet place and I used to go there often but...."

"Then go." Arondight said with a smile. "Just do it. I'll keep everything okay here."

I stared him blankly and he laughed. "Okay okay I'll leave your baby alone. Jeeze, take a joke."

I let out a huff and smiled. "Bye Arondight." I said and left for my car, with these work clothes riding a bike doesn't seem very appealing.

I sat in my car for a while steeling my nerves. It has been a while since I've been there. And I brought some extra clothes in the back.

' _What the heck? It wouldn't hurt.'_ I thought and drove off towards my house.

* * *

I pushed aside the vines and walked into the pitch black tunnel, a backpack on my back. Soon I saw a familiar light and walked to it. I smiled at the familiar sight of stars and the beautiful garden.

I walked to the stream and followed it all the while looking around. The stars are still twinkling as bright as ever and the water is still sparkling like diamonds. I saw some Sweet Weeds under the waters surface looking almost invisible blending with the water with their cyan colour and small blue berries growing. The grass and trees are lush, illuminated by glowing mushrooms. I spotted a few flowers with four petals that sparkle like the stars themselves looking almost like galaxies, with a black middle, stem and leaves. Night Petals. I smiled at the beautiful flower.

Finally I reached the beginning of the stream, a waterfall pouring sparkling water into the stream. Spraying mist around the rocks with a few plants and moss growing on and between the rocks. I continued ahead and head behind the rushing water ignoring my wet clothes and head inside a hidden cave.

Inside was almost pitch black with only the light streaming from behind the falling water lighting the way. I raised my right hand, removing my glove and gathering my magic making it glow a cyan coloor. I spotted a cluster of crystals on the walls beside me. Using my magic encased hand, I put it one of the crystals and watched as it absorbed the magic I gave. Wisps of sparkling magic flowed from my fingers and into the crystals. It glowed in different shades of purple and pink respectfully and trailed down a line made entirely of smaller crystals to another large cluster making them glow too. It continued until the entire tunnel is lit with glowing crystals. I lifted my hand and walked slowly down the damp makeshift stone steps eroded by water.

I finally made it down the steps and into an open cave area. The stone walls while damp with water had crystals embedded in them that sparkled like the stars outside. More crystals clustered together near the walls. The ceiling also had small blue crystals hanging from them, some dripping water into a pool in the middle of the cave. The pool wasn't very deep and it was crystal clear, clear enough to see the rocky bottom, a beautiful shade of blue and lined with crystals. The lights from the glowing crystals reflected off the waters surface making the cave shimmer with an array of shades of purple, pink and blue.

It had been a while since I soaked in the pool. The water is from the waterfall above and through time and magic, made this hidden pool. Only I know about it and was lucky enough to find it.

Setting down my bag on the ground, I took off my clothes, shirt, my other glove, shoes, socks and pants leaving my necklace, folding them neatly and stuff into my bag and slowly went into the pool. It felt cool from the lack of sunlight but not freezing cold. It was deep enough to reach my chin and I relaxed in the cool water. The glowing crystals, shimmering water and the sound of dripping water and distant waterfall made it relaxing. I closed my eyes and relaxed feeling calm, momentarily forgetting about the outside world and just focusing on the moment.

I lost track of time soaking in the pool. Not realizing the time or how long I was in here. With a clear mind, I can finally think about what happened with Sans.

Did I really do it to protect him? While that may be one of the reasons, something just doesn't feel right. Like, it's not just the reason. Maybe it's the fear of losing him again or trauma of his death. Maybe I don't believe that I deserve him. Or maybe... Maybe I'm just not ready.

I opened my eyes and lifted one of my skeletal arms. I gathered my magic, wisps of rainbow with sparks of pink surrounded my hand floated up to the ceiling absorbed by the crystals.

Sans, Papyrus and Gaster were one of the few who didn't fear me. Fear me for who I am, how dangerous I am. My origins was not a happy one and left many to fear me. Afraid I would turn against them and kill them, absorb their Soul or loved ones Souls. But the skeleton family didn't and looked past the fact. They welcomed me into their family and treated me like an equal and not as a weapon. I rarely received such kindness. I don't deserve it.

I clenched my hand and stopped the flow of magic. I know sooner or later someone would find out and I would be treated like a monster again. And anyone near me would suffer for who I am. But...

Seeing Sans' smile, knowing they're alive and well... I can't let them suffer again. Maybe I'm just not ready.

That's it. Realization flooded my Soul. I'm not ready. I'm not ready to get close to them. I'm not ready to love him again. All because I'm afraid that he'll be taken away from me again.

But I'm stronger now. I want-no. I need him. I want to love him. And it doesn't matter if the world would turn against me again. This time I'm prepared. This time I'm ready. And if I'm not, then I'll be ready. I'm not losing them again.

With that thought, I pulled myself out of the pool. Pulling out a towel and a change of clothes, I dried myself up and put on a pair of undergarments, black jeans, black t-shirt with a butterfly design on it paired with a black hoodie, gloves and sneakers before leaving the cave. The magic would recycle itself and into the waterfall. This is an Enchanted Garden after all.

* * *

Making my way out the tunnel, I was greeted with the setting sun. I smiled at the beautiful sight.

It was short lived when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"FUCKING FINALLY!"

I cringed and pulled the phone away from my ear. I switched ears and held it slightly away while nursing my ringing one.

"Undyne, please don't yell my ear off. I actually need my hearing to fully functional," I chaste her.

"Well it took forever to get through ya! Did you even know what time it is?!"

I pulled my phone away to look at the time. 6:47 pm. Wow, four hours soaking. I also noticed the dozens of missed calls from Undyne. I put my phone back to my ear and continued walking down the path.

"Sorry, where I was didn't have reception." it was the truth. The place didn't exactly have a phone line, also it's hidden from the outside world but she doesn't need to know that.

"Well that doesn't matter now, there's the fair near here and we're inviting you!" Undyne declared.

"Who else is going?" I asked and stepped over a rock.

"Paps, the kid and their mom, the wolf couple, me and Alphys of course and Sans. Speaking of which, what happened?" she demanded. "I heard from Paps you said no."

"Well that doesn't matter." I said firmly feeling determination set in my Soul. "Cause tonight I'll set things straight."

"Well that's a whole new tone. What happened?"

"Let's just say, I just needed time and a quiet place to sort my shit together." I told her and stopped walking. "Where's the fair at?"

Undyne told me the location and I nodded not that she could see. "Alright, I'll be there quick."

I ended the call and teleported into the car. Better I go there like a normal human without teleportation magic. Starting the engine, I head for the fair. I'm gonna make things right.

***The crack in your Soul healed**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: It's a date!!!!
> 
> Also some revelations. Serin, it took you weeks to finally say yes to the skelly? ;-; I'm sad yet happy. Next is the fair!!!! A date!!! And a surprise!!!!
> 
> Hehehe.


	47. Love You, Good Times and Bad Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fair! :D The date! ;D The plush! XD And...
> 
> The battles! :3
> 
> ....heheheheh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheh. Just testing emoji's. It's quite fun. And I'm also a bit sick drunk. Hope you like this chapter! Or don't?
> 
> Also a tiny warning for reference of torture and death, and fighting in general. Not as bloody as the next chapter but warning for that too.

The drive there was a bit long from where I was but it didn't matter. The trees that lined the streets were bare as winter is just around the corner. Lights decorated the area lighting the place in an array of colour. Humans and monsters alike walked around happily going about their business already wearing warmer clothing. It wouldn't be long until the first snow came. 

I drove with ease down the road feeling determined to make things right. What I did was wrong and I had to make it right. Finally I reached the fair and got a parking space. Stepping out of the car, I locked it and stared at the colorful tents and rides at the fair. If I remembers correctly, the fair is to celebrate the endings of Fall and the comings of Winter. I never delve into these celebrations ever since my return so I was a bit at lost. 

Nevertheless I paid the fee and walked into the fair. Humans and monsters alike surrounded me, the smell of sugary sweetness and tangy saltiness flooded my senses, the loud sound almost made me deaf and the intensity of the lights almost made me blind. It was an exaggeration but it certainly felt like it. I shoved my hands in my pockets to ground myself. Oh how I wish it won't be this crowded for long. This only reminded me of....the tests. How much I could stand. How many I could fight and take without a moment of hesitation. It was another form of torture, to watch the life drain from eyes. I tried to make it painless. A quick death slightly they won't have to suffer. But sometimes....sometimes they wanted me to use impossible things to kill them. Be it a blunt sword or a just my bare hands. They are- they can be sadistic when they want to be. 

"SKYLER! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

I looked up to see Papyrus waving at me just ahead, he was easy to spot with his height over the sea of people. I smiled and made my way over to him seeing everyone else behind him. 

"Finally you came!" Undyne grinned, an arm over Alphys' shoulders. Undyne wore a black tank top paired with a pair of tight black pants and teal shoes. Alphys wore a purple t-shirt with an anime character on it paired with a pair of white pants, pink jacket and sandles. 

Yuubi and Jaeden waved. Yuubi wore her usual jacket with a different pair of pants. Jaeden wore a cream sweater paired with a light blue jacket and black pants. 

"Sup?"

"Hi!"

Toriel wore a light purple sweater with white pants while Frisk wore their usual striped sweater but this time with green shorts. 

"Greetings!"

" **Hello!** "

I smiled and waved back. "Hi everyone." I greeted and spotted Sans but he wasn't looking at me. My Soul reacted and I knew I had to make it right. I just knew. 

Papyrus wore a white button down and blue jeans paired with his scarf. Sans wore a pun t-shirt "I'm feeling bonely", denim jeans and his blue jacket. 

"SO WHERE SHALL WE START?" Papyrus asked everyone with a wide smile.

"Well me and Alphys will head towards the love coaster!" Undyne declared grinning widely beside I blushing Alphys. "Me and my girl will make some mushy love together!"

"U-undyne!"

Yuubi grinned too, a glint in her eyes. "Well _I'm_ going to head towards the feris wheel with _my_ gal."

Jaeden gawked at her words and smiled feeling flustered. "Y-yeah." she mumbled in agreement. 

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND TINY HUMAN DECIDED TO PLAY THE GAMES!" Papyrus announced beside a bouncing Frisk who signed in excited agreement. 

" **Yeah! We're going to win tons of prizes!** "

Toriel chuckled lovingly. "I'll watch over them." she said with a smile. 

"Well what're we waiting for?!" Undyne hollered with a grin and they all went, more like ran, their separate ways leaving Sans and me alone. It took a while before I internally face palmed when I realized the glint in their eyes. They planned this didn't they?!

Sans coughed awkwardly and avoided meeting my eyes. "So, what now?" he asked. 

I shrugged. "Not sure. I haven't gone to the fair before." I said and he sputtered in disbelief. 

"Y-you haven't?" he asked and I shook my head cluelessly at him. 

"Never been into these things." I said and looked around me seeing monsters and humans laughing or having fun and feeling left out. Their happy expression is something I never had in a long time. "I don't really know what people usually _do_ here honestly." I mumbled almost sadly while looking down. 

Sans seem to notice my somber mood and bit his lip, contemplating something. Finally he sighed and smiled at me. "Well if you want, I'll teach ya." he offered his hand and I stared at him in surprise. 

"You will?" I asked and he blushed slightly while looking away. 

"Yeah."

I stared at him for a moment before smiling brightly and taking his hand in mine. He jumped a bit in surprise and looked at me. 

"I'd like that." 

He smiled and my Soul pulsed. 

***You feel your Soul grow warmer**

"Well c'mon." he said and pulled me towards somewhere. I chuckled and followed him with a smile. I'll make it right. I'm sure of it. 

~~~

Sans dragged me to a food cart selling pink candy. We waited in line behind a few couples. 

"Cotton candy?" I asked reading the name off the cart. Sans smiled up at me. 

"It's melted candy spun into strings and twirled on a stick. It's good I promise." he said. Watching people in from of us walk away with pink cloud like candy on a stick had me feeling curious. But I trusted Sans. 

We bought a blue one and shared. I took a bite and it melted on my tongue. It was pretty good. 

"It's good." I commented and he smiled wide at my enjoyment. 

"Wait till you try the rest."

Sans dragged me from cart to cart tasting different snacks from hot dogs to nice cream. I had a fondness for a snack called pretzels, though I ate a small portion. Not really used to snacks. It was honestly quite fun running around and trying new things. I kinda miss the feeling. It filled me with joy. I hadn't remembered the last time I truly had fun and felt happy. 

***You feel the cracks of your Soul healing**

While slurping up my iced drink-or some kind of blended ice cold smoothie, Sans spotted a stall that caught his eye. He smiled and dragged me over there, I followed his lead and threw the empty cup away when I passed a trash can. I almost didn't notice a few black hooded figures among the crowd sneaking around. 

Sans brought me over to some sort of dart game. I stared at the balloons feeling confused. The stalls like any other had an array of prizes in them from pens and toys to big stuffed animals. This one had pink and blue bears hanging near the ceiling. 

"They give us 12 darts and if we pop 10 balloons we get a big prize." Sans explained paying the person five dollars to play. 

"Okay?" I said watching him pull out a dart. 

"I'm gonna win you a bear." he said and winked at me before adding. "Without magic."

"Now that's impossible." I stated with a grin, crossing my arms and he gasp in mock insult. 

"You don't believe in my mad skills?" he pouted and I chuckled. 

"Alright bone boy. Show me those mad skills." I challenged and he smirked. 

"Will do." he said cockily and threw the dart. It popped a balloon on the wall. One by one he threw the darts without using any magic. 

He hit 9 out of 15 balloons. 

He slumped over the counter as the person behind the counter slid him a small golden flower pin across the counter and I chuckled in amusement. "Better luck next time." I said and he groans in defeat. 

Reluctantly he walked away from the stand looking sad. I snuck the pin into my pocket, no use wasting a prize. I felt slightly bad at his look. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked softly. 

"It's just-. I really wanted to win you a prize. Guess it's not meant to be." he said while looking down I sighed feeling dejected and I bit my lip in thought. 

"Hey, how about the next one I get you a prize?" I offered with a small smile. 

"But... I'm suppose to get you prizes." he countered weakly. 

"Not necessarily. It can be from anyone. Come on, I think I see some dolphins with your name on it." I joked and he laughed, his previous mood gone. 

"Alright. Where to?" he asked and I paused. I looked around scanning the stalls for a good prize and spotted one. 

Taking Sans' hand, I dragged him to a stall. Cups lined the table, most of them green though there are some reds and one yellow arranged neatly. 

"You get three tries to throw the ball into the yellow cup for the big prize. Green is for a small prize and red is for a medium prize." the monster behind the counter informed. 

"Which one if for that stuffed bottle of ketchup?" I asked pointing to the stuffed ketchup with a cartoonish face(big eyes and a thin line for a smile with a pink tongue sticking out) hanging near the stand among the other cartoonish plush of everyday items. I heard Sans sputter in surprise behind me. 

"Ah this one. You gotta win the yellow cup." The monster informed with a smile. 

"How much?"

"5 dollars." he said and I put a five on the counter. He gave me three balls which I took gratefully. 

"Sky, there is no way you could do that." Sans breathed out in disbelief and denial. I aimed at the yellow cup, rearing my hand back. "Sky that's almost impossible. Unless you're really lucky or know some serious physics and able to calculate the trajectory accurately. Even then-"

I threw the ping pong ball and it fell into the yellow cup on the first try. Sans gaped behind me as the monster gave me the plush ketchup bottle happily. I gave them the rest of the balls and showed the prize to Sans. 

"That's impossible." he said and I laughed. 

"Not if you have good aim." I said. Honestly, I had to shoot my magic and weapons through holes smaller than that. Part of the training I was forced to endure and succeed. 

I shoved the ketchup bottle into Sans arms. He looked at it in shock, his skull flushed a shade of cyan. 

"But-!"

I shook my head at him. "I won fair and square. Now take it!" I pushed it into Sans' arms again. He hesitated before taking the cartoonish plush. He stared at the smiling face, his own face flushing deeper. 

He smiled and hugged the plush close to his ribs. "Thanks Skyler." he said looking at me wide eyes and I smiled back just as wide. 

"No problem." I said and playfully rubbed his skull, a mock attempt at ruffling ones hair if he had one. He laughed giving me a large smile. Suddenly the lights of the fair flickered slightly. We stared at one of the light bulbs on the hanging lights as it flickered on and off. It continued for a moment before stopping. 

"Huh, must me a technical problem." Sans said and I was inclined to agree but I have a feeling that's not the case. However I didn't voice it and rather be more alert. 

Sans looked at me and grabbed my hand with his left hand, his right hand holding the plush. He smiled up at me. 

"Come on, lets go somewhere else." he said with a glint in his eyes. "Where to?"

I blinked a bit surprised before smiling. I tightened my hand in his feeling his warm bones through my glove. "Wanna win more games?" I suggested and he nodded in agreement. We head towards another stall hand in hand. 

A black shadow watched us from afar behind a stand, hidden away from the lights. Red eyes trained on our intertwined hands and it smiled, a fond look crossed its eyes. Casting a final glance in our direction, it disappeared in the shadows.

Stall after stall we played the games. From fishing for plastic fishes and squirting water into clowns, we had fun and won tons of prizes. I won Sans a pink bear, a green snake, a panda and a turtle. Sans won me a few pens and a keychain shaped like a heart the colour of his Soul which I used on my car keys. He was a bit ashamed he couldn't win more than that but I didn't mind. I told him that I love seeing him happy. He blushed and hid behind the mountain of plush toys in his arms. 

We stood in the middle of the fair near a bench. "So where to?" Sans asked shifting the toys in his arms. 

I inwardly awed at the utter adorableness he is. "I texted the other to meet us here. After a quick snack together we'll go on the feris wheel." I said. 

Sans chuckled and blushed, partially hidden behind furry soft toys. "Kinda romantic don't you think?" he joked and I grinned. 

"Well maybe I don't mind that at all." I leaned close to tease him and his skull erupted in blue. He hid behind the ketchup plush and I laughed.

"I see you dorks are getting along well."

I looked to the side to see Undyne, Alphys, Yuubi and Jaeden walking up to us. Alphys had a plush blue shark and a pink Mew Mew Kissy Cutie pillow in her arms and Jaeden got a brown wolf and a snake plush around her neck. 

I grinned at them. "Treating your mates I see?" I teased. Sans popped his head out of the mountain of plush. 

Yuubi laughed joyously. "We're not the only ones in my eyes." she said eyeing the toys and I felt pride at her words. 

"Well someone as cute as him should have toys of the same level." I shot back and Sans sputtered. 

Jaeden giggled at his flustered look, hugging the plus wolf close. "So what now?" she asked. 

"Still waiting for Tori, Frisk and Paps." Sans spoke behind the toys. 

"Sans, are you p-planning to k-keep all that?" Alphys asked pointing to the turtle. 

"What? No. I'm gonna give it to Paps and Frisk. But I'm keeping one for myself." he grinned wide. 

"Really? Which o-one?" 

"The ketchup of course!" he said proudly showing off the ketchup in his arms among the others. 

"NYEH, FIGURED MY BROTHER WOULD CHOOSE SUCH AN ITEM." Papyrus said walking up to us. Sans merely shrugged and grinned wider. 

"Hey bro, nice of you to ketchup."

Papyrus cried out in mock anguish. "SANS, BROTHER, NO. NO MORE OF YOUR INSATIABLE PUNS! IT IS A TRAVESTY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND TINY HUMAN! WE DID NOT WIN A SINGLE BIG PRIZE!"

Frisk nodded and signed to everyone how the games are rigged. 

Toriel covered her mouth with a giggle. "I see you got lucky." she noted. 

"Yeah, no toys kiddo?" Sans asked and Frisk pouted, shaking their head. Sans chuckled and gave them the turtle. "Here ya go kid."

Frisk jumped and hugged the toy signing a thanks to Sans. 

"No problem kiddo."

"WAIT A MINUTE, WHERE ARE THE GREAT PAPYRUS' TOYS?" Papyrus pouted and Sans chuckled, handing him the rest of the toys except the ketchup plush. 

"Here you go bro." he said and Papyrus laughed in triumph. 

"NYEHEHEH! THANK YOU BROTHER!"

"Anytime Paps."

I smiled at the exchange. I miss this. A picture perfect family moment. Everyone laughing and having fun, sharing and joking around. 

I took out my phone and snapped a picture. Checking the image, I smiled wider. 

Toriel laughing warmly looking at Frisk who is bouncing in the air holding a turtle over their head. Yuubi and Jaeden standing at the aide holding hands and smiling, laughing. Papyrus posing dramatically and comically with the plush toys with Sans staring up at him, the smiling ketchup in one arm, winking and pointing a finger gun at his brother. Undyne had a blushing but smiling Alphys on her shoulder grinning wide and happy. The lights from the fair and sea of people blending together nicely. A photo of a picture perfect family. 

I smiled down at the picture feeling warmth bloom in my chest. 

***Your filled with Love**

***Your Soul sang**

Sans spotted my loving look and smiled. He had sent all the toys back home so it wouldn't get in the way. He had to admit, he was a little heartbroken when she said no but in the end, as long as she's happy he's happy. 

The moment was short lived when the lights suddenly began blowing up. People flinched, ducking down to avoid the sparks and screaming in fear and panic. 

"W-WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Papyrus asked looking around scared. We all jumped when we heard gunshots. 

I spotted a group of black rounding up monsters and humans at gun point up ahead. A normal person couldn't spot them among the sea of panicking and screaming but I did. I pocketed my phone and instantly tense up getting ready for a fight. 

Suddenly a stall exploded sending anyone near it flying back. Dust and rubble dusted the scene and I could smell blood. Soon more stalls exploded, we all ducked for cover on the ground. Wood and other things flew over our heads and we kept low to the ground, but some aren't that lucky. 

I closed my eyes to shield them from the rubble and crawled towards a stall. 

"Come here." I whispered loudly to them heading towards the passage between the stalls. They followed without question, hiding low to the ground.  

We hid together between the spaces, I told them to keep silent and peaked over behind the stall.   
Black hooded figures with a familiar logo on their backs. Winds Of Humanity. Of course it is. 

At least 30 humans, maybe more. All armed with guns. They had both humans and monsters herd into groups. Naturally they look intimidating to get what they want using fear. 

"Listen here!" one hollered, a male. I sent a quick sos text to Zack at the police station and watched closely looking for an opening. They better be here fast!

"If any of you beasts uses magic! We start killing your human friends!" he threatened pulling a girl from the group, her boyfriend fighting to save her but was beaten to the ground. She was held in their arms, a gun pointed at her skull. 

My breathing was even and my eyes cold even if I was fuming. Barbaric, that's all they are.

"Now! All you animals come out here without a fuss and we won't kill any humans! If not we'll dust both of you! Surrender yourself!"

I heard both Undyne and Yuubi growl and I turn back to them. They're eyes and hands glowed with magic and I shushed them. 

"Alright listen up." I said, crouching down in front of them. "I'll create a distraction to draw those thugs away from everyone while you get them to safety. We have to save them and give time for the police to arrive. Am I clear?" I said and they nodded in understanding. I smiled before pointing at them. 

"Undyne and Yuubi; go help those trapped under stuff. Undyne will break anything that's trapping them while Yuubi pulls them out. Use your strength." I commanded and they nodded with a determined look. 

"Toriel, Frisk and Paps; you get everyone to the gate. Make sure no WOH guys stand in your way. Use your magic to made a shield between you and them. Toriel can use your fire magic to separate them while Paps use blue magic and bones to slow them down. Frisk, you use your charm to get them running. Got it?" All three nodded. 

"Sans, Jay and Alphys will help get them to safety. Sans can make shortcuts, send them past the gate. Alphys; you can help by rewiring the lights, help me distract the thugs. The sudden flash would distort them. Jay what can you do?"

"Um, I can use light blue magic and make ropes."

"That's good. Use that. When they're away from the people, go. Got it?"

They all nodded and I stood up, putting up my hood and pull out a blue handkerchief from my pocket. I tied it to cover my mouth and nose. Taking a deep breath and stepped out behind the stall. The thugs saw me and turned their attention to me. 

"Well well well, come to surrender?" One said with a grin. A bravery Soul, half of it tainted with Hate. 

"No." I spoke, my voice clear and cutting through the dense air. I snuck my hand into my pocket.  "I'm not letting you all continue with your deeds!"

They laughed at my words. "Oh yeah? And how are you gonna stop us?" one challenged and I pulled my hand out of my pocket. I held the gun pointing straight at them. 

They laughed louder, like they have heard a funny joke. "You think you can stop us with that mesely gun!"

My eyes flashed yellow and the barrel smoked with the same colour. "How bout we find out?" I pulled him into an encounter but didn't check his stats, I didn't need to. 

I pulled the trigger and it grazed the leaders shoulder. He laughed at my attempt before crying out and falling onto his knees in pain. His HP continued to lower like a poison effect. 

53/90 HP

He looked up at me and growled. "What did you do?!" he demanded, standing back up.  

"It's called Karmic Retribution, a rare special attack if someone has a Justice Soul. It lowers your HP the more LV gained by killing you have. And buddy, as long as you've killed someone which I know you have, it will effect you like poison."

He snarled and cocked his gun. "That bitch is one of those monsters! Kill her!"

They began shooting, my eyes flashed light blue and I shot the ground in front of me. A light blue wall appeared in front of me. The bullets bounced off harmlessly leaving no holes. It dissipated into nothing. 

My eye flashed again and I shot the ground near the thugs, light blue ropes sprouted from the ground and seized their guns, ripping them out of their hands and crushing them. I smirked at their angered faces. 

"If you want me you're gonna have to catch me!" I yelled taunting them and turned tail running. 

"Get her! Don't let her escape!" 

They chased after me like I expected. I smirked as I ran, time to really have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay don't kill me! Also Yuubi. Actually, everyone don't kill me! This is necessary! Also hopefully I'll finish the next chapter soon. It's capping on 5 thousand words and seriously glitching my writing app. C:
> 
> Have fun!


	48. I'd Come For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battles. And two Souls sang in harmony, just like it should be.
> 
> More questions pop up. Will they ever get an answer soon? Maybe sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: Hey, here's a long chapter for you all. Hope you like it. 
> 
> The sing is "I'd come for you"-Nickleback.

Meanwhile, the gang did as Skyler told and helped everyone escape.

Undyne sought out any trapped humans or monster. She spotted a human female under a fallen wooden pole. She ran to her and lifted the weight. Yuubi crawled under the pole and helped the human out sending her away whole Undyne lowered the pole. She spotted two kids under some rubble crying. Undyne ran to them and tried to lift the rubble off. Yuubi joined in and they helped pull the kids out.

"There there, go to your parents now." Yuubi said softly and rushed them off.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

They snapped their heads up to see three guys running at them with guns. Undyne growled lowly her eye glowed yellow with a trail of smoke, making a spear with her magic and sending them at their direction. They dodged most of them but didn't stop.

Undyne gathered her magic to make more spears when four small orange axes floated around her. They hovered in the air for a second before shooting towards the thugs who screamed in fear. The axes made contact with a pole behind them, destroying the bottom making the whole thing collapse on top of the thugs. They fell to the ground knocked unconscious. Undyne looked at Yuubi who had her paw out, her eyes flashing rapidly between orange and green with a scowl on her face.

She grinned at the wolf. "Nice trick."

Yuubi's eye stopped flashing, returning to its natural colour. "Yeah well, humans are dicks sometimes that they put me on _edge_. At least they got my _point_."

Undyne nodded in agreement and continue to look out for more trapped people, not reacting to the pun. "Come on, there are more people who need our help." she said and ran off, Yuubi followed soon after.

Meanwhile, Toriel stood firm before five humans, her paws out with purple fireballs around her. Her eyes smoked with a purple aura with green mixed in. She is the only one standing between them and the people cowering behind her.

"Stand back!" she demanded sternly but the humans didn't budge, rather pointed their guns at her.

Toriel's eyes narrowed and shot out fireballs at them. They dodged the attack but one knocked a human down. They advanced closer as Toriel tried fighting them off.

Suddenly, they are engulfed in a cyan, slightly sparking, aura and thrown to a stand, breaking through the wood and effectively knocking them out. Toriel and everyone else turned to look at Jaeden who's eyes glowed a blend of cyan and green with a slight spark of cyan coloured electricity coming out of her eyes.

Toriel smiled kindly, her own eyes turning back to their original colour "Thank you."

"No problem." Jaeden smiled, blinking her eyes and turning them back to their natural colour before her expression turned into one of panic. "Look out!"

Toriel turned just in time to see a piece of wood headed for her. Before it could hit however, it was blocked away by an orange bone.

Papyrus stood straight in front of the former queen holding an orange bone in each hand welding them professionally. His eye sockets glowed orange and sparked with orange electricity and dark blue sparks as he trained them down the human who threw the wood.

"BAD HUMANS! THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A MONSTER OR OTHER HUMANS!" He scolded though not taken seriously by the humans, Toriel and Jaeden ushing the people to run away from the scene. Papyrus is fully capable of taking care of himself. More WOH humans gathered around Papyrus, their Souls radiated Fury even Fear in some.

Papyrus eyed them carefully, a calculating glint in his eyes. His magic sparked around his sockets like an open wire as a warning but they didn't listen. "IT SEEMS YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT THE CORRECT WAY TO TREAT A PERSON. AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE ONE TO EDUCATE YOU IN SUCH LESSON!" He declared, getting into stance holding the bones as weapons. The humans tried to surround him and he grinned.

"IT SEEMS YOU ARE EAGER TO LEARN FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! VERY WELL, THEN ALLOW ME EDUCATE YOU ABOUT MANNERS IN A MORE _FORCEFUL_ WAY! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Jaeden and Frisk helped everyone to their feet and through the gate to escape. Jaeden used her ropes to pull them up from under any rubble while Frisk persuaded them to make a run for it. Meanwhile Sans fired bone after bone to keep the thugs back. His eye flaming cyan with sparks of yellow.

Sans' grin widened as he summoned a row of blue bones between him and the thugs. They tried to shoot at the bones but it didn't break. A bone to the head knocked them out, he summoned a bone cage around the unconscious humans. Sweat beaded his skull as he lowered his hand. He looked back to see everyone else either helping people or fighting off WOH humans. He panted and jumped when he heard gunshot.

He turned in time to see a glimpse of Skyler jumping behind a cart to avoid gunshots. The humans in pursuit of her while shooting their guns. Their Souls radiated Hate and Fury making Sans dizzy from the intensity. The humans advanced towards her and he felt a jolt of familiar fear.

* * *

I had my back at the food cart I hid behind. I could hear the bullets bouncing off metal as I panted softly. I could also hear footsteps coming closer.

"Come out monster! And this will end quickly!"

"Yeah," I said and jumped up aiming at them, my eye flashed yellow and red. "For you."

I shot and got a direct it. They fell to the ground clutching their chests in pain. I jumped over the cart and sent them a flying kick, knocking them out.

I stood up straighter and stared down at them, making sure they're unconscious. I heard an incoming projectile and ducked down to avoid a grenade. I used my magic to seize it and threw it back at the direction it came from. Two humans jumping away from it. An explosion rang where it had landed.

My eyes narrowed slightly at the blast which flicked towards four more humans advancing towards me. Crouching down slightly prepared for an opening. They shot and I ran at sonic speeds, leaving a trail of dust. I ran to one of them, reared my arm back and punched them straight in the face. The human fell to the ground knocked out. I dodged another bullet headed towards me and did the same to the other three. They fell down quick.

I didn't get a chance to breathe when someone choked me from behind using their gun. I instinctively grabbed the gun threatening to cut my air off while growling slightly. I slammed my foot down on their leg, they cried out in pain losing the choking hold and I used my strength to pull them over my head and slam them to the ground. I used the gun I seized to hit their head, they fell easily.

Raising the gun, I aimed at the humans further away near the crowd and shot their legs with precise accuracy. They fell to the ground screaming in pain and blood pooled the ground under them but now they can't run or chase anyone. Their injuries are not fatal. I missed their arteries so they won't bleed out before the police arrived.

I lowered the gun panting slightly. My clothes covered in ash and grime but I ignored it for now. Unloading the bullets, I let the gun fall to the ground.

"Look out!" someone- Sans cried out.

Jerking to the side, I winced when the bullet grazed my arm. _'Dammit_ ' I gripped the ripped area feeling warm marrow drip down my arm. It was mostly an attempt to cover the white bone underneath.

Sans appeared in front of me in a flash of blue, his eye blazing blue with sparks of yellow. I looked up and glared at the humans surrounding us.

One smirked, pointing a gun at us. "End of the line monsters."

I flicked my eyes to the side where the hostages were. The area was clear, except the gang who were either fighting WOH or helping the the remaining people escape.

' _I need to get them out of here._ ' I thought. I hear a familiar hum from behind me and hovered my hand over Sans'. Sans clenched his fists but I noticed his left arm moved up slightly.

"Not yet." I said smirking. At that moment, the lights around me flashed to life with magic blinding the humans momentarily. I narrowed my eyes to minimise the light while Sans covered his sockets with his left arm.

While they are dazed, I quickly grabbed Sans and ran. Sans followed behind me, slightly dazed but unharmed. I spotted the others covering their eyes as they humans cried out in shock. The lights dimmed a bit leaving the WOH humans dazed and angered.

Everyone blinked to get rid of the stars in their eyes from the sudden blindness. Alphys stepped away from the electrical box and smiled feeling proud of what she did. Her eyes and hands sparked with magical electricity.

The gang spotted me as I ran. I motioned them to follow, running towards an alley. They followed my tail but they aren't the only ones.

"There they are!" I heard one of the thugs cry out followed by rapid footsteps. We sped up and took sharp turns to shake them off. "Don't let them escape!"

They began shooting us, I briefly spot Papyrus conjure up a row of bones to block the bullets.

I spotted an empty stall and ran inside, the rest followed. Taking a sharp turn I lead them in and counted each of them as they ran in the alley. All acounted for. I head footsteps and ran in. We stood close but silent watching as the humans passed us.

I turn towards them. They look tired, some of them scratched and bruised but no permanent damage.

"We need to get out of here." I said to them.

"Yeah, how?!" Undyne whispered/yelled. "They're everywhere. We'll never make it out of here."

"As much as I hate to agree but Undyne has a point." Papyrus said using his subdued voice. "The humans are armed and have us cornered."

"We could fight our way out." Yuubi suggested with a grin, magic crackling wildly around her. I could feel something humming in her Soul.

' _Unfinished business, huh_.' I thought. I wonder what kind of grudge she has with WOH? But for now it doesn't matter.

"No. Using any unnecessary force will lead to complications." I said sternly.

"Then what do we do?" Jaeden asked while putting a paw on her mate's shoulder. The action calmed the agitated wolf monster a tad.

I thought about it for a moment. Using force would heightened our chanced of being captured or dusted. And not to mention WOH would make this an excuse to get out of jail. Running isn't an option. They're tired and not all of them can outrun humans. Sneaking is out of the question. Some of them are too big and are easily spotted.

I have an idea. "Sans, can you make one more shortcut?" I asked the short skeleton.

"Uh? Well yes but it has to be quick. I'm a little bone-tired from all the magic I used."

"How long can you make it last?"

"A minute. Two minutes tops."

"Good enough." I said nodding. "You guys get out of here and stay at my home using Sans' shortcut. It's the safest around with top security. They'll have a hard time getting you from there."

" **What about you?** "

"I'll make sure you all get out here safe." I answered Frisk's worried question and directed my attention to Sans. "Ready?"

He nodded raising his left hand. His eye activated and cut a hole through space. Once the hole was big enough he stopped. The living room, my living room greeted us on the other side.

"Now go. We don't have much time." I ushered them. One by one they went through the tear. I stayed behind making sure they all left first. First were Toriel followed by Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Yuubi and Jaeden.

Papyrus began to walk through the tear when we heard a yell.

"There they are!"

Our eyes widened and I pushed Papyrus through the tear who cried out in surprise before Sans sealed it leaving an empty space where it once was. He panted in exhaustion once it was done and fell. I caught him just before he hit the ground. He looked exhausted from using too much magic, almost passing out.

I lifted him up to his feet. "You okay?"

"I'll...be alright." he panted but didn't fall down. His eye lights were dim and small. We need to get out fast.

We ducked when bullets flew over our heads. Growling, I grab Sans' hand and ran out of the stall. We ran, avoiding the bullets and took a sharp turn to the right.

We ran as fast as we can. But with Sans being exhausted it didn't take long before we had to stop. Sans stopped with his hands on his knees gasping for breath. I looked at him worriedly and stood beside him.

"Sans-"

***Click**

Anyone else would have missed it but I didn't. The familiar sound of a grenade being unlocked made me react on instinct. I pulled Sans into my arms and curled around him to shield him from the blast. I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain that will come.

***Boom!**

The stall behind me exploded in a fiery blast, the blast was strong enough to throw us back a few feet landing with a crack on the ground. I bared with the pain feeling the burns, blood and dust on my back. More blood flowed from my head and onto my face, most likely from the impact. Sparks flew around us, the stall nothing more than a pile of burning rubble. My clothes were ripped revealing bloodied bone, torn and burned flesh but with the lighting it was not as visible. I was pretty sure I broke a few ribs and my body would be sore for days despite healing magic. The pain felt so familiar, it reminded me of the experiments and tests that were done on me.

"Skyler!"

I opened my eyes and looked down at Sans still in my arms. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes looking terrified and worried. His bones rattled slightly and his breathing shallow. But overall he didn't sustain any injuries. It was worth the pain as long as he's safe. I won't let him get hurt again.

I clenched my teeth and forced myself to stand up, feeling blood and dust drip down my back and my bones crack. I pushed past the pain and stood up with Sans in my arms. I looked left and right, my ears ringing and my head sore. I spoted a space between two stalls not too far and limped into it.

Once inside I set Sans down on the ground. He immediately began fretting over me as I forced back my healing.

"Skyler! Why-!? How-! Why did you do that?" he whimpered.

I met his eyes, pulling the handkerchief off my face and smiled. "Like hell I'd let you get dusted."

"But-!"

"Where are they?!"

Sans froze when he heard the human holler. In the distance I saw them push the rubble around to find our body and dust. I narrowed my eyes with a flash of magic. They are persistent. Determined.

"Find them! I want them dead!"

Sans' breathing quickened and he tried to help me up. I stood up straighter to show him I was fine despite the burning pain.

"We- we have to get out of here." Sans gasped, taking my gloved hand and tried to pull me ahead. "Come on!" he said and pulled. I didn't budge.

Sans turned to me in panic and surprise. I met his look with a tired but determined expression. "Sky? Come on! We have to go!" he cried.

I shook my head slowly and pulled my hand back, he didn't let go. "Sans, I can't."

His eye lights shrunk. "Y-yes you can! I'll- i'll carry you! I'll shortcut us home! We can go! We have to go!"

"No Sans. _You_ have to go." I said softly. "I have to make sure these guys don't leave before the police arrive. They'll come after you, after Papyrus and the others. I can't let that happen. I have to stay here and fight them."

Sans gripped my hand tighter looking distraught, his eye lights gone and his bones rattled together as he shook. "No..."

"Sans-"

"No! No, you can't!" he cried and ran to me, embracing me in a hug. I froze at the sudden gesture. His tears soak my shirt as he sobbed.

"Y-you can't. You can't do this to me!"

"Sans-"

"No! I won't let you- I won't let you stay here a-and kill yourself!"

"I'm not-"

"I love you!" Sans confessed through tears. My breathing stuttered and he felt it too. Sans felt a rush of emotion. Something familiar yet foreign in his Soul.

***You're filled with Love**

***Your Soul sang**

"I-i love you. I've always loved you. Ever since I saw you, I-it's like I've known you forever! Y-you're beautiful, amazing and s-strong. And I love you. S-so you can't!" Sans poured out his Soul. He let out everything and held me as if it was the last time he'll ever see me.

I pulled him away and gripped his shoulders. He refused to look at me and continued to cry and let out his emotions.

"Sans please-" I tried to reason with him but he cut me off again.

"I won't let you! You hear me?! I-if you stay then I'll stay with you!"

"Sans!" I yelled, feeling tears stream down my face.

"I- I know you don't feel the same w-way. B-but I won't leave you! I'm staying here with you! So you can't-"

"Comic Sans Serif listen to me!"

He gasped and locked eyes with me in shock. As he should. He never told me his full name. His eyes met mine and he saw my tears. My blood red tears with a face full of distraught, fear and sorrow. That's when he heard it. A tune- no. A song. A song he never heard before but recognized it somehow. He dawn her necklace glow and it and the song left him mesmerized.

***Your Soul sang.**

***Your Souls sang in harmony**

_"Just one more moment,_  
_That's all that's needed._  
_Like wounded soldiers,_  
_In need of healing_  
_Time to be honest,_  
_This time I'm pleading_  
_Please down dwell on it,_  
_Cause I didn't mean it."_

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Sans! I never, ever wanted you to feel like I didn't love you. But that was wrong. I love you!" I yelled, my hand touching his skull, momentarily forgetting the danger we're in. Momentarily forgetting the world. The fire and destruction around me.

At the moment, it was just us. Blue meets pink. Our Souls in harmony, understanding one another.

 _"I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_  
_But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up, forgive me now_  
_Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out_  
_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

 _By now you know that I'd come for you_  
_No one but you, yes I'd come for yin_  
_But only if you told me to."_

"I love you. And I never stopped loving you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I lied to you. But I can't bear losing you again. I can't." I whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear.

 _"And I'd fight for you_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you."_

Sans doesn't understand. Failed him? Losing him _again_? He doesn't understand it. He doesn't _get_ it. But deep inside, he had the feeling he understood. He knew why. He knew how. He _knew_. But at the same time he doesn't. Like the answer is just beyond his grasp.

 _"I was blindfolded,_  
_But now I'm seeing_  
_My mind was closing,_  
_Now I'm believing."_

"I can't lose you again. I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought I was protecting you. But I just hurt you more. So," I took deep breaths. Wheather it was the smoke or the clenching of my Soul, it made it difficult to breathe. "I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything. No more lies. No more secrets. No more hiding. But-"

"Hey, I think I found them!"

"But you have to promise me you'll go. Right now. Go to my house with the others. Stay there where it's safe. And I promise, I promise when I get back I'll tell you everything. Just promise you'll go home. Please."

"But- but-" ' _I don't understand. I want to know. I want to help_.' he wanted to say. But he also knew he had to trust her. No matter how much he hates making promises, this is one promise he can-no. He has to keep.

But by her expression, somehow he knew she hates making them too.

"O-okay. But- but promise me you'll come back! Promise _me_ that you'll come back soon!"

I smiled down at him, pure love and affection in my eyes projecting from my Soul, before pulling him into a kiss.

_"I finally know what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will." _

Sans jumped in shock with wide eye sockets when he felt soft slightly bloodied lips touch his. ' _She's kissing me. She's kissing me!_ ' After the rejection he didn't think this would happen. He has never kissed anyone before but she tool the lead well. ' _This is amazing_.' He closed his eyes and kissed back.

The kiss was soft, almost chaste. But the emotions behind it was enough. Their magic sparked around them, blue mingling with pink.

I pulled back and smiled.

"Here! I think I see them over here!"

The yell was a reminder that we are still in danger. I looked into Sans' eyes questioningly. He met mine looking pained and nodded. I smiled and pecked his cheek under his left eye socket.

 _"So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_  
_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_  
_Here and now, this I vow."_

Sans had enough magic to make a tear back home. He cast me one final glance at me which I returned with a reassuring smile. He hesitated a bit but footsteps made him choose. He jumped through the tear and sealed it behind him.

 _"By now you'd know that I'd come for you_  
_No one but you,_  
_Yes I'd come for you._  
_But only if you told me to"_

I smiled sadly where the tear once laid, now just empty air. I could hear their footsteps coming closer. I began removing my gloves burning them to ash with fire magic, no use leaving evidence. I raised my hand to my sleeve where the bullet ripped through earlier. Using my claws I tore whatever remained of my tattered jacket, enough to see the bone underneath but not enough to reveal the entire arm.

 _"And I'd fight for you_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you"_

As a Siren, there are a few things that we have. Our special _abilities_ if one may say.

 _"No matter what gets in my way_  
_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what remember,_  
_You know I'll always come for you."_

I stared at my bloodied skeleton hands, feeling the fingers sharpen into claws, sharp enough to cut through flesh like melted butter. From experience, that's no exaggeration. I run my tongue over my elongated canine teeth, tasting the blood and dust that flowed from my head and into my mouth.

Sirens have three abilities; meant to lure and deceive humans in the past. Their melodic voice. Their immense beauty. And their hypnotic song. 

 _"Yes I'd come for you,_  
_No one but you,_  
_Yes I'd come for you_  
_But only if you tell me to"_

The last two were self explanatory, changing ones voice to mimic the one you love and lure others to you with a hypnotic song were often told in tales. But some overlooked a minor detail. Coupled with their beauty, they can change how they look. Chance their appearance to appeal to others. After all, everyone has different taste.

 _"And I'd fight for you_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you._  
_No matter what gets in my way_  
_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what remember_  
_You know I'd always come for you"_

I changed my eye colour to red, the colour most associate with blood. And change the white of my eyes to black. Mimicking the eyes many perceived as evil.

 _"I'd crawl across the world for you_  
_Do anything you want me to_  
_No matter what remember,_  
_You know I'll always come for you_  
_You know I'll always come for you."_

They will come after my friends. They will not stop until they've captured and killed my friends. They wanted a monster? **They'll have one.**

* * *

WOH gang began walking into the alley, fully expecting to surround the monsters. They'd be no escape.

Three advanced forward into the dark space, guns at the ready. They all wore triumphed smirks on their faces. Walking inside, they saw a single figure standing in the dark. Its back against them.

One raised their gun and spoke with a voice laced with confidence. "We have you cornered. Better you come with us and your death will be swift, monster."

Their confidence was quickly snuffed out, like a flame on a candle when it let out a chilling laughter.

 ** _"You know, you have been causing a lot of trouble lately."_** a voice spoke, but it sounded wrong. It was distorted, like there were multiple people speaking at once. All talking at the same time yet not. All talking in a different pitch and tone. It sent a bold of fear through everyone's Soul.

**_"Running around causing trouble and havoc, like you enjoyed it. Like you all enjoyed watching, making people suffer and cower in fear. You claim to purge this world from monsters, yet you are behaving like the monsters you claim to eradicate."_ **

They were frozen, as if their bodies have forgotten how to move. No matter how much their brains told them to run, their bodies wouldn't respond. Their legs felt heavy and their arms shook at what they heard.

**_"You all have been searching for a monster. Yet you are monsters yourselves. You seem to have a skewed view about monsters. Well, let me show you what a true monster looks like."_ **

The figure turned around slowly, creepily and tilted their head. Their hearts skipped a beat at the monster before them.

Long hair obscured part of their face, covered in blood and grime. Its clothes are tattered and torn, so much so that they could see flesh and bone underneath. Its hands were hard bone dripping with blood from the ends of their sharp claws that are attached to their fingers. It gave them a chilling smirk, sharp teeth visible in the low light of the flames, they look sharp enough to bite through bone. Almost half its face is covered with blood and dust. But what really made them freeze were its eyes. Black with red iris', filled with so much Fury and Hate, dripping with blood. Blood red tears streamed down its face and over its mouth tainting its teeth.

They gaped at the creature. As if it was straight from a nightmare. Like it was formed by the fears of children and pulled from a horror story, yet it's standing in front of them. It chuckled at their gaping faces, turning around fully to face them. It took a shaky, jerky step forward, a bloodthirsty look on its face. They took a step back when the creature advanced but they could do nothing more as their body locked of in terror. Not even when its eyes flamed up a dark pink flame and its eyes flashed between every colour from red to green. Not even when it raised a clawed hand. Not even when it flashed them a grin with a blood curdling chuckle.

They couldn't move.

" ** _Wanna have a nightmare?_** "

* * *

 

Sans sat on the bean bag in the living room with his hands in his pockets. He was practically one with the bean bag with how much he's sinking into it. He was actually feeling lucky Papyrus found this is Skyler's "game room"? At least that's what Paps said.

Everyone rested wherever they can. Alphys and Undyne took the couch with Frisk. Yuubi and Jaeden on the love seat. Toriel is in the kitchen with Papyrus cooking some food with healing magic. Briefly he heard their conversation about Skyler having magic laced food but he tuned them out. He was honestly too worried about Skyler.

How is she doing? Is she okay? Is she injured? Is she dead? Why did she decide to fight WOH alone? But mostly, what was that feeling? When he confessed, when he locked eyes with her. That feeling. It felt so familiar. He also heard a song. And somehow it felt....he felt connected. Like a bond, an intimate bond.

She knew his full name. She knew. How did she knew? He never told her his full name. And how she said it. There was no hesitance. She was confident that was his name. She knew all this time. But how.

This offered more questions than answers it made Sans' head spin. More than that. It hurt.

Sans groaned and put his hand on his aching skull. He blinked a few times, his eye activated and deactivated between blinks before settling on being deactivated. His head was pounding ever since he passed the shortcut. Papyrus helped him up from the floor and onto the bean bag where he sank. Papyrus healed whatever he can but with a little persuasion he relented to help Toriel make some monster food. Sans had some monster candy to replenish his magic.

But even with his magic almost at full strength, his worry and headache didn't dissipate. In fact, it seemed to increase with each question that passed through his skull. And that feeling. It's the same feeling he had when Skyler said she failed him. Like the answers are just beyond his grasp. But he just couldn't reach them.

He sighed and sunk deeper within then bean bag. He knew he shouldn't worry. He knows she's strong. But he can't help that nagging fear in his Soul. It's the same feeling when he'd lose Papyrus in a genocide run every Reset. The feeling of dread and helplessness. Like there was nothing he could do. There's nothing he can do. That sucks.

"BROTHER?" Papyrus called pulling Sans out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Paps?" he called back from inside the bean bag. His skull barely visible.

"DID YOU BRING MINE AND EVERYONE ELSE'S VEHICLES HERE?" Papyrus asked while looking out the window.

"No?" Sans replied, pulling himself out of the bag to stare at his brother. He hopped out of the.bag to stare out the window. "Are they there?"

"YES, ON THE YARD. THOUGH I SPECIFICALLY REMEMBER THAT WE LEFT THEM AT THE FAIR." Papyrus said gaining everyone's attention. They all picked a window to share and sure enough all their cars are parked on the driveway.

"What?" Yuubi murmured in disbelief and looked at Sans accusingly. "Either you brought them here without us knowing and just lying about it or we have a ghost popping in and haunting us."

Sans raised his hands innocently. "I swear it wasn't me."

"Well who else has some weird space magic? Other than a ghost of course."

"Well then, I was gone a few hours and you all have forgotten about me? Am I that forgettable?" a new voice teasingly spoke.

They turned around to see Skyler standing in the middle of the room smiling at them. Bleeding and covered with blood, dust and grime but otherwise unharmed. Her clothes tattered and torn beyond repair and she looked tired despite being seriously injured. Everyone just stared in shock. How is she still alive?

Sans was the first to react. He ran to embrace her, tears pricking his eye sockets. "Skyler!" he cried and clutched onto her as if she'll disappear if he let go. He didn't care if he got blood on his hoddie, with a little effort and magic it can be cleaned easily.

"You're here. You came back." he sobbed and gripped harder.

She barely flinched when he ran into her and kneeled down to embrace him. "Hey Sans. Of course I did. I promised didn't I?" They stood there holding each other for who knows how long before a choked sob escaped Toriel.

"My....child...what have they....done to you?"

Sans pulled back to look at her and gasped. Her hands! They're-they're-

Sans looked up at her, his hands shaking with shock and fear. "S-Sky...?"

"H-human..." Papyrus whimpered, his hands over his mouth. Orange tears flowed from his sockets as he eyed his friend's arms.

"T-that's not...normal." Alphys spoke shakily pointing towards Skyler's arms. The others, still silent in shock, agreed.

"Did...Did the humans did this?" Yuubi growled as her eyes narrowed in anger, magic crackled near her hands.

"They better not! Or else they'd have to answer to the Captain of The Royal Guard!" Undyne sneered, growling slightly.

"T-that's impossible. Right?" Jaeden spoke shaking slightly. She couldn't imagine them having the power to do suck a thing.

They were surprised when Skyler merely smiled and shook her head while chuckling under her breath, as if she wasn't even surprised by their reaction or phased by her condition.

"You'd be surprised that this is the only thing normal after all that's happened." she murmured but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"W-what?" Alphys mumbled covering her mouth with clawed hands.

"W-what do you mean human Skyler?" Papyrus asked, shaking slightly. He dreaded the answer.

Skyler only smiled and stood up, everyone winced at the sounds of her bones creaking but she didn't react. She looked around the room with searching eyes. "I see you've gotten comfortable. Which is good, it means you at least got some rest. Some spaghetti in the kitchen which I'm assuming have healing magic in them. Smart. Sorry I didn't have much, I haven't harvested my garden yet. You noticed the produce is magic laced cause I used water from-"

"Sky." Sans cut her off gently, looking into her eyes. She stopped talking and looked at him an emotion he couldn't identify in her eyes. He hesitantly took her hands in his, watching her reaction before holding her hands in his when she didn't winch in pain. Warm, scarred bone underneath dried and drying blood. Small fragile bone holding slightly larger ones. Fit together like two puzzle pieces.

He locked eyes with her, pleading. "You promised." he said softly. He watched as her face scrunched a bit in conflict for a moment before she sighed out a defeated sigh, her hands tightened in his.

"Yeah, that I did." she mumbled looking down at their intertwined hands before looking up at the others. "But I promised Sans. You could stay and hear the story if you want. Though I don't know why'd you do that. It's pretty long."

"Skyler, we're your friends. We want to know." Jaeden said softly.

"That's right punk. As your friends we are entitled to know what the heck is going on!" Undyne grinned though a bit shaky on the ends.

Skyler stood silent, just staring at them before looking down with a crestfallen look. Her face turned into a sneer.

"It's _not_ a pretty story." she warned with a snarl.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER SKYLER. WE WON'T BE UPSET. THAT MUCH." Papyrus said adding the last part. Somehow he knew he would be upset when he listened to whatever she told them. She had warned them the story would not be a happy one.

"You'd leave after what I'd tell you."

Sans rubbed his thumbs over her hands soothingly. "We won't. I promise."

That broke the wall and she sighed one more time while looking away. "Alright, sit down and get comfy. This will be long."

"How about you get cleaned up first and eat?" Toriel suggested with a smile though it was a bit forced. "It's best we get situated first."

Everyone agreed with Toriel. Sans watched with sad eyes as Skyler walked into the bathroom to clean herself. Somehow he dreaded the answers he'll receive. But it's best to prepare for the worst and hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: Hope you all like it. And I'm a bit tired after that long chapter. Have a nice day!


	49. Introductions and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start from the beginning shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: Internet got cut off and I wrote three chapters. Hope you like this and it won't get bloody until the next two chapters.

In all honesty, I dreaded leaving the shower at all. I sat in the spacious tub with the showerhead on and the drain unplug, letting the water spray over me. I chose a simple body wash to lessen the time despite feeling like doing the opposite. As I sat in the tub washing away all the blood, marrow, dust and grime from my body, I thought about what to say. What should I tell them? The truth would be the best. But all of that detail in one explanation wasn't going to be easy to digest. In fact, _I_ don't even have the full story. I don't know how the brothers survived. I don't know how Sans is able to use my power. I don't know how they don't remember. I don't know what happened after I was knocked out. _I don't know_ , and that left me scared.

I could feel my body shaking with rare bouts of anxiety, my heartbeat elevated and breathing quickened. Usually I get them under control - keep my emotions under wraps. But talking about this? This would probably break me.

I took deep breaths to calm myself down. Just tell them what I know. It won't be hard. Just be emotionless. I've done it before. Won't be too hard to do it again, will it? It can't be.

...I'm going to have to get that cigarette packet after this. Magic overload be dammed, it's the closest I can get to getting drunk off my arse.

Once I was clean of any dirt, blood, and dust, I let my magic wash over me. Specifically, green healing magic from my Soul. I winced when the green magic repaired and healed my wounds. The torn skin pulled over, healing flesh, my veins pumping with fresh blood once the flesh was covered with skin and sealed with green magic. It left no marks. Burns disappear leaving nothing but smooth skin, not even a scar. Bones popped back into place and healed. Bruises and cuts vanish without a trace. Magic sometimes are much simpler than human healing or even modern medical technology. Even if it left me slightly drain afterward.

After a while, ten maybe fifteen minutes, my magic stopped healing and I sighed. Raising my hands my eyes saddened. The only place where my wounds would leave marks. The bones have thin lines, small chips, and even indentation of holes reminiscent of battles and experiments. Bones are harder to hide the marks, at least much harder than skin.

I cupped my hands under the stream of water and splashed it over my face. Rubbing my face, I sighed tiredly. I think I've cleaned myself enough.

After a quick dry I opted more comfortable clothes. A pair of loose blue sweatpants and a light blue shirt that says "I'm Ready" in bold. Oh, the irony. I dried my hair and put on my necklace. If I'm telling my life story, then the necklace deserves to be a part of it.

Stars, I feel like a kid getting "The Talk" for the first time. Or at least that's how the term goes. I didn't actually get one myself but Sans and Papyrus went through it a long time ago and told me how they hated the talk. I guess it's better than learning it the hard way. I let out an amused huff at the memory. It was quite amusing seeing them both act off for the next week or so.

I exited my room, slightly annoyed when my body felt sore like I expected- but better than being injured, and went into the kitchen where everyone sat all cleaned and healing. Anyone with hair or fur, like Undyne's hair were either wet or damp. I noticed their clean clothes, they must have washed them when I was in the shower. They looked better than before anyway. Immediately their gazes landed on my arms and I felt self conscious, I considering the thought to bring a jacket down to cover my arms.

Luckily, everyone seemed to notice my discomfort easily and stopped staring.

"SKYLER, I AM UNSURE WHAT YOU PREFERRED SO I HELPED TORIEL MAKE DIFFERENT KINDS," Papyrus said with a smile gesturing to the food laid out on the table. Other than spaghetti there were other, simpler foods such as sandwiches, muffins, and mini pizzas.

Somehow despite the nauseous feeling in my gut, the food sort of give me comfort. I gave a smile, looking more like a grimace and sat down. I grabbed a plate and took some pizzas and sandwiches, a thousand thoughts going through my head. I nibbled on the corner of the sandwich, my eyes and mind distant thinking about how to start the explanation. The air was slightly tense with the silence until someone coughed.

"So," Undyne started, looking slightly uncomfortable. "You sure WOH didn't do _that_?" she asked, eyes looking purposely at my arms.

My free hand that was on the table clenched into a fist unconsciously at the question. My Soul felt heavy, like someone was gripping it tightly in their hands. I bit the inside of my lip and shook my head to answer her.

"So? What creature literally ripped the flesh from your bones? It ain't magic, no magic is powerful enough to do that and still let the person survive. Who - what - happened?" Undyne pressed on as I gradually sunk in my chair with every word, my shoulders hunched forward and head tilted down.

My expression must have been pained because I could feel Sans' magic crackling beside me, Toriel however spoke softly but with a scolding tone. "Now Undyne, she may tell us when she's ready. You can afford to be patient."

"Sorry. It's just...." she trailed off uncertainly looking at me. "...new." she settled.

I let out a sigh and put the half eaten sandwich back on my plate. "You don't have to walk on egg shells with me. I'm aware that my arms are an anomaly." I said almost monotone. "I won't be offended."

"There's nothing wrong with it Sky," Jaeden said with a small smile. "Besides, we have two entire skeletons here. I think we won't mind a half one."

What she said must have made me snap because I let out a choked laugh at her words. I ducked my head down into my hands and continue to laugh sounding almost crazed, I could tell everyone was looking at me. My Soul clenched almost painfully as I imagined the judging looks on their faces as I trembled in my chair, pulling up my legs and curling in on myself. Just going through all that judgment once more made me nauseous and my skin crawl.

* * *

 

_"This thing hurt my kid!"_

_"She is not a thing. Careful with what you say. Serin did nothing of what your child claimed."_

_I looked down at my hands as the adults fought. It was my first day at school and some kids made fun of me. I was confused. I'm no different than them. I have a Soul like everyone too. Why are they so mean?_

_I was just trying to talk to everyone but they would scream or run away. Usually in that order. And one kid finally talked to me but he called me names._

_"What are you? Some kind of freak?"_

_"No? My name is Serin! What's yours?"_

_"Why should I give a freak my name?"_

_"Because it's polite!"_

_"Polite? What's that? Some kind of word you made up?"_

_"No, it means it's nice."_

_"Hah! You want to know what's nice? You leaving. You don't belong here, freak!"_

_I was confused. I'm not a freak. Why is he so mean?_

_I left him alone and played alone on the swing when he came again. He wanted me to leave and I said, politely, he should wait his turn, just how papa taught me once. He left angry and later the teacher came saying I pushed him off the swing. I told him I didn't but he said I did. The teacher called our mama's. I told mama what happened but his mama said mean things._

_Things didn't get better and everyone said bad things about me. About my arms and how I'm not normal. That I'm a freak. I always get weird looks from other parents. Only mama, papa, and Uncle Cinder didn't care about how I look. I wish others would be nicer._

* * *

 

I went silent only my ragged breathing heard, my expression pained with red tears gathering in my eyes. I felt a small warm hand on my back and flinched expecting pain. It didn't hurt me or moved except rubbing up and down slowly; soothingly so I looked up. Sans' face greeted me and he smiled softly, not an ounce of judgement on his face. I looked around and saw everyone's faces the same state, maybe with a hint of worry.

"Sky?" Jaeden asked looking concerned.

I looked down for a moment before I uncurled and sat properly. "Sorry," I apologized. "It's just- You didn't know how true that is."

"Wait, what?" Yuubi asked in disbelief. "So you're half skeleton?" I nodded briskly and her eyes flicked over to the brothers accusingly. "Did you two fuck-"

"STARS NO!" Papyrus cried out looking horrified, his face flushed orange. "WE DO NOT EVEN HAVE MATES!"

"Yeah, I mean who would like this sack of bones? Besides she's too old to be related to us," Sans pointed out but I could see the flush on his cheeks.

"He's right. They're from another skeleton family," I mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"A-another family?" Alphys asked. "You mean there are more skeletons? I thought they're the only ones."

"Actually, now that I think about it, I have heard that there were hundreds of skeletons before the war." Toriel explained and I nodded.

"Yes. Skeletons were a powerful race among monsters. And were a well respected and valuable race. They are powerful, intelligent and have more magic than any other species of monsters."

"Wow, stroking the ego of an entire race?" Undyne teased getting a scolding from Alphys.

"That's not what I meant!" I said with my hands in the air. "It was a fact back then. Most big positions were taken by skeletons. My dad was a skeleton actually. Heh," I chuckled and lowered my arms. "It seems we have a good starting point. You sure you're all ready?" I asked seriously.

"Y-yes."

"Heck yeah!"

"YES."

"Yes"

"Of course."

"Yeah."

"When you're ready."

" **Yes!** "

I took a deep breath. "Okay, leave all questions till the end please."

"A long time ago, before monsters were sealed underground, humans and monsters lived among each other on the surface. But it wasn't peaceful. They are so close to war, both humans and monsters despised and tolerated each other. It was around this time a skeleton known as Callibri Alexander from a famous family found his soulmate. A human female named Julie Sylvian.

"It was destiny as people often said. Julie was a beautiful human with a kind and adventurous heart. Callibri was a powerful, smart and curious skeleton. Even if people looked down on their relationship, they were meant for each other. They traveled and discovered many things together. Through deserts, forests, and towns they've seen it all. They bonded more through their adventures and decided to get together. They got married at a beachside and bonded. It was a small celebration but the emotions were enough. Settled down near the forest to get close to their passion for discovery and adventure.

"They had a healthy child soon after. A child spoken to be blessed with immense beauty, voice and magic. But they didn't know that the child possessed powers beyond magic and a pink Soul, a Soul of Love. This shocked the couple as the child was something new because there has never been a Soul with it's main trait is Love. Love is not a Souls trait like Bravery or Determination.

"But while they are surprised, they didn't care and loved the child with all their heart. The child, a girl, was a sweet and curious one that shared her parents love for nature. She spent most of her time in the forest that is her backyard playing and exploring. Callibri was a Scientist at the time, his speciality was the field of Souls and Magic. But despite his long hours at the labs, he always had time for his family. Especially his daughter who loved learning about anything and everything about magic. They spent a lot of their time exploring the forest and bonded. Callibri loves his daughter with all of his Soul.

"One day, Julie was at home with her daughter when he heard music in the backyard. She looked and what she saw surprised her. Her daughter was dancing and singing in the backyard with the most melodious voice she's ever heard. But what shocked her was the magic surrounding her child. As she sang, flowers bloomed across the field, fireflies danced with her, animals sang with her and magic sparked around her. It was a type of magic she has never seen before. No magic was powerful enough to change the environment around them, let alone make nature respond with them.

"After telling Callibri, this sparked a question that needed to be answered. After a lot of research, they found out that Julie was the descendant of a mythical creature, a Siren. A siren was a creature of the sea that was known for it's beauty and melodious song that lured sailors to drown at sea. The discovery sparked something inside both of them. A world beyond what they knew.

"So they had a new purpose. A new goal. Discover and record this old type of magic. Inspired by their magical daughter, they opened up a door beyond magic."

* * *

 

_I danced around the living room, it was so big and I can dance without bumping into anything. My blue dress flowed as I twirled around and around. I hummed a song in my head as I danced. I love singing. It feels amazing. And the animals are so nice when I sing. And the beautiful flowers too! I brought some home to show to mama. Mama said she loved them!_

_I stopped dancing and turned to see a tall skeleton wearing a white long sleeved shirt with buttons and long brown pants writing down in a brown book at a table. I tilted my head to see better and walked over to him. "Papa?" I called._

_He looked down, orange and yellow eye lights blinked before he smiled. "Yes my little star?"_

_"What are you doing? What's that?" I asked pointing to the book on the table. Mama said I talked better than other kids my age. Is it because everyone can understand what I say better than other kids?_

_He smiled down at me, he picked me up and sat me on his lap. I was small enough to sit comfortably. I can see the book was open filled with words and notes with drawings beside it. I smiled brightly at the pictures. Papa is so good at drawing!_

_"See this?" Papa said, pointing to a picture of a bird. But it looks like this bird is on fire, like the ones in the fireplace!_

_"What is that papa?" I asked curiously._

_"It's called a Fire Bird. They're like the birds we see in the forest but they are completely on fire. Its feathers are a crackling flame. They are pretty hard to spot cause they're so rare now." he explained._

_"Are they in pain? Or are they like Uncle Cinder?" I asked. Mama said fire can hurt you if you aren't careful. Unless they are magic like Uncle Cinder but he can also make fire hurt if he wants._

_"Well they aren't in pain sweetie. And yes, they're like Uncle Cinder. They are made of magic fire. I was lucky to find one a few weeks ago. They are beautiful aren't they?"_

_"Yeah!" I agreed smiling up at my papa. He laughed and peppered kisses on me and I giggled because it tickles. He smiled at me and hugged me, I hugged back feeling something warm from papa's chest._

_"My little Serin. My special star." he said making me smile when I feel warm grow stronger. Mama and papa are always warm when they hug me. Mama said it's because they love me and I love them too!_

_Papa explained to me what he wrote in his book. I was in awe. So many wonders! So many beautiful creatures! Papa told me they're not around anymore because people want them so they hide in special places only people like me can go._

_I yawned sleepily and closed my eyes but not before asking him why he's searching for them. I felt papa hug me and kiss my head. "You're the reason I'm doing this Serin. Why I am searching for these creatures. You inspired me to find a world beyond what we know. A magical world. I found something I never thought would be possible. A new discovery. You gave me a new purpose. A new goal. A new adventure. So thank you my special star. Thank you for opening my eyes."_

_I smiled and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

I paused the story and looked around. Everyone was still here and still listening, the food on the table slowly vanishing. Understanding slowly filled their eyes. I was about to wipe away the tears in my eyes when a tissue was offered to me. I looked at Papyrus who handed me the tissue and a mug of hot chocolate. I gave him a smile back and gratefully took both. I wiped away my tears and looked at everyone.

"This next one is where things get...bloody. If anything makes you uncomfortable, you can leave. I'll understand. It's not easy to swallow.  Probably shouldn't eat first actually." I mumbled and Sans put his hand over mine.

"We'll be here. We'll listen." he said softly.

I took a breath and sighed. "Okay."

"I was four when everything changed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky: :3
> 
> jay: sorry for like not editing?? i got it now. i mean mostly i just skim over and snatch out whatever typos and fragments so if you see something worth editing tell me :0


	50. Past Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go sideways in the past. That doesn't mean it will now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you all. And since we-and by that I mean I- have a timeline, I may have to edit a few things in past chapters. Just minor details, nothing major. 
> 
> Also some of the scenes in this does have songs which I will put between chapters as bonuses-disguised as Sans getting these memories. Will be explained later. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

" _I was four when everything  changed..._ "

"It was a simple day. We were having dinner when someone knocked on the door. Confused my mom opened it and we were greeted with two monster guards. I remember a symbol on their armor. It was different back then but I knew that symbol anywhere. Royal Guards.

They demanded my dad to meet with the king immediately. I was young back then but something felt wrong with the guards and my dad being taken to see the king of monsters. But my parents weren't as worried as I was. My dad were close friends with the king. So he left to meet the king."

\-----------------------------------------

_I stared at the two guards at the door by the doorway leading to the dining room. They are tall and scary. They came in suddenly while we are eating._

_"Mrs.Sylvian?" One asked my mom._

_"Yes? What is your business here?" Mama asked._

_"We are told to bring Mr.Callibri Sylvian to the castle to meet with the king. He has something urgent to discuss." the second said._

_I saw mama turn towards us while papa stood up. I followed him as he walked to the door. I clung to his leg as I started at the guards. They look down at me and look surprised. It was normal. A lot of people are surprised when they see my arms. But it still makes me feel off._

_"Now?" papa asked and he put a hand on my back. The action calmed me down, I realized my magic was sparking making my eyes flame pink slightly. I stopped my magic._

_"Yes. Right now." they recovered and stood straighter._

_"Oh. Okay." Papa said and turned to kiss mama. "I gotta go."_

_"I know. Be safe." mama pleaded._

_"I will. I'll be back my daisy." he said to mama and leaned down to kiss my forehead too. "See you tonight my star."_

_I watched as papa left with the two guards. I waved him goodbye and walked back inside with mama._

_~~~_

_"What do you mean you have to go to war?"_

_I pressed my ear to the door in my bedroom. War. I know what that is. But why papa? Isn't papa a scientist and not a soldier?_

_"I don't know baby. But the king said he needs more powerful monsters to fight the war. So he's gathered as many skeletons as he can find."_

_"Gah! This war! Isn't it enough that humans already hate us?! Now he wants to wage war against them?!"_

_"It's more complicated than that."_

_"Does it matter? What about our child? What about Serin? She's already having a hard time at school already for how she looks. What would they say when they found out that her father has to leave?"_

_"I know. I know baby. But I don't have a choice. The words of a king is final."_

_"But-. What are we going to do without you?"_

_"The king is a close friend of mine remember? He promised to take care of you while I'm gone."_

_"He's not going to war with you?"_

_"No. He must stay here and plan strategists."_

_"Typical."_

_"Hey, I promise. When I come back I'll quit my job at the labs with Cinder quitting his job as a soldier. He's opening his restaurant and I'll work at the restaurant with him and his family and spend the rest of my time with my family."_

_"If you come back."_

_"Hey, don't be like that. I'm coming back."_

_"Papa...." I whispered under my breath and leaned off the door. I crawled in my bed and fought back tears. War means that papa might not come back. Papa is strong. He will come back. He has to._

\-------------------------------------

"He went to war shortly after that. Cinder was a flame elemental and dad's best friend since they were young. I believe he even gave me something to remember him but I'm not sure where it has gone. 

I continued doing everything but without my dad, things felt like it was missing something. The king stopped by from time to time. He was kind and patient with my mom. He paid whatever we need from my school fees and groceries. I thought he was kind and he began teaching me about magic. He even proposed to train me but my mom refused, she said I was still young and I didn't protest. My mom knows what she's doing and I trust her. But the king kept asking for her to reconsider. So much so that I've heard her fight with him about it. Usually when they thought I was asleep but I was wide awake and heard every word."

\--------------------------------------------  
 _  
"I highly recommend you to reconsider. The potential in your child could help monsterkind-"_

_"Your highness, I have told you time and time again the answer is still no."_

_"I understand that. But think about what kind of power it could posses."_

_"She. And I do not care your majesty. She is still a child, not a lab rat. I refuse to allow it."_

_"Mrs Julie I sincerely-"_

_"I said no your majesty. My husband told you to take care of us. Not oogle my daughter like some kind of freak show. If that is all, you can leave us in peace."_

\-----------------------------------------

"While he was gone, my mom taught me how to use simple magic. Looking at stats and Souls. I still used my siren magic but learning the magic my dad used made me happy. I wanted to show my dad how much I improved since he left. 

Almost a year passed when we received a letter saying my dad would be able to go home soon. We were so happy. We hoped things would get better. It was during that time I found Nixon as an egg. A flame and griffin hybrid. He's at my garden right now I assume. Anyway, my mom agreed to help take care of him since he was one of the creatures of dads passion. Seeing Nixon after a war would make his day. 

One day, my mom suddenly got sick and very weak but we didn't know with what. I saw her Soul had a crack on it but I didn't know what caused it. Until two weeks later, someone knocked on our door."

\------------------------------------------

_I stood in the doorway connecting to the dining room watching the front door holding Nixon in my arms. He's still small and fit easily. We heard a knock and mama opened the door. We were expecting papa to be home. But when mama opened the door, we saw a guard instead._

_"We are sorry ma'am, but your husband died in the battle field last week." he said and mama gasped. I could feel her Soul in pain and so was mine. "I am sorry. But there was no dust to bring back. We are sorry for your loss-"_

_"Leave." Mama demanded, her voice cracking. "Just leave."_

_The guard didn't protest and left. Mama closed the door and fell to her knees crying. I could feel her Soul crying, breaking but filled with Love. I stood there feeling the love in mama's soul rising and falling in pain. I put Nixon on the couch and walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and pulled me into a hug apologizing over and over. I was silent as tears stream down our faces. I knew what this means and it broke me inside. Papa was never coming back._

\-----------------------------------------

"After that things were slow. I was young but I knew when my mom was struggling. But despite losing my dad, she pulled through and became fully responsible for me. 

The king still stopped by but came more and more often. He would have tea with mom and do other things. I didn't mind him coming from time to time since it was only me and my mom. But something felt off about them because my mom would fight with him often. I was never around half the time they were fighting so I didn't know what was going on. I hid Nixon from him just in case. Nixon was my friend and I would never allow him to be taken like my dad. As you can tell, I had trust issues when I was young. 

But one day, I was 7 at the time, the door slammed open, humans  came pouring in. They demanded my mom to give me to them. She refused and hid me away when she heard the door slam open. I hid in my room but I heard everything. My mom tried to fight them off but she didn't have magic. But I do."

I paused, taking a shuddering breath to calm myself. My throat clenched and I force back a lump forming. 

"It was a feeling at first. A feeling under the overwhelming Fear. A feeling deep inside my Soul and growing bigger and bigger. As I heard my mom getting beaten in my house, as I heard her screams, felt her pain, it sparked something in me. Something dangerous and powerful. I _Love_ my mom. And I was never going to let anyone hurt her. Even if I was going to gain LOVE. I sent Nixon away to hide in the forest and opened the door. 

I walked out the room staring everyone down. The humans looked pleased and my mom lying on the ground scared. But I could barely see them. I was focused on something else. Their Souls, clear as day. I opened my mouth and sang. 

Instead of the beautiful magic like in the forest, what came out was ice cold and deadly. A hypnotic tune that sent the humans crashing one by one to the ground. They looked like they were in pain, covering their ears and screaming but I could barely hear their screams beyond the song. I watched their Souls cracking more and more until finally it shattered."

Gasps escaped their mouths at my words. I looked down in shame, refusing to look up. They didn't say a word so I continued. 

"One by one they died but before I could end them all, I heard a gun shot. I froze when I saw my mom fall to the ground in front of me, a pool of blood under her. 

Frozen with shock and heatbreak, the remaining humans overthrew me and held me down to my knees."

\------------------------------------- __

_Blood. Blood under her. She's not moving. Her chest isn't moving. I can't see her Soul._

_I kneeled down on the floor with tears streaming down my face but no sound came out. I feel nothing, but I'm in pain. My Soul isn't humming. Two men held me down by my shoulders and I couldn't move, like I could before. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I could only see my mama, gone._

_Someone else kneeled down in front of me and took my chin, forcing me to look into their eyes._

_"Our employer would be pleased once we deliver you."_

_I felt pain on my neck and everything turned black._

\--------------------------------------------

"I woke up in a cell dazed and terrified. One man came in and told me my code which I realized was my new 'name'. 5ky-13R. Nothing more except how he and his employer wanted to know more about what I am and what I can do. That's when the experiments started. 

There is no way to sugar coat what happened to me there. For years I was used as a lab rat. At first it was only the experiments. Tied to a table and get cut, injected, shocked, my Soul prodded and probed. Shoved into a machine that pulls out my Soul, and inject Soul Essence into it before shocking me. They changed my Soul. Changed me. Amplified my powers and magic to levels beyond normal. In the process, did things irreversible. 

I cry blood. My hands are as sharp as blades. My teeth razor sharp. Voices in my head- no not that kind. I'm not going insane, they were from my Soul not my head. They awakened my Bloodlust. I have more power and magic than any creature ever existed. And I could never die. Whatever they did to me, made my Soul heal itself. No matter how many times I've died, I would always come back like nothing happened. It was something a kid, 12 years old exactly, shouldn't handle. 

They began getting more aggressive and bolder after knowing this fact. They forced me to use my magic till I was at deaths door once more. Pushed me beyond my limits mentally and physically. Forced me when I hesitated. Because I couldn't die, they didn't hold back. 

They were preparing me for something, at the time all I knew is that I was trapped. I couldn't do anything. I was helpless. 

They wanted me to sing again. Use the magic that killed their friends and grow flowers. I refused and they punished me. After each experiment they did with my Soul, the harder it became for me to sing. I was losing my Soul, my power. It began changing colour from pink to the whole spectra. I was losing Love and gaining LOVE. And I could do nothing about it as they continue to put me through painful experiments and tests."

Gradually, all the colour drained from everyones faces. Each word almost made them take my offer and leave the room. Or excuse themselves to lose their lunch. But they stayed. And I continued. 

"One day, they forced me to kill a child. I hesitated but the child had.... a shock collar. Everytime I hesitated to kill when they questioned, added 5 seconds more. I couldn't handle seeing her suffer. So I ended it quick and made it as painless as possible. Then they forced me absorb their Soul. Because I was half monster, it was possible. The rush was intoxicating but sickening at the same time. 

Rinse and repeat. Over and over they would send me kids I had to kill and take their Souls. Adding salt to the wound, they would force me to spend a night in their cell to bond before I had to kill them. They were trying to make me emotionless. Follow their orders without hesitation or mercy. I can't forget the look in their eyes, the life leaving them."

Sans and Frisk looked away looking pained and another look on their faces. They must have some history between them. I'll have to ask Sans later. 

"It was miracle actually. While I was sitting in one of the kids cell, the kid, a girl older than the rest but younger than me, gave me a fleece. It wasn't the most well made considering what they had to work with but it was made by pieces of everyone's clothes, tied and taped together. They ripped a piece to add to the fleece as a reminder that they knew what has to be done. 

So full of Love, more than I had in a long time, I had to free them. So I sang, and using my magic, freed all the kids. That didn't go well with the scientist. You can guess what happened after that. 

In my cell I thought about the kids, my parents, their love. And somehow I sang, full of sorrow and love, and my magic took me away. Away from that place and somewhere safe. I landed in the forest somewhere, where? I didn't know but at the time I didn't care. I was free. 

I mourned for everyone that died. Lived in the forest for almost a week. The animals and creatures in my dad's journal helped me. I was mourning for my mom, singing my sorrow away when I heard someone. I ran thinking it was those scientists trying to bring me back. But after using my magic, I was powerless. Vulnerable. It started to rain and I hid behind a tree in one last ditch effort. Someone came close but I was too scared to move and too drained to fight back. I made myself smaller and braced for the pain. 

But it was someone else who found me. 

\--------------------------------------  
 _  
My hair and dress wet by the rain. I shook in fear and curled into a ball, my back against the tree. I could hear them coming closer and braced myself. For the pain, the yelling, anything._

_"Hello?"_

_I heard someone said but I didn't look up. My bones rattled in fear._

_"Hey, don't be afraid. I'm sorry I scared you. I saw you singing and thought it was beautiful." he said in a tone I didn't recognise. It wasn't anger or fear or even disgust. "Hey, it's alright. I won't hurt you."_

_Taking a risk I looked up and my eyes widened. It was not a human scientist but a skeleton monster. Like my dad. He wore a blue and yellow striped sweater and he didn't look much younger than me. I am 17 and he looked at least a year or two younger. He was also soaked from the rain but it looked it he didn't care._

_He seems surprised too but instead of looking angry, he smiled. He reached a hand out and I flinched back, shaking in fear. He paused but smiled more._

_"I didn't mean to scare you. How 'bout we start over. What do you say?" he smiled patiently at me with love in his eyelights._

_Love. I haven't seen that other than the kids I was forced to kill. Not since my parents._

_I stared at him for a moment before I smiled with tears and rain water rolling down my face. "sure". I said and locked my bony hand with his._

_"I'm Comic. But you can call me Sans. What's your name?"_

_"5-." I stopped myself. That was not my name. I'm free now. I don't have to answer to that name anymore. I swallowed a lump and spoke. "Serin. My name is Serin."_

_"Serin huh? That's a nice name. Do you want to come with me? I'm sure my dad can patch you up. Beats sitting in the rain." the way he said it, it was just like how my parents or Uncle Cinder would talk. Filled with such kindness and love._

_"Sure."_

_If he has Love in his eyes, it was risk I could afford to take._

\----------------------------------------

Sans and Papyrus' eye sockets widened. _Serin. Serin Sylvian_. It's her. The person engraved onto their clothes is in front of them. The person their father tried so hard to bring back. Tried so hard to save. How he said it was his fault she wasn't here anymore. They didn't knew what he meant back then or who was Serin. But now that they do, somehow they dreaded the answers to their questions. 

A million questions sped through everyone's minds. What happened? How is it that Sans didn't remember her? And a bunch of other questions, but they kept their mouths shut. They knew the answers will come, even if they are confused at the moment. 

I drank the lukewarm drink until it's gone. This is the brighter part, until it isn't. But this is the most important. This involves the brothers. They should know. They deserved to know. 

I let out a sigh, ready to continue the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there love in your heart?-Judgement (TryHardNinja). I can't help but think of this song when Serin said that. 
> 
> Also, I need some help. Can you give me questions? Like, what do you think the others will ask Serin after all this? This is important because the next chapter is further explanations and Serin answering some questions but I have no idea what they will ask. So help please?
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	51. It Doesn't End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain doesn't end. That doesn't mean there's no hope for healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a lot of these quote material things. Anyways, here's another chapter marking the end of story time. But the bonus flashbacks are still coming so just you wait. And...since it's almost Christmas in this story, there will be a party! Hopefully soon and with nothing shitty going on. 
> 
> Wait...what happened to WOH at the fair? 0-0. Shit.

"Sans took me to see his family, his dad Gaster and his little brother Papyrus."

Everyone knew who Gaster was. After they reached the surface, Sans explained what happened to his dad and previous Royal Scientist. W.D Gaster. It was sad knowing what happened to him but no one could do anything but mourn.

"It was the best thing that happened to me. They didn't care that I was half skeleton. In fact, they see it as me being a part of the family. It was my golden time in a way. They quickly became my new family, taking me in with open arms." I smiled as I spoke. It was something I had no problem talking about. "Even after I told them what I am and what happened to me, they didn't care. They welcomed me and treated me as an equal, not a freak or a lab rat. 

I lived with them for years. They taught me how to love and give love again, not LOVE. We had adventures and our own discoveries. I taught them some magic I know. The shortcuts mostly and how to use KR. Heh, you should see Sans try and teleport. Can't remember how many times me and Gaster had to get him down from things like trees and the roof. Even how to use their magic sparsely but effectively. Me and Sans even found our creatures, like the one in my dad's journal. Dragons. Heh, more on that later. But...We found our creatures and our Souls gave us a necklace each. Half a heart, pink and blue. Both had a piece our Souls in them." I thumbed the necklace around my neck purposely. They looked at the grey necklace closely. "We had our dragons in this, or at least we did. 

Uh....It happened after we found out we were....Soulmates. Heh. I know, hard to believe. But yeah, we were Soulmates and after knowing that we decided to date and finally we bonded." I smiled at the memory before I frowned. 

"But good things never last. It was normal night, me and Sans sat beside a lake after he dragged me away. That's when we felt an explosion strong enough to shake the ground and saw smoke from where our house was. We ran back to our home and saw the house on fire. 

I made a shortcut inside and help get Gaster and Papyrus out. I got shot with Hate from a sniper. Like Determination that melts monsters," Alphys coughed nervously at that information. Undyne comforted her, they had told everyone about the Almagamates and everyone forgave her. It was an information everyone but the humans knew. That would be disastrous. 

"Hate will 'eat' away at my pink Soul. The Soul of Love. As every monster knows, I assume, Hate doesn't become a problem until the person lets it blind them. Hate takes away Love like Despair does with Hope. And being forcefully injected with Hate was enough to eat away at my Love. My Soul. This made me weak and dying and we had to depend on Sans to get us out of there, a burning building." my voice shook near the end. This is where things went bad once more. "We got out but they were there. The scientists who brought reinforcements, monsters. They had Papyrus and Gaster. They demanded me to return back to them. Back to the labs. The experiments. Sans...he-. At the time he had three traits. I can see now he has two which I'm sorry Sans, I don't know what happened. But he had Patience, Justice and Bravery as his main traits. He was reckless in the past, no offence. His Bravery acted up and he made a shortcut in front of one of the monsters who was holding Papyrus. And he got hit in the ribs by a magical attack. It was strong enough to threw him back through the shortcut and at my feet, bleeding."

Sans flinched back, looking at me in shock. Gaster told him that he had three traits but he didn't believe him. Three traits were rare. And only people with powerful Souls could have three traits. With how weak he is, it's no wonder he didn't believe him. 

"I couldn't let my new family get hurt. So I surrendered myself and got taken back to the labs. 

They continued with the experiments, but no matter what they could never touch my necklace. It was protected by magic. They got frustrated and turned their frustration on me. 

One day someone came. It was the king. I was so filled with hope. The king was a friend of my parents, he has to help. But he didn't. 

_He was the reason I was there in the first place_." I growled out, my eyes lighting up and flamed slightly. I got my magic under control to continue. 

"He was the one who told the humans to take me. He knew about my Soul, my magic and he wanted to use me to his advantage. I was a project he was doing with the humans. I was a peace offering. A weapon shared between the two species. But behind all that, his real reason was for me to attack the humans right under their nose. A secret weapon to win against the war. He didn't want peace. He wanted to concur. 

He deliberately sent my dad to war. He sent the men to retrieve me from my house. He ordered the scientists what to do. He sent them to the skeletons house to get me back. It was all his doing. 

I was so full of anger, I wanted to end him but I couldn't do anything. I just took whatever he gave me. He was nothing more than a sadist hiding under a kind persona ruling with an iron fist. And no one knew. 

I didn't know how long I was there in the lab going through tests day in and day out, but the lab was busted in one day. Gaster, Sans and Papyrus came to break me free. But they were no match for an army. Especially with the king on their side. 

Gaster got his skull smashed by a magic hammer. Papyrus' skull was almost severed completely by a sword to his cervical vertebrae. Sans..."

I looked away with tears in my eyes at the memory. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats looking horrified but curious. I took a deep breath to calm myself. 

"Sans had more injuries trying to protect me. Broken ribs, broken arm, the left side of his skull shattered, and...he took a harpoon that was suppose to be directed at me. The harpoon went straight through his ribs and pierced his **Soul.** "

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Papyrus trailed his hand over his cervical vertebrae under his scarf, he always questioned why that part of his body was sensitive. And the unexplained thin scar on it. He hid the scar with his scarf. At first he thought it was the Resets. Now he is unsure. Is it the same for Sans? Is that why his ribs are so frail? Much more fragile than anywhere else on his body. 

"I imagined that's why your left eye is gone Sans. But....I saw you dust. I held you as you dusted before I was shot with Hate. I blacked out after that. 

I didn't know what happened to them after that. Whether they survived or not I didn't know. The experiments past in a daze. I was so heartbroken. I didn't know what happened to you and I couldn't do anything.

Then the king came into my cell. I didn't hear what he was saying nor did I care. Whether it was to gloat or something I didn't bother to pay attention. I was chained to the ground and couldn't do anything. Until he threw something at my feet. 

Sans' necklace covered in dust and lost it's colour, it was grey. When a charm containing a creature turns grey, it means the wearer is dead, that includes the creature. I froze. And he said something about having big plans with Gaster and Papyrus. He left shortly after.

But all I could see was the necklace. Then in my anger and pain, my Bloodlust awakened. It didn't help that I had thousands of Souls inside me, forced into my Soul to amplify my powers. The rush of power turned my Soul completely rainbow, my Soul gone. My necklace turned grey as I was technically dead. I combined our necklace into one before I let my Bloodlust take over me. 

I broke free of the chains and rained hell upon the labs. I was thirsty for blood. I destroyed the place, turning my anger onto the place that brought me a lot of pain. When I saw the king, I attacked."

My eyes dulled as I recalled the memory. My head lowered, shadowing my face. 

"I had him under me. At my mercy. But I didn't kill him. I couldn't. I didn't know why. But I just didn't. Instead I escaped and burned the labs to the ground. 

I hid away in an enchanted forest. The creatures helped heal me and I could mourn Sans in peace."

Sans shifted, feeling awkward knowing he used to be dead. It was not the same as the genocide run. He knew he would come back. But knowing he was dead before the Resets, knowing he was suppose to be dead put a chill down his spine. 

"But the king lived. And he was angry. He wanted me back under his possession. The war currently going on wasn't enough, oh no. He wanted me, his perfect weapon. I had help fight back both sides with Nixon who I found hiding. We fought to end the war together. I was made to kill and he was a hybrid creature. We sabotaged camps and scared away the soldiers. Our tactic worked. We managed to thin both sides and we were so close to winning. But the king didn't like that. So he had a plan to draw me out. 

He sent out his guards to kill monsters in their homes, accusing them of treason. Innocent monsters with children. I knew he was drawing me out. But I would not let him make anyone else suffer. 

So I snuck into the castle to confront him. I killed the guards to make sure they would not alert him nor help him. Like the fairytale; The Siren's Curse, I attacked. Fulled by Bloodlust and a thousand Souls, I wanted to end him once and for all. 

But...he had someone hidden, waiting for me. And just before I could end him, I was shot with Hate once more. The only thing that could stop me. I passed out after that. 

I woke up in a cage laced with Hate. The king was there in front of the cage. A cave behind us. He decided I was no longer useful to him. And that because of my attempts to stop the war, I made monsters lose. Humans were going to seal monsters away the next day but he didn't want me with him and his people underground nor on the surface where humans could get me. So he wanted to lock me away forever. I failed everyone. But to add salt to the wound he had someone else seal me away. 

W.D Gaster. 

But I knew Gaster would never do that. It didn't take long to notice the purple dust around Gaster's sockets and the dazed look on his face. I know that dust. It was a trick I used against his guards. The dust when blown into someone's face, made the person compliant to your every order. It wasn't magic nor a spell, but a plant. It acts the same as a hypnosis spell but much stronger. The effects last around eight hours. All that time, the person would do what you say without question and will not remember what they did afterwards. 

He turned Gaster, someone I see as my _father_ , into a mere puppet. Like he does with my dad and everyone else. 

He made Gaster seal me away in the cave. Locked me to a stone throne with Void Chains, a powerful attack. It is also the most dangerous because it uses a lot of magic and part of the users Soul. So it can only be used once. It sucks away magic until there's nothing left. But I couldn't die. So it continues to drain my magic, trapping me forever.

The king didn't leave unscathed however. I had enough magic to use one attack. One attack is all I need to end him. So I sang. And I cursed him. I was trapped for an eternity but he left cursed, a curse that would hopefully end his life and end his reign of suffering. He will die suffering just like how he made others suffer. 

A long time later, the barrier broke. The output of magic was enough to direct the Void Chains attacks somewhere else. Enough for me to break free." 'with some help' was left unsaid. I could not explain the two kids who freed me. 

I stopped. It was done. I told my story. I let out a sigh, feeling the weight on my shoulders lessen but the dread in my Soul increased every passing second. "That's my life story. Like I said, it wasn't a pretty one."

I looked at Sans. "Sans, I don't know how you're still alive. And I know you love me. And you won't leave me no matter what. But just know, if you keep hanging out with me, you'll suffer. You may even die again." I thumbed the necklace purposely and turned to look at everyone else. "That includes you all too. After hearing that, are you willing to take that risk?" I asked seriously. 

It was a moment of silence, they were obviously thinking about it. Papyrus finally spoke first. "SKYLER-I MEAN, SERIN." He said nervously. I looked at him giving him my full attention. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU WASN'T YOUR FAULT AND WE WON'T LEAVE BECAUSE OF THAT. OR FOR WHO YOU ARE. EVEN IF YOU'RE HALF MONSTER, HALF HUMAN. WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS. WELL, MORE THAN THAT. FAMILY. AND WE WILL ALWAYS STAY WITH YOU, EVEN IF IT DOES RISK OUR LIVES!"

"That's right punk!" Undyne agreed. "What happened to you doesn't change the fact that we're friends! Besides! It's going to take a lot more to dust the previous captain of the royal guard!"

"T-that's true. Friends don't leave each other." Alphys stuttered. 

"We won't leave Serin." Jaeden smiled. 

"Never!" Yuubi agreed. 

"We will stay with you Serin." Toriel smiled. 

" **Always!** "

"It's going to take more than that to scare me away _tibia_ honest." Sans smiled softly, supportive. 

I gawked. Never in my life have I seen so much support. I don't think anything can top this off. I smiled, tears of joy falling down my face. I wiped them away with my hand staining it red. Papyrus handed me a tissue to wipe the blood away. "Heh. Where were you when I was young?"

"Pretty sure we weren't born yet grandma." Yuubi grinned receiving a hard hit by her mate. "Ow! Seriously, babe you're _ribbing_ me here with all the hits."

I chuckled. "Right. I assume most of you were born after the barrier." I said and stood up. "I need to take a break. I'll be outside smoking, don't worry it's a magic cigarette and I don't so it often. Um...I'll leave you all to digest that information. Ask me any questions after okay?" they nodded in agreement. They need time to soak all that information. I gave them a tired smile, turning on my magic and snapped my fingers, my jacket and gloves appearing from a small tear in the air. They looked in awe at the magic.

I quickly put on the gloves and jacket, I left the kitchen and walked out the front door and sat on the porch. I snapped my fingers and made a pack of magical cigarettes appear in my hand. It usually increases my magic and have the risk of magical overload, a feeling similar with eating too much monster food. Which usually makes me slightly tipsy, it was the only reason I wasn't smoking all the time. Paranoia held me back, you never know when you'll get attacked and I'm not risking being slightly high when that happens. But the warm feeling that comes with it was worth the risk at the moment. 

I opened the pack and pulled a stick out. It looks like a normal cigarette but with a purple diagonal stripe separating the two colours. Putting the pack aside, I made a flame on my finger and lit the stick. 

I sucked in, feeling the warn feeling envelop my lungs and Soul, holding it in before blowing the smoke out through my mouth into the air. Grey with purple glitter like sparkle, like almost all magical constructs. 

As I inhaled more smoke, feeling my nerves lessen, and blowing the smoke into the night sky; I wondered what kind of questions awaits me when I walk back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pondering the plot again*
> 
> Dammit. Oh! You're done already? Eheh sorry. Hopefully I'll finish rearranging the minor plot points and get the next chapter out soon. But I still need a few more questions so send them in the comments please? Anyways, thanks for reading!
> 
> *Puts on headphones and ponder once more*


	52. Answers To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things get answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one. Thanks for all the questions.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there on the porch watching the stars. I lost track of time just watching the stars slowly go by as if there's nothing wrong with the world. I could hear the others inside the house walking around and talking. The magical cigarette gave me a slight high but not enough to render me useless. I'm barely even tipsy. But one can never be too careful. Okay maybe that's bullshit but I'm a paranoid person. In my case, being too careful may have saved my life and sanity. 

I heard the door open, snapping me out of my deprecating thoughts and someone step onto the porch, stopping just behind me. I turned slightly to look at Yuubi. The wolf smiled sadly, one that doesn't reach her eyes. 

"Is this seat taken?" she asked pointing to the space beside me and I shrugged nodding at where she pointed. 

"Go nuts."

She let out a small chuckle and sat down beside me, looking up at the stars. 

The cool wind blew from the somewhere, rustling the leaves from the trees onto the ground. Another breeze blew onto our faces making mine and Yuubi's hair/fur flow. I inhaled deeply while closing my eyes. It's times like these that nature seems to know exactly what I need. 

"So how is everyone doing inside?" I asked the wolf monster. 

She clicked her tongue nervously and looked away. "Good. Good."

I opened my eyes and raised a brow. "You sure?"

She sighed. "Not _good_ but....y'know."

I nodded with a hum. "Yeah. I know."

We sat in silence for a few more moments before Yuubi spoke. "How....how did you handle that?"

I hummed questioningly, looking at her once more.  

"The abuse. The- the _torture._ " she elaborated which made me twitch in distress slightly but I hid it from her. 

I clicked my tongue and looked back up to the sky. "Well when, you put it like that." I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just try to forget it. But no matter how much it bothers me, I never did anything about it. Because somehow deep inside my paranoid heart I knew I would never truly be free. I guess you can't break what's already broken."

"Yeah but...you don't look broken. At least, not like what I've seen. No offence!"

"Heh. None taken. But buddy, you have no idea how many times I've tried to end it." I chuckled humorlessly and lifted my wrist pointedly. Yuubi could see a few thin lines just under the wrist bone. "Can't really bleed to death now can I?" I lowered my wrist back on my lap. 

Yuubi gulped dreading the answer to her question. "So...what did you do?"

"I pulled out my Soul instead. Of course it was a long time ago. Before the barrier and I was still with the skeleton family. I tried to end it. I made a sharp knife and cut my Soul. Used my claws to rip it in two. It hurt, of course it did. But I was so determined, I was done. I just want it to end. But Papyrus heard- felt the magic crackling around me. He came in- busted in actually and stopped me. Sans and Gaster followed soon after. Heh. They helped me, to say the least. I don't know why I haven't done it again but I just didn't."

Yuubi took a while to process this and smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you didn't."

"Yeah. But I've been meaning to ask. Why do you have Hate on your Soul?" I asked bluntly while looking at the wolf. "I mean, Hate doesn't appear on a persons Soul until it clouds you, blinds you, makes you act differently than you normally would. Same goes with Despair, Fear and Fury. And this is assuming you know why. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Yuubi chuckled. "No. You told us your life story. Well, simple things first. I know why I have it." she frowned and growled out. "It's because of WOH."

I hummed. "Figured as much. But why to that extent?"

"Well, it started when we were free. I wasn't like this before. I had hoped humans would be nice. Accept us. I was one of the few who didn't fight Frisk and just sat on the sidelines. But when we left, WOH started attacking us."

Yuubi fiddled with her jacket as she spoke.

"It was a simple day. I was with my brother and we were picking up a cake for our parents. Just a simple cake. Nothing special to celebrate. My brother told me to wait in the car while he paid for the cake. I should've stayed with him. 

Next thing I knew the police came and surrounded the store my brother was in. I rushed out of the car and....the inside was trashed. The store clerk killed, customers injured and there lying in front of the counter...was a pile of dust. There was a symbol on the window, WOH. Said it was a warning. Police didn't do a damn thing about it. I lost a brother to those humans. And my hope."

Yuubi wiped away a tear from her eyes. I stared at her and looked down. "Sorry. For what happened."

"Don't be. It's in the past. This jacket is the only thing I have from him." she said while patting the pocket. "I try not to take it off. Keeps him close."

I let out a small chuckle, more of a huff. "Yeah. I gotcha."

"And that's not all."

"Oh?"

"Another reason I hate WOH is because of what they did to Jay." she sneered. 

"What did they do?"

Yuubi took a deep breath to calm herself. 

"When we started dating, Jay brought me to her parents. They were the sweetest out there. Kind, caring...maybe a little overprotective." she chuckled and I followed. "But they were amazing. One day while we were hanging out, Jay decided that she wanted to visit her parents. Maybe have dinner. She called her parents and they agreed to have dinner together that night. We were ecstatic. Her mom makes the best blueberry pie. 

We were heading there when the same thing that happened to me, happened to Jay. The door was busted open, forcefully and I went inside. Two piles of dust, one in the kitchen, the other in the living room and a bloodtrail in the hallway leading to the front door greeted us. I called the police and they took samples of the blood. The perpetrator was apprehended but...Jay's parents were gone. Surprise surprise, the one who did it was with WOH. The bastard refused to rat who else killed them. Seeing Jay's broken look on that day, the grey cloud surrounding her Soul, it reminded me of my brother. It was enough to make me despise WOH." Yuubi explained. 

I nodded in understanding. "That explains Despair on Jay's Soul. But you do realize that you let Hate corrupt you? Well, I shouldn't say that considering I let Fury take over me on more than one account."

Yuubi chuckled. "Heh. Yeah, I know. Jay tells me I was a jerk to some humans sometimes. I'm trying to keep it under control okay? It's almost as hard as keeping your LV under control."

I snickered. "Oh do I know it. It's just so hard to feel emotions sometimes because of it."

"Yeah." Yuubi said frowning sadly while looking down. "You remind me of them, y'know?"

"Who?" I raised a brow questioningly. 

"My brother and Jay." she answered. "I don't know why but you just do."

I hummed at the answer. "You'll find the answer soon."

"I hope so."

After a while in complete silence, broken by chirping crickets, Yuubi stood up. "Well, I believe the others have some questions for you inside. You coming?"

I gave her a small forced smile. "Why not? Might as well get everything out now."

"That's the spirit." Yuubi joked with a wink. 

I chuckled and stood up, walking inside the house with the wolf monster. I made sure to lock the door when I closed it behind me. Yuubi heads towards the living room and I followed and stood at the doorway. Everyone sat there with a tray of tea on the coffee table. Everyone looks like they're trying hard to keep calm and I grinned, putting my hands on my hips. 

"You know, if you all need something stronger I can pick up some alcohol." I said making everyone look at me. 

"Seri- ah. I mean Skyler." Toriel said when she saw me twitch at my real name and I waved her off with a sigh. 

"Serin is fine as long as it's behind doors. Outside or in public please call me Skyler or Juliana." I said dismissively. "So, do you need some whiskey or something? Sorry I don't have any on stock. I can't get drunk and I gave up trying after a while."

Everyone looked at each other considering their options before Undyne spoke up. "It's fine. Tea is enough for us." 

Everyone agreed with her and I shrugged, stepping from the doorway and sat down on an empty bean bag beside Sans. "So....you all wrapping your head around okay?"

"Somewhat." Sans said softly. 

I gave a small smile. "Well, if you have any questions feel free to ask." I said and snapped my fingers making a packet of monster candy appear in thin air, surprising everyone. I opened the packet and ate the fruit favoured candy. "It doesn't matter what you ask. I won't be offended."

I ate the candies in silence while waiting for someone to ask a question. I almost finished half the bag when Toriel spoke. 

"Serin, are you still...uh hurting?" she asked softly, her eyes showing concern. 

I paused and my eyes looked distant for a while before I blinked, coming back to reality. "Not as much as before. I'm not sure really. I know the people who hurt me aren't alive anymore but I still feel a bit paranoid that the rug will be pulled out from under me. But...I'm okay. Not fine or excellent or even fantastic but okay. Just okay." I answered her. 

"Do you miss them? Your parents?" Undyne asked. 

I gave her a humourless chuckle. "Heh, who doesn't?" I said then remembered the child abuse cases I've read from police records. "Nevermind don't answer that. Yes, I miss them. But I've got a lot of time to mourn while I was locked away. It's in the past now."

" **Why did you call yourself Skyler or Juliana instead of your real name?** " Frisk asks. 

"One word. Paranoia. If anyone knew my name, they could know who I was. Who I am. Gerson knows, I'm surprised he's still alive. And I was right. He recognized me and know my name. If someone else knows, well, let's just put this thought in mind. What would happen if humans or monsters get their hands on an all powerful weapon? Better gear up for another human vs monsters war."

"How many kids did they force you to..." Jaeden asked. 

"Murder? Too many. I lost count after 562. But even then they kept coming. It could be thousands by the time I was locked away. I never knew how they found so many kids without the police on their tail and I didn't _want_ to know." my eyes narrowed and darkened at the theories in my head. Everyone paled at the number but Toriel had a look I couldn't identify in her eyes.

"All those Souls. So you're pretty strong huh? All that LV." Undyne marveled. 

"Yeah. I try to avoid using magic while fighting for that reason too. I didn't just want to avoid being caught or locked away again. If I showed my full potential, the risk of people dying is high. I am a living weapon after all. And that's a fact I'm not really proud of."

"You said that we were Soulmates." Sans said quietly while looking down. "Not just that. You said I...died. Is- is that what you meant when you said you can't lose me again? At the fair. You said that. Is it because I- I died before? And because we were Soulmates?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Yeah. I gave myself up to make sure you didn't die. Because watching you dust in my arms was the worst thing I've ever seen. Being Soulmates, the pain, the grief. I didn't think I could handle feeling or seeing it again. I would rather give myself up, knowing you're still alive than watching you die. A Soulmate is a bond stronger than marriage. Losing that bond...well, it's a pain stronger than any type of torture I have endured."

It was silent for a while as everyone took in that information. Toriel remembered the pain when she divorced Asgore. She didn't dare severe the bond they had. Because somehow, deep inside her Soul, she believed he could change. Now on the surface, he has and they are back together. If she decided to severe the bond, she couldn't imagine the pain that comes with it. 

I ate a few more candies while waiting for more questions when Papyrus spoke. 

"SERIN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU...KNEW US? YOUR NAME IS ON OUR CLOTHING. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOUR REAL NAME?" Papyrus asked in confusion and I sighed. 

"Same reason I pushed Sans away. I didn't want you guys to get hurt."

"BUT...WE WON'T GET HURT JUST BY KNOWING YOUR NAME."

"You can. It means you know me, you're close to me. Someone I care about. If anyone knew who I am," I looked at my arms sadly with haunted and scarred eyes. "they would use you. Hurt you to get to me. I couldn't let that happen. Heh." I unconsciously gave a broken smile. "I should've known you guys would be stubborn. Because of this, I'll try my hardest to keep you safe. I promise."

They were silent for a moment, taking my words to heart before Papyrus spoke again. 

"THE CREATURES YOU TOLD US ABOUT IN YOUR STORY, IS NIXON ONE OF THEM?" He asked nervously. "AND ARE THEY MORE OF THEM?"

"Oh. Yeah, Nixon is one of them. Sorry I said he was a monster but creatures like him will be hunted down if anyone knew. Kinda like me. People would do anything to get their hands of Nixon or any mythical creature if they knew. I wouldn't put their lives on the line even if mine is." I gritted my teeth at the very thought. "But yeah, there are more like him. Griffins, dragons, phoenix and more. They're hidden in enchanted gardens."

"W-where are those?" Alphys asks and my eyes darkened once more making her figit. 

"Sorry Alphys but that information is classified. All you need to know is that it's a magical place hidden from both humans and monsters. Only creatures like Nixon can see and get into them." I leaned back on the bean bag. "Or if they have artifacts that have the same magic as the enchanted gardens. Since they have the same magical energy, only slightly different in each garden. But all the artifacts are lost to time or destroyed." well, not all. But I wasn't going to tell them that I have some artifacts sitting in my pockets. They're only used when the situation is needed. Not for anyones personal gain or to have fun. 

"Is there something special there?" Undyne asked. 

"Other than the creatures- which are valuable all on their own- the gardens are beautiful, don't change seasons or environment and have special plants that don't grow anywhere else. They're special because some have some magical effects."

 **"Can we see one?"** Frisk asks. 

I chuckled a bit. "Sorry kid but no deal. They're hidden for a reason. Some are dangerous if mixed with the right ingredients." I said stubbornly. I know some plants do have some magical elements. If anyone with ill intentions get their hands on one, I couldn't imagine the consequences. Wait, yes I can. It's all bad and ends in pain for everyone. 

"Serin, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your dragon?" Jaeden asked. 

My eyes drifted down to my feet and my hand went up to my necklace. "Gone. Sans' too. Once the necklace turns grey or is broken, the creature inside dies. I don't think anything can bring them back even if both of us are alive."

"The necklace." sans spoke. "You said you combined mine too? Does that mean that your necklace is also mine? How is that possible?"

"It used to contain part of our Souls which made it easy to combine them into one. Thing is...somehow whenever you're close to this necklace, you get your memory back in the form of a dream. I should know. I had the same one when we were at your house." I said eyeing Sans. 

He blushed at the reminder that we slept together but something turned his attention away from his embarrassment. "Wait, you said my memory? In the form of a dream? So...the singing. The lake. Was that...?"

"Yup."

"And the..."

"Yes."

Sans looked away feeling slightly uneasy. So they weren't dreams. They were his lost memory. "Does that mean that if I wear the necklace I can have all my memory back?" he asked nervously. 

"Maybe." I said simply. 

"Why maybe?"

"Thing is...this necklace doesn't work that way. Your memory won't come back unless you want it to. I wanted you to remember the first time. Maybe you wanted answers. That's why it came to you."

"DOES THAT APPLY TO ME AS WELL?" Papyrus asked shyly wringing his hands. "I REMEMBER YOU BUT NOT HOW YOU LOOK LIKE. UNLIKE SANS, IT SEEMS MY MEMORY HASN'T BEEN TAMPERED HOWEVER IT FADED." He explained. 

Sans stared up at his brother in surprise. "Wait, if you remember her why didn't you talk about her?"

"I WASN'T SURE IF SHE WAS REAL AND MY MEMORY WAS A BIT FUZZY AT THE TIME. YOU OR DAD NEVER TALKED ABOUT HER SO I ASSUMED SHE WAS JUST MY IMAGINATION."

Sans took that answer and I nodded in understanding. "Makes sense. You gotta be sure first. Bury you don't have a special charm to get your memory back. However I have something that can make you experience the memory with Sans."

"Like sharing a mind?" Undyne asked cringing a bit. "I can't imagine Papyrus sharing a mind with Sans of all monsters."

I chuckled at the thought. The brothers are quite different. Like night and day. But they are brothers nonetheless. 

"SO IT'S POSSIBLE?" Papyrus asked with hope in his eye sockets making me pause. 

"You want to remember me that much?" I asked in disbelief. 

"Of course." Sans answered wholeheartedly. "You mean a lot to us. We want to remember you."

I stared at both of them not a while before I smiled. "Thanks. I can give you the necklace and item tomorrow after you all rest up. After what happened, you all deserved it." They all agree that they needed some rest after today. 

"Any more question?" I asked after another moment of silence. Everyone shook their heads. "Okay." I said and stretched out with a groan, feeling my bones pop like a symphony. The action made the skeleton brothers blush. 

"Well, if there's nothing more to ask I'll be in my training-" I was cut off by a call notification. I sighed, signaling a moment as I teleported my ear piece with a snap of my finger. I put the devise in my ear and answered. 

"Hello, Juliana here." I said in a polite tone. 

"Hey it's me Zack." a male voice answered. I could hear a commotion from the other side. 

"Zack, what a surprise." I said and walked into the other room. "Is there a reason you called?"

"Did you watch the news?"

"No. I don't watch tv and you know that." I said flatly. 

"Right right. I forgot. Anyway, I'm at the fair where you sent the S.O.S."

"And?"

"Well every WOH activist was caught and no one was hurt. However I need a testimony from anyone who has been to this fair. But since every civilian got away..."

"You need my story for the report." I sighed out. 

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. You're just doing your job. I'll be at the station in a few." I responded, already heading upstairs to change. 

"Yeah, I'll buy you dinner as an apology. I'll see you there." he said without argument and the call ended. 

I rolled my eyes with a small smile and changed into my black jeans, forest green sweater, mint green hoddie, black gloves and shoes. My body was still slightly sore and my magic needs time to recover fully. But it's gonna take a lot more than that to completely hinder my magic. That doesn't mean I didn't need to recharge. I also wore my necklace around my neck, tucked inside my sweater. I walked down the stairs and saw everyone still at the living room. Half of them are already half asleep. I checked the time. It's not that late. I guess the attack wore them off. 

"Okay, I have to meet with the chief of police and explain what happened at the fair earlier. You guys can rest here in the meantime. I have tons of space." I said and opened the door when they didn't protest. "I'll be back late. Don't wait up." I locked the door behind me and rode my bike down to the fair. I hope the police don't find any evidence of what I did. That'll be disastrous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having troubles with the internet and AO3. So no updates or responses until both of them is working again. Maybe it's just me or something. Anyways, what do you want to see next?
> 
> A)Memory/Dreams with Sans  
> B)Alphys in the lab/Other characters thoughts  
> C)Asgore and Family  
> D)Serin and the police  
> E)requests
> 
> You can pick whichever. The last one is if you guys want something else. The poll will determine the events. Cause I can't decide plus it's not really connected yet. Well, have a nice day!


	53. Cursed Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past sins will haunt you and Circle You till it kills you or until you have redeemed yourself. That is your curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I just got my internet back and went on a giant writing spree. So! The results of the vote are in. It was a three way tie until it was broken by one vote. Read till the end to see what got voted. Thanks!
> 
> Song: Circle You, Circle You [Vocaloid]- Ashe (English dub)

I sighed tiredly and rubbed my aching head. Today was a very hectic day and all I want to finally rest. After the fiasco with the humans, a good night rest is desperately needed. I can practically feel my body slowing down to greet the wonderful embrace of sleep. I laid in my soft bed and pulled the comforter over my body to protect it from the night chills. I closed my eyes and hoped that I will get a good night sleep today. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

It's dark and cold. Too cold almost freezing. The air felt damp and chilly, enough to send chills down my spine. The smell of disinfectant wafted the air with a hint of something metallic. The smell made my nose scrunch up with disgust. 

Then the scenery changed, like as if the environment was painted around me in quick succession. Then I saw a hospital, big and old. The building was entirely made of cement, the white and red paint bone dry and cracked, almost peeling off the walls. However it wasn't in a city setting like most hospitals are. It was surrounded by trees, bushes and thicket. Vines already grew on the walls of the hospital, climbing the vertical height of the walls. It looked abandoned, like a ghost town. A hospital hidden deep in a forest. 

Then an eerie tune echoed around me, a very familiar tune but I can't put my finger on it.

" _There's a building hidden in the dark,  
Long abandoned in which no one talks."_

No. No, no. No no no! Please no!! Not again!!!

Despite the dread and resistance in my Soul, my body moved on it's own. I had no expression on my face which is a sharp contrast to the internal panic in my Soul. The inside was white and pristine just like a hospital should. The memory of this place, the ghosts and demons in here sent chills down my spine and made my hair stand on end. 

I start walking towards a hallway which gradually got darker and colder, the air heavy and the smell increased tenfold. I couldn't stop, I can't stop myself, my body from walking. I stop in front of a metal door with a bloodied doorknob. 

My hand raised calmly, despite my protests, towards the doorknob and turned the knob. Inside was a group of children ranging from seven years old to fifteen. All of them wearing clothes corresponding to their Soul colour. 

_"Down the hall into the farthest room,  
Children gather in this ghostly tomb."_

They all turned to me and flashed me a bright smile, wide enough to reach their eyes. Sheer joy on their faces, their eyes light up with enthusiasm. My Soul stuttered at the familiar faces, the faces that haunt me everyday of my regretful life. 

_"And smile! For they were waiting here.  
Especially just to play with you!_ "

They bounded towards me, joyful expressions on their faces as they pulled me inside. I screamed inside my head. Screaming at myself to run, to escape. I screamed apologies and regrets that I kept bottled up inside me but my body didn't move. I didn't resist as I was pulled inside. I felt my mouth turning up into a small smile at the children, not what I wanted.

I wanted to run, to get away but nothing happened. I'm trapped.

_"All the happy faces,_  
Such happy faces,  
They know you'll join them soon!" 

I was pushed to my knees in the middle of the group which formed into a wide circle. Then the tone changed into something more sinister, it sent chills through my Soul and I shivered. The bright room darkened into a dim setting, almost black as I couldn't see beyond my body. 

I could see them above me, looking down on my hunched frame. Their joyful expressions changed into something more chilling. Smiles too wide to be comforting, eyes sunken, iris' small. Their body translucent, see through yet trapped me inside the circle by holding hands and leaning over me. 

" _Circle you, circle you,_  
Stay with us and play forever.  
Circle you, circle you,  
Close the door and leave us never!  
Till we see the rising sun!  
This is only the beginning!  
Circle you, circle you.  
Aren't we having lots of fun!?"

I winced at the tone and submitted. There's no escaping this curse. No matter how hard I try, there's no escape.  

I lowered my head to stare at the darken floor and tightly shut my eyes, listening to the next line of lyrics that struck home and opened wounds. 

" _There's a home within the forest clear,_  
Hiding secrets that no can hear.  
Shred the broken body from the mind,  
Immortality through death design."

I raised both my hands to my ears in a feeble attempt to block out the song, the voices but it echoed around me, inside my head. Tears threaten to form behind my tightly shut eyelids as I contained a sob. 

Why? Why can't I escape from this?! Escape my sins?! Why must I be stuck with this forsaken curse?!

_"Why laughter and the children's hands,  
They come together in the room."_

Voices started to echo near me, I could hear them beside my ears. I tried to force my hands tighter on my ears but the voices cut through. Whispers of ghosts, of the sins I've made. 

A singular pair of feet stop in front of me, I could feel the creepy smile directed towards me. Eyes shining with sadistic joy hiding pain and anger yet like a mirror, those feelings shone through clearly. They look much older, an adult in the room of kids. It's obvious they're the main person in this room. 

Their voice sang the next line of lyrics, hands behind their back. Something glinting behind them and I know what. I've had this nightmare more times than I can count. 

The shadows shifted around me, beside me singing beside them. 

" _It is time (it is time) they said,_  
Close your eyes (close your eyes) they said,  
And we'll all play circle you!"

My head was forced upwards roughly by something, my arms pulled behind my back and bounded by something unidentifiable. My breathing quickened but kept my eyes tightly shut, refusing the see the scene that is about to occur, despite that I could still see as clear as day around me. 

_"Circle you, circle you._  
Can you feel time creeping closer!?  
Circle you, circle you!  
I'm so sorry, your times over!" 

The figure in front of me screamed that last line as they pressed a large sharp knife at my neck. The freezing metal didn't went unnoticed. 

" _Till we see the rising sun,  
They take heads from off our shoulders!"_

They sliced the knife on my neck producing a horizontal line across my neck and leaking blood. My mouth opened with a gasp or a scream at the pain but no sound came out. Nothing but the whispers and song. 

The person pulled back with a wide smile, eyes wide and crazy, lighting up with joy at my pain lifting the now bloodied knife up in the air beside their face. 

" _Circle you, circle you,_  
Aren't we having lots of fun!?  
(Hahahahahah!)"

Laughter echoed in my head, it's the only thing I could hear besides my regrets. My head was released and I lowered it downwards once more, blood dripping onto the floor. I didn't die despite my now sliced open neck, no. I couldn't die unless they want me to. This isn't over yet and it will never end. The nightmare will return every night. This is my punishment. 

I look up and something filled my vision. The children shone through the darkness, this time broken. Bandages covering their head, body, arms, everywhere. Blood staining the white material but they are still smiling. 

The main figure's face turned sad and regretful towards the kids conditions but still held the hint of sadistic joy directed towards me. 

" _Your skull,_  
It may be fractured and,  
Your arms are severed to the bone.  
The children are dying,  
They smile through their crying,  
In a game that never ends!"

They gave me the wide smile again, a promise of suffering and a reminder of my past mistakes. They stalked towards me and leaned over me. 

They raised their knife high over me with the intent of pain full of malice. 

" _Circle you, circle you._  
You can't run so stay a while!  
Circle you, Circle you.  
They won't hear your screams for miles!"

I screamed when they drove the knife through my chest and through my Soul. The pain was too much, like a thousand needles piercing through my Soul laced with burning chemicals. It was agonizing. 

I panted from the pain, blindly noticing the shadows shifting around me once more. This time turning formless with only dim colours and black dots for eyes and a thin line for a large smile. Their numbers multiplied, filling the room which expanded as more joined in the circle. When they couldn't fit they made another circle and another and another until I couldn't see the end of the ring of formless shapes.  
__  
"Let's play to the morning light.  
Play until they come to get us.  
Circle you, circle you.  
We'll have fun tonight!"

Laughter of them all, I couldn't count how many there are around me. There are too many to count. Too many died at my order, at my hands. This is my sin. I deserve this. I deserve this curse. I deserve this pain for all I've done. 

I didn't fight back as they swarmed me, covering me with their bodies. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a gasp, cold sweat covering my body from the horrific nightmare. The sheets suddenly felt too hot and I rubbed my forehead free of sweat. I took deep breaths to calm my erotic beat of my Soul. The haunting melody replayed in my head along with the vivid dream itself. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes only to see them again, all my sins set before me. 

It is late at night and despite the overwhelming tiredness, I believe the dream will keep me awake for a few hours. 

Then my phone rang loudly. I fished my phone from under my pillow and answered the call, trying not to sound too tired. 

"Hello?" 

"Gorey, it me Toriel."

I smiled at my wife's kind voice. After monsters reached the surface, Toriel said she would give me another chance. Now we are back together and I'm trying my best to help with whatever she needs and vise versa. She still isn't willing to take the roll of queen once more and I understand her choice. After what happened in the underground, I'd be a fool not to understand. 

"Hello Tori- Toriel." I cringed at my slip up at her nickname, Toriel still looks at me displease whenever I used that nickname. "Why have you contacted me this late at night?"

"It's about the attack at the fair." she informed me and my expression turned grim. 

I stood up and went to my study area. I flicked on the lights and sat down on my desk, pulling out a piece of paper and pen to write it down. 

"Tell me exactly what happened."

Toriel told me in great detail about what had taken place during the fair and I wrote down the important parts. This will be brought up by the news reporter and council, unfortunately. The human government always have something to bring monster kind back underground and I am honestly at my wits end with their outrageous demands and ridiculous facts countering my own. 

"Thank you Toriel." I said and pinched the bridge of my nose feeling exhausted and a headache forming. "I will see what I can do to any that are injured. And prepare a response by the reporters." I let out a yawn at the end of the sentence. 

"Asgore, have you slept?" Toriel asked after a brief pause. 

"I did but I got woken up. Not by you I assure you!" I quickly amended nervously. 

"Is it the nightmares again?" she asked and I reluctantly confirmed. 

"Yes, it is the same one again. I assumed the nightmares will leave once monsters have been freed however it looks like that is not the case." I rubbed my tired eyes and leaned back on the chair fitted for my size. "Maybe it will leave once monsters and humans achieved peace." I wondered aloud. 

"Asgore," Toriel's voice was sympathetic with a hint of sadness. "you have amended for your past sins of the seven children. Maybe you should see a doctor about these nightmares." she advised an I shook my head. 

"No need Toriel. It isn't something that can be fixed with medicine. I had tried before multiple times. This is a curse. This is my punishment and I will take it." I responded calmly. 

"Still...the amount of nightmares you get is quite worrying. I wish it would be over soon. It is deeply concerning your Soul."

I winced at the reminded and rubbed my chest right over my Soul. This curse has attached itself to my Soul. However I am only grateful I had changed my ways before it could take my life like it was suppose to. 

"It is fine Toriel. This is my curse for my past sins and I will take it." 

I heard Toriel sigh from the other line. "Very well Asgore. How is the peace agreement with the humans?"

The change of topic was appreciated. "Not well I regret to say. The human government are still reluctant of monsters if the lack of action on the current crisis befalling monsters are any indication."

"Have you tried to meet with any high ranking humans?"

"I have. So far only one human have met me for anything. Charming human I must say. He met me a few times, recently for an approval for a reserve around Mt.Ebbot. He was there to represent the owner of a large company and a friend." I smiled at that fond memory. I never thought any human would worry about the flora and fauna on the mountain. Though it helped kept humans from trying to ruin what monsterkind has created down there. I believe some monsters still lived down there. 

"That is good. The other humans refused your requests?"

"Unfortunately yes. I haven't found another human who is willing to drink tea with me. The meeting would help monsters integrate into surface."

There a a pause before Toriel spoke again. "I think I have one you could have tea with."

"Who?" I asked curiously. Toriel has made a human friend? In all honesty I wasn't surprised. Toriel is kind and motherly, something that would spark a good relationship with humans. 

"Yes. Her name is Skyler and she has the kindest Soul I've ever seen. She was gentle with Frisk and already good friends with Undyne, Alphys and the brothers." I winced again at the last couple of monsters. I have wronged them too which I regret to this day. "She is quite famous, strong, justified and a good friend. Maybe a bit feisty to match Undyne's energy. Well known among humans and doesn't hate monsters. In fact she sees them as the same."

I brightened up at the information. "That is good. Can you ask her to meet with me one day? It would be appreciated."

"Well...she didn't have the best experience with...people. But I'll try."

"Thank you Toriel. It is appreciated."

"Your welcome. Goodnight Asgore."

I smiled and ended the call. My Soul felt lighter than before. I went back to bed and closed my eyes, this time getting a good night sleep free of nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Asgore got voted. And I realized that the Dreemur family only has two living, and with a Soul, members. So it's an interaction between two people. Don't worry the rest will come. I plan on having the whole gang by the next arc!
> 
> Anyways it's still a two way tie with (A) and (D). Feel free to pick from them! Also while writing Serin's chapter I had a really shippy idea that I will post on the side book once that chapter is chosen. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	54. Meetings with the police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happening with Serin and the meet with Zack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I'm stuck on Sans' chapter but here's something to hold you guys off for a while. Sorry again for taking so long!

The drive towards the station was slow as my mind wandered to places. Mainly mulling over what has happened so far. The scenery, lights and other vehicles blended together in my mind, my brain not processing the images as memories. I kept my eyes on the road but my body was on auto-pilot, my eyes distant and my mind wracked with thoughts. 

_Secret Garden still a secret. The forest now turned into a reserve which limits the chances of anyone wandering into the garden. Who knows. They might have an artifact on them. It's common artifacts have turned into family heritage and passed down._

_Everyone is safe at my house. Security is on. Double check? Yeah. It's on. No one will hurt them as long as they stay there. If anyone knows where they are, fat chance they'll get inside. Might have to upgrade security later. Oh. That is the latest security of mine. Have to invent another upgrade then._

_Have I trained recently? Not sure. I was too swamped with work and hanging out. Did the fight count? No. No it didn't. I have to train soon. I can't slack off._

_Nixon is alright is he? He has to be. He would have told me if he wasn't fine. I have to check the garden for him later._

_My fathers journal. Where is it? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen any like it. It may have been lost when I was taken from my childhood house. Did I have any heritage? Probably lost too._

_Did WOH got arrested? They better have. They aren't hurting my family anymore. Family? Wait! Are they my family? Family equals blood relations. But they could fall into the category of found family instead of blood family. But do they see the same? We're just friends._

_Is Sans agreeing to be in a relationship? He didn't specify. He may not agree and I'm just putting assumptions. He may not want to see me again- wait. No. He's too stubborn to stay away. But one can't be too sure. I have to ask him later-oh! I'm here._

It was large, as it should for a building in the city. The colour scheme is blue and white painted on cement walls. Window doors and large windows which I can almost see through it. A few potted plants decorated the outside. A sign above the door had the name of the building and the police logo. Inside I could see the lights are on signifying someone is inside. I stepped off my bike and remove my helmet. Not forgetting to turn on the security measures by clicking a button on my bike key. The station I'm in is not the same as the monster station I walked in when I dropped off MK. How is he? Never mind. He must be fine. 

I pushed open the double glass doors, ignoring the closed sign and felt chilly air blast my face. You'd think they would have turned off the air-conditioner during winters arrival. Inside was much more spacious with more security. The floors are white and pristine and the walls painted eggshell white and sky blue. Security cameras mounted on the walls surveying the premises, a line of chairs for waiting and a few potted plants for decoration. The clean area reminded me of a hospital than a police station but both harbored injured people from time to time. Only one arrests or report them while the other treats them. I took a deep breath and walked to the counter in a confident stride. An air of superiority around me to fit my title which is annoying to portray at times. The receptionist jumped when she saw me, surprised shock clear on her face. 

She looked young with long auburn hair tied into a neat ponytail, fair skinned with freckles on her cheeks and brown eyes. 

"I'm here for Chief Zeal." I told her briskly. _Keep it simple and professional_. "Is he in?"

She gawked for a moment before she collected herself and answered. "He is but he's a bit busy. I can inform him and you can come in tomo-"

"It's alright Mary. I got this." 

"Speak of the devil..." I said and turned to the chief who sported a charming smile. 

"And the devil will come." he finished the saying. Zack was admittedly a charming looking person. 

Above average height, fair skin, short-slightly messy top- brown hair lightly slicked, brown eyes, slightly masculine, wearing a police uniform with the chief badge. Honestly he had more than a few admirers waiting in line for his attention and affection. It is a shame he didn't have the... best experience with relationships. His fiance abused and cheated on him. She wanted the fame, fortune and respect that came with him being the chief of police but never really loved him for who he is. Thankfully, he left her two years ago before she could steal from him. However it left a visible scar on his Soul. Yellow and Red. Justice and Determination. His Soul bared scars from his past and his job but it shone as brightly as ever. 

Zack is an honest person with a gentle personality even if he was firm. He takes his job as chief seriously and never lets crime rest. Any criminal would be caught and served justice. No crime is safe, not with him on its trail. A good person. One of the few I've met. Albeit a few flaws but who doesn't have flaws? 

"Miss Juliana, if you would come with me I'll get your side of the attack." He said and I nodded. He lead me towards his office and sat down. He made sure to lock the door too. He went to his desk and pulled out a file and a pen. We sat down on the chairs. 

"Alright, tell me what happened." he said calmly. 

"Real story or what actually happened." I questioned with a knowing look. He chuckled in amusement. 

"Since I'm writing this down, real story."

I told him what I was doing at the fair, what I heard and saw before the attack. The lights flickering and the shady people around. I also told him when the attack happened. What were they doing, what they wanted and said. I didn't recognise any of them but I gave a few descriptions eventhough it's not needed. I told them a group of monsters and the ambassador helped fight WOH and freed the captives. I didn't tell them I was involved in the fight and kept it vague. I didn't tell him about Sans' space manipulation powers or how they attacked. There's no need for such detail as I was supposedly the witness. 

"Alright, that should be enough." he said finally and put the pen down on the desk. He kept the file back where it was and looked at me with a serious look. "Now what actually happened?" he asked. 

"A small group of WOH activist were found having some kind of mental trauma. Found them frozen on the ground and they didn't react when police arrived other than the look of pure relief and began crying. They were sent to the hospital and had the look of pure terror in their eyes." he informed me with a raised brow and I grinned guiltily. 

"Guilty. While we were running for our lives a stall exploded and I got injured protecting a friend." I recalled and he looked over my frame, noticing the lack of injuries or discomfort. Which made the sense why I didn't add myself into the fight. I couldn't have got out of there without any bodily harm. Well, _I_ can but normal humans can't. "Anyways, I couldn't let them harm my friend so I sent him away while I dealt with the humans. I lead them to a small space between the stalls and gave them a lesson they won't forget. Better check them for PTSD or schizophrenia if I were you. They won't try anything anytime soon with that, um, 'lesson'."

Zack rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Of course you would do that. Why should I expect any less?" he murmured under his breath. "Though I can't say they didn't deserve it."

"See?" I grinned smugly. 

He grumbled but looked mostly amused. "You should really control that urge of yours. I can't always save your butt from the police." he said with a smile but held a hint of firmness to it. I shrugged. 

Zack is one of the few who knows who I am. I had saved him and his unconscious team once in an attack. Unfortunately it requires me to use my powers and at the time I didn't know he was still conscious. I told him who I was and what I do. He sensed I wasn't a threat, unless threatened, and we became friends with benefits. I saved people, fight crime, bring people to justice and he covered for me. He knew what would happen if anyone knew about me, a hybrid with almost unlimited powers trained to be a war machine. We both know the world isn't ready for me yet. Best keep it a secret. With me around, crime has lowered 15% since last year. I trust Zack, and I don't trust just anyone. 

"Anyway before I buy you dinner like I promised, I have something to show you." he said grimly making me arch my brow questioningly. He reached down under the desk to pull out an evidence bag from his desk compartment. He handed the bag to me across the table which I took and examined. 

Inside was a small piece white cloth that had a black stain on it. Normally it wouldn't have bothered me but this one has a familiar feel to it. I narrowed my eyes is suspicion and opened the bag to pull it out. 

"I snatched this sample from the fair. It was near a stall and sorta had an odd feel to it. The others said it was nothing but something told me it isn't. Like...a feeling or a voice beside my ear." he informed a bit suspiciously now that he says it out loud. "Now usually this isn't new. It could be from all the soot or even burnt wood from the fire but it's...different. The evidence team has another sample after I insisted but I took this for myself. I didn't think it was important but you're never too sure." 

"You did right Zack. This isn't soot or burn marks." I said with a grim look. I pulled off one of my glove revealing my bony hand. He isn't even phased by my hand anymore, he is used to it by now. Besides he would be ashamed to jump away in a panic thrice. 

Zack however did looked worried. "So what is it?" he asked. 

I brushed my finger over the black stain, hissing slightly at the pain. "Judging from the inky appearance, midnight colouring  and slight magical signature. This little thing is Hate." I said grimly. 

"Hate? The thing that covers your Soul in black?" Zack asks perplexed. 

"Glad to know you're informed." I mumbled under my breath but he heard it anyway. Zack rolled his eyes at me before his expression turns serious once more. 

"How can you be sure?"

I locked eyes with him and showed him the finger I touched the stain with. It was singed, as if burnt. "My composition is like a monsters, especially my arms. I have Love in me. Unlike monsters however if I touch Hate, it would physically burn me but not enough to erode or dissolve since I'm also half human. Human Souls tend to be more resistant to Corrupted."

"But- but shouldn't Hate be found only on a Soul?" he asked a bit surprised with a hint of worry. 

"Not exactly." I said and looked away in thought as I healed the burn and kept the sample back in the bag. "With the right equipment and technique, one can extract Hate as simple as extracting Soul Essence. Though in less amounts since you need the Hate to be thick enough to extract. Usually when it can be seen on the Soul." I explained and rubbed my fingers together in thought. The bone making a slight scratching sound. 

Zack looked at me nervously. "So evidence of Hate outside of a Soul is..."

"Bad. Very bad." I stated and put my glove back on. "Hate can be used to forcefully corrupt a human Soul or injure a monster Soul. When formed it isn't harmful to anyone other that cloud judgement, make them irrational or act rashly. All mental or behavioral, not as serious. If it is contacted forcefully with a Soul, either shot or injected, that can cause some harm."

The humans started to break into nervous and cold sweat at the implication. "WOH couldn't have had this in their grasp, right?" he asked shakily. "They couldn't. Only a human and monster research centre has the capabilities of containing such a substance! And they're the most secure place on Mt.Ebbot!"

"Who knows. WOH could still have a vial of Hate in their possession. If so then that spells trouble." I said and pushed the bag to Zack. "Contact me if you find any more evidence like this. Cream, grey or dark red too as they fall into the same category. I'll have to check on my own branch for any break in's or if anything has been stolen. This could spell disaster for everyone. I fear this isn't just focused on monsters. Both sides could be in grave danger."

Zack gulped as he kept the evidence bag in his desk compartment. "How much in danger?"

"If they know how to use Corrupted to its full extent, Mt.Ebbot will have dust in the wind and blood on the streets." I stated grimly. 

"You sure?" the human asked nervously, internally wishing I was lying. However, that is not the case. 

"I have seen the capabilities of a humans lust for power. And I have seen the capabilities of Corrupted. Put those two together and you have the makings of war."

"C-come on Julie, this is the twenty first century. War is past us."

"On the contrary, we could not have been closer to war." I said and stood up from the chair. "The question is, who is going to start it?" I walked out the door with the chief trailing behind me in a hurry. 

We pass the front counter in a hurry, I was walking with a stride in slight fury as my mind ran a thousand miles while Zack scrambled to catch up. He turned to face the receptionist, walking backwards. 

"Bye Mary! I'm clocking out see you tomorrow!" the words rushed out as he waved at a very confused human before running up to me. 

I sat on my bike, did another scan and held my helmet as Zack ran up to me. 

"What....do you...mean....who's starting...a war?" He said between pants. 

"I mean what I said. Who's going to start it? Monsters in self defense? Humans in fear? Or WOH in blind Hate? Either way, people will die. Families will be torn. Places destroyed. Souls lost." I said grimly, my eyes dark as I remembered the last war. All the destruction and pain. The king of monsters stared that war in Fury and lust for power. I have heard humans start a few more in similar fashion. Good and bad. They're all fully capable to start a war that ends with people losing everything. 

"Best be prepared for it." I said while looking at the stars. "Less heartbreak and pain that way. War is a possibility. It may even come sooner than we think."

"Not if we can stop it." 

I turned to look at Zack. He is looking at the ground with a frown. Taking a peak at his Soul, it's glowing red with determination. Huh. I forgot hopeless ranting triggers a determination Soul. 

"Oh?" I prompted, feeling interested in his response. "How can we stop a war, do pray tell?"

"We can stop it before it happens!" Zack said firmly while looking up. His eyes shining with determination. "We can prevent it before it happens. Even if it's small! We can do it! We can catch the criminals and foil their plans! Capture WOH and serve them justice!"

I smiled slightly at his determination. Seeing good humans are rare. I'm glad I found Zack. 

"Come on. There's a late night place we can go." I said and wore my helmet. 

"Oh. I'm paying aren't I?" he grins. 

I clicked my tongue and gave him a finger gun. He rolls his eyes playfully and got into his car and I trailed off onto the road with him trailing behind me. 

I hope we could at least prepare before any sort of war breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas where the Hate came from? I would love to hear your theories!


	55. Thinking Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans thinks about some things and sleeps with Serin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really, really want to speed things up. This is getting way too slow for me. I just want to go straight to the angst dammit! Sigh. Anyways, enjoy this while I boredly write the next part. No offence, I love this story but this is going way too slow for me!

After putting Papyrus to sleep in one of Skyle-Serin's many guest rooms,- _Papyrus kept asking questions about Serin and how she is doing or where she was. Papyrus got fairly worried when she didn't return after an hour but after some reassurance from his brother, he finally went to bed. Sleeping almost instantly after a tiring and adrenaline filled day_ -Sans went to the kitchen, flicking on the kitchen lights and rummaged through the cabinets. She wouldn't mind. Would she? No, she won't. Somewhere deep in his Soul, he knows Serin doesn't mind at all. He knows but doesn't at the same time. Like a known knowledge he had forgotten. A fact that he forgot but knows it nonetheless. Like a lyric to a childhood song or an equation for a mathematical problem. Man, he felt like a walking contradiction. 

Sans finally found a bottle of ketchup, small but deemed good enough for the time being. It had the faint magical signature of monster food. Guess Serin preferred monster food over human food. He doesn't blame her. Monster food doesn't spoil like human food, or grow mold. He sat on a high stool of the island and rested his arm on the island. He opened the cap and drank half the bottle's contents with greedy gulps. His mind raced with unfinished thoughts, only calming down with the familiar savory taste of ketchup. He pulled the mouth of the bottle away from his lips and laid the bottle on the counter with a soft 'click'.

Everyone else had gone to sleep, each picked a different room to rest. Some, Undyne and Alphys, and Yuubi and Jay, decided to sleep together in the same room. With the hectic day they endured, they deserved a good nights sleep. However, despite the ache in his bones and the tiredness in his eye sockets, the small skeleton couldn't find sleep easy. 

"One hell of a day to have insomnia." he muttered with a sigh. He rubbed his tired eye sockets and looked out the window, seeing the stars shining brightly in the sky. He always marveled the stars, space and planets. Being stuck underground didn't fit well with him. Finally having freedom, he never could believe that he was finally free. He always thinks he would open his eyes and he's in his lumpy mattress back in the Underground waiting for the next Reset. But everytime he looks at the stars, they're a reminder that he's no longer trapped. No longer living under a mountain with the same things everyday. The stars, they change constantly. If he wanted, he could try and find different constellations that appear in the sky in certain months. Constantly changing in the ever vastness of space. 

The sight of the stars calmed his racing mind enough to be coherent. Serin...Skyler... They're the same person. The same Soul, the same person he loves. He didn't have any guilt when he found out he loves them, both of them. Because in the end, they're the same person. At least, he hopes so. 

Sans looks down at the spotless counter. He never knew Serin. His memory of her was lost, he never knew why. Even Papyrus' memory became fuzzy overtime. He never knew who Serin was. He only met Skyler. But they are the same person. Then again, it has been hundreds of years since he met Serin. Would she still be the same as the Serin he met in the past? The one who is....his Soulmate? People change with time, Sans was fully aware of this. He himself has changed. Not just his Soul but according to his dad, he used to be braver. Not just braver, more daring and enjoyed having fun. He was more active than he is now, while he still enjoyed a lazy day, he could barely turn down the invitation to a quick nature walk or a swim. 

If he's changed this much, how much has Serin changed? How can he know she even changed at all? He has no memory. He's lost them. There's no way to regain his past life, his lost memories. 

' _Wait..._ ' he thought. ' _Serin said that my dreams weren't dreams. They're...memories. Memories that seem to only occur if I was close to the necklace. Her- my-_ our _necklace. So does that mean I need to wear the necklace to get my memories back? Do I want to remember?_ ' Sans recalled the story she told. The pain and loss. How she was taken. How he died. How Papyrus and Gaster was hurt. Did he want to remember it? Remembering Papyrus dying during the Resets were bad enough. Remember Gaster falling into the Core was painful and still haunts him to this day. Does he want to remember how he almost lost everyone all over again?

But the again, Serin lost everyone. She lost her old family and then her new one. Tortured and forced to kill others for _years_. Then got locked away for an eternity. And then found that two of the person she thought were dead were actually alive but have no memory of her. What did she feel when that happened? How much pain did she felt? How much weight is on her shoulders?

Somehow Sans couldn't fathom the pain she felt. The Resets are nothing in comparison now that he thought about it. Sure time restarting and having all progress worthless hurts, watching everyone he cares about get dusted by a child over and over again was painful, but being tortured and forced to do unspeakable things everyday for years? Yeahno he's not going to go there. He just wished he-

Sans' thoughts were cut off by the sound of the door opening, closing and locking. He sat up a bit straighter when he saw Serin walk by while shrugging off her hoddie- unaware of her surroundings and looking distracted- before stopping right at the doorway. She turned around and Sans faintly notice the tired look in her eyes. She tilted her head quizzically. 

"Sans?" I called when I saw him sitting in my kitchen with a bottle of ketchup. It was really late at night and I assumed everyone was already asleep. 

"What are you doing up?" I asked while walking into the kitchen and removed my gloves. Sans looked down looking a bit ashamed.

"Couldn't sleep." he mumbled the answer and looked away. I smiled a bit at him. So cute. 

I put my hoddie and gloves on the island Sans was on and went to the cupboards. "Well I understand the feeling of not being able to sleep." I said while rummaging through the cupboard for anything interesting. "Is there any particular reason?"

Sans didn't answer her, refusing to meet her eyes, and kept silent for a few moments debating on whether to ask her or not. He decided to ask her, better ask than come to his own conclusion and cause trouble. He took a calming breath and faced her. She still had her back turned to him. 

"You said the necklace can help regain my memory?"

I froze. Slowly, I turned around to face Sans with a look. He looks away not meeting my eyes. 

"It's just that-. You said that it can and I could gain what is it that I lost. I- I don't think there's anything wrong with-"

"Do you want your memories?" I asked seriously, turning around slightly with a bottle of soda in my hand. 

"I mean... Who wouldn't?" Sans asked back with a nervous shrug. 

"Well for starters," I said while turning around fully to lean against the counter. "Most people would. I mean, have you seen how many people wanted to forget the bad times they've gone through?" I chuckled a bit remembering the horrors I've through and how many people wanted to forget their bad times. I popped open the soda with my bony thumb. "Didn't think you'd want to remember the shit you've seen." I said and took a sip.

Sans shuddered when he thought about all the things he himself wanted to forget. The genocide runs for example and Gaster's fall to the Core. They were the worst memories of all and he wanted nothing more than to forget. But...

"If people forget the bad memories then how would they get better?" He said while looking at Serin. 

I paused and removed the mouth of the bottle from my lips. It was already half empty. I thought about it for a moment before chuckling. 

"You're right. No one would improve cause they will keep making the same mistakes." I agreed and sloshed the water in the bottle. "So, you want your memories?"

"Yes." Sans replied immediately and firmly. 

Seeing the determined look in his eyes makes me smile. I missed that look. Often it spelled trouble in the past but we always had a good time during it and a good laugh afterwards. Seeing that look again... It really reminds me how I missed it. 

"Alright." I said- put down the half empty bottle on the counter- and walked over to him. "I'll give you your necklace back."

"Great!" Sans brighten up before looking at me curiously. "Uh... How?"

I smiled, I had hoped he would say that. "This." I said and raised my hand towards the necklace. Sans' eyes were trained on my hand as I firmly grip the heart gem. I close my eyes and focused on separating the gem, separate the magic into two pieces. His eyes widened when the necklace began emitting a faint light and started glowing in my hand escaping my fingers as sparks and swirls of pink and blue swirled around it making a spectacular light show. 

Once the magic dissipated slowly, I removed my hand to show Sans two separate pieces. One half still attached to the chain and another in my hand. 

"Wow..." Sans breathed in awe. 

I chuckled and leaned towards him, he thankfully stayed put. I pressed my hand, the one that held the necklace, onto his sternum. He watched, confused, until two strings of gold began forming from two sides of my palm. The strings wrapped around his neck and connected with each other behind his cervical vertebrae. It shined once the golden colour faded leaving a small shimmering silver chain. I removed my hand and stepped back, staring at his heart piece hanging by the chain. A perfect necklace. Made by a special type of magic. No one but me and Sans can remove it. 

Sans thumbed the heart necklace and ran a finger over the silver chain, feeling the solid material. It certainly looked and felt like metal but if one isn't focusing on finding it, they could miss the slight hint of magic in the necklace. But it feels different. Not the type of magic he's felt before. It was subtle enough to not be seen as a magical item or sensed by anyone or anything. It doesn't look special but the meaning behind it. He could see a detailed design inside the gem, too detailed to be man made. It was...extraordinary. 

"Wow... Just...wow." he said in awe, staring at the beautiful piece of sentimental jewelry. 

"I'm glad you liked it Sans." I spoke softly. He looked up and I saw the look of pure love and admiration in his eyes. 

"This is..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. I lidded my eyes in understanding and leaned down so that our faces were inches from each other. A blue blush adorned his cheeks at our close proximity.

"I know." I leaned closer and kissed him. 

He made a soft noise in surprised before melting into the kiss. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling. The warm tingling feeling inside his ribcage, in his Soul. Our necklaces glowed faintly in synchronization. 

I pulled away and put my hand on his cheek. He leaned towards my palm with a smile. Love poured out of his Soul, love towards me and so many others from what I could feel. It's making me feel at ease and...happy. 

***You feel your Soul growing warmer**

***You feel the cracks in your Soul healing**

We stared at each other for a while before I decided to break the silence. "Hey, if you want we can sleep together in my room." I offered. "I heard sleeping with someone is suppose to help people to, uh, sleep. Plus you may even receive your memories easier."

Sans stared at me surprised before thinking it over. Then he smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'd like that."

My smile grew and I pulled away walking over to the counter and chugged the rest of my soda. I threw the empty bottle in the trash and grabbed my jacket and gloves before turning towards Sans. "Come on." I nodded my head towards the doorway. 

He smiled shyly, his blush growing brighter. He kept the ketchup bottle where he found it and followed me. He made sure to flick off the lights. 

I lead him up the stairs towards my room. I opened the doors and let him inside. I walk into my closet and shut the door a tad bit to give some privacy and kept my jacket where it should be. I know we used to be Soul mates and I have nothing to worry about but... I would rather keep my scars a secret. 

When Sans walked in the room, his eyes immediately landed towards the stars on my ceiling. 

"Wow." he said once more, his own eye lights briefly turning into stars. 

"Yeah, kinda like sleeping under the real ones right?" I said while changing clothes. 

"Yeah." he agreed and I walked out. I chuckled when he hesitated on climbing up onto my bed. So I did what I always do when he's like this. 

I walk up behind him, lift him from under his arms and I jumped up onto the bed with him. He yelped when he was lifted and grunted when he landed on the bed. 

He blushed when he realized that he's lying on my bed, with me. I couldn't help but chuckle at his embarrassed look and kiss the back of his skull since his back was turned to me. 

"Relax Sans." I said simply. Anything else would have embarrass him more. He gulped and tried to relax in the soft pillows. It didn't take long for him to close his eyes and drift off into sleep. 

I smiled softly and embraced him, using my magic to pull the sheets over us, past our shoulders. I closed my eyes and I too fell asleep soon after. 

No nightmares greeted me that night. Just sweet dreams and a comforting feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. I really want to skip straight to the serious parts! I have a great scene planned with Asgore dammit!
> 
> Also since I'm here, I want to clear things up a bit. The reason no one guess it was Asgore yet was because they didn't know how long Asgore actually ruled for. Like 98% of the population was born after the barrier. Anyone who were alive before the barrier had died because of falling down. (you try to be hopeful when your whole world was suddenly torn from you by a war then sealed underground). A few knew how long Asgore actually ruled like Gerson or Gaster. Why?
> 
> Without spoilers? Asgore didn't want anyone to know what he did long ago. He wanted a fresh new start. The books in the librarby are filled with useless puzzles with little history and facts. We aren't even sure if the Capital had any libraries. After what Asgore did? Yeah, he didn't want to remember it nor have anyone remembering it. He wanted a fresh start and that's what he did. All monsters knew was that the 'previous' king had ruled. It didn't mention who was that previous king. 
> 
> So we have a whole species unaware of their own history besides the carvings on Waterfall's cave walls.


	56. Some Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serin chats with a few people. Mainly about unimportant and important stuff. What a lazy morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't bothered to edit. This was seriously a pain to write so I'm sorry for the poor quality. Next is finally Alphys' chapter! And we get some really important info! And some minor plot.

The stars slowly left the night sky to make way for the rising sun. The sun casting light on the previous dark sky, turning it into a beautiful shade of purple to blue. Condensation from last night glittering in the light. 

Sans sleepily blinked his eyes open, face buried in something soft and yawned. He faintly notices the stream of morning light through the blinds and the growing warmth surrounding him but mainly still cool as the night. He didn't pay any of them any mind and snuggled into the warmth. He nuzzles into the soft material and closed his eyes with a sigh. His hands gripping the fabric in his sleep, the warm pillow he's resting on rising and falling repeatedly. 

Wait...what?!

He snaps his eyes open and saw that he's not sleeping on a pillow but on Serin. He slept with her...in her room. A flush made its way onto his face. It only got worse when a hand gently rubbed his skull followed by an amuse chuckle. 

I smiled down at Sans' blue face, already aware of his panic. I had been awake for a while and I didn't want to get up and disturb his sleep. Besides it's still dawn barely even morning. I don't have plans. And even if I did... I'd think of something to stay with Sans a little longer. He's too cute when he sleeps. 

I pressed a kiss onto his forehead. "Morning sleepy bones." I greeted softly. 

Sans blushed harder and hid a smile. "M-mornin'" he mumbled still a bit sleepily. 

"Do you want to wake up?" I asked, still rubbing his skull gently. "I'm sure Papyrus would get up soon. And Toriel too now that I think about it."

"Nah, I want to sleep a little longer." Sans decided with a yawn and closed his eyes once more. 

"Alright. I'm gonna take a shower okay? Sleep tight Sans." I said and left the bed. Sans grabbed my pillow instead and snuggled into it. I chuckled lovingly at the sight, my hand went to my necklace briefly before I head towards the showers. 

~~~  

I stood in the kitchen making some bacon, scrambled eggs and toast for everyone. Plus milk, juice and tea for drinks. This is honestly the biggest breakfast I've ever made. I don't usually eat so I don't know what else to have for breakfast. Just in case I also sliced some fruit. Fruit is a healthy breakfast choice isn't it? Maybe I should get those sugary foods that comes in a box. Cereal was it? 

"Oh!"

I turned around when I heard a gasp and saw Toriel and Frisk at the doorway. Frisk looked sleepy yet excited for food, all cleaned up after taking a shower. 

"Serin, you didn't have to make breakfast again. I could have helped." Toriel said as she saw the plates of foods all ready at the table. 

I shrugged. "It's not like I have anything else to do." I said and flipped the bacon. A pop sounded from the toaster when the breads are toasted, four slices of toast hot and ready. Grabbing a plate, I used magic to hover the newly toasted breads onto a place, two each, and set them on the table. Scooping some scrambled eggs and two pieces of bacon. 

"Oh dear, then let me help do the dishes." Toriel offered. 

I turned my head to look at her from over my shoulder, opening my mouth to reply when my phone rang on the counter top. I picked up my phone and grimaced at the icon. 

"Can you finish up? I gotta take this." I said, walking away from the stove to answer the call. Toriel nodded and took over.

Once I'm out of ear shot, I answered. "Hello?"

"Juliana, it's me." 

I rolled my eyes. "I am aware who this is Aarondight. What is the reason for this phone call?"

"Have you seen the news?"

"No, I never bothered to. All it has are half baked stories and lies with little truth. Let me guess; something bad about me?"

"Yes. Says here that you've been spotted with monsters at a fair which soon was attacked by WOH. And guess what they're saying about you."

I paced around the in hall, ignoring the worried looks from everyone else who had came downstairs. "That I'm a monster fucker because I've been seen hanging out and defending them? Or that I'm dating a monster, which is an uproar already I suppose. Or I caused the attack somehow? Add some hate critics about me supporting the devil because of monsters? Plus some hate comments about how incompetent I am and how fake I am plus a heated debate whether I'm a monster activist or human rights person. Add over-exaggerated title and supposes proff of such ridiculous accusations which only includes interviews by half crazed people and pictures of me which looks like it's been taken by stalkers."

"Correct. Jeeze it's like you expected this."

"I did. The media needs some real hardcore proff. The papers and news are bullcrap since their only goal is to sell more and get more views. Not truth or anything factual." I argued totally through with all the shit the Ebbot media has tried to blame on me. 

"Well maybe if you weren't so cryptic and actually agreed to be interviewed to clear up these messes, this wouldn't happen."

"Please, these things always happen. The day I do an interview is the day I need to clear up something that actually matters. Besides, they'll twist my words into something completely different."

"Not unless you make it live. So the rumors about you being a witch or something isn't enough?"

"Bitch please, the only proff of that are the criminals who I single handedly kicked ass for stalking and attempted kidnapping. Plus many more. I'm a woman for stars sake what'd you expect? Guys like them hate their ego being crushed."

"Ouch. I don't know whether to be insulted for being a guy or impressed at how strong you are. Even without visible muscles."

"Both." I grinned smugly. Sometimes being me has some benefits. 

"Fair enough." Aarondight sighed. "Just... Don't let these rumors ruin your reputation. They can be really brutal if you let them slide."

"I don't care about my reputation. It's useless in the end, when it actually matters. Like a life or death situation." I said and turned to see everyone eating breakfast and chatting happily. I smiled. "What matters is the people I care about are safe."

"People? There are... You found more people to care about?!" Aarondight sounded surprised and excited. 

"Yes?" I answered questioningly. 

"That's amazing! You're not as cold as you were anymore!" I cringed at the excited yelling from a grown man. 

"It's not a big deal." I said once he quiet down. 

"It is a big deal! Your heart isn't a frozen wasteland anymore!"

I rolled my eyes at his delusional imaginations. "Whatever. That's all?"

"Oh yeah, not much. Or paperwork honestly. Nothing important or urgent. So you're free until next week."

"Okay."

"Also....more requests for interviews?"

"Decline all."

He sighed. "Of course. Catch ya later Julia!"

The call ended and I huffed. This guy. How did I find this guy? He's not even my intern. He's just... I shook my head with a smile and walked back into the kitchen where everyone ate. They turned their attention to me when I walked in. I know they are my friends but I tensed up unconsciously because my hands are exposed. I covered it up with a wave. 

"Morning." I greeted. 

"Morning!" everyone chorused and I gave a fond smile.  

"Serin, do you wish to join us for breakfast? You did make them." Toriel invited with a kind smile. 

"I don't eat much." I replied instantly. 

"It's alright. You can join us. And I need to ask you a favor."

I raised a brow at that but sat down beside Sans who is eating eggs with excessive amounts of ketchup. I smiled and pressed a brief kiss to his cheek. 

"Morning Sans." I smiled at his blue face. 

He coughed and mumbled out a "Morning." before stuffing his mouth with eggs. 

I chuckled at the adorable sight, resisting the urge to pull him close and nuzzle him to tomorrow. But Toriel needed something so I put that aside in favor of turning to the goat monster. 

"You said you needed to ask me something?" I said calmly. 

Toriel nodded and put down her fork onto her plate politely. "If you haven't noticed, monsters are having a difficult time having rights because of the human government and their fear of us. The king-" I tensed and twitched in distress at that. "-has made an effort to make a peace agreement between monsters and humans. This will be made that monsters get full rights and are treated just like people."

"Right. That means the cops would have to take monsters in danger seriously. Or else they'll be in trouble. Smart." I agreed with the idea. Monsters despite having rights are still treated unfairly and any crimes against them are not taken seriously. Not that the government are doing anything about it. 

Toriel nodded but her face fell. "However..."

"Humans are being donkey butts." I finished, smiling when Toriel didn't know whether to chaste me or not. 

She nodded nonetheless. "That's one way to put it. The king has an idea to meet with high ranking humans to solidify the relationship and maybe sway the government to agree on the peace treaty. But no one has agreed to meet."

I caught onto her request. "And you want me to," I shudder in fear. "meet the freaking king."

I clenched my hands over the table and my heartbeat increased at the very thought of meeting a king. Any king. Flashes of memories of the last king filled my vision. All the heartbreak, betrayal and pain he brought. How helpless I was, how I felt. What he did to me. To everyone. My family.

I began to tremble and magic flowed to my hands, humming and crackling at the ready. 

My Soul was surrounded with a thin cream mist.

***You're filled with Fear**

The experiments. The betrayal. The _pain_. The _**screams.**_

I couldn't- I _can't!_

Sans noticed how my eyes went small and distant, my frame shaking and breathing quickened. He put a hand over mine in an effort to comfort me. Our necklace glowed briefly as he sent calming comforting waves from his Soul. I took deep breaths and relaxed, taking his hand in mine and squeezing. My magic slowly calmed down into a steady hum. 

The cream mist vanished from my Soul. 

Toriel saw my brief panic and looked apologetic. She knew my past and fears. "I'm sorry for asking that of you. You do not need to agree-"

"It's fine!" I cut her off breathlessly after my initial panic. I inhaled deeply and released. "It's fine." I said more calmly before turning to her, Sans tightening his grip slightly in reassurance. "Is he... Benevolent?" I asked hesitantly. 

"Heck yeah punk! He's bene-whatever!" Undyne answered from across the island. "He trained me to get into the Royal Guard! Because of him I became a captain! Even made Alphys the head scientist at the Core!"

"I-it's no big deal." Alphys blushed at the attention. 

"The king is a pushover Serin!" Undyne said. "King fluffy buns wouldn't hurt a fly! Except the six humans. But that's to try and free us from the barrier!"

"I am aware of the six children." I said dismissively. 

"The king is nice." Yuubi said reassuringly. 

"Yeah, he constantly visits the other areas just to hang out with his people." Jay added. "He's soft and has a kind Soul. Literally."

"He is not without flaws. However he has changed a lot since the barrier broke." Toriel said softly. "He wants to repent his sins by bringing peace. He is benevolent I assure you. He will not hurt you Serin, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I growled lowly at her, eyes cold yet had a dangerous spark in them. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Sorry. It's just-. Promises are special to me. For good reasons. Don't make one if you can't keep it."

Sans looked at me with understanding. He knew how promises are special. He tries very hard to keep whatever promises he made. He hated making them because of how difficult they are to keep. Hell, technically he broke his promise to protect Frisk when he killed them a thousand times, Resets ago. More than that even. Promises left a bad feeling in his Soul. Does Serin have a reason for them too? If so, what?

Toriel nodded in understanding also. "I promise then. I will not allow him to hurt you if he tries."

I turned my head down and stared at my hands for a moment, my mind racing. Scarred white bone showed nothing but dust, blood and pain. I want monsters and humans to have peace. But I don't want to meet the king. The whole reason I never watch or read the news. They're filled with news about the king. I tried so hard to be far away from any royal business. But... I'm not selfish. 

"Alright." I relented, raising my head to look at Toriel. "When can I meet him?"

Toriel lit up a bit at my agreement but her concern still visible. "Well, Giftmas and Christmas will arrive soon and I will host a party like we do every year. We always invite the king over. Maybe on that day?" she offered. 

Christmas. Yeah, that'll work. Gives me time to prepare. "Alright."  
"Wonderful! I shall tell him the good news!" 

"Speaking of news, we best be off." Yuubi started sadly. 

"Right. I have work tomorrow." Jay said while looking down. She then looked at me hopeful. "Can we come again sometime? J-just to hang out? Or something?" she shakily asked. 

I smiled at them. "Sure. You can come anytime. Just tell me first. No impromptu visits. I might be busy or not at home."

"Will do." Yuubi saluted and stood up with her mate. 

"I-i have to go too." Alphys said while standing up. "I h-have something I n-need to f-find a-at the Labs."

"I'm coming too." Undyne said and stood up with Alphys. 

"Unfortunately we have to leave also." Toriel spoke. "Frisk has school tomorrow."

The child nodded sadly. 

"It's alright. I understand." I turned to the brothers. "You two need to be somewhere?"

"YES I'M AFRAID." Papyrus answered. "I HAVE YET TO BUY GROCERIES FOR OUR HOME AND SANS HAS WORK TODAY." Said skeleton jolted at the reminder. Shit. He forgot about his job! "WE MUST GET GOING. I'M SORRY TO LEAVE SO EARLY SERIN." he looks so distraught. 

"No need to apologize." I said to Papyrus. "You all have work and I understand that."

"Will you be okay on your own?" Sans asked with concern. 

"I'll be fine bonehead. I was fine before you came."

"But you're better with us here right?"

"Of course."

"Heh, cool." he flushed at the soft look. 

Soon everyone finished up breakfast, cleaned up and left. I'm not left alone in my giant house. I stared at the front door where everyone walked out of earlier. I didn't move for about a moment before checking my phone. "I need to organize everyone's paychecks." I said as I remembered a few more minor tasks. 

Work. Didn't Aarondight said I had a week free of work?

...

Beats sitting alone in an empty house. 

Soon I was in my work outfit and left the house in my car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> On a side note I had finally made watercolour art that's actually decent! I picked out a few pictures of Sans and coloured it watercolour style. I think it looks good. Now if only I can show it to everyone. Ah well. Minor accomplishments. 
> 
> Aw man! We're close to the good parts! I really want write some badass chapters again! And... Sans finally gaining some good memories. Why it hasn't happened yet? Well, you'll find out soon hopefully. Anyways, see ya next time!


	57. Fixing What Can Be Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys finds something that didn't belong to her. It's time to return something to its rightful owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah man! What a headache! Internet is terrible! And my phone too!
> 
> So I won't have internet till next month so I won't be able to keep up the chapters till Christmas eventhough this will be perfectly lined up! So anyways here's a shortie and merry Christmas!

Alphys slid her card into the identification machine installed on the wall near the front doors. The small light bulb glowed from red to green when it identified her authority at the Lab. The door unlocked and she pushed the reinforced glass door open before walking inside. 

She waved politely at the other workers, monsters and humans alike, as she walked through the halls. The walls and floors are pristine with daily cleaning to minimise accidents caused by foreign objects or tripping. A few doctors bustling about with their checkboards and assistant with multiple files and papers in their arms. Some are talking among each other either at the counter or in the break room. 

Undyne had drove her to the Lab where she and Sans worked part time. Sans for his knowledge in Souls, his PhD in Quantum Physics and other PhD's while Alphys for her knowledge on Souls and Engineering. She told Undyne to leave because this was private business and that she wasn't allowed in without a pass anyway. Undyne left agreeingly with a goodbye kiss leaving Alphys alone at the Lab. Alphys didn't want this job at first and neither did Sans. Sans had unpleasant memories about his father's death at the Core and agreed to come in occasionally but never fully work here. Alphys herself admitted to having limited knowledge in Souls compared to Sans but the king and human government were insistent on her joining the research. She didn't have a good experience with Souls after her own secret project with DT. She created the amalgamates from her failed experiment to bring back monsters who are Falling Down. After that unpleasant experience, she was rightfully hesitant. But the king had reassured her that she will not handle any volunteers, their Souls or Traits. Her job was analyzing traits in Souls including normal Traits and Corrupted, helping the other workers with the machinery and teaching them the works and safety regulations when handling Souls on top of supervising the research. The latter was necessary since some traits are dangerous if not have to be handled with care since it could do serious harm physically to monsters and harm the Souls of the humans. She agreed to take this job but she's not here today to supervise.  

She walked down a well lit hallway leading deeper into the building, passing multiple doors until she came upon a metal door. She slid her card into the identification machine and the door rose upwards with a hiss leading into a dark room. 

She walked inside and turned on the lights. Bright fluorescent light shone from the bulb on the ceiling revealing a large space in a messy disarray. 

Cups of ramen stacked beside a desk where papers and common office equipment were scattered. A few figurines and diagrams also scattered about on the table. Another larger table farther away near the wall had test tubes, beakers, glass jars, bottles and other medical equipment alongside stacks of papers with words and diagrams messily scribbled on. The floor had stacks of paper, crumpled up paper and other garbage coupled with a few books and files. The metal file cabinet on the right side of the room was open and overflowing with files and paperwork. A few posters of her favorite show posted on the wall. The area looked well lived in since she spends half her time in this office. That and Alphys wasn't known for her cleanliness and organizing. She was more of a chaotic mess kind of person. 

The metal door slid shut behind her automatically and she immediately heads towards a large wooden cabinet on the left side of the room opposite to the file cabinet. There were old books coupled with files and more figurines. There are her old research books from the Underground in her old lab. Some were her own research, thesis' and discoveries on Souls and Traits. But some where handed down by the king from the previous Royal Scientist before she was given the job. 

Her clawed hand reached up to the top shelf and she pulled out an old leather bound book between other similar old looking hard cover books that were taller than the former. When she pulled it out from between the other books, the rest fell into the empty space. 

She brought the book in front of her, using her hand to brush away the dust covering said book. It was about the side of her forearm. It was thick, thicker than its intentional size. Bits of paper stuck out from the pages and thickened the size of the book. It was a bit difficult to hold in her hands because of its thickness and weight. 

It had a simple design on the front. A simple few floral decor that used to be a golden colour is now faded into almost the same colour as the book itself. A faded curveside C on the bottom right corner of the book also in the same faded shade of gold. She set the book on top of her desk over the scattered paper. 

She stared at the old leather bound book while tracing its corners, recalling the event where she got this particular one. 

\------------------------------------------------------ __

_Alphys huffed as she set the box down onto the tiled floor. The box is filled with all her stuff she might need including a lot of paperwork. Today is the day she moved into her new office at the Lab as the official Royal Scientist._

_She wiped away the sweat from her brow when the doors opened loudly. She turned around and saw the king himself at the door. He looked around the Lab looking nostalgic yet anxious at the same time._

_"Y-your majesty!" she exclaimed a bit shell shocked before bowing respectfully. "I- I didn't know you were c-coming. F-forgive the mess." she stuttered nervously at the king's presence._

_"Oh no, it's quite alright." Asgore waved her nervousness away, he looked a bit uncomfortable being in the Lab which confused Alphys but she didn't think much about it. He had one paw behind his back while he smiled kindly at her with a small wave. "I didn't inform you of my arrival. I wanted to give you something." he said softly, almost a whisper to counter his deep voice._

_Alphys cocked her head questioningly at his words. Asgore nervously showed the paw he had behind his back. In his grasp is a thick leather bound book with faded golden highlights and design. It looked old and a bit worn. Alphys stared at it confused before looking at the king for confirmation._

_He coughed nervously as he handed the book to her which she accepted. "It um, it belonged to an...old friend of mi-. Of my father. I had known him since I was a young boy." he explained._

_Alphys stared at the book in her arms before opening the book. Inside were drawings and writings elegantly done on the yellowed page with black ink or granite. There were drawings of creatures and plants she's never seen before or heard of. Places that looked like it was fabricated from stories of the surface or fairy tales. Sticky notes were attached onto the pages filled with gibberish writings that looked to be fact but the wording was beyond facts that she knew of. It was an odd book. Where did his friend get this?_

_"An old friend?" she asked while staring at the king._

_"Yes. I had... Something had happened to him a long time ago  and this book is one of the few things that used to belong to him." Asgore explained looking remorse and regretful while sad at the same time. "It's one of his most prized possessions. His passion and dedication before he dusted. His life's work. I cannot lay eyes on it without feeling great regret and loss. He was very close to me. However, despite the heavy weight of the sight of the book I still want it to be kept safe. I entrust you to keep it safe for me. Will you not?"_

_Alphys was shocked at the request. King Asgore wanted her to keep a friend's most prized possession? He trusts her with this responsibility?_

_She closed the book and gave him a firm nod. "I will keep this book safe your majesty. I promise."_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

She never thought much about this book before. She hadn't even open the book ever since, keeping it safe on her shelf like she promised. She never had a reason to read its pages. It was filled with myths and tall tales anyway. But now she knows. This isn't a story book or a fantasy novel written by a delusional person. This was a journal made by a genius who spent hours on researching a world beyond what she knew. What everyone knew. A person who dedicated his life to know a world beyond our understanding. A world thought to be filled with myths and legends. A world often told as fairy tales. This is...

She opened the book and came across the very first page. It was black except for a small smudge faded curveside handwriting on the bottom right corner written in black ink. 

_This is the journal of,_

_Callibri Alexander Sylvian_

This belongs to Serin's father. This journal had belonged to Serin's father, Callibri. Serin's father had known the previous king. So...does that mean Asgore's father, the previous king, had hurt Serin and her family? Had he been a tyrant and no one knew? It would make sense. Serin said the king of monsters did those heinous crimes. And the previous king did rule before the barrier was up. But...who is the previous king? There is no record because all of monster historical records were left behind when they were trapped under the mountain. Humans must have destroyed or time had destroyed it by now. Alphys was born after the Barrier was up she had no clue nor anyone else had any clue of their past. It must be Asgore's father since Asgore himself is the king now. And Asgore said his father knew Callibri. It would make sense wouldn't it?

But Alphys didn't have concrete proff of that. She knew she could not tell anyone about this discovery based on the words of one person, a person know to be mysterious and secretive. A lot of monsters didn't believe in Gerson when he began talking about certain things because they thought he was just an old turtle. They didn't believe Gerson's words, a well known and respected monster. They wouldn't believe her words let alone Serin's words to be take as fact either. 

So Alphys will not say a word to anyone about her theory. However, this book does not belong to her. Nor does it belong to Asgore. It belongs to the daughter of the author. 

"S-sorry king Asgore." she spoke softly to no one. "Y-you said to k-keep it safe and I did. B-but I had found the r-rightful owner of this j-journal. I h-hope you understand."

Alphys will set things right where no one would. She would return this book to its rightful owner. She owed her friend that much for saving her and other peoples lives. Serin isn't a bad person and didn't deserve all those things that happened to her. This is the least she could do for her. It was better than doing nothing. She can beg for forgiveness at the party when Serin agrees and she has someone to back her up. She'll return this book tomorrow or on their next meeting. 

She will set things right when no one else could. Even if it's a minute thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I'm gonna cut the next chapter short. If I can do this...maybe I can finally finish that epic chapter everyone is dying to read. Maybe. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit 13/12/2017:
> 
> So something funny happened earlier. So I was in the bathroom and when I opened the door to leave, my idiot brother stood in front of the door making a creepy face like the ghosts (head tilted, wire grin and wide eyes). I was shocked for a brief moment before I lunged at him growling and feral. I had my left hand gripping his shirt (and a bit of his chest), and my right hand on his left ear pulling by my nails. 
> 
> XD. I had fucking attacked him in pure instinct alone. I didn't recognized him when he made that face and attacked him almost viciously. Thankfully I was able to recognise him as my brother and let him go before I could do any real harm. So it seems that my fight or flight response is fight. Who knew?
> 
> But now, remember when Jay said in past chapters how my voice is super creepy when I giggle? Now there's a reason for that fear. XD. Ah man it was hilarious. Despite the multitude of nail indents on his skin, and a red ear, we had a good laugh. But damn I praise my good reaction time. Less than a second and I was able ti react. XD. Don't jumpscare me unless you want pain apparently. 
> 
> In my defence for my behavior, I did warm the idiot not to scare me. He didn't listen and faced my claws. Hahahah!


	58. Finishing Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things to do and present hunting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Sorry for the late update, the internet has just gone up. As an apology, here's a long one for you all! Have a good day!

**\--4 days later--**

I bit the end of my pen in thought as I read the charts on my tablet in the elevator heading down. Decked in my work clothes, I had been hard at work in my office writing pay checks and thinking of good bonuses and gifts for my hard working employees. I had also been checking through my employees time stamps to see if anyone didn't receive any bonuses or they forgot to collect them and see if anyone worked overtime or did some added work. Surprisingly they forgot to do that often for some reason I will never know. So unlike the employees I expected from the world honestly. 

All and all, a shit ton of work. Pff. No work my ass Aarondight. I still need to hand out Christmas bonuses and rewards for multiple reasons. It's important to treat workers fairly if you don't want them to turn on you. Kinda what I did when I escaped the lab. 

I also had a few people and emails coming in, in the past few days to ask some promotions and advertisements for Christmas. It was pretty normal in any big company like myself- to my shock and surprise. Business was never my ambition as a kid. Then again, I didn't think I would even have the chance after all those times in the labs.  

Now I am in search of a certain someone. If only I could find her. 

The elevator dinged and the double doors opened to the ground floor. The ground poor had a medium sized Christmas tree decorated by my employees. I could see some custom or homemade ornaments on the tree. The idea was before everyone leave for Christmas, they will put a secret Santa gift under the tree for the people they want to give presents to. It was a random idea I had a few years back and it had gotten popular among the building. 

I stepped out and immediately went to the counter where a cat monster was working on the computer alongside another bunny monster and a male human. The counter had a rapidly emptying glass bowl filled with peppermint candy. She jumped off her chair when she saw me approaching. 

"B-boss!" she exclaimed anxiously and in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

I removed the pen from my lips to point at her, my eyes not leaving the screen. "Just doing some work. By the way, have you seen my assistant?"

"Um...yeah. She went out for her break earlier but she'll be back soon."

My phone buzzed in my pocket at that moment and I nodded at her. "Thanks. Tell me when you see her."

I turned away and retrieved my phone from my pocket. I smiled at the text I received from Sans. 

**Bone boy**

_Hey, you free this evening?_

You raised a brow at the question. 

**You**

_I think so. Why?_

**Bone boy**

_Well, Metts invited us to his Christmas/Giftmas concert in town square tonight. You wanna come?_

Concert? Oh yeah. I've heard about the concert for a while now after Mettaton asked for a bit of promotion. Okay so I know about it cause I had help promote it. Not that Sans knew of course. It'd be a secret between us. In fact, I think a few of my employees are going to that concert tonight. 

**You**

_Well isn't this interesting_

**Bone boy**

_What?_

**You**

_You never agree to take anything from MTT. So what gives? Got anything special?_

**Bone boy**

_You got me._

_Me and Paps are invited to be the opening act and I thought it'd be nice to_

_You know._

Opening act? Maybe it'd be interesting to hear them sing. If they can. Sans can be notoriously shy on stage. Despite what people say. Heh. I remember him getting so worked up when he had to do stand up comedy at Paps birthday party a long time ago. That was fun. But he was so adorable and killed it on stage that day. 

**You**

_I don't know. What?_

**Bone boy**

_Serin..._

**You**

_What?_

I had a smug smirk the whole five minutes it takes for him to reply to that. 

**Bone boy**

_I thought it'd be nice to go on a date._

I was about to reply when I spot my assistant fast walking towards me. 

"Y-you asked to see me miss?" she stuttered out nervously when she stopped. 

I turned my attention to the tablet in my hands and pocketed my phone. 

"Yeah, there's something-"

"Lily!"

I looked up to see a black cat monster running towards up trying to draw someone's attention. My assistant- Liliana I believe was her name- turned to him with a glare. 

"Taylor!" she hissed lowly. "Can't you see I'm talking with my boss?!"

The cat monster- Taylor- stopped beside Lily with an apologetic smile. 

"Sorry but you were in a rush and you didn't say okay." he said apologetically. He wore a green t-shirt under a blue denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up, denim jeans and high top blue sneakers. He also had a few rubber bracelets on one arm.

"No!" Lily hissed lowly at Taylor, occasionally looking at me. "I have work-"

"What's going on here?" I asked politely. 

Both of them turned towards me, my assistant with a hint of fear and nervousness while Taylor with curiosity. 

Lily looked like she was about to pass out as she stumbled with her words. It was Taylor who answered me, calmly putting an arm around Lily's shoulders. "I was going to ask my girlfriend to go to MTT's concert tonight. Like, as a date since she barely had a day off."

Lily turned red in embarrassment when her boyfriend said that in front of me- her boss. "And I said that I couldn't because I have to work." she said while glaring at Taylor from the corner of her eye.

I clicked my tongue. "Alright. Lily you have three weeks off."

"What?!"

"With pay and I order your boyfriend to help you relax. No work whatsoever."

"I- I..." she teared up and whimpered fearfully. "I'm fired?"

"No you aren't. But you are getting a break." I assured her while scrolling my tablet. "You've done more work here than a bee in spring, and those buggers don't sleep. So.... To make sure you don't overwork yourself, your sweetheart here will help you relax and unwind for once."

"B-but... I love working here!" she protested weakly. "The pay's good and I have something interesting to do every week. It's better than a normal desk job!"

"While I question the truth of that statement," because what adult loves work five days a week? That's like a student who said they loved learning boring things at school. "I can't have my friend falling down because she can't take care of herself." she looked at me wide eyed and in shock. I brushed the look off and continued. "So, we have a deal?" 

"I-! Y-you're okay with me leaving? And...with my boyfriend?" She asked hesitantly. 

"If you're wondering if I approve of your relationship then I do not mind unless he abuses you." Taylor sputtered at the blunt and slightly offensive statement. "So no, I do not mind who you are with as long as you're happy and in a stable relationship." I can feel the love these two have with each other. "So, do wd have a real?"

"I-... Yes. We have a deal." she agreed with a smile. 

"Good. And your days off starts now." I said and pushed her and her monster boyfriend in the direction of the door. 

"W-what?! But my work-!"

"Whatever is urgent or finished you can email it to me later." I cut her off and they began walking on their own with a bit of hesitation. "Boy, you better make sure she gets a well deserved break or you'll be the one taking her place as my assistant!"

Taylor nodded at me a bit intimidated before taking Lily's hand. They walked towards the exit with a few spare glances at me. 

"Man...your boss is cool." I heard Taylor say. 

"Heh, I know."

I ignored the feeling in my chest and pulled out my phone to respond to Sans' text. I snickered under my breath when I thought about how panicked he is. 

**You**

_Sorry, I had work. But sure. I'd love a plum._

**Bone boy**

. _..what?_

**You**

_What? I thought you wanted a date. ;)_

**Bone boy**

_Pff. Okay, that was good._

_I was afraid you'd say no for a moment there._

_Since we aren't official yet._

**You**

_You want it to be official mi amore?_

**Bone boy**

_Um...yes?_

**You**  
_  
Sans Serif, would you do the honors of being my bonefriend?_

**Bone boy**

_Holy shit._

_I mean yes. I'd love to._

**You**

_There. It's official. Do you want to sign a contract while you're at it? ;)_

**Bone boy**

_Pff_

_Nah, I'd get too board waiting for it to be finalized. So you're coming tonight?_

**You**

_Sure. Meet you there?_

**Bone boy**

_Fine by me. Say 7? That'll be enough time to get ready._

**You**

_Sounds good._

**Bone boy**

_Great. See you there! <3_

Aw... The sweetheart. 

I quickly went back to work to leave early later. A thought ran through my head briefly. I haven't gotten anyone presents yet. 

...Eh, maybe when it comes down to it I'll just order online. 

But probably risking the delivery person's life with my security system. 

...

Yeah I'm clocking out early. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

I walked along the lines of stores in the city. It was late afternoon and snow was falling lightly blanketing the roads and roofs with white. A few people were bustling about the streets most likely like me trying to find the perfect gift for their friends and family. 

My breath made small clouds of mist with each exhale. That's how cold and dry the air is. It's cold enough to freeze the water vapour in someone's breath instantly. Kind of fascinating really. 

I gaze into the windows of the many shops. Small cafe's, restaurants, boutiques and other shops all had a few or many people inside with many special deals to draw their attention. 

I sigh sadly and closed my eyes when I couldn't think or find a good present for my friends. I opened them back up and stare at the snow covered ground thinking hard to find a good gift. I don't know them all that well so I don't have any idea what to get them. I could just get them anything but I wanted it to be special. A way to show them I care. I huffed silently in amusement with a small smile. Oh how I've changed in the past few months. In good ways of course. 

I was about to give up and bake some cookies for everyone instead when I felt something, something inside my Soul pulling me towards somewhere. I look up from the ground and the sensation felt stronger. Like something pulling me towards somewhere. 

Now usually I don't follow whatever random feeling since I'm so paranoid. But this is different. It doesn't feel wrong. In fact, it's the opposite. It feels right. 

I pushed down my paranoia and followed the strange feeling. I walk fast down the street until I reached a crossing and looked to the left. A glimpse of black clothing and purple mist disappeared behind a building. I cross the road and followed where the person went, the feeling getting stronger. I'm getting close to whatever I'm being lead to. Whoever is leading me. 

I walked down twists and turns until I stoped at an almost vacant street, a hidden part of the city I assume. I've seen and heard of places like these around the world but I never thought there'd be one in this city. 

The feeling tugged me to walk into the street so I did. I look around me at the shops. There's simple hole in the wall stores with little decoration and advertisements. Not metal like the read of the buildings in the city but brick and almost urban looking. Fairy lights hanged between the buildings casting an almost starry look on the street. Bare trees covered with piles of snow with a few benches under them and a trash can beside them. It was nice. A break from the city life in a way. 

I paused the the tugging sensation pulled me towards the right. I looked to the right and saw a type of store, the type that sells games and anime. I trusted the feeling and walked inside, pushing the single glass door open. A small bell chimed with my entrance. 

I look around the shop with curiosity. Shelves filled the majority of the space, the walls having glass display cases and merchandises alongside the bottom wall. I turned to the right and saw a counter with a teenage boy who's gaze was completely focused on the computer screen with their headphones plugged in and on his head. Okay, if the only worker here is watching something on their computer then I am willing to assume that this place doesn't get visitors often. 

I took in his appearance. He had short hazel hair with the top part dyed dark green, pale skin, and light blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a picture of a character I assume is one from a game or show and an unzipped black hoodie over it. He has a few rubber bracelets on his left arm. 

I look at him for a while when he realizes he's being watched. He looks up and jumps out of his seat and onto the floor- with his seat- when he saw me. I cringed at the crash and leaned over the counter. 

"Uh, you okay?" I asked worriedly. 

He jumped up and dusted himself off. "Y-yeah, I'm good. Thanks for askin'." he said with a bit of an accent then looked at me and his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, you're Juliana right?"

"You know me?" I asked him. 

"Of course! You're pretty famous around here afterall." he said before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Sean but everyone call me Jack."

"Hello Jack, nice to meet you." I greeted politely. 

"So...what can do to help you?" Jack asked. 

I looked around the store once more. "I'm just looking around." I said honestly. 

"Okay, call me if you need anything." he said with a smile. 

I nodded gratefully with a smile at his direction and walked towards the lines of shelves. I look around the displays, lines and lines of cd cases featuring either games or anime. Nothing too interesting or eye catching to be honest. 

I was about to turn around when that feeling returned. I look around trying to pinpoint where this feeling is leading me. "Okay, where are you taking me?" I whispered to no one and followed the tugging sensation. 

It lead me to the very back of the shelves where there was a silver metal basket filled to the brim with cd cases. The feeling told me to search inside so I did. 

I shuffled through the different cases, removing the top stack to get to the bottom. Nothing interesting so far until I saw something pink near the bottom. I pulled it out and saw a pink cat girl. It was really thick, something I expected from something like a deluxe pack. 

"Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 

Season 1-12

Special edition"

It says something about a limited edition figurine inside, extra cut out scenes, a game featuring the main character and a Mew Mew key chain.  

Wait...didn't-? Didn't Alphys said something about this anime?

I huffed with a smile. Well I'll be. 

I waved a two fingered salute in respect and thanks at whatever higher power lead me here. I also picked a few comedy anime and movies for Zack and began to walk back to the counter. But they weren't done. 

The feeling came back and this time pulling me towards the lines of glass cases. I followed instinctly and looked around. Figurines of all shapes and sizes were all around from life sized to tiny ones. It began tugging me towards the left this time. 

I walked down the lines and it tugged me to another pile of cd's. I rolled my eyes and shuffled through them again. This time I pulled out four things. 

A cd pack about some action type anime-Undyne, a Detective Conan movie pack-Frisk, a cd called Corpse Party- Yuubi, and a mega pack filled with different types of anime movies- Alphys. They still made mega packs?

On the way to the counter I also picked up a few action figurines for Zack. He's a fan but I'm assuming not as big as Alphys. Jack was certainly surprised at the amount of things I grabbed. 

"Wow, you are either a horder or you must have a lot of friends." he said and checked out the items. 

His words surprised me a bit before I accepted it. "Yeah, a lot more friends than I used to."

Jack smiled at my tone and handed me the bag filled with the checked out items. "Well I'm glad you're spending the holidays with people close to you. Hope you have a merry Christmas."

I paid for the items and smiled at him with a nod. "Thanks, you too."

I left the store and looked around. I smiled and spoke softly to no one. "Alright, where to next?"

I was pleasantly surprised when the answer is another tugging feeling. This time leading me to a bookstore. 

Inside was a calm rustic feeling with the wooden interior and natural design with calm ambience music to top it off. I waved at the store clerk and followed the feeling towards a line of shelves. I picked out two comedy novels- Zack, two baking book filled with recipes and techniques- Toriel, two adventure and mystery books- Frisk, a large cooking book filled with Italian delicacies alongside a book of battle tactics- Papyrus, four mangas- two of which are smutty and extremely cheesy- Alphys and Undyne, an art book plus good quality art materials- Jay, three horror novels plus a book about marriage/anniversary ideas- Yuubi, and a book about constellations, the latest quantum physics book and a box of geods for discovery- Sans. 

While I was checking out the items, I got a text from Alphys. 

**Alphys**

_Skyler? Sorry to bother you. >=<" But earlier we all drew names for a Secret Santa present. I drew a name for you. You got Undyne. ^_^. Just telling you. _

Huh. This is a new development.

I grin evilly as an idea popped in my head, creeping out the store clerk a bit and possibly the weird being that keeps helping me- _but honestly all I'm feeling is mirth from whatever is helping me._

**You**

_What's Undyne's size?_

**Alphys**

_Eh???_

After receiving the details from Alphys, I immediately head towards an adult store I saw a few ways down. To be honest, I wouldn't be caught dead at this type of store. But, I have a sinister prank gift for Undyne that she'll either hate me for or thank me forever. 

I picked out a domitrix costume- _leather panties with a zip at the bottom, matching bra, high heeled boots (respectful height), a simple crop and even a studded leather collar_ -, a sexy school girl costume- _my stars it's so skimpy (kinda want to see Sans in it)_ , a blue cat girl costume- _cat ears, butt plug tail, fluffy tight panties, knee high fluffy socks and fluffy paws included_ -, and to top it off I got a few toys for her too- _plus extra giant sized flavored lube too, can't have them running out in the middle of their play._

I have a sinister grin while checking these items out. The store clerk asked when she saw my face, she had a domitrix outfit on but more modest considering she's in public. I told her the situation and she had the same look as mine after I was done explaining. She promises to keep it a secret and considering the type of store I'm in and the stuff they're into, I trust her. 

I was about to pay for it all when I saw something fall off the counter. I looked down and picked up a pair of knee high, light blue and black socks with bone designs on them. On the bottom are the  words "Bone Me" in white. My size ironically. Now I don't usually buy something of this sort but I have a feeling a certain skeleton would turn into a blushing mess when I wear this. 

...

Another person to prank!

I included the socks too. Plus a new a pair of black panties that had the same pun on the back and a single bone in front with a plain bra to match. So sinful....I love it! I am laughing internally right now. 

I made a stop- via tugging sensation- at the music store. Something tells me I should buy a saxophone and an acoustic guitar so I did. I am literally rich with nothing to spend it on so I'm going nuts. 

I stopped at few more stores picking out a large box of golden flower tea, strawberry tea, flower seeds, and multiple large sweaters that's somehow related to either flowers or fathers. All of it for the king I'm suppose to meet. I haven't even met him yet but I don't question the tugging feeling anymore because I trust its judgement. 

My day ended with me having my arms full with shopping bags, plus a few hydraulic advanced snow maker for an epic snowball fight. Tomorrow I have to buy some wrapping paper and bows but in the meantime, I went home and left all the newly bought items in a spare room for wrapping tomorrow. Tonight I have a date with Sans. I wonder what he has in store.  

After a long shower, I wore a pair of white jeans that sparkle, a red turtleneck sweater, a white parka with a fur lined hood and a Santa hat with white gloves. My necklace hidden safely in my sweater. A little more festive than my usual get-go. 

To be honest, I am excited for tonight. More excited than I've ever been. A warm feeling fills my Soul as I got ready to leave. 

Just before leaving, I barely felt a ghosting skeletal hand with a hole brush against my hair like a goodbye. Nor did I see the colour returning to my necklace and Soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for Undyne's prank gift while writing and I'm so proud of it. XD. 
> 
> Also....I got good news and bad news. The good news is we are closing in on the next arch! The bad news is I have school coming up and on my last year so...yeah. I'll try to keep updating at least every month because I love it! Thanks for the support!


	59. Bonus- Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay. School came up and because it's my final year...yeah, school is a bitch. Three homeworks everyday on average. Extra classes three days a week. And I'm in the science course which means more school. And I get super busy and exhausted when I get home. If you noticed that I have tons of one shots uploaded, it's because those don't need much emotion or creativity to write. Not like this story which I need tons of emotions and careful writing to do and tons of time. Time and emotions that I currently don't have. So I'm sorry if the fic won't be updated in a while. I'll try to write as best as possible. 
> 
> But for now, here's a short bonus content I made months ago. Just to keep you all content and update my situation without making an a/n.

I took a bite from the warm slice of blueberry pie I made. I leaned back onto the island where the rest of the pie sat on as I ate my creation. Some days I just have weird cravings for certain things. This time it was blueberry pie. And since I have the ingredients- and because I'm too lazy to buy one- I decided to bake a pie. 

The warm filling practically melted in my mouth flooding my taste buds with flavor. The magic infused food gave me a boost of energy and a nice tingling feeling. A sense of nostalgia bloomed alongside the feeling. I really miss eating pie for whatever reason. 

I finished the slice and looked back at the rest sitting on the island. I only took a small slice from the whole pie And it's not like I can eat it all. 

I hummed and thought about a good way to not waste the pie. 

**~Later~**

Sans took a bite from his large slice of pie and moaned at the flavor flooding his senses. 

"Serin, this is fantastic." he praised as he ate blissfully. I smiled at his, love and adoration flowing from my Soul towards him.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Sans." I said and turned back to the counters to clean up what little mess I missed. I knew it was a good idea to invite him over. Too bad everyone else was busy. But with how fast Sans was devouring the pie, I don't think there will even be any left for anyone else if they came. I giggled silently at the face he's making. Eye lights bright and large, a wide smile on his face as he stuff his cheeks with sweet treats. 

Sans finished his current slice and immediately went for another one. He's honestly too adorable. He was glad Serin invited him over for a taste and to essentially finish the pie she made. Free food made by his lover? Count him in! 

I finished cleaning and turned towards Sans. He's not even aware of his surroundings anymore. I grin and teleported behind him. I stood behind him just watching him and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

He finally finished the whole pie and sucked his fingers free of any crumbs and filling. He licked his lips with a hum. "That was amazing. You should bake more."

He jumped when he felt arms wrap around his middle. I laid my chin on his shoulder with a smile and a hum as I pulled him close to my chest. "Maybe I should. With your reaction and appetite, I could open a bakery."

Sans laughed slightly in embarrassment with a blush adoring his cheeks. "Maybe."

"But..." I started, using one hand to turn his head to face me. I smiled as his blue grew and softly kissed him. I could taste the blueberry flavor lingering in his mouth. He hesitated in surprise before he returned the kiss albeit shyly. 

I pulled away softly and nuzzled his blue cheeks, kissing it and loving the dazed look in his eyes. "As long as you're enjoying it, I wouldn't mind baking from time to time."

Sans smiled wide and kissed my cheek before snuggling close. "As long as I get ta eat 'em." he said almost drunkenly. I closed my eyes with him and relish in the warm feeling. 

Maybe I should bake more if I get this reaction every time.


	60. Concert Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert you've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have managed to write this! Finally! Man I had a very busy month. But I have the next chapter ready and sorry if this seems lackluster, I was super tired and busy from school. 
> 
> Song: All I Want For Christmas- cover by ManOnTheInternet

The drive to town square is smooth except for a little delay because of all the snow falling. I parked my car a little bit away from the actual concert because of convenience and walked the rest of the way. All around me I could see lights and decoration everywhere. In the trees, the houses and even above me. With the snow gently falling, it's almost a Christmas wonderland. 

I failed to recognize the cheerful song around me coming from nowhere. 

I finally caught sight of the stage. It was large with a roof to block out the elements from the sensitive equipment and a large screen on the back. Large speakers stood on the side with a few monsters tinkering with them. A few round barrels that I assume will shoot out either confetti, fake snow, or sparks and knowing Mettaton, it's everything. The stage was decorated from top to bottom with Christmas decorations and fake snow on the inside, under the roof. A large screen on the roof which I assume will show who's playing or something. I recognized some of the equipment as my own line of products and the rest- more sensitive and advanced- are Mettaton's own equipment. 

Humans and monsters alike began to gather around the stage, all chattering excitedly among each other. They all had wrist bands that identify that they paid to see the concert. Despite the cold temperature, both workers and fans arrived to the concert. 

"Juliana!" 

I turn just in time to get hugged by a giant robot. I grunted a bit when the arms wrap around me. 

"I'm so glad you came!" Mettaton gushed before releasing me. "Did Sans tell you about their opening act?"

I brushed the snow off my clothes and nodded. "Yeah, he did."

"Oh fantastic~!" He smiled and handed me a VIP pass. "Here you are. A gift from a friend," he bent down and whispered. "And partner."

"Right, thanks." I said and wore the pass around my neck. 

"I know you're here because of Sans' opening act but would you care to stick around until the end of the show?" Mettaton asked and I thought it over. 

"Well...if it catches my interest then I'll stay. Maybe." I added the last part. It's the truth. If the show gets interesting then I might stay and watch.  

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed and I took time to look over his outfit. Currently he's wearing a large pink parka with a feathered boa and sunglasses. If he's trying to blend in, he's doing a terrible job at it. If the whispering from the crowd are any indication. 

"Anyways," I started, avoiding the crowd around us. "Have you seen Sans?"

"Oh yes! Sans and Papyrus are backstage getting ready! And I must say, their performance will be stunning!" Mettaton told me with almost starry eyes. 

I raised a brow at him. "You better not put them in any sparkling clothes."

"Of course not! While it is tempting, they don't match the style at all!" Mettaton huffed at the thought. "I put them in simple clothes instead. That and somehow I know you'll throw me across the stage."

"I'm keeping your word on that." I said and looked around. A saw a few police at the perimeter of the concert. "Did you hire the police to keep this place secure?" I asked while looking around. 

"Why yes! Though I didn't bribe them." Mettaton said. "With WOH running amok causing havoc, they have been pretty helpful since humans also come to this here concert."

I nodded at his explanation. "Right. Well if anything I wish the concert a success."

Mettaton gasped, putting a hand on his chest before smiling wide. "Why thank you! It means so much to hear it from you and sounding so sincere!"

"What?" I asked with a grin. "I'm not sincere?"

"Sometimes you sound more polite than sincere." he looked at me deadpan. I shrugged silently because it's true. 

"Yeah well you try being sincere to money craving business people." I retorted. 

He sighed. "Good point. They're more interested in ratings than anything else. I have dealt with a few of them in my career and they are such a- a-"

"Annoying little goblins?"

"Well that's a little harsh but yes. Something like that."

I chuckled at his hesitance to say it. I waved at him before moving off. "Well good luck. I'm going to see the opening act. See ya on stage."

"Of course. I'll see you soon." Mettaton gave a smile which I returned. 

I pushed past the crowd, which was starting to crowd among the monster star. I pushed through the crowing people towards the stage. A few monsters are tinkering with the equipment. I walk backstage where a guard stood there with their arms crossed. They spot my pass and let me through. I gave them a nod in greeting. 

I went behind the stage where I could see Sans and Papyrus putting on their costumes I assume. Both have Santa hats but Papyrus had a red cape on top of his scarf with a pearl pin keeping the cape on around his neck. 

"Hey guys." I greeted with a wave and they brightened up when they saw me. 

"SKYLER! I'M SO GLAD YOU CAME!" Papyrus said while pulling me into a bone crushing but warm hug. I smiled up at Papyrus and leaned into his embrace since I can't hug him back. 

"Of course I came." I said once Papyrus let me go. "I can't miss a performance by my favorite skeletons now can I?"

Papyrus huffed good-naturedly. "WE'RE THE ONLY SKELETONS."

I grinned. "Well thank goodness for that." I said and walked over to Sans and put an arm around his waist. "Cause two is all I need" I winked at Papyrus and kissed Sans. He made a noise of surprise before kissing back. 

Papyrus sighed at the sight before looking away politely. I ended the kiss with Sans, relishing his flustered face. He blushed shyly at the kiss that caught him off guard. 

"So...you got your presents ready for Christmas?" I asked, the present hunt still fresh in my mind. 

"OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAD GOT OUT AND BOUGHT PRESENTS." Papyrus announced before leaning down to whisper. "I Had To Hide The Presents So That Two Certain Someones Won't Open Them."

Sans chuckled at the implication and I raised a brow at him. "Really? Sans and Frisk both acting like kids?"

"MY BROTHER AND THE HUMAN ARE IN CAHOOTS WITH EACH OTHER EVERY YEAR!" Papyrus groaned. "I OFTEN FOUND THEM SNEAKING AROUND TRYING TO FIND THEIR PRESENTS EARLY!"

"Well you can't blame us Paps. We're like a kid on Christmas." Sans grinned with a wink. 

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING ANYMORE SANS." Papyrus deadpan. 

I snickered at their antics before Papyrus turned to me. 

"SKYLER, PLEASE KEEP MY BROTHER IN CHECK."

"hey."

"ALSO, WHERE ARE YOU GOING FOR YOUR DATE LATER?" Papyrus asked curiously. 

Sans sputtered in embarrassment. "Paps!"

I grinned at Sans. "Hmm, I'm not sure yet. How'd you know about our date Papy?"

"OF COURSE I KNOW! I WAS THE ONE WHO CONVINCED MY BROTHER TO ASK YOU OUT! AND GAVE HIM MY DATING BOOK TO AID HIM OF COURSE!" Papyrus said proudly.

Sans hid under his hood, his skull glowing blue. He whimpered and I chuckled at him. "Aw... That's so sweet."

I turned to Papyrus again while pulling Sans close to me. "Well I'm not sure where to go so do you have any suggestions?" 

Papyrus hummed in thought with a hand to his chin. "HMM WHILE I WOULD LOVE TO HELP YOU, IT IS MY BROTHER'S DUTY TO PICK A PERFECT DATE VENUE!" 

I looked down at Sans with a grin, he's hiding in his hood, completely. "Well..." maybe I'll let him off the hook this time. "He can think about it later after your show." I said with a soft smile. 

Papyrus jumped up in realization. "YOU'RE RIGHT! SKYLER, YOU MUST GO RIGHT NOW SO THAT WE COULD START OUT PERFORMANCE!"

I chuckled up at Papyrus. "Alright Paps. Hope you do well!" I said and let go of Sans with a kiss. 

I waved them goodbye and walk back to the front where there's a crowd already gathering. I pull the hood over my head and the backstage pass under my parka before slipping into the crowd. The less people recognise me the better. 

I cringe internally at the mass of bodies pressed against me. It feels weird to me. Constricting. The heat and Souls being so close reminds me of the labs where they would send people to attack me. Those people. They didn't even want that fate. They were forced and they...they didn't know who they were facing with. They all met the same fate by my hands. 

I snap out of my trance when the lights flashed from the stage. Everyone else quieted down too as they all turned their attention to the stage. They all wore excited and anticipated looks on their faces. Probably happy to see their monster star, Mettaton. Speaking of the robot, his voice echoed from the large speakers on stage. 

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen and all in between or other! Welcome to MTT: Winter Concert!"

Everyone cheered loudly at the name and I huffed with a amusement. That's typical of him but I can help a certain fondness for it. I'm not getting attached to him am I?

As Mettaton continued to announce the events listed and special guests who he considered friends, I knew. I'm getting attached to the pink flamboyant robot. 

I shook my head with a smile and focused on the show. I may be getting attached, but maybe it's not so bad to like someone. 

***You feel your Soul growing warmer**.

"Now, we have a special opening act from good friends of mine. Give a big round of applause for Sans and Papyrus!!!"

Everyone cheered excitedly as smoke filled the stage with faux snow falling from above. Two shadows appeared from the smoke as music played. I smiled a bit at the chosen song and the sound of Papyrus' voice. 

"WELCOME EVERYONE! IT IS AN HONOUR TO BE METTATON'S OPENING ACT!"

"That's right bro. We got a special song for you all."

"INDEED BROTHER OF MINE! THIS GOES TO A GREAT FRIEND OF OURS AND SANS' DATE MATE!"

Everyone laughed when Sans sputtered on stage. "B-bro!"

"OH! I'M SORRY BROTHER. _FUTURE_ DATE MATE!"

"That doesn't make it any better!"

"NEVERTHELESS, HERE IS A SONG DEDICATED TO THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE!"

The smoke faded a bit showing both skeletons on stage wearing their costumes. Lights trained on them as faux snow fell. The music began and Papyrus started first. His voice surprised the audience into silence. Powerful, passionate, full of emotion. 

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah."

Hi voice hit all the right notes, reaching higher than most people. He sung like a professional singer with his voice reverting throughout the area of the concert. Sans joined in as the backup singer. His low baritone voice perfectly matched with Papyrus' high eccentric voice. Their voices intertwined in perfect harmony. I smiled as I listened to the song, it certainly has been a while since I heard them sing. Papyrus may not have my power like Sans does, but he can still sing. And it is still beautiful. 

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby"

I smiled bashfully at the message behind those words. Especially the passion and intent in their voices. Both different in their intents but nonetheless passionate. 

"Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby."

I closed my eyes as the next verse fills my ears. It has been a while and this...this is perfect. The lights, the music, the **Love**. No words can describe it more than two. 

It's perfect. 

***You're filled with Love**

"Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby " 

Their voices faded slowly until the song ended. Everyone cheered and hooted loudly with approval at their performance. 

They all waved at everyone as Mettaton came up to the stage smiling wide. 

"Well, it was certainly a surprise to hear such passion from the brothers. Who knew they could sing like that?" he asked rhetorically to everyone. I smirked because I knew they could sing like that. 

I noticed that while Pap drank all the praise, Sans is looking slightly embarrassed. I smiled softly at the sight. Maybe I'll sneak backstage again to congratulate them properly. 

And that's what I did. I squeezed through the crowd to head towards the stage. I saw both brothers walk backstage and out of sight while Mettaton took over the show. 

I chuckled silently and went to find the skeletons. A congratulations is headed their way. Especially after a stunning performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it!


	61. Embrace It, Trust It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to embrace the magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little pony style. XD. Sorry, can't help it. An update early because I'm afraid of losing internet again and because I'll forget.

Backstage I spotted Sans and Papyrus talking to a few monsters, all with passes similar to mine on their body. The fans I assume, ones with backstage passes. Papyrus talked enthusiastically to them, his social attitude perfectly matched the situation as he's in his element. Sans however, despite the row of puns and easy going attitude, is sweating from all the attention. He can take attention, just not from strangers who's asking him too many questions. 

I put on a smile and walk up to the brothers. "Hey guys." I greeted and stopped in front of them. 

They turned around and brightened up. "HUMAN! IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU!" Papyrus exclaims and turns his attention to me. "DID YOU ENJOY OUR SHOW?!"

I nodded at the excited skeleton, in my peripherals I could see a few female monsters glaring at me with distaste and slight hatred. Oh boy, jealous fans. They don't stand a chance with my brother. 

I failed to realize sooner than I consider Papyrus my family- my brother. 

"It was an amazing performance you two." I smiled genuinely at them making both of them light up with joy and pride. I crossed my arms in front of me. "The best I've seen. Both of you have amazing voices."

"WOWIE! THANK YOU!" Papyrus said with a bright smile, shining as bright as the lights of the stage. 

"Heh, thanks. I'm glad you like it Se- Skyler." Sans blushed at the slip up and I smiled gently at him. He's still getting used to it. 

"It's fine. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I asked knowing full well what type of reaction I'll get. 

One of the girls opened their mouth to say something but Papyrus beat her to it. "NOT AT ALL! THESE FELLOW MONSTERS ARE JUST PRAISING US FOR OUR SPECTACULAR PERFORMANCE!" 

"Yup, they're pretty star-strucked." 

"SANS!" 

The girls giggled at Sans' pun and I could feel the affection surrounding their Souls. Love. Affectionate, crushing Love directed towards Sans. I raised a brow at them, challenging them silently. Did they really think...?

I shook of that thought when I spotted Sans' necklace glistening in the artificial light. My eyes softened. It really doesn't matter what people think of Sans or how they feel towards him. Sans is only loyal to one and that's me. 

"OH! THAT REMINDS ME!" Papyrus exclaims suddenly as if he's heard my thoughts. He turns to his brother. "SANS YOU STILL DO NOT HAVE A DATE PLANNED YET!"

Papyrus' remark shocked and broke the some of the girls hearts. I couldn't help but feel slightly victorious. Take that bitches! Sans is mine.  

Sans grinned up at his brother, despite the flush on his cheeks, confidence radiated from him. "Actually bro, I do have a date planned."

Papyrus gasped excitedly. "YOU DO?!"

"Yup. And I'm planning on going right now so...can you tell Metts that I can't stay?" Sans asks his brother and the taller nodded happily. 

"OF COURSE BROTHER! I'M SURE METTATON WOULD UNDERSTAND!"

Sans let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks Paps. You're the best."

Papyrus nodded with a wink and walked off to find the star monster. The act has already finished so finding Mettaton would not be difficult. The girls glared at me with fire in their eyes. I grinned at them and raised a brow. They turned away and followed Papyrus. I'm not worried though. Papyrus can handle himself and besides, Mettaton would protect him. If he doesn't, he has two very pissed monsters coming after his metal ass. 

I turned to Sans who looks away blushing. "So, you have somewhere in mind?"

Sans nodded shyly. "Yeah. How do you feel about a walk?"

"With you?" I asked and he nodded. "I'd be delighted."

"Great!" Sans exclaims excitedly before coughing. He held a hand out and I took it. He opened a short cut and we step through. 

On the other side is the sight of the ocean. I stopped, feeling the breeze from the sea and the smell of coming from it. Sans smiled to himself, feeling proud of his choice. 

We're standing on a rocky cliff looking towards the sea. The moon high in the sky with clouds rolling by slowly. The light from the moon reflected on the waters surface. The rocky cliff seem to shine from the light of the moon. I couldn't help but fell in love at the sight. 

***You feel your Soul growing warmer.**

***You're filled with Love**

"Sans... This is amazing." I said in awe. 

"I'm glad you liked it." he said and sat down at the edge of the cliff. I follow behind him and we both look out at the vast spread of ocean. Love poured out of our Souls, love for this place and love for each other. Between that feeling and the calm atmosphere, it was perfect. 

"When did you find this?" I asked after a few moments of silence. 

"A while back. Don't remember when but I was trying to cool off from a nightmare and wandered around. I found this place by accident." he explained. 

I hummed in thought. "Were you drawn here?" I asked him. 

"Somewhat. I just wandered around till I found it. Not sure if I was drawn here though." Sans explained and turned to me questioningly. "Why?"

"Nothing really. I was just thinking about Secret Gardens." I said with a shrug. 

"Like...the one you showed us?"

"Yup. See, anyone who had mythical magic in them can find these gardens. It's like a built in compass inside you. You just find it or feel like you're drawn to it." I explained, remembering the feeling when I found mine. It was faint but somewhat noticeable. 

"You think this place is a Secret Garden?" Sans asks. 

"Maybe. It's rare to see such beauty untouched by man like this." I said while looking up at the sky. "Being separate from this world only accessible by a few, it's not impossible."

"You want to find out?" Sans asks with a nervous glint in his eyes. 

"And ditch our date? No. We've got plenty of time afterwards to find out. Right now, I want to spend as much time with you on this date." I said while looking straight into his eyes. He relaxes at that and looks back towards the sky. 

"Serin," Sans spoke after a moment. "You said I'll gain my memories back when I wear this necklace. But," he said and looks down at the object. He grips the heart shaped gem with his thumb and pointer finger. "So far nothing's happened. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Sans." I assured him softly. "Like I said, you have to want to remember."

"But I do want to remember!" he grips the necklace in his hand while looking at me. "I want to remember."

"Well," I thought aloud. "Mythical magic is tricky sometimes. First you have to want to remember. But you also need to have a reason to remember."

"That doesn't make sense." Sans said blankly. 

I chuckled. "Sorry. What I meant is that you need to feel that remembering is important to you. Not something that can be put in the back seat. Other than wanting it, you need to trust the magic. It's not something that can be controlled, Mythical Magic isn't like that. You can't wield it by controlling it like normal magic. You have to embrace it. Trust that it will show you what you want and what you need." I said and let my magic flow to my fingers from my Soul. I removed one of my gloves to show it to him. 

"It's like a feeling coming from inside you. Deep inside." My chest began to feel warm and tingly as magic flowed through it. A trail of sparkling pink and muddled purple began coming out of my Soul like flowing water. Sans' eyes trained on the flowing magic. I hummed at the feeling. 

"Let it flow. Embrace it, not control it." I said and lowered my eye lids, a small crackling pink flame burned from my eyes but it's calm. Not raging. Like a small match or bonfire instead of a wildfire. The magic swirled and flowed around me starting from my chest, down my arm and to my hand. I close my eyes as I felt the magic run its course. The necklace hidden under my clothes floated up and out into the open, pulled by a few stray strands of magic. "Let your emotions run. Let your mind be free."

"Think about what you want, what you love, what makes you happy sad or angry." the magic swirled around my fingers like it's dancing. I let my emotions run like the river of magic. Untouched, unstoppable, unhindered. "Think about what you want. And trust that it will happen."

I tapped the rocky ground beside me once, the magic around my fingers flowed into the hard rock. Soon, a crack came from the spot and from it emerged, grew a crystallized flower. It grew from the crack as a stem and a bud until it bloomed into a beautiful flower. It had six petals all in the shape of a diamond. It is light blue in colour with a hint of swirling pink inside it's crystal petals. It's stem a cyan colour, looking like a curled soft flower stem but had the texture of crystal. A single light green crystal leaf poked from the stem. 

I opened my eyes and gently plucked the flower from the ground. "Not everything can be controlled. That's why Mythical Magic is so powerful and dangerous. Some can't comprehend the fact that it can't be contained, controlled, leashed like a feral animal. Try to control it and it will cause disaster."

I sniffed in flower, it had a hint of snow and rocky minerals. I branded the flower to Sans who's still staring at it in awe. Love and adoration poured out of my Soul. A stream of pink coming from my chest, around my body, down my arm and to the hand touching the flower. "Trust it, don't doubt it. Let it guide you."

Sans looked at the magic swirling around me, nervousness coming out of him. He's never let his magic control him. It was dangerous. Magic can get out of control if not carefully used. Monsters were taught to control their magic from children. There are cases of magic going out of hand and causing mayhem. It was dangerous to let magic control you. 

But, the magic swirling around Serin is beautiful. Not like the raging magic lashing out at everything when they lose control. She's not even controlling it. Sans can see that. It flows around her, reminding him of water or the northern lights he's seen in videos. Or like a galaxy full of stars. Natural, alive, _free_. 

Sans remembered what she said. There are three types of magic. One is wielded through control. The other is wielded through intent. And the third one is...trust. Sans has to trust his magic, trust that it will do what it needs. Trust **it**. 

Sans took a deep breath to calm his nerves and relaxed. A feeling deep inside. He doesn't demand his magic to come out like he usually does. Instead, he asks it. He asks the magic to come out, he's trusting it. 

He can feel it. Something stirring deep inside him. Deeper than his normal magic. Deeper than he's ever felt before. Right at his core. Untapped, untouched, wanting to be free. It brings tears in his eyes at the intensity. 

He doesn't let fear control him. Instead he embraces it. He lets the fear run inside him. Fear of losing control. Fear of hurting those he loves. Fear of losing Papyrus. Papyrus, Sans can see him. He can see his beloved brother smiling at him. He can hear his laugh, his voice. He can feel his Love. Then he sees his father. He can see Gaster smiling down at him, praising him, hugging him. Then...Serin. He can see her. Her smile, her laugh, her Love. He can see them all, his family. The love they feel for him and the love he feel for them. Love. He lets the feeling of Love take over him, his magic latching onto that Love. 

He can feel it. The magic flowing out of his Soul. He can feel it from his chest, curling- no- flowing around him. He opens his eyes, his eye lights cyan with a small cyan flame from it. He gasps in awe at the magic around him. It's similar to Serin in a way, it flows around him freely, dancing around him. But while hers is a river, his is an aura. Multiple strips of cyan dancing around him like a living rainbow. It shone bright with yellow mixed inside. His is truly like the northern lights. 

He looks towards Serin and she gives him a encouraging smile, the flower still held out to him. He raises a hand and reaches out slowly. The aurora like magic flowed down his arm and to his hand- four strips of magic separated from the rest dancing around him- curling around his fingers like dancing snakes somehow overlapping each other into one in some places. He can feel it, like touching a thin veil of silk humming with magic. 

He reaches out to touch the flower, their magic reaching out as well. He finally touched the crystallized flower, their hands touching, their magic curling around the flower from their connected hands to the petals on top. They danced with each other like two dancers around a large pillar, chasing each other and having fun being free, unrestricted by anything or anyone. It's a beautiful spectacle. 

Their magic reached the top and curled around one another before they spread around both of them. Sans and Serin under a swirling and dancing dome of magic. Yet they didn't fear it. They trust their magic with all their Souls. An aura of calm around them. 

Serin's magic split in two while Sans' magic copied it. Two strips of Sans' magic latched on to one half of Serin' magic and another two latched on to another half. Both halves shot out towards the necklaces on their owners. Their intertwined magic flowed into the gem until both gems were coloured pink and cyan, the dragons inside glowing. Two separate roars were heard from somewhere and the magic stopped their flow, returning back towards their respective owners. 

We both opened our eyes, wondering when did we close them. Sans had a wide smile on his face, eye lights big and bright with wonder. I know I had a similar look on my face. 

"Wow." he breathed out. "That was amazing."

I nodded." Yeah, it was."

"Did it always felt that way?" he asks as if remembering something. "Did we do this before?"

"Yes, we did." I answered him and looked down fondly. "It was how we bonded before and how we got our necklaces." I left the part where we also got our Creatures. He doesn't need to know that if it didn't happen again. It would leave him devastated at the loss.

"Wow. That felt... That felt amazing." he said in awe and looked at the flower in our hands. I let it go and let Sans take it and examine it. It seem to glow more brightly after that display. Despite looking like it's made entirely of crystals, it didn't feel hard. It had a certain softness to it like an ordinary flower. 

"Crystal Petals." I said and he turned to me in confusion. "That's what it's called. It's a type of mythical flower that grows in Secret Gardens. Unlike normal flowers, it can keep on living and in bloom if plucked. It won't wilt or die."

"You can grow flowers." he stated as if he's found some new amazing discovery. I shrugged a bit. 

"It was my magic that grew it. I simply let it do what it wants...and it wants to grow flowers." I lightly touch my necklace. "It flowed with my emotions and I trust it."

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

The love and adoration flowing from Sans made me look away a bit shy. I chuckled. "Thanks. So, you have any other plans?" I changed the subject and Sans brightened up. 

"Of course I do." he said and kept the crystallized flower on the inside of his jacket. He stood up and head a hand out to me. I smiled up at him and took his hand. He pulled me up and I covered my hand with my glove once more. 

"You're coming to Tori's Christmas  party?" he asks as he opened a shortcut. 

"Of course. But for now, let's just focus on our date." I said and took his arm. He blushes blue and smiled wider. 

"Alright." he said as we step through the tear in space for the rest of our date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! I have a bunch of mythical flora and environment planned so be sure to look out for them! Next time! The party begins!!!


	62. A/N

Okay, look. I cant anymore. I cant.

I dont know how to start this. But... I just cant. Ive been thinking for a bit now and...simply, ive changed. For the worst.

Ive turned prideful, praising myself too much. I cant...i cant feel emphathy anymore. Its bad. Its something i fear. Its always me or Skyler. Im confusing between the two. No one is perfect, including me. I seem to forget that.

I blame the praise i get for my fics.   
By getting praise for what im good at, im gaining praise i dont deserve. I dont deserve it because im not trying. Im cheating. I love praise-everyone does- but... Im milking it too much. Its turning me into a prideful person. I dont want that. I hate that. I hate myself for letting me come to this. Something i swore i wont ever become. 

Its affecting the quality of my books. Theyre more rushed. Uncreative. Unsatisfying. Barely worth it. And for what? Praise? F that! 

Ive lost touch of why im doing this. Why i write. I write because i love it. Not to be famous. Not to gain praise. Not for f-ing money. I forgot about it. And im paying the price. 

My fics are getting worse. Umsatisfying. Plain. Unimaginative. Worthless. Im turning prideful. Losing touch of myself. Losing my emphathetic nature. Losing me. 

In my head its always 'Skyler this' and 'Skyler that'. What...what have i become? An idiot. For letting myself go. I used to listen to people. Now? I talk over them. Talk about myself. What im good at. My wants. My life. My, my, Mine... I fewl disgusted. This isnt me. This is not me. This is not who i am. 

Yes, i want to publish my books to the world. But ive lost my reason for it. Its not for money. Its not for praise and resignatiom. I wanted to publish it...to share my creativity with the world. Of i do it because of other reasons...then my books dont deserve to be seen!

I hate myself for letting me get this way. Ive become someone i fear myself becoming. Ive been blinded by pride. Blinded from my true intentions. 

I cant...i cant let this go on any longer! I wont do this by cheating! If i want praise, then i have to earn it. Theres always room for error. No more ooc characters. No more half baked stories/chapters. No more uncreative, unimaginative, unsatisfying stories. 

Quality over quantity. 

Life wont go forward by repeating. Its time to stear away from the roundabout and drive back on the road. 

Im going to take a break from writing. From everything. I cant help others if i dont fix myself. I have to go back to who i am first before i write about other people. Embrace myself, not flash it to other people. Im taking a break. Fix myself first. Break it down before building it up. Lower my high pedestal. Break down my walls, my throne. I dont deserve it. 

I'll come back for sure. But not before i fix my problems. I'll see you later. I'll delete this when i finish the next chaper.


	63. The Joys Of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas party time!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?!!

Wrapping presents the day of a party is....not a situation I imagined doing. Yet here I am, halfway through wrapping all the presents for everyone in the party. A situation like this...seems impossible years ago. Not even years ago, a few months ago the thought was impossible. It was just a dream- an fantasy. But now, if that was true then I'm living my dream- my fantasy. 

I opted for my wrapping to be a pale blue wrapping with snowflakes on it. Festive but not excessive. 

Work is all done and everyone is on leave for the holiday. So basically I have a week off to do whatever I want. And for the first time in a long time, 

After a few moment of me quietly wrapping presents, my phone got a notification. Using my magic, I floated my phone to me as my hands were busy with wrapping presents. 

**Bone boy**

_Hey babe, you comin to the party?_

**You**

_Of course_

_I wouldn't be here wrapping presents if I didn't._

**Bone boy**

_You too?_

**You**

_I was busy and to be fair, this is my first celebration._

**Bone boy**

_Oh, right._

_Well I'm sure you'll have fun at the party._

_Everyone's invited_

**You**

_I'm aware of that._

_I'm just a little hesitant._

**Bone boy**

_About meeting the king?_

**You**

_Yes_

**Bone boy**

_Don't be. King fluffy buns is a nice monster._

**You**

_If you say so._

_Fluffy buns?_

**Bone boy**

_That's what most of us call him. He's a fluffy buns._

**You**

_A nickname then._

_And he lets you call him that?_

**Bone boy**

_Of course._

_He encourages it actually_

**You**

_Wow_

**Bone boy**

_Yeah. So you don't have to worry bout him._

**You**

_If you say so_

**Bone boy**

_Meet you at the party?_

**You**

_Certainly._

**Bone boy**

_Oh right, before then_

_Did you like our date?_

**You**

_It was spectacular Sans_

_Did you like the flower?_

**Bone boy**

_It's stunning._

_Kept it in my room._

_A bit annoying in the mornings though._

**You**

_Why's that?_

**Bone boy**

_Crystal. Light._

_You guess_

**You**

_Ah. I should've guessed._

_But is it a pretty sight to wake up to in the morning?_

**Bone boy**

_I would rather just stay asleep._

**You**

_Alright lazy bones._

_See you at the party_

**Bone boy**

_Right. Bye_

I smiled at the text conversation and finished up wrapping gifts. I couldn't help a small smile when I remembered yesterday. Sans took me to a fantastic view of the ocean and we just walked around talking about the things we've missed. Or the things I've missed. Catching up on lost time with Sans, I found out so many things that's different about him. What the underground was like. He lives in a place called Snowdin and he works multiple jobs to pay the bills. He used to work at the lab with Gaster but stopped when he fell to the Core. Bad memories about that place discourage any motivation to work there. I understand that feeling. 

I also found out that ever since my imprisonment, Gaster had been working hard to try and bring me back. He researched and studied Souls and the barrier like the king told him to. But he had been doing secret research to try and shatter the barrier that held me. 

I couldn't help but feel guilty for it. If I hadn't been sealed away, Gaster wouldn't have died trying to free me. If only I had been there. If only I knew what had happened. If only I can bring him back from the Void. But...how can I bring back someone who had been scattered through space?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I no longer had presents to wrap. I must have gone into auto pilot and finished it all. Thankfully I had enough focus to label the gifts so that I didn't accidentally gave the wrong present to the wrong person. I wouldn't want to give Undyne's gift to Toriel. Maybe next year. That goat mom has some body. Not a pervert, just complimenting. 

I checked the time and stood up, popping my joints from sitting in the same position for too long. I went to the shower to freshen up. I have about an hour to get ready for the party. 

Hopefully it goes smoothly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Sans smiles at the text conversation and pockets his phone. Papyrus is in his room preparing the gifts to bring to Toriel's party. He sighs and leans back on the couch, one hand going up to grip his necklace. 

He had a blast on that date. They talked and got to know each other better. It certainly feels like meeting an old friend yet a new one too. The differences between them from a long time ago and now. The small changes between them. How time changes people. 

Sans has to admit, he didn't think he could have fallen harder for her than he already has. But he did. He's fallen hard. 

Sans' eye sockets lidded and a goofy smile broke on his face he remembers her. The way the moon reflected off her eyes. Those eyes that seem to shine like the stars themselves. The way her smile seem to glow with the moon. The way she spoke, how much joy was conveyed from his voice. That voice as clear and as beautiful as the sky. How her mind seems to be as vast as space itself when she told him about Mythical Magic. How they shared their love through that unique type of magic. How they shared each others love.  

An image of Serin's smiling face under the moonlight was engraved into his mind like a perfect picture. Of her being surrounded by her magic. Of her handing him the flower. 

Sans grips his necklace tighter. They bonded that night. They bonded through their magic. She wanted to bond with him. That was the best thing that happened to him since seeing the sun and stars for the first time...once again, apparently. 

"SANS!" Papyrus' call snapped him out of his daydreaming. 

"Yeah bro?"

"LET'S GO LAZYBONES! I WANTED TO GET AN EARLY START ON THE PRESENT GIVING!" 

"You mean you want to get a start on the present _unwrapping._ "

"I WILL NOT GRACE THAT WITH A RESPONSE. HURRY UP BROTHER!"

Sans chuckles at Papyrus' enthusiasm and stood up from the couch. He opens a doorway and jumps through backwards, landing perfectly on the passenger seat of Papyrus' car. The younger skeleton already expecting him, starts the car with a rumble and drove off. Stars, it's hard to believe Serin have this car to Paps so willingly. A super expensive, decked out, customized car last time he checked. And for nothing in return. It's....unbelievable. 

' _But to be honest_ ,' Sans thinks to himself. ' _Serin isn't materialistic. Money isn't on her mind most of the time. She probably thinks it all won't matter in the end anyway considering her past..._ '

If that's the case...it's sad. And difficult. Getting a ring for her would be a difficult task to impress her if she's not into expensive things like other women. He should be mortified at the thought of marrying her too early in the relationship. But he can't help it. Besides, he has the feeling he had always wanted to marry her. He just can't remember when. But he wants to fucking _marry_ Serin. 

Deep inside, he knows it's true. And he doesn't regret it one bit. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at Toriel's house didn't take long for the two brothers. The moment Sans walked inside he was tackled by Frisk. 

"Oof! Heheh, hey kiddo." Sans greeted with a smile while rubbing the top of Frisk's head. 

Frisk smiled up at him and signed. "Sans! You made it on time!"

"Of course I did kiddo. Did you think I'll come late?"

"Of course not. Especially not with Serin coming." Frisk smirked with a suggestive eyebrow wriggle making Sans flush blue. 

"What's cooking in the kitchen?" he asks trying to changed the subject. His grin tense with a promise of payback soon. And by the cheeky look on Frisk's face, they know it too. 

"Mom made a bunch of things! She even made two pies! Two!" the kid signed excitedly. 

Sans chuckled at their enthusiasm. "Well, I'll be looking forward to eating them then. Wake me up when the party starts."

"Sans! You always sleep and eat!" Frisk signed with a pout. 

"Well I am a lazybones." Sans winked making Frisk huff at the pun. Frisk waved him off and walked towards the kitchen to help Toriel. Or to guess what presents are under the tree. 

Sans smiled and slumped into the sofa in Toriel's living room. With the smell of food wafting from the kitchen, Frisk's and Papyrus' laughter and the joy in the air, it was enough to lull him to sleep. He was now one with sofa, completely relaxed and deep in sleep, snoring softly as he slept. Even if Undyne had barged in at that very moment he wouldn't have woken up. 

Ironically it wasn't Undyne's rough entrance that woke him up. It was the soft arms wrapped around his neck from over the couch and the soft kiss peppered onto his skull that roused him from the sweet embrace of sleep. He blinked groggily for a moment before blue grew over his face when he realized who was kissing him. 

Serin nuzzled the side of his skull with a loving smile. "Hey Sansy cakes." she greeted with a coo. 

Sans' blush grew at the pet name. "S-Sansy cakes?" he repeated with a shy smile. "D-did you ever call me that uh...back then?"

The hybrid chuckled softly. "Nope. It's a new nickname I came up on my way here." she said as he uses magic to float the abundance of presents over to the tree. Sans watched in awe at the control she showed. "I've seen other people call their mates cute little made up nicknames and I decided to try one out. You okay with that?" she asked while looking down at him curiously. 

Sans smiled shyly and averted his eyes with a small flush. "Well, it's certainly something. I- I don't mind it if you don't mind me making one up for you." he said and tilted his skull up to look at her. 

She smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "That'd be fantastic Sans."

He smiled up at her in return and watched as she walked around the couch to sit beside him. He looked over her attire. A forest green sweater that had a small cut showing her cleavage and necklace, with medium length sleeves showing part of her skeleton arms, it had simple cyan stitching along the collar and ends of the sleeves stitched to look like stars. She also wore dark blue jeans with a slight glitter shine to it. She slipped off one shoe and he realized with a start when he found her wearing a light blue and black socks with the words "Bone Me" in white at the bottom.  From the way it kept going past her ankles, he could only guess that it's knee high socks. He could feel his Soul flutter at the sight. Oh stars, why?

Serin looks away nervously, despite seeing Sans' enjoyment at the sight of the socks; this was a big leap from her comfort zone. She had found this sweater and thought that Sans might appreciate it if she showed her arms more and a bit of her cleavage. But this is not her usual style. Exposing her arms always made her nervous and she pushed down the urge to cover her arms. Force of habit she guessed. 

"So..." she trailed off nervously. "You like how I look?"

Sans snapped out of his flustered haze and looks at Serin's unsure face. Realization shot through him and he smiled softly, love pouring out of his Soul at her attempt. He leaned over to her and pressed himself into her like a hug. 

"You look stunning Serin." he says with as much conviction as possible. 

Serin let out a relieved sigh and puts an arm over Sans' shoulders, leaning slightly onto him. "I'm glad."

They sat there in each others embrace happily, at the moment things were nice. Things were perfect. 

Until Frisk and Papyrus came bounding it towards the tree alongside a screeching Undyne. 

"PRESENTS!!!" She hollered as he puts a whole gigantic bag under the tree filled to the brim with messily wrapped presents. 

"NYEHEHEH! INDEED UNDYNE! IT'S TIME FOR PRESENTS!!"

" **Presents!!!** "

Sans, Serin, Toriel and Alphys smiled fondly at the three excited 'children' fretting over the presents. 

"Now children," Toriel said from the kitchen doorway. She wore a soft purple sweater and white jeans, an apron and over mittens. By the smell from the kitchen, she had most likely taken out a pie, or two, from the oven. "-Yuubi and Jay haven't arrived yet. We must wait for everyone to arrive first."

"Well what about the king, Tori?" Undyne asked over her shoulders while still skimming through the presents labeled her name. 

"The king will join us during dinner I'm afraid." Toriel said with a sad smile, unaware of Serin's tense shoulders at the mention of their other guest. "So we shall start our present giving before dinner and wait for him then. Mettaton is swamped with his job so he won't be coming this year."

' _So I've got about two hours before I have to face the devil. Great._ ' Serin thinks to herself. Her Soul fluttering with fear at the very thought of meeting someone like _him._ Sans felt the fear coming off of her Soul and pressed himself closer to her in an attempt to comfort her. She smiled gratefully down at him and took the comfort even if her Soul still pulsed with fear. 

"Well what's taking the dorks so long?!" Undyne frowned with impatience. 

"Traffic." A voice answered and Yuubi's smiling face greeted them from the doorway. Jay came in after her after closing the door behind her. Both of them have matching knitted caps on their head covering their ears and a bag in each hand filled with presents. "You should see how much snow was out there. Hey skelly bros. Love your show. Sorry I couldn't get a ticket but I watched the show on UnderNet."

Papyrus gasped with stars in his eyes. "I'M ON THE UNDERNET?!!"

Sans chuckled when his younger brother went on shooting questions at a rapid pace at the wolf monster. Jay could only smile at her fiance as she put the rest of the presents under the tree. 

"SO?!" Undyne turned to Toriel with a starry eye in anticipation. The goat monster chuckled and nodded. The former captain cheered happily and began sorting the presents alongside Frisk.

"HEY, WAIT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus said before joining the sorting. 

"Oh dear," Toriel smiled fondly at them, the scene reminding her of her first Giftmas with her own family. "I shall go cover the food."

While Toriel left to do that, Undyne and the others have finished sorting the presents. The wolf couple sat down on a loveseat together watching the trio fret over the wrapped presents. Alphys took a spot beside Sans since her mate was busy on the floor. 

"So, who's first?!" Undyne asked with a wide grin. 

Serin smirked sinisterly. "How about we start with the secret Santa presents first?" she suggested. Sans saw that glint in her eyes and felt immensely worried. Who did she get?

Undyne grinned. "Great idea! Good thing they're labeled." she said as she threw a present at everyone. They landed on everyone's lap, except Toriel who caught hers easily. She took a single sofa to sit on. 

"Who's opening theirs first?" Undyne asked. 

"ME FIRST! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GO FIRST!" Papyrus said excitedly. Undyne nodded and Papyrus practically ripped through his present. 

His eyes sparkled when he pulled out a small box. He was practically vibrating with excitement making everyone curious. 

"What's that Paps?" Sans asked curiously and Papyrus showed everyone the contents of the box. It was a POP figurine. And not just any POP figurine, a custom Papyrus POP figurine. 

"THIS IS SO AMAZING~!" Papyrus said smiling wide. 

Jay smiled proudly. "I'm glad you like it Papyrus." she said. Then she yelped in surprise when she was hugged by a very happy skeleton. 

"Hey, how bout we open Undyne's present next?" I suggested. "She's looking really excited there."

"YEAH!!!" Undyne hollered and immediately grab her present. I fought back a grin as she tore open the wrapper and opened the box. 

She immediately stopped and flushed at the contents of the box. I chuckle under my breath at her flustered yet excited expression. She picks up the note I left for her and looked at me. I grinned and winked at her. 

Undyne gave me a very large excited smile and covered the box, hiding it behind her and acting as if nothing had happened. 

"U-Undyne?" Alphys asks in concern and curiosity. "W-what's t-that?"

Undyne gave Alphys a big grin and a wink. "You'll find out soon enough."

All the adults blushed lightly and coughed. I snickered under my breath, catching Sans' attention making him look at me blankly. 

"Let's...continue on." Toriel intervened gently. Everyone nodded and began opening their presents. 

~~~

"Well," Toriel said with a smile as she looked over the mess of scrap paper and discarded boxes all over the floor. Everyone had large happy smiles on their faces, clearly enjoying their presents. Especially Frisk who challenged me to a snowball fight tomorrow to test out their snowball maker. "Since we've all opened our presents, I think it's time for dinner."

"THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL MISS TORIEL!" Papyrus said happily and practically ran towards the kitchen to eat with Undyne and Frisk tailing behind him. Everyone else chuckled. 

I kept sitting just watching them head towards the kitchen with a smile. My smile grew larger as I sighed softly in bliss. A family. An actual family. When did this happen? Frankly I don't care. I love this. 

"Serin?"

And I love him. 

I turned around to look at Sans' concerned face. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asks softly. 

I smiled at him and stood up, leaning down slightly to give him a short peck on his lips. He looks at me in flustered surprise. 

"W-what?" he stuttered. "What's that for?"

I didn't answer for a moment, only staring at him with a smile. "I'm just happy."

Sans looks at me with surprise for a moment before he smiles happily. "I'm glad."

I gently grab his hand and pull him towards the kitchen to join the others. He doesn't resist and follows me. 

When we reached the kitchen, everyone has already started eating. Papyrus waved at us to which we return happily. Me and Sans sit down side by side. 

"Here you go dear." Toriel said as she gave me a plate half full of food. She gave me an understanding smile, already knowing that I am not used to eating. I smile back gratefully and begin eating. 

Sans of course has a full plate of everything. I chuckle softly as he practically devours his dinner. I'm confident he'll ask for seconds. 

For the next half hour, the table was filled with happy chatter and good food. Even I joined in on the banter between Undyne and Papyrus about good fighting techniques. Sans just butts in with clever puns which causes Papyrus to scream indignantly and the others either chuckling, joining in or giving an eye roll. 

I was actually feeling happy as I chatted with everyone. My Soul humming with love. It's really hard to believe what I'm doing right now. I had thought I'd never have a happy family. That I'd be stuck with being a weapon for other people or be locked up forever. But here right now, as I watch everyone laugh and joke over good food, having good laughs with good friends; I'd never want this to change. 

***You feel your Soul healing**

And I'd do anything to keep it that way. 

**Ding dong**

I turned towards the entrance of the kitchen in confusion as Toriel stood up. Who's coming this late

"Ah, that must be our guest." Toriel said as she walks out the room to open the door. 

I was confused for a moment. Guest? Then it caught up to me and I froze as my Soul hammered with Fear. The King of Monsters. I clenched my hand on the table instinctively, trying to control my emotions. 

Sans saw my Fear and gently places a hand over mine to comfort me. I sighed softly and gave him a smile. I'm afraid. But I have to at least try. One dinner with the king won't be terrible right? It's to further monsters integration with human. It's for monsters. It's for Sans. 

Because of that, I have to at least try. 

"Juliana," Toriel called as she walked in with a smile, using my formal name. So he's here. At least Toriel is kind enough to use my other name instead of my real one. "-the king is here to meet you. He's very excited and thankful that you agreed to meet."

I gave Toriel a smile. "Well, I'm excited to meet him too."

Toriel smiles wider and mentions someone to come closer. When the King walked into view, I froze completely as my mind stopped. 

The same hair. 

The same face. 

The same posture. 

"Howdy, my name is Asgore." **He** smiles apologetically. His armour shining under the fluorescent lights as his cape flower behind him. The same goddamn monster so caused my suffering. "Apologies for the late arrival-"

_It's him. It's him!_

_He came back to hurt us!_

My mind was blank. 

_What do we do?!_

_He'll hurt us! He'll make us kill!_

Asgore froze as he met my gaze but I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at the table. My hands were clenched and my eyes were wide but unseeing. 

My Soul was screaming. 

**It's him! He did this! He will pay!**

They're screaming. 

"Asgore?" Toriel asks softly when he saw the king- **hIM** \- stumble backwards with his face full of fear and regret. 

_I don't want to die again!_

**He did this to us!**

_What do we do?!_

_I don't want to kill anymore!_

**Stop him!**

**_No mORe!_ **

"Skyler?"

**He came back to hurt us!**

_He's here to force us again!!!_

"Asgore dear what's wrong?"

_We have to stop him!_

"HUMAN?"

**We haVe tO kiLL hIm!**

"Sky?"

**Kill him! Before he hurts us!!**

**_Kill him!!!_ **

**_WE wON't lEt tHaT HapPEn AGaiN._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh. Oops. Guess I should have warned ya. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> So hey guys, sorry for the very long wait. I had to pull my shit together and it took forever to get the pace of Solod again. It occurred to me that I decided to take a break on the biggest showdown that started this whole thing. My bad. Sorry. But I hope this chapter suffices!
> 
> If you follow me you'll notice I was busy with my other series and I have a special- evil- plan for that series. I've also met a very good friend and we've been doing a lot of things. They've also helped me through a lot and they are a very good friend and writer. Go check em out they are xXUndertale_loverXx. They are a really good writer and friend! So kudos to them!
> 
> Also the next chapter may come out next month cause my internet will be cut off. Sorry. But hopefully you'll be patient and yeah, tell me what you think! Thank you all so much for your support and patience! See ya all next time!!!


	64. Can't Be Salvaged...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks lose as the predator plays with her prey. C:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the support! I'm happy for the comments so far and I'm glad you're all still reading this! As promised, a new all hell breaks lose chapter. I'll try to comment if I can but thanks for the support. Keep commenting if you liked this chapter and this story! I love to hear them. Anyways, enough chit chat. Here's the chappie!
> 
> Also, I'm glad to be back! :D

Asgore stood shock still, trembling as he stares at the shaking hybrid sitting at the dining table. 

Serin kept her head down as she trembled, her hands clenched into shaking fists on the table as magic crackled wildly around her. Her intent lashing out violently. Everyone felt chills down their spine as music fills the air. When she sang, it wasn't soft and melodic. It was choppy and glitched, the tone rising and falling and overlapping. As if there are multiple people singing at once.  

" _it'S BeEn yEArS  
S-s-S-SiNce I'vE SEeN a fACe a-rOu-rOuNd hERe._"

She clenched her hands into the table as it grew larger and sharper. She curled her hands slightly, her claws leaving thin lines on the table. 

Asgore took a shaky step backwards in fear as the wild raging magic is directed at _him_.

" _I-i-I WAs b-B-B-broKEn aNd alONe  
iN thAt h-H-Hell I calLeD My hO-o-oMe._"

Her eyes changed into black with pink slit like iris' as a dark aura surrounds her fueled by Fury. Her teeth grew sharper inside her mouth, showing a row of sharp shark like teeth. Tears of red begin dripping down her cheeks as Serin was overwhelmed by the other Souls inside of her. All of them screaming for revenge. All of them screaming to **kill Asgore**.

" _YOU aLwAys choOSe To StaY  
S-s-Spend yOUr niGHtS k-KeEpiNG mE aWaY..._"

Dark pink Mythical Magic began swirling around her wildly yet still contained alongside red and cream mist of Soul Magic. The air tense and cold yet sparking with magic. Some items began floating a few inches off the table at the tense air, as if they are underwater. 

Asgore was trembling with Fear as he stared at the scene he had saw that day. The same aura he had wanted to see. The same aura he had wanted to use. The aura he had learned to fear. 

" _You think you stand a chance to last,  
 **Against the ghosts of your past?!**_ "

Serin's voice snapped into something clear and strong- no longer overlapping or choppy- as she snaps her head upwards. Pink slits glowed brightly in dark black eyes with red cracks in them, blood red tears dripping down her cheeks and over sharp shark like teeth. She gives him a crazed look that screams iNsAniTy and Fury. She raises a clawed hand and shot out dozens sharp dark red needle like spears at Asgore who clumsily jumps out of the way. The spears stuck onto the floor, promising pain if they had met their target. 

Asgore stares at Serin wide eyed in terror before he quickly and clumsily stands up and ran down the hall. 

Serin grins wide and jumps up from her seat by pushing herself up- teleporting just before she lands on the table and appearing at the doorway before she ran towards Asgore's direction. Her hand waved behind her to make a barricade on the doorway to block everyone inside. 

Toriel bangs on the barrier with the look of fear in her eyes. The others following soon after with varying degrees of fear and shock. What happened?! What is happening?!

\----

Serin slows down and grins while looking around the empty hall. She raises a clawed hand towards the walls and trails her claws on the wall as she walked slowly. Her footsteps practically silent in the song echoing around her. 

" _It's been years  
Since I've seen a face around here  
I was broken and alone  
In that hell I called my home._"

Asgore breathes heavily in fear as he pressed himself on the wall. The words washed over him like hard waves causing him to tremble in both fear and guilt. He did this. He deserves this. But he doesn't want to die. 

" _Should have left me to decay,  
Finding me was your worst mistake._"

Asgore went silent in fear as tears dot the corners of his eyes. It was hard to tell if she was coming closer or not when the music filled his ears from all directions. This was her job. This was what she was meant to do. He wanted this from her. To use her siren side to hunt down and kill targets. But now that he's on the receiving end, it was more terrifying than he thought. Because of the song and magic she's using, he couldn't act other than the way she wants him to and he couldn't scream or interrupt the song he's trapped in, not when she's in complete control. 

Serin grinned as she was just a corner away from her victim. She's toying with him, playing around with her prey until she finally kills him. 

" _And I've found my new obsession,  
Now it's just you and me!_"

Asgore jumps away when her grinning face suddenly met his from the corner. He dodged a swinging clawed hand and ran. 

Serin chased him down slowly, like a cat playing with its prey. 

" _You turn away  
I'll be right beside you.  
You cut me off  
But I'll always have another way to find you.  
My body's still mending  
You're in for a sight!_"

Asgore panted as he ran as fast as he could through the halls. Sweat dripping down his fur from exertion. His legs hurting, his Soul thumping loudly. But he can't stop. He has to _run_. 

He narrowly dodged a sharp pink blade that is attached to a long chain. The blade had a skeleton skull attached to the head and it's embedded deep into the wood floor. Asgore fled faster with Serin trailing behind him with a wide crazed grin. 

" _Another night but it doesn't get  
easy  
Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces  
That they salvaged.  
No matter what the ending  
You won't last the night._"

Asgore turned the corner and found himself in the living room. In fear he hid crouching behind the couch, his breathing heavy and his frame trembling. 

" _I hear you breathing in your room,_ "

Serin's soft sadistic voice echoed making him push down a sob. 

A clawed hand grips the doorway, scratching the wood and paint.

" _Now don't you panic  
It'll all be over soon..._"

A foot steps inside the room Asgore is in. Serin's mouth pulled into a large smirk as she sensed Asgore's Fear coming from behind the couch. She moves quickly towards him. 

" _And you can play your little games all day  
You'll never be free!_"

Asgore had been lucky that the clawed hand missed his face by a hairs breath, the sharp claws digging into the fabric of the couch. The monster stands up and runs away from the siren who grins sadistically at him. Her eyes shining with joy as she watched her previous tormentor run away from her. 

She pulls hers claws out from the fabric and stands up, singing loudly. 

" _You block me out all you want!  
But I hear the sound...!_"

Asgore hid behind a corner panting heavily. His Soul beating loudly in his ears as his legs started to grow weak with Fear. Fear that Serin exerts easily alongside Fury and murderous in her intent. Asgore doesn't stand a chance when she can use Soul Magic and Mythical Magic at the same time. 

" _The echo of a 'hello',  
I'll come back around!_"

Asgore couldn't scream when her face was suddenly in front of him, eyes crazed and smirk growing. She grabs his shirt and throws him hard into the wall. He fell onto the ground in pain, looking at hee wide eyed as he tries to push himself away from her. He stands up and runs. Serin smirks widely at him and disappears in a flash. 

" _You turn away  
I'll be right beside you!_"

She appears in front of him causing him to stop his running clumsily and turns away to run in the other direction. 

" _You cut me off  
But I'll always have another way to find you!  
My body's still mending,  
You're in for a sight!_"

Asgore felt his breath knocked out of him when Serin grabs him from the back of his cape and throws him to the wall. He coughs slightly but he still tries to run away from her. 

" _Another night but it doesn't get easy..._ "

He didn't get far when she suddenly appears in front of him and picks him up by his armour. He gasped, his hands scrambling to remove her hand from his armour as his feet dangled helplessly above the floor. 

" _Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces  
That they salvaged!  
No matter what the ending  
You won't last the night!_" 

She smirks widely at him before throws him back to the wall hard enough for it to crack. He fell onto the floor with a pained groan. Heblinks a few times to get rid of the blurriness in his eyes to stare at her. His eyes widened fearfully when he saw her walking slowly at him from the hallway in front of him. A mist of cream and pink curling around her and towards him, bringing forth more Fear from his Soul. Her claws trailing the wall leaving thin lines with an ominous scratching noise. 

Serin's eyes were shining dark pink. Red, cream and pink fire burned from her eyes and curled around her head as she smirked viciously down at him. 

In the mist he could see children forms, all sizes and shapes. His breathing shortened and quickened at the sight of the children he had _ordered_ their deaths. They had no face but they had two slits for eyes and a long line set in a wide smirk. Other voices sang the next lyrics of the song that's weighing him down and weakening him. As if they are the musicians in this song of death. 

" _ **No happy endings  
Will ever find you  
All of these ghosts they're  
From deep inside you.**_"

Serin joined in their song, her eyes shining with Fury. She- they- want him dead. She will deliver and fulfil their wishes. 

" _ **No happy endings** (No happy endings)  
 **Will ever find you** (Will find you)  
 **All of these ghosts they're** (And all of these ghosts are)  
 **From deep inside you** (From deep inside you)._ "

Her hand shot out to choke him, lifting him off the ground. 

" _You turn away  
I'll be right beside you  
You cut me off  
But I'll always have another way to find you  
My body's still mending  
You're in for a sight._"

She throws him onto the floor and jumps on him, her foot pressing onto his chest hard. Her hand still wrapped around his throat to keep him down. She leaned down near his face grinning wide as her clawed hand raised high above her encased in pink and red flames, ready to deliver the final blow. No more playing around. 

" _Another night but it doesn't get easy  
Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces  
That they salvaged  
No matter what the ending  
You won't last the night  
(You won't last the night)._"

Her eyes flashed red once and slashed her hand down to kill Asgo-!

"Serin stop!"

The hand stopped at Sans' desperate panic filled voice before it had the chance to rip the monster apart. Serin didn't move at all, her face still trained at the monster pinned down under her. 

Sans took a shaky step forwards towards his mate who is standing above Asgore, clearly wanting to kill the king. He shivered with fear and the harsh biting cold in the tense atmosphere. He remembered that look she had on her face when she attacked Asgore. He knew she could sing to use Mythical Magic but...this...this was beyond what he had expected. Beyond what he had imagine her capabilities. And it scared him. 

"S-Serin please," Sans begged softly, taking another more confident step forward. "P-please don't kill him. J-just come to me and we'll talk this out."

Sans tried to reach her through the necklace but it didn't work. Why did he expect it to work? He doesn't remember how it functions. So how can he get through to her?

Serin didn't move nor answered, still standing still with her hand raised to kill the monster under her with any sudden movement. 

Toriel and the others quickly ran towards them, standing just behind Sans and looking just as shocked and fearful. They didn't dare come closer or use magic. Not when she's looking close to snap with any movement they would make. 

"S-Serin..." Toriel spoke softly yet shakily, her worry and fear for Asgore growing when she saw Serin ready to kill him. "Please...spare him."

" **Spare him?** " she finally spoke, her voice sounded overlapping with multiple voices at once. " **Do you know who he is? What he did to us? Why should we spare him?** "

"Look at him." Toriel begged desperately, tears streaming down his face. 

Serin looks down at Asgore, pausing when she saw tears streaming down his face from close eyes. Pleas and apologies spilling from his mouth like running water and chopped by gasping sobs. Yet he didn't fight back. Even if he doesn't want to die, he knew he would no matter how hard he fought. The best he could do was apologize to the person he had hurt so much in the past. 

Serin merely blinked down at him, unaffected by the scene. 

"Serin..." Toriel started softly. "I know he may have done terrible things in the past, believe me. But he's not like that anymore."

The hybrid still didn't answer but he flames died down to show that she's listening. So Toriel continued. 

"He did terrible things before but he's trying to make amends for them. He's not the monster you fear."

"He killed my father by sending him to war." Serin started softly, now with only her own voice. "He ordered my mother's death. He ordered the experimentations- _torture_ \- on me. _He forced me to kill and take children's Souls. He blamed everything on me and sealed me away for centuries! **Why should I spared him?!**_ " she ended with a harsh growl. 

Everyone winced at the tone and the realization of what Asgore had hidden from them all this time. What he had done in the past and what he did to Serin. Who he is. Or at least, who he used to be. 

Toriel gulps slightly. "I know he did bad things. But he's trying to make up for it. He's changed."

"We-" Sans started, pausing slightly in fear and uncertainty before continuing. "We weren't lying when we said he is nice. He's gentle now. He's practically a pushover. He would rather tend to his garden than battle with anyone. He treats monsters and humans gently. He asked to meet with a human to make peace between humans and monsters on the surface. He's not the same person he was before."

Serin finally turns around to look at Sans who flinched in fear when he saw her face. She softened at his fearful look, her eyes slowly changing back to their normal colour. 

Sans smiles shakily and opens his arms out towards her. "Please Serin...spare him. Please."

She stares at Sans for a moment before her face hardened and red cracks formed in her eyes alongside hurt tears. The sight causes Sans to startle and look at her with wide eyes. 

"And here I thought I could trust you to understand." she growled out before he snaps her fingers and a tear in space opened. 

Sans realized too late what she was doing. "Serin wait-!"

Serin jumps off of Asgore and through the tear that closed up immediately after she jumped through. 

Sans feebly ran towards where the portal once laid before he stops. Tears dot his eye sockets at her words and her face. She looked so betrayed and hurt. It hurt him that she felt that way. 

"Asgore..." Toriel said softly as she helped the larger monster up. "What...what did you do?"

Asgore winced and wiped away his tears. "Something I regret till this day."

"IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY?" Papyrus asks with tears in his eyes, referring to Serin who had ran away. That look on her face terrified but hurt him. He doesn't like seeing her like that. 

"More importantly, where did she go?" Yuubi asks everyone, her Soul pulsing with concern for her friend a little hatred for Asgore. Jay clung onto her arm trembling slightly from fear and anxiousness.   
" **Is she going to be okay?** " Frisk signs at them with the look of concern on their face. 

"I..." Asgore started softly, his gaze turned down in shame. "I might know where she is."

Sans turns to him and narrows his eyes. His Soul a bit bitter at the new information that Asgore had hurt his mats. But he needs to find Serin before it's too late.  "Where?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. Where did Serin go? Feel free to tell me where do you think she went!


	65. Teaser- Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song "Confrontations" by MagpiePony from the story "Princess Trixie Sparkle" on YouTube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't done these in a while. So I rediscovered this song on YouTube and decided it'd be perfect for this little scene. It may or may not be tied with the story but we'll see. Anyways, I don't own the song or anything but this story. Though I changed the lyrics a bit to fit the theme. 
> 
> Anyways, Check MagpiePony out on YouTube if you haven't. Tell them I sent you! Onwards to the story!

(Lyrics: Magpiepony   
Performed by: Magpiepony and Raechel   
Anderson Mixing: PegasusPitchVA   
Instrumental: "Confrontation" from the musical "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" Animatic by the INCREDIBLY talented Luvlessi!   
Heap praises upon him ponies, he deserves it :D )

Thunder exploded from the dark sky as wind roared of an incoming storm. The harsh wind blew unrelenting at her, yet she didn't sway. Her hair flying wildly behind her as she faced the direction of the wind. She blinked once as she stood on the rooftop of a large building. Her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the concrete ground. Her necklace glistened under the flash of lighting through the sky. The rushing wind and thundering roar of the elements did not frighten her. It only saddened her. If only they could have meet at a different place in a different time. And most of all, for a different purpose. 

A sudden unknown heat alerted her of HIS presence. She turns her head to stare at HIM with pink eyes. 

He stood there on the same rooftop, at his feet is a shifting black shadow of the corrupted. He smiles kindly at her, red eyes shining in the dark. 

"I see you came." he said in a smooth pleased tone. His voice a low smooth tone, adding to his charm. If only his intentions were as good as his voice. 

"Did I have a choice?" she responded blankly. 

He chuckles lowly. "No. You didn't. We need to have a talk Serin."

"Whatever it is-" she started and turns around to face him. "-I would not agree."

He frowned at her. "It seems you have a good guess of what I'm asking."

Serin narrowed her eyes at him. "It wasn't hard to guess. You have made your request fairly clear."

He was silent for a moment before chuckling and raising his head higher to look at her. "Fair point."

"What do you want?" She asked, getting straight to the point. 

He frowned for a moment before his black Soul sang. 

" _The time has come to take your side,_ " he sang lowly, walking over to her. She stared at him with a blank look, unmoving and unresponsive. She understood each word clearly. Their intent and point. 

" _The choice is yours alone. In Asgore’s shadow you can hide,  
With all his lies, The truth you’ve never known._" His eyes darkened in Hatred for a moment before he smiles kindly at her. 

" _Or come with me, embrace the dark._ "

He waves his hands once by his sides. The shadows darkened and shifted behind him. Hate and Fury radiating in waves, almost painful to Serin's Soul. 

" _Unleash your nightmare half. Then by dawn’s light, We’ll set it right. We’ll make it so, And let our sorrows go..._ "

He walks closer to her and gently hovers over her cheek, the touch heating her skin with a clear anger and heat.

" _Come with me sister..._ " he purrs out lowly, a longing look in his eyes and a melancholic tone in his voice. " _I need you sister.._."

He leans close and hovers his forehead above hers with closed eyes and a small smile. " _It’s been such a long time since I have felt this close to…_ "

She had enough and forcefully pulls away while pushing him back. " **Do you really think that I could ever join your side?** "

He looks at her in shock and confusion. Serin frowns at him and backs away scowling. " **Do you really take me for a fool?** "

" **All that your plan offers me is fear inside their eyes.** " She closes her eyes painfully, seeing all those fearful faces she had faced before brutally killing them. She hated those looks. She opens her eyes as they glowed pink with magic. " **That is not the way I wish to live!** "

He scowls at her with narrowed eyes. " _Why can’t you see all the pain that he’s brought us?_ " he waves his hand which causes the shadows to move and black fire to burn from out of nowhere. He wraps an arm around her, gesturing to the shifting shadows and flames. An image of Asgore inside the shadow which slowly burns in flames. " _This is a way we can finally be free!_ "

Serin walks away from him, watching him with narrowed eyes. " **All I can see is the fury that blinds you. Keep your revenge plans away from me**." she waves her hand as if to deter him. 

He frowns at her as his black and red eyes shone. " _It’s not about me this too involves you. He let you rot for over a 1000 years!_ " 

" _Don’t you believe he should pay for all your tears?_ "

Serin opens her closed eyes, red tears falling down her face at the open wound of her past. She steps forward as the first rain fell down on them. " **This is not a game my friend, I know how this will end. Vengeance cannot bring your heart to peace!** "

He steps forward with a glare, an insane gleam in his eyes. " _I decide what vengeance brings; it’s my means to an end!_ "

His hands engulfed in black flames as he grins widely at her. " _With or without you I shall not cease!_ "

Serin frowns and looks at him hard, her eyes flaming pink with magic. Her hand also engulfed in the same pink flames. " **No body’s perfect, Asgore’s no different. You must let go of things long past.** "

" _It’s too late for sorries and Asgore must suffer! I’ll be set free when revenge is cast!_ " He smiles widely as Hate and Fury takes over his Soul once more. 

Serin looks down as she was reminded of a time where her Fury had blinded her. Her fit had killed thousands. A time she regretted till this day. " **I fell to ruin; let darkness inside me. I paid the price trapped inside the mount'n. Forsaken my ways I’ve redeemed myself at last!** "

He smirks at her and lets the shadows circle around her, threatening to engulf her completely in darkness. " _You cannot hide from the truth now!_ "

Serin looks around her as the shadows surrounds her. " **No!** "

The shadows wrapped around her, grabbing her arms and chest. " _You will give in to your dark side!_ "

Serin struggled from their grip, closing her eyes as she fought the darkness threatening to engulf her Soul. " **NO!** "

He smiles at her and walks closer, watching with satisfaction and joy. " _And I’ll give you all you desire if you can reject him no longer will we have to hide!_ "

Serin uses her flames to destroy the shadows and stood there in the pouring rain, watching him sadly. " **Can’t you see it’s over now, time to forgive.** "

His eyes flashed red with insanity and Hatred. " _Not for me, it’s too late!_ " 

" **Don’t let hate, take over you**." she pleads at him, hating to see him like this. 

" _Hate’s what fuels me it feels great!_ " he screams with a large smile. Hate radiating off of him as shadows curled around him.

Serin looks down as she fell onto her knees, her Soul clenching painfully at his presence. " **Please xxxxxxx, leave me be!** "

He kneels down and gently tilts her head up with a bony finger. " _Dearest Serin you’re like me!_ "

Serin scowls at him and pulls away, forcing herself to stand up and glare at him. " **NO! I refuse…** "

" _It’s your fate, come join me!_ " He grins at him with an insane and desperate gleam in his eyes. 

" **NO!** " she screams and backs away from him, glaring hard. " **NEVER!** "

" _YES! FOREVER!_ "

" **I won’t Odio! Take all your evil deeds and ROT IN HELL!** " She screams at him hatefully, her magic flaring up in a warning. 

Odio frowns and stands up calmly, staring at her passively but his eyes held anger and the promise of war. " _So be it then, Serin._ "  
    
She closes her eyes painfully as he left. She relaxes her tense shoulders and looks down at her feet as rain poured on her in buckets. She sighs shakily and raises her hand, staring at the marred bone. If only this was the end. No. 

She clenched her hand with a determined and grim look. 

This is only the beginning. The beginning of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C:
> 
>  
> 
> a little material to keep you interested. Also, I'm not sure if I had told you or not but; I'm splitting up this story. If you check the summary of this story; you'll notice I added three arcs. Unfortunately this first arc is getting too long I'm afraid. So I've decided to split it in three to make it easier. Sorry for the inconvenience! But like I said, I have big plans. And let's just say, Shit is gonna hit the fan hard. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to miss an update, subscribe to this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and concerns are always appreciated. Questions for both Sky and Jay are acceptable. Comments must be approved- think before you speak.


End file.
